C'était l'hiver dans le fond de leurs coeurs
by Effexor
Summary: Fic en parallèle avec Retrouvailles, centrée sur deux persos secondaires et complètement OC : Aline et Cooper. Quand quelqu'un qui se croit condamné au malheur se met en tête de rendre une autre personne heureuse...
1. Suicide ou pas

**Et voilà !!! Comme je vous l'explique dans ma note postée dans la fic ****Retrouvailles****, je commence désormais une fic centrée uniquement sur Aline et Cooper. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'écrire en parallèle avec ****Retrouvailles****. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour contenter tout le monde : ceux qui préféraient que ****Retrouvailles**** soit centré sur Bella et Edward, ceux qui voulaient que Cooper et Aline vivent une histoire d'amour, et ceux qui estimaient que ces deux derniers méritaient d'avoir leur fic à eux… Au tout début, j'avais prévu de commencer à poster cette fiction après l'épilogue de ****Retrouvailles****, mais c'est plus logique ainsi non ^^ ?**

**Ah, oui, je voulais aussi ajouter que j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ces deux fics puissent être lues indépendamment ; ainsi, si vous en avez marre de ****Retrouvailles****, vous pourrez sans mal arrêter de la lire et vous contenter de celle-ci… Et si Cooper et Aline ne vous intéressent pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de lire cette fic pour comprendre l'autre !**

**Merci à celles qui ont reviewé ma note et trouvent cette histoire hypothétiquement intéressante !!! :p  
**

**Je fais mon petit paragraphe disclaimer : je suis fière d'annoncer que les personnages principaux de cette fiction ne sortent pas de l'imagination féconde de S. Meyer, mais bel et bien de la mienne ; mais ceci dit, sans elle cette fic n'existerait pas, car l'idée originale, les caractéristiques des vampires, etc etc lui appartiennent !**

**Oh, j'ai posté un lien sur mon profil pour cette très belle -et très triste- chanson de Cabrel, ****C'était l'hiver****. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter, même plusieurs fois, avant de commencer la lecture, histoire de vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance… En tous cas moi avant de l'écrire je l'ai écoutée en boucle…**

**Et maintenant… enjoy !**

_

* * *

Cooper POV_

_Elle disait « j'ai déjà trop marché_

_Mon cœur est déjà trop lourd de secrets_

_Trop lourd de peines » ._

.

J'étais en alerte.

J'ignore pourquoi.

Ça, c'était ma nature de traqueur. Associée à mon sixième sens.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque part ; et ça me concernait. Plus ou moins directement.

.

_Elle disait "je ne continue plus,_

_Ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu._

_C'est plus la peine"_

.

Pourquoi cette chanson traînait-elle dans ma tête ? Que se passait-il ? Je me sentais mal.

.

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel_

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil_

_Ni aux silences des églises_

_Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur_

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur_

.

Bella aurait été là, elle m'aurait dit de me poser. D'écouter ce que me disait mon cœur.

Mon cœur me disait que cette chanson était étrangement liée à mon histoire.

Mais pas à mon passé.

À mon futur.

Je sautai sur mes pieds, affolé.

Il fallait que je trouve qui était « elle ».

.

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel_

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil_

_Ni aux silences des églises_

_Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur_

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur_

.

Je sortis de la maison ; instantanément, je me figeai.

Mon odorat surdéveloppé capta des odeurs que même un vampire normal n'aurait pas détecté.

Mais j'étais encore trop loin pour arriver à distinguer le bouquet d'odeurs qui s'offrait à moi. Je commençai à courir, sur quelques kilomètres. Puis m'arrêtai.

Je pouvais les distinguer, les odeurs, maintenant.

Du sang humain. Et un humain. Mais le sang, il n'appartenait pas à l'humain en question. Ça sentait la poudre, aussi.

Et les larmes.

Ça sentait la tristesse.

Je me remis à courir.

Et je la vis. « Elle », c'était Aline. Au bord de la falaise.

- Non ! Criais-je ; mais j'étais trop loin. Elle porta un pistolet à sa tempe.

.

_Le vent n'a jamais été plus froid_

_La pluie plus violente que ce soir-là_

_Le soir de ses vingt ans_

_Le soir où elle a éteint le feuDerrière la façade de ses yeux_

_Dans un éclair blanc_

.

Il y eut un éclair.

.

_Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel_

_Elle brille à côté du soleil_

_Comme les nouvelles églises_

_Mais si depuis ce soir-là je pleure_

_C'est qu'il fait froid dans le fond de mon cœur_

.

Mais cet éclair, ce n'était pas un coup de feu.

Je m'étais jeté sur Aline.

Et je la tenais, maintenant, contre moi. Choqué. Comme elle. Elle n'avait rien vu ; mais elle allait vite comprendre.

Que je n'étais pas humain.

Que sinon, ça m'aurait été impossible de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Elle n'allait pas briller à côté du soleil, comme dans la chanson. Pas encore. Parce que je ne le voulais pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le voulais pas ; mais il n'en était pas question.

Je baissai la tête vers elle.

Elle était recroquevillée dans mes bras. La tête entre les mains. Elle ne frissonnait pas, non. Elle convulsait carrément. Immédiatement, je la lâchai, et ôtai mon pull. Je le lui mis. Elle portait encore la robe de bal, tâchée de sang, et par-dessus une veste d'hiver néanmoins trop fine pour la fraîcheur de la nuit. Je m'éloignai, la laissant adossée à un rocher, alors que j'allai m'asseoir contre un arbre.

Silencieux, raide, je ne la lâchai pas des yeux. Je sentais la colère m'envahir ; POURQUOI avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle _failli _le faire ? De quel droit ?

Je lui en voulais. Démesurément.

Ses tremblements se calmèrent ; bientôt, elle fut complètement immobile. Toujours recroquevillée, toujours la tête dans les mains.

Et elle parla. Très bas. Elle devait croire que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre ; mais je le pouvais.

- C'est toi Cooper ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

- Oui, c'est moi. Comment m'as-tu reconnu ?

Elle n'avait pas pu me voir.

Elle tressaillit. C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle croyait que je ne l'entendrais pas.

Ou alors, elle vérifiait. Ce fut à mon tour de tressaillir ; avait-ce été un test ? Avait-elle déjà deviné, pour mon ouïe surdéveloppée ? Je ne m'en étais jamais caché à vrai dire ; mais elle n'avait quand même pas pu en saisir l'ampleur.

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

- Ton odeur. Je ne suis pas morte, hein.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Ma mâchoire se contracta ; mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Elle leva la tête à ce moment, et eut un mouvement de recul.

Puis un air triste. Et enfin désintéressé. Ses yeux me lâchèrent, se perdirent dans le vague.

La surprise m'envahit.

Elle était face à l'un des plus grands prédateurs que la Terre ait jamais porté, celui-ci la regardait comme s'il allait la tuer sur le champ, _et elle détournait le regard comme si elle n'en avait rien à foutre ?_

Mais c'était quoi, cette fille !

Même pour quelqu'un qui était sur le point de se loger une balle dans le cerveau quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait des réactions étranges.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? La questionnai-je d'une voix sèche.

- Pourquoi m'en as-tu empêché ? Me répondit-elle en me fixant d'un regard vide.

Je frissonnai de colère, et me levai d'un bond, gardant tout de même mes distances.

- De quel droit t'apprêtais-tu à te tuer ? As-tu pensé aux autres ? À ceux qui t'aiment ? À ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir ? As-tu pensé à ceux qui meurent, chaque jour, alors qu'ils aimeraient vivre ? Ou es-tu trop égoïste pour t'en soucier ?

J'avais débité ma tirade d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, et de rage.

Mais elle ne me regardait pas avec peur.

Non, c'est avec fureur qu'elle me fixait.

Elle se leva à son tour, et s'approcha de moi. Je me raidis, immobile.

- Et toi, de quel droit me juges-tu ? Tu ne connais pas ma vie ! Si j'ai pensé à ceux qui m'aiment ? Le seul être qui m'ait aimé, à savoir mon père, il est mort, ok ? Et tu me parles des autres, qui auraient aimé vivre ? Ils n'en ont jamais rien eu à foutre de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai dû penser à eux ! Chacun sa merde, ok ?

Elle se détourna, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Décontenancé, je la regardai.

- Ce sang, sur toi… à qui est-il ? Demandai-je, radouci.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis une crise de larmes la secoua, et elle serra les poings.

- Aline, murmurai-je.

- C'est pas le mien, ça te va ?

Ça, je le savais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été bon que je le lui dise.

D'un coup, je la vis fermer les yeux. Elle se détendit. En fait, se laissa aller, plutôt. Ses épaules étaient légèrement voûtées. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre.

- Tu n'es pas tout à fait humain, hein ? Fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

J'hésitai à nier.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Fis-je en me déplaçant. J'étais désormais dans son dos. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse lire mes expressions ; je voulais d'abord mesurer ce qu'elle savait sur moi. Elle ne bougeait pas.

- Tu n'étais pas là. Pas à côté de moi. Tu n'as pas pu intervenir. Tu t'es téléporté, ou je ne sais pas, mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de courir jusqu'à moi.

- Détrompes-toi. J'ai couru.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Très vite alors. Très, très vite.

Je ne répondis pas à ça. Que répondre ? Bella non plus n'avait pas crû Edward un siècle plus tôt.

- Tu es froid. Glacé. Et pourtant, tu m'as passé ton pull. Tu portes un tee-shirt, et tu ne frissonnes même pas.

Pas de réponse.

- Tu m'as entendu. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai parlé très bas. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tu discutes parfois avec tes frères et sœurs. Sans son.

- Deuxième erreur. Je ne communique pas sans son.

- Ils sont comme toi, alors, murmura-t-elle.

Je restai immobile un instant ; puis me rapprochai, jusqu'à ce que mon torse frôle son dos.

- Tu es attirant, comme la mort, continua-t-elle, d'une voix très basse.

Elle se tût.

- Que crois-tu que je suis, Aline ? Murmurai-je, d'une voix dangereuse.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- J'aurais dit la Mort. Mais c'est impossible. Parce que je suis encore là.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

- La Mort. Ce n'est pourtant pas si éloigné de la vérité, fis-je, pensif.

Elle garda le silence.

- Je veux mourir, Cooper.

Je restai immobile le temps que ses mots m'imprègnent ; puis mes bras vinrent entourer sa taille, et ma bouche trouva son cou. Je la sentis se raidir, avoir un geste de recul, puis elle se figea. Sa carotide pulsait contre mes lèvres. Et j'avais envie, oh ! Dieu, que j'avais envie d'y planter mes dents. La soif me brûlait la gorge. Mais, surpassant tous ces désirs de sang… Le désir, suprême, de la voir vivre exerçait sur moi un contrôle qui me surprenait.

Elle était plaquée contre moi, et je savais qu'elle voulait s'enfuir. Elle paniquait. J'entendais son cœur. Elle voulait se débattre. Pourquoi se débattre, si elle tenait tant à mourir ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu mourir, Aline ?

Elle se crispa, désormais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ; je suppose que ses lèvres étaient pincées. Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait rien lâcher, rien me dire ; mais soudain, ses lèvres se desserrèrent. Elle me répondit.

Sans doute dans le but de me convaincre de l'achever.

- Parce que je viens de tuer mon beau-père. Parce que ma mère m'en veut, pour ça. Parce que du coup, je n'aurai plus d'avenir. Parce que je n'ai aucun ami, aucune famille pour me retenir. Parce que personne n'a besoin de moi.

Ses mots s'insinuèrent dans chaque fibre de mon être ; me parlèrent.

- Eh bien, Aline, troisième erreur. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

- Parce que tu es ma nouvelle raison d'exister, Aline. Parce que je veux te faire retrouver le sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux, et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Je m'écartai d'elle, et la tournai de sorte à ce qu'elle me fasse face. J'essuyai ses larmes. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Qu'es-tu ?

Je soutins son regard, et lui répondis d'une voix calme.

- Un vampire, ma belle. Un tueur au sang froid. Un être mort, mais pas tout à fait.

Elle continua à me fixer, l'air fermé, pas du tout effrayée. Me croyait-elle ? J'avisai un lapin, un peu plus loin. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me jetai sur lui, et le bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte ; quand je me retournai, je vis qu'Aline me regardait, l'air toujours aussi calme.

- Je t'avais cru, fit-elle. Pas besoin de me le prouver.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme ? Ce n'était pas possible. Je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais le pire prédateur qui soit, je venais de tuer devant ses yeux, en quelques secondes, un petit animal innocent, et elle, elle gardait son calme !

Je déposai la dépouille de la pauvre bête, et lui fit un sourire dangereux.

- Ce n'était nullement pour te prouver quoique ce soit, chère amie. Mais pour m'empêcher de te vider, toi.

Elle ne tressaillit même pas.

- Je n'aurai pourtant rien contre.

- Je vois bien ça, marmonnai-je. Je vais te proposer un marché, Aline.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Je t'offre l'opportunité de recommencer ta vie. Ailleurs. Où tu veux. Avec moi. J'aurai pour unique but de te prouver que ta vie n'est pas foutue. Je te redonnerai le sourire. Je t'offrirai un avenir. Et toi, pendant un an, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est vivre. Dans un an, jour pour jour, je te laisserai un choix. Soit je te tuerai, soit je te laisserai vivre.

Je me tus, et l'observai. Elle semblait méditer.

- Pourquoi accepterai-je ? Fit-elle enfin. Je veux mourir. C'est tout.

Je souris.

- Parce que de toutes façons je ne te laisserai pas te tuer.

- N'est-ce pas un peu contradictoire, pour un être qui se définit comme dangereux ? Un tueur au sang froid… me cita-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien.

Elle soupira, son regard dérivant vers l'horizon.

- D'accord. Tu as un an, Cooper. À partir de maintenant.

J'hochai la tête. J'ignorais si j'avais réellement remporté cette bataille ; au fond, je ne le saurai que dans un an. Je ramassai le pistolet qu'Aline tenait quand j'étais arrivé.

- Direction la villa Cullen, fis-je simplement.


	2. Annonce d'un départ

**Avant tout un Mea culpa : j'ai répondu à vos reviews signée sous le pseudo Mushexor... C'est bien sûr sous le pseudo Effexor que j'aurais dû mais... rah j'suis tête en l'air ^^'**

**Je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité les amis !!!!**

**Pour ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette fic et ont peur de ne pas réussir à suivre sans avoir lu ****Retrouvailles****, ne vous en faîtes pas ; vous devriez pouvoir. Ayez juste en tête qu'Edward et Bella ont été séparés 100 ans à la suite du tome 2 de S. Meyer, se sont retrouvés, et après quelques mois se sont finalement fiancés. Cooper est le meilleur ami de Bella, elle a vécu pendant 100 ans avec lui et un autre vampire nommé Alain, qui, lui, est parti retrouver sa bien aimée… C'est tout !**

_**Réponse aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

**melo.c.42 : Ahah, Cooper va-t-il réussir ? Je ne peux pas te dire dans combien de chapitres tu le sauras en tous cas… Les Cullen ne seront pas très présents dans ****C'était l'hiver ****[…], mais le seront bien sûr dans Retrouvailles ; tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre… A bientôt !**

**Alexa27 : merci !!! Je me doute que tu as ton idée de l'histoire d'Aline, avec ton esprit qui fonctionne à 100 à l'heure :p Pour la réaction des Cullen, tu n'es pas tout à fait dans le faux, rassure-toi… Tu vas voir ça dans ce chapitre !**

**Marion : bienvenue nouvelle lectrice ^^. Oh non voyons, je suis bien trop tordue pour juste faire vivre Aline et Cooper aux côtés des Cullen dans deux fics différentes… Tu vas encore mieux comprendre dans ce chapitre :p. Pour connaître le passé d'Aline -et aussi de Cooper-, c'est d'ailleurs celle-là que tu devras lire ! En espérant que ça te plaise !**

**

* * *

ANNONCE**

_Cooper POV_

Maintenant, il allait me falloir annoncer mon départ aux Cullen et à Bella.

Ok, ce n'était pas l'annonce de mon départ qui allait poser le plus de problèmes.

C'était quand je leur dirai qu'Aline savait. Pour ma nature. Pour la leur.

Ça, ils n'allaient pas aimer.

Un instant, je songeai à ramener Aline chez elle, qu'elle se change, qu'elle passe des vêtements qui ne sentaient pas le sang. Mais elle n'en avait certainement pas franchement envie ; je le supposais du moins, au vu des évènements qu'elle venait juste de vivre. Et puis, le sang était sec sur sa robe ; il n'était plus de nature à donner soif à un vampire. Non, la seule chose qui aurait pu donner soif, c'était son sang à elle ; et contre cette odeur, je ne pouvais pas grand-chose.

Nous arrivâmes une heure plus tard à la villa des Cullen, à pied ; j'avais proposé de la porter pour y arriver plus vite, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé que je la prenne dans mes bras.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas si folle après tout.

Ou peut-être la raison de ce refus était-elle toute autre ; je n'avais pas envie d'y songer.

On allait avoir d'autres sujets de préoccupation de toutes manières.

Carlisle, sans doute alerté par l'odeur du sang séché, nous ouvrit la porte avant que j'aie eu le temps de frapper ; Alice n'avait a priori pas vu notre arrivée, Bella avait dû brider son pouvoir ; Alice le lui demandait parfois, en ayant marre de voir toutes les idées salaces qu'Emmett comptait appliquer le soir même avec Rose.

Rosalie. Je n'étais pas pressé de la découvrir sa réaction, à elle.

À l'instant où nous pénétrâmes dans le hall de la villa, tous les Cullen et Bella nous rejoignirent ; ils restèrent tous à distance, mais le choc se peignit sur leurs traits.

Nous étions au centre de leur cercle, Aline, moi, et Carlisle.

- Aline, fit justement celui-ci. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Sa voix n'exprimait que de l'inquiétude ; mais je n'étais pas certain que cette inquiétude était dirigée uniquement vers elle ou bien aussi… vers ce que j'avais pu lui dire.

Aline frémit, et se mordit les lèvres ; elle voulut reculer ; mais se retourna et stoppa net en voyant qu'elle était encerclée.

Oh non. Elle était en train de craquer.

Face à elle, Rosalie la regardait avec colère, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Ne me dis surtout pas qu'elle…

Il y avait tant de haine dans sa voix qu'Aline recula vivement et me rentra dedans ; je me plaçais immédiatement entre elle et Rose.

- Si, défiai-je cette dernière. Elle est au courant. Je le regrette, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Pas eu le choix ! Mais putain c'est quoi ce délire ! Explosa-t-elle. On a toujours le choix, à quoi tu as pensé ?

Immédiatement, une bouffée de calme nous atteint tous ; je jetai un œil à Bella et Jasper ; Bella venait de retirer son bouclier.

- Merci, leur soufflai-je avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Rose, qui essayait de lutter contre le pouvoir de son frère.

- Bon, maintenant, on va tous se calmer et écouter ce que Cooper a à nous dire, d'accord ? Intervint Carlisle.

Je lui fis à nouveau face, reconnaissant. Dans mon dos, Rosalie souffla bruyamment, et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre à vitesse vampirique.

- Je suppose que notre rapidité ne la choque pas ? Cria-t-elle de l'étage. Ça aussi, elle doit le savoir !

Visiblement, le pouvoir de Jasper avait ses limites.

Je jetais un regard à Aline, et me sentis désolé ; elle avait l'air complètement perdue, apeurée ; elle s'était ramassée sur elle-même. Carlisle le remarqua aussi, et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Aline, que s'est-il passé ? Es-tu blessée ?

Blessée ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ; elle n'avait pas saigné, je l'aurais senti, mais je ne savais pas si elle avait reçu des coups ou…

- Euh… ça va, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Nous nous concertâmes du regard avec Carlisle, et nous tournâmes vers Edward, dont l'expression confirma nos pensées ; elle mentait.

- Ok, Aline… Veux-tu que nous allions à mon cabinet ? Nous pourrions en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le changement qui s'opéra en Aline fut spectaculaire ; elle serra les poings, et se redressa, nous adressant un regard noir.

- Non. Je n'ai à parler à personne.

Nous lui jetâmes tous un regard étonné.

- Bien, fit Carlisle sans se départir de son calme -et ce, malgré sa surprise évidente. Cooper ?

Je regardai une dernière fois Aline ; il allait me falloir aborder la petite scène qui nous avait réunis ; de toutes façons, Edward était déjà au courant. Je ne lui avais pas caché mes pensées ; je n'y avais même pas songé.

- J'ai… eu un pressentiment. J'ai suivi mon odorat et j'ai retrouvé Aline. Sur la falaise. Elle allait… se tuer. Je n'ai pas pu… Elle a tout vu, j'ai bien dû lui expliquer.

Carlisle hocha la tête, pensif, alors que Bella s'asseyait par terre, le visage dans ses mains.

- Cooper, murmura-t-elle, à quoi as-tu pensé ! Mince, c'est pas vrai ! Tu te rends compte de la merde que ça va créer ?

Je me raidis. Elle me regarda, désemparée ; puis elle regarda un coup d'œil à Aline, et mesura la portée de ses mots. Elle se releva d'un bond, désolée.

- Oh, Aline, fit-elle en s'approchant d'elle, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas… Ne prends pas mal ce que je viens de dire. C'est aussi pour toi que je m'inquiète… C'est pour toi, et pour Cooper.

_Et pour nous_. Je suppose qu'elle le pensât, mais elle ne le dît pas. Elle ne voulait pas enfoncer Aline.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura enfin celle-ci.

Bella me jeta un regard.

- Je suppose que Cooper n'a pas eu le temps de tout te raconter. Pour faire rapide ; il y a une famille de vampires, les Volturi, qui fixe les règles et gouverne un peu… notre monde. Et l'une des principales règles à ne pas transgresser est de ne jamais révéler notre existence aux humains. Sous peine de mort. Mort de l'humain qui sait, et du vampire qui a parlé.

_Et de tous les vampires de son clan, qui se rendent coupables par association._

Aline frémit.

- Et si Cooper me tue ? Je veux dire, cette famille, elle n'est pas omnisciente hein ? Elle ne saura jamais rien, et le mal sera réparé.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Il est absolument hors de question que qui que ce soit ici te tue !

Bien. Au moins on était d'accord sur ce point.

- Mais…

- On va partir, fis-je, coupant Aline.

Je ne tenais pas à l'entendre dire qu'elle était un poids pour moi. Car je ne la considérais pas ainsi. Mais pour mes amis, je savais qu'objectivement, c'était ce qu'elle représentait.

Bella me lança un regard désemparé.

- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare ; si les Volturi l'apprennent, ils vont te chercher. Seul, tu n'auras aucune chance contre eux. Ici, on a les l… !

Je lui intimai le silence du regard.

En une même soirée, Aline allait découvrir l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous. Charmant, hein ? Joyeuse Saint Valentin, en passant. Quoique minuit était passé, on était le 15.

- Aline ne peut pas rester dans le coin. Elle a… descendu son beau-père. D'ailleurs, Carlisle, tu vas avoir un certificat de décès à remplir.

- Dans ce cas… On peut peut-être vous accompagner ! Lança Bella, désespérée.

- Soit réaliste, Bells. Les Volturi auront moins de chance d'apprendre quoi que ce soit si nous nous séparons. Nous, ils s'arrangent pour nous espionner. Moi tout seul, si je disparais sans faire de vagues, ils ne vont pas me chercher. Je ne les intéresse pas. Au contraire, ils seront ravis d'apprendre que votre clan s'amoindrit.

Bella serra les paupières puis les rouvrit, et me fixa tristement. Elle s'approcha de moi, me serra dans ses bras.

- Oh, Cooper…

- Tout se passera bien, je te le promets, fis-je en lui rendant son étreinte. Il suffit que tu couvres notre départ avec ton bouclier, on change de nom, on s'installe ailleurs. Ni vus, ni connus. Je suis végétarien, il n'y aura pas de mort humaine inexpliquée, ils n'en sauront jamais rien !

Elle finit par se dégager, et observa Aline. Lentement, elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Aline…

Elle franchit les derniers pas les séparant, et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Aline se raidit, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

- J'ignore ce qu'a été ta vie, et ce qu'elle va devenir, mais fais bien attention à toi. Et à Cooper.

Les larmes franchirent les yeux de ma mortelle nouvelle amie ; la sentant secouée de sanglots, Bella s'écarta d'elle, désemparée.

- Je veux mourir, fit Aline d'une vois tremblante. C'est tout ce que je demandais, moi.

L'entendre me fit mal ; sentant soudain une présence, je levai mon regard vers les escaliers ; Rosalie se tenait tout en haut, épiant Aline avec un air à la fois sévère et pensif. Elle remarqua mon regard, et me lança une œillade glaciale. Je me détournai.

Carlisle regardait Aline d'un air soucieux ; Edward, lui, lança un coup d'œil surpris à Bella. Je supposais que celle-ci venait juste de bloquer son pouvoir. Aline semblait avoir des secrets qu'elle tenait à cacher ; il aurait été injuste qu'Edward puisse les lire.

Malgré tout, il faudrait que je lui demande ce qu'il avait eu le temps d'intercepter. Curiosité malsaine ou pas, je n'en avais cure ; il me fallait savoir.

- Techniquement, tu vas mourir, reprit Alice d'une voix pensive.

Je me tournai vers elle, surpris ; elle ne voulait quand même pas que…

- Je veux dire, tu vas devoir changer de vie du tout au tout. Je vais te faire de nouveaux papiers, ce n'est pas ça qui devrait poser problème.

Soulagé, je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est vrai que c'était elle l'experte en faux papiers.

En fait de papiers, désormais, les gens ne se promenaient plus qu'avec une puce, qui faisait office à la fois de carte d'identité, de permis, de passeport, et autres. Ne pouvaient la programmer que les maires de chaque ville ; et par extension ceux qui arrivaient à hacker leur site.

Alice était un bon pirate.

- L'ennui, ça va être de te faire disparaître. Je pourrais tout simplement en hackant le site de la mairie émettre un certificat de décès te concernant ; mais Forks est une petite ville, et si notre maire décide d'y foutre son nez, il remarquera vite qu'il y a eu entourloupe, qu'on n'aura jamais trouvé ton corps. Pas de corps, pas de décès.

Elle réfléchit encore un instant.

- Carlisle non plus ne peut légalement pas émettre de certificat de décès sans qu'il y ait de corps ; c'est toujours vérifié par un représentant de la loi. De ce côté, on est coincés. Il s'agira d'une fugue, et un avis de recherche à ton nom sera émis.

Alice se mordit la lèvre.

- Les Volturi ne se préoccuperont pas d'une simple fugue. Mais même s'ils venaient à nous rendre visite à la suite de cet évènement, et remarquaient par la même occasion l'absence de Cooper, on pourrait toujours leur dire que c'est parce qu'il a failli, qu'il t'a tuée, et qu'il s'est exilé avant que les… que David et ses potes ne s'occupent de son cas, reprit Bella.

Je souris ; elles étaient en train d'élaborer à vitesse vampirique un plan pour nous permettre de nous échapper. Je les adorais.

- Exact, fit Alice en claquant des doigts. Un problème de moins. Donc, Cooper, Aline, où partez-vous ? Il me faut le savoir pour vous créer une existence et reprogrammer votre puce.

Je me tournai vers Aline.

- À toi de choisir ; c'était l'objet du marché.

Elle parut perdue.

- Euh… c'est que, je n'ai jamais réellement quitté Forks, si ce n'est pour aller à Seattle. Je ne sais pas vraiment où… Mais restons en Amérique, j'aurai du mal à me faire à une langue étrangère. Ou l'Angleterre, sinon. Je… je ne sais pas.

- Mmh, fit Bella, déjà, est-ce que vous comptez vous montrer ensemble ? Je veux dire, Aline, tu comptes que Cooper t'accompagne au lycée ?

Elle rougit, et me lança un très bref regard.

- Je préférerais.

Je souris malgré moi ; j'ignore pourquoi, ça me faisait plaisir.

- Dans ce cas, il te faut choisir un coin pluvieux, ou enneigé. Nous ne nous montrons pas au soleil.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda ma nouvelle amie.

- Je t'expliquerai un jour… peut-être, répondis-je, évasif.

Elle me fixa pensivement, puis baissa la tête.

- Quelles villes iraient ? Je ne connais pas franchement la météo de chaque région d'Amérique.

- Le mieux aurait été l'Alaska, répondit Edward. À condition que tu évites les Dénali ; moins tu auras de contacts avec des vampires, moins il y aura de risque que les Volturi ne soient prévenus. Les Dénali ne nous trahiraient pas, mais ils reçoivent leur visite parfois.

J'acquiesçai.

- Le Canada, sinon. Il y a une petite ville, qui a un microclimat pourri, un peu comme Forks… Prince Rupert*, c'est son nom. À la frontière de l'Alaska. On y a vécu avec Bella et Alain.

Bella hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a un lycée là-bas. Vous y serez pas mal. Reste à acheter une maison.

Je haussai les épaules, alors qu'Aline regardait Bella avec des yeux ronds.

- On a largement les moyens, lui fis-je. J'achèterai cette maison au nom de tes parents fictifs.

- Hé, les potes, nous interrompit Emmett. Il reste un problème ; vous parlez de faire fuguer Aline, mais elle va automatiquement être accusée du meurtre ! Ça veut dire, sa photo placardée partout. Déconnez pas, on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça. Surtout si vous restez en Amérique.

Je me pinçai le nez et fermai les yeux.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, Emmett a raison, commenta Bella.

Emmett la fusilla du regard pendant qu'elle et Alice lui tiraient la langue.

- T'as tiré où, Aline ? demandai-je soudain. Parce que je suppose que tu as tué ton beau-père avec l'arme que tu…

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, et serra les lèvres, comme pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

- Désolé, c'était pas très fin, grognai-je.

Mais quel con ! Heureusement que mon but était de lui redonner le sourire.

- Le ventre, me répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je crois. J'ai pas vraiment…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Je m'approchai d'elle, et posai une main que je voulais réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller voir.

- Je viens avec toi, fit Carlisle. Je vais être le médecin légiste ; je devrais pouvoir t'aider à… créer un autre scénario. Même si tu sais que l'idée me répugne.

Je le remerciai du regard.

- Il faut qu'on se magne. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever ; on risque de se faire repérer.

Je pensais soudain à un détail.

- Merde, Aline ? Une dernière question… Y a-t-il le moindre risque que les voisins aient entendu le coup de feu ?

Elle me lança un regard… désintéressé. Oui, c'est bien ça ; elle était en train de déconnecter. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou mal.

- Euh… Non. Tout était fermé.

Les maisons, désormais, étaient toutes insonorisées ; ça faisait partie des normes de construction. Tout était fait, au 22ème siècle, pour individualiser les gens.

Aujourd'hui, on n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- Bon, on part alors. Aline ? Je ne serai pas long. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec Alice et Bella ?

Aline secoua la tête, ne me regardant même pas. Elle avait un air fatigué ; elle avait de quoi l'être, avec tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de quelques heures.

Car, en l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait liquidé son beau-père, s'était fait rejeter par sa mère, avait loupé une tentative de suicide, avait appris l'existence des vampires et avait accepté -certes à contrecœur- de s'enfuir avec l'un d'eux, qu'elle ne connaissait par ailleurs pas plus que ça. Sans compter le bal, juste avant, qui me paraissait s'être déroulé il y a des années déjà.

Alors oui, elle avait de quoi être fatiguée ; mais ce qui m'étonnait, c'était que, loin de paniquer, de chercher à s'enfuir, ou au moins d'être figée de terreur, elle… restait là, regard dans le vague, plongée dans une sorte de mutisme. L'observer me faisait mal ; Carlisle me tira de mes pensées.

- On y va, Cooper.

Sans rien rajouter, je partis en coup de vent à sa suite. J'avais toujours le flingue avec lequel Aline avait voulu se suicider.

**

* * *

* Cette ville est la plus pluvieuse du Canada, à ce qu'il paraît… Merci Google (on trouve tout sérieux, j'ai juste eu à taper « ville la plus pluvieuse du Canada » sur ce moteur de recherche !)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre, et la façon dont part cette fic, vous plaisent ! Si vous avez une critique (bonne ou mauvaise), je suis toute ouïe !!!**


	3. Scene et maquillage

**Voilà donc la suite des aventures d'Aline et Cooper ! L'histoire met un peu de temps à démarrer, mais il faut bien préparer leur fuite n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai conscience que certains passages de ce chapitre pourront vous paraître peu scientifiquement corrects… mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite ^^. Et n'oublions pas, on est au 22eme siècle !**

**D'ailleurs, petite parenthèse, y en a parmi vous qui ont été voir le film 2012 ? Si oui, vous en avez pensé quoi ??? C'était ma petite curiosité du moment ^^'.**

**Et pour ceux qui lisent ****Retrouvailles****, nouveau chapitre demain !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Melo.c.42 : Je peux pas te promettre beaucoup d'action pour ce chapitre… à moins que tu n'aimes les remue-méninges :p**

**Ksie : merci ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra toujours ^^.**

**

* * *

SCENE ET MAQUILLAGE**

_Cooper POV_

Carlisle et moi courûmes jusqu'à la maison -l'ancienne maison- d'Aline. Nous arrivâmes en quelques minutes ; il ferait encore nuit un petit moment, et les voisins n'avaient pas été alertés par le bruit.

Avant même de pénétrer dans la maison, je remarquai quelque chose d'anormal.

- Carlisle, je sens deux cadavres. Aline ne m'avait pas prévenu. Il devait juste y avoir son beau-père.

Carlisle hocha la tête, et pénétra dans la baraque ; la porte d'entrée était fermée, mais pas à clé. Pas surprenant ; il aurait été plutôt anormal qu'Aline se préoccupe de ce genre de détails avant d'aller se foutre une balle dans la tempe.

À l'intérieur, régnait un foutoir peu commun.

- Oh mince… ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Carlisle devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux.

Dans l'escalier menant à l'étage, gisait le corps sans vie de l'homme que je supposais être le beau-père d'Aline. Et, dans la cuisine, celui qui devait appartenir à sa mère. Le beau-père, sur le dos, tête en bas, avait effectivement un trou béant au niveau de l'abdomen, qui avait énormément saigné. Il était mort d'une hémorragie, pas besoin d'avoir fait médecine pour le deviner. La femme, elle, était avachie contre le minibar, les yeux grand ouverts, vitreux, les veines tailladées. Un couteau de cuisine était tombé de ses mains. Suicide, je n'en doutais pas trop. Je regardai ses poignets de plus près ; ils présentaient des cicatrices d'anciennes tentatives de suicide. J'essayai de me souvenir si j'avais inconsciemment remarqué ce genre de blessures chez Aline ; mais je ne les avais pas notées. Je ne croyais pas du moins.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais sentir les différents niveaux de chaleur émanant des deux corps ; il ne m'était pas difficile de deviner l'ordre des décès.

- Le beau-père est mort en premier, fis-je à l'attention de Carlisle. La mère… Je dirais au moins une heure après.

Il hocha la tête.

- Bien. Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

- Non, fis-je en haussant les épaules, vaguement énervé.

_Je ne suis pas Edward._

- Le beau-père tue Aline. La mère le tue, et se suicide après.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Son scénario était tentant, mais comment justifier l'absence du corps d'Aline ?

- Sans corps, pas de meurtre, fis-je.

- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça qu'on va faire brûler la maison. Quand je dois remplir un certificat de décès, il faut qu'un représentant de la loi soit à mes côtés pour rendre les choses officielles. Mais dans le cas d'os calcinés, le médecin légiste agréé par la ville se suffit à lui-même et peut délivrer ce genre de certificat sans contrôle. Je t'explique ; on va déclencher un incendie « accidentel ». Nous aurons auparavant débranché le système anti-incendie.

Carlisle parlait de ces pompes à eau installées au plafond de chaque maison, et équipées d'un détecteur de fumée, qui se déclenchaient dès qu'un incendie se déclarait dans une maison.

- Les pompiers se pointent, arrosent le tout à grande eau. Mais les corps seront déjà calcinés, les os presque réduits en cendre et éparpillés.

- Je suis le seul médecin légiste. Je n'aurai pas de difficulté à leur faire croire que j'ai retrouvé trois squelettes, il me faudra juste envoyer les quelques prélèvements de moelle que je pourrais effectuer. Je vais en effectuer un sur Aline avant que vous ne partiez, et je l'enverrai avec les autres. Le labo confirmera qu'ils appartiennent à trois personnes différentes. C'est un peu risqué, mais pas tant que ça ; et Aline sera officiellement déclarée morte.

J'acquiesçai, voyant la scène -cette scène inventée de toutes pièces- se dérouler sous mes yeux.

- Pas la peine de faire tirer une balle à la mère, pour lui mettre de la poudre sur les mains, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va cramer.

- Non, inutile. En revanche, il faut trouver un moyen de dérégler le système anti-incendie.

Nous nous concertâmes du regard, puis Carlisle sortit son portable.

- J'espère qu'elle va nous aider, marmonna-t-il. Appelle Rosalie, ordonna-t-il à l'appareil.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'intéressée décrochait.

- Oui ? Fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- On a besoin de tes lumières.

.

.

_Aline POV_

J'étais complètement hébétée.

D'une part, la fatigue commençait à me gagner ; j'étais dans ce monde un peu étrange, celui dans lequel on a encore conscience -un peu- de ce qui se passe autour de nous sans vraiment comprendre, sans vraiment entendre.

Et puis j'avais froid. Ça m'empêchait de dormir ; j'avais si froid ! Je n'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit, et je ne portais que la robe et une veste plutôt fine pour la saison. Et le pull de Cooper ; ce pull qui avait son odeur. Une odeur que, allez comprendre, je trouvais réconfortante. Non, vraiment, c'était étonnant. Je n'avais jamais rien trouvé réconfortant. Sauf la mort.

Ah. Ceci expliquait sans doute cela.

Mais si le froid m'empêchait de m'endormir, ce qui réussissait réellement à me maintenir dans un certain état d'éveil, c'était cette situation irréelle dans laquelle je semblais m'être fourrée. Quoiqu'il était inutile de rejeter toute la faute sur moi ; après tout, je n'avais pas obligé Cooper à jouer les anges gardiens.

J'étais assise sur un canapé d'un confort remarquable ; il devait l'être plus que mon propre lit. Oh, sans aucun doute ; un tapis de fakir m'aurait paru plus confortable que mon lit. Soudain, je frissonnai ; instantanément, Bella, en face de moi, se mit sur ses pieds et disparut -comme j'aimerais avoir leur vitesse ! J'aurais une chance de leur échapper, et de retenter ce que m'avait fait rater Cooper- pour revenir avec une épaisse couverture.

- Je suis désolée, Aline… Je n'avais pas pensé que tu avais froid.

Je lui jetais un regard abasourdi. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié -sauf peut-être mon père- de mon bien-être. Personne n'avait jamais eu l'air désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à mon confort. Mais elle dut prendre mon étonnement pour autre chose ; parce que d'un air gêné elle continua.

- Nous ne craignons pas le froid. Ni le chaud.

J'hochai la tête, soudain plus réveillée.

J'avais envie de lui poser des tas de questions ; mais par où commencer ? La conversation que Cooper avait eu avec les Cullen et elle me revint en tête, et je me la repassai dans son intégralité. Jusqu'à ce que je tique sur un passage.

- Tout à l'heure, Cooper a dit un truc du genre « je suis végétarien » et « il n'y aura pas de mort humaine inexpliquée ». Ça voulait dire quoi ?

Bella me lança un bref regard pensif.

- Tu as une bonne mémoire n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, oui. Je suis observatrice surtout.

- Oui, d'accord. En ce qui concerne notre régime, en fait… Il y a deux catégories de vampires. Normalement un vampire se nourrit de sang humain ; c'est dans l'ordre des choses, en quelque sorte ; le sang humain exerce sur nous une attraction réellement très difficile à contrôler. Mais certains vampires, en général pour des raisons de conviction, refusent ce régime. Ils se nourrissent de sang d'animaux ; c'est notre cas, aux Cullen, à Cooper et à moi.

- Par conviction ? Repris-je, un peu hébétée.

- Oui, pour… Parce que nous voulons garder une part d'humanité, par exemple. Rejeter, reléguer dans un coin le monstre qui sommeille en nous.

- Oh… Votre part d'humanité ? Tu veux dire…

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Que vous êtes humains ? Enfin, ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que…

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ah, je n'avais pas compris où tu voulais en venir. Nous ne sommes plus humains, non. Du moins, nous ne nous définissons pas ainsi. Mais… Nous l'avons été, finit-elle, avec un air de… nostalgie ?

Non, pas de la nostalgie. Plutôt des souvenirs, tout simplement. Elle haussa les épaules. Je m'apprêtai à lui poser des questions, mais son portable sonna.

- Allô ? Fit-elle en décrochant. Mmh. Il n'y a pas le choix ? D'accord. Non, elle ne dort pas. Aline, me demanda-t-elle, il y a des choses que tu voudrais récupérer avant de partir ?

Je me sentis soudain… Ce fut comme si j'avais le vertige.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que je réalisai ce qui allait m'arriver.

J'allais partir. Au Canada. Loin de chez moi, d'ailleurs, je n'y repasserai pas ; non pas que ça me dérangeait, mais…

Je me souvins soudain de la question de Bella.

- Euh, oui, fis-je.

Je tâtais la poche de ma veste ; c'est bon, j'avais le canif de mon père.

- Il y a une peluche, sur mon lit. J'y tiens. Et… quelques vêtements, mais ça, peu importe.

Bella hocha la tête.

- Tu as entendu ? Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha.

Il avait entendu ce que j'avais murmuré ? Bon, ok, ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquai son incroyable ouïe.

- Que se passe-t-il, demandai-je, me souvenant de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Il n'y a pas le choix ? » avait-elle demandé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

- Ok, tu finiras par l'entendre aux infos de toutes façons.

Elle se leva, et vint s'asseoir près de moi ; évitant mon regard, elle posa une main légère sur mon poignet. Je me raidis.

- Aline, fit-elle d'une voix douce -déjà que sa voix était mélodieuse à l'origine, là, c'était une véritable caresse- Cooper et Carlisle ont retrouvé ta mère… morte. Je suis désolée. Elle s'est suicidée.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû ressentir à cet instant précis.

Étais-je censée pleurer ? Crier, me débattre, dire que non, ce n'était pas possible ?

Étais-je censée ne pas réaliser ? Réalisai-je vraiment d'ailleurs ? Je cois que oui ; mon cerveau me semblait en parfait état malgré ma fatigue, je comprenais parfaitement ce que venait de me dire Bella.

_Maman est morte. Je ne la reverrai jamais. C'est fini. Plus aucune chance._

Une sorte de sanglot me secoua ; mais ce fut très bref, et plus dû aux mots « plus aucune chance » qu'à « maman est morte ».

_Plus aucune chance que les choses ne s'arrangent entre nous._

Étais-je un monstre de réagir ainsi ? Ma mère ne m'avait jamais réellement fait de mal… Ok, disons plutôt que la seule chose dont on aurait pu l'accuser était de négligence.

Non, j'avais beau fouiller, c'est le mutisme qui l'emporta sur moi. Pas de colère face à son acte, pas réellement de tristesse, pas de haine, pas de désespoir, et encore moins de soulagement ou de bonheur. Oui, même ressentir du bonheur m'aurait paru plus normal que ce vide, et ce silence qui se faisaient en moi. Bella venait de m'annoncer la mort de ma mère, et moi, j'étais juste en train de m'interroger sur mon état mental.

Les larmes envahirent mes yeux, et je pleurai. Je pleurai, mais pas à cause de la mort de ma mère.

Je pleurais, parce que quoi que je fasse, je n'étais pas une fille normale. Et j'allais devoir supporter cet état de fait encore un an.

Bella, une fois de plus, dut se méprendre sur mes larmes. Elle se pencha vers moi, et me prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme si j'étais un paquet fragile. D'ordinaire, j'aurais repoussé quiconque aurait fait ça ; mais dans ses bras à elle, je me sentis à l'aise. Son odeur, si agréable, me berça ; elle me rappelait celle de Cooper. Non pas que ce fut la même odeur ; mais elle était -presque- aussi agréable, envoûtante.

Si envoûtante que, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

J'avais appelé Bella en même temps que Carlisle téléphonait à Rosalie pour lui demander si Aline avait besoin que je lui rapporte quelque chose… avant de faire cramer sa maison. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas vraiment comment le lui annoncer, ça. Sincèrement, j'espérais que Bella le ferait ; elle saurait sans doute être plus délicate que moi. Et puis, je détestais l'idée de voir Aline pleurer. Car elle ne pouvait que pleurer la mort de sa mère et la perte de sa maison, non ?

J'y penserai plus tard à ça… Je retournai vers Carlisle. Il avait l'air emmerdé.

- Cooper, ça va pas. Rosalie m'a expliqué comment neutraliser l'anti-incendie, mais en y réfléchissant, quoique je fasse brûler ça n'atteindra pas une température suffisamment élevée pour réduire les os en cendres. Il faut trouver autre chose.

Je soupirai.

- Il était bien ton scénario, c'est dommage.

- Ce que je vais faire, c'est que c'est du sang que je vais prélever à Aline.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Coop… Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais lui en prendre 500 ml, l'équivalent d'un don du sang. On le mélangera à de l'eau pour faire un plus grand volume, et on l'étalera sur le sol. Quand l'équipe scientifique viendra inspecter la maison, il trouveront des traces, les analyseront, en déduiront que c'est le sang d'Aline, dans la mesure où notre empreinte génétique est fichée depuis notre naissance.

Carlisle réfléchit encore un peu.

- Étant donné la taille de la tâche ils penseront qu'elle a été tuée par son beau-père, lequel aura été tué par sa mère avant qu'elle ne se suicide. Ils chercheront le corps, ne le trouveront pas, et le dossier finira par être classé. Jamais ils ne la croiront vivante si on fait une très large tâche.

J'hochai la tête.

- Je vois. Dépêche-toi de rentrer et de faire le prélèvement. Le jour va se lever.

Carlisle n'attendit même pas que j'aie fini ma phrase pour s'évanouir à l'extérieur.

Je m'assis sur le sol, et me prit la tête entre les mains.

Et je compris ; je compris que si, il y a encore quelques heures, mon avenir paraissait sans intérêt -après tout, Alain était parti retrouver Camélia, Bella avait retrouvé Edward, et moi… moi, je ne retrouverai jamais Elizabeth-, désormais j'avais une nouvelle mission. Une nouvelle raison d'exister, à défaut de vivre.

Essayer de prouver à une jeune fille que la vie pouvait valoir la peine d'être vécue.

Dur, quand soi même on n'y croyait pas…

.

.

_Aline POV_

Des voix me réveillèrent.

- Elle dort ?

Oh non… que se passait-il encore… je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je ne voulais plus, je…

Une main froide passe sur mon front. Je ne réagis pas.

Puis un bras saisit ma taille pour me redresser ; immédiatement, j'ouvris les yeux et m'écartait.

C'était le docteur Cullen.

- Hey, Aline… Ne crains rien. Je vais avoir besoin de ton sang.

Je le fixai, hébétée.

J'étais censée répondre quoi ?

Les autres quittèrent la pièce, réprimant à grand peine un fou rire.

Carlisle lui-même se mordait les lèvres, ayant compris le double sens de sa phrase. Car il y avait bien un double sens, non ? Il ne me demandait pas… à boire quand même ?

- J'entends par là qu'il me faut prélever de ton sang, Aline. Tu n'as pas peur des aiguilles, si ?

Je me permis de souffler.

- Euh, non, fis-je en sortant avec difficulté mon bras de sous la chaleur de la couette et de ma veste.

- Ça ne prendra pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Malaxe ça, me dit-il en plaçant une petite balle dans ma paume.

Il sortit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire -quelle surprise- une aiguille dont la taille ne me fit même pas ciller, une poche de contenance 500 ml à en croire ce qui était écrit dessus, et un appareil portable connecté à tout ça.

Je sentis à peine l'aiguille percer ma peau, et je regardai le sang couler.

Le bleu de ma veine.

Le rouge foncé -écarlate ?- de mon sang.

La blancheur de ma peau.

Ce spectacle me fit frémir ; je trouvais ça… beau.

Je fermai les yeux, décontenancée.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta le beau docteur, prévenant.

- Oui, murmurai-je.

Je rouvris les yeux, et les plongeai dans ses prunelles ambre.

- Et vous ?

Il tressaillit, puis sourit.

- Tu connais mon métier. J'ai vu bien pire.

- Comment faites-vous ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tous les vampires n'ont pas mon self contrôle. Mais je préfèrerai mourir à tuer un être humain.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

- Vous n'avez jamais tué ?

Il sembla réfléchir, troublé ; pourquoi réfléchir à une telle question ? La question ne pouvait qu'être oui ou non, n'est-ce pas ?

Il finit par hocher la tête.

- J'ai déjà transformé. Certains d'entre nous considèrent la transformation comme une mort.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Notre cœur ne bat plus. Notre sang ne coule plus. Nos cellules meurent et se solidifient. Techniquement, nous sommes morts.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à ce qu'il venait de me dire ; pui commença à secouer la tête.

- Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous bougez, communiquer, pensez, ressentez.

Je fis une pause, puis repris.

- Et comment expliqueriez-vous qu'un être mort puisse influer sur la vie des autres comme vient de le faire Cooper, par exemple ?

L'appareil sonna.

Le prélèvement était fini.

Et le docteur Cullen me regardait avec un sourire réellement amical, qui me mit du baume au cœur.

Je compris que moi aussi, je pouvais influer sur leur… existence.

Ils n'étaient pas si morts qu'ils voulaient le faire croire.


	4. Nouveau départ

**Et voilà ! La toute fraîche relation entre Aline et Cooper va pouvoir débuter pour de bon… Première étape ? Arrivée à Prince Rupert, ville la plus pluvieuse du Canada…**

**Petite question à ceux qui me laissent des reviews : voulez-vous que je vous envoie un teaser à chaque fois que je vous réponds ? Si vous ne voulez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je le noterai quelque part au coin de ma mémoire. Et sans demande contraire de votre part, je vous enverrai un teaser…**

**Melo.c.42 : ah, contente que t'aies aimé l'action du chapitre précédent :p… Désormais, Aline et Cooper se retrouvent seuls. C'est le début de leur histoire…**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous ^^ !**

_

* * *

Aline POV_

La première chose dont je pris conscience en me réveillant, c'est les arbres. Les arbres, qui défilaient.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais appuyée contre la fenêtre d'une voiture -la voiture de Cooper-, emmitouflée dans une couverture par-dessous ma ceinture de sécurité.

Et je me souvins que je filais vers le Canada.

Je n'avais qu'un souvenir flou de notre séparation d'avec les Cullen. Je savais que Cooper avait voulu me réveiller, qu'il y avait eu les dernières embrassades, et…

- Ils vont te manquer, fis-je de but en blanc à l'attention de Cooper.

Je ne voyais que sa silhouette du coin de l'œil ; j'étais toujours tournée vers la vitre. Il n'avait pas sursauté. Visiblement, il n'était pas surpris de me voir réveillée.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Mais je les reverrai.

- Oui. Dans un an.

- Exact, lâcha-t-il assez sèchement.

Je réfléchis un instant aux raisons possibles de son ton devenu d'un coup moins agréable. M'en voulait-il de le séparer de ses amis ? Non, peut-être pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui avait voulu cette histoire.

Ma capacité à ne pas me sentir coupable des choix des autres m'épatait moi-même.

Je me redressai, et me tournai vers lui.

- Combien de temps ça fait qu'on roule ?

- Quelques heures, fit-il en me regardant.

Je maintins son regard quelques secondes ; et fronçai les sourcils.

- Tu ne regardes plus la route.

Un sourire naquît et s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers le pare-brise.

- J'ai une bonne vision périphérique.

Je secouai la tête, en même temps qu'un sourire amer naissait sur mes lèvres.

- Et tu n'es pas fatigué naturellement ?

Il éclata d'un rire franc.

- J'ai bien peu besoin de repos.

Mon regard glissa, vide, sur le paysage à travers la vitre. Et je sentis à nouveau le sommeil me gagner. Je me laissais à nouveau couler contre la fenêtre.

- Bonne route, alors.

- Bonne nuit, Aline.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Aline semblait s'être à nouveau glissée dans le monde du sommeil.

Quelques heures auparavant, elle s'était à peine assise qu'elle dormait déjà. Tout le long du trajet, j'avais surveillé sa respiration ; je l'avais regardée, des fois. Et je m'étais souvenu de la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward avant de quitter Forks.

_Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il savait d'Aline ; mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir mes lèvres. C'est lui qui parla en premier, répondant à mes interrogations muettes._

_- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Bella m'a bloqué assez rapidement ; et Aline pensait principalement à ce qui s'était passé… chez elle. Juste après qu'elle ait tiré. C'était très embrouillé._

_Il ferma les yeux, visiblement chamboulé. Je supposais qu'il revivait ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête d'Aline ; le meurtre. Et ça ne devait pas être beau. _

_Évidemment, andouille…_

_- Je ne vois que l'après meurtre, ajouta-t-il enfin en me regardant à nouveau.. Sa fuite. Et toi._

_Je ne dis rien ; je fulminai intérieurement. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas en vouloir à Aline. D'avoir essayé de se tuer._

_- Elle n'a pas réalisé. Pas réfléchi, tu sais._

_Et lui qui lisait dans mes pensées… Je le fusillai du regard. Mais toute la haine que j'y mis ne lui était pas destinée ; j'espérais qu'il l'avait compris._

_- Elle semble y tenir à la mort, pour quelqu'un qui n'y a pas réfléchi, dis-je._

_Edward se rapprocha de moi. Il semblait tenir à calmer ma colère envers Aline. Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne peux pas jurer que je n'aurais pas voulu mettre fin à mes jours, si les images qui traversaient son esprit avaient traversé le mien en permanence. Parce que ces images, elles vont lui rester un moment, et ça, tu le sais._

_Je serrai les lèvres._

_Cela n'excuse rien, pensai-je._

_Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu._

_Il commença à regagner la villa. Puis s'arrêta, et me dit sans se retourner._

_- Autre chose, Cooper. Je n'ai vu que l'après meurtre ; mais je ne sais pas quels souvenirs empoisonnent sa mémoire, pour qu'elle ait collé une balle dans le bide de son beau-père._

_Je le regardai ; il se retourna, et je pus plongé mon regard dans le sien, sombre._

_- Je parierai que ces souvenirs n'ont rien à envier à ceux de cette nuit, côté violence._

Je revins au temps présent, et regardai à nouveau Aline, pensif.

Notre très courte conversation me revint en mémoire, et je souris.

Elle m'avait demandé si je n'allais pas être fatigué. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait encore à apprendre sur nous.

_Voulais-je qu'elle les apprenne ? _Pensai-je en me renfrognant.

Après tout, quelle importance ? Pourquoi devrai-je tout lui raconter, puisqu'elle comptait mourir ?

C'est ça qui m'avait énervé, tout à l'heure, et m'avait fait lui répondre sèchement.

Je détestais qu'elle me rappelle le délai qu'elle nous accordait.

Enfin, après tout, c'était mon idée.

Elle ne se réveilla plus de tout le trajet ; même quand le jour se leva. Le cœur serré, je la contemplais en songeant qu'à l'heure qu'il était, un avis de recherche national devait avoir été lancé. Mais nous avions déjà franchi la frontière du Canada. L'avis de recherche ne serait pas exposé chez chaque commerçant du coin, dans ce pays.

Et puis nous atteignîmes Prince Rupert. Il n'était pas encore 11 heures ; j'avais roulé très vite.

Je souris en remarquant que, pour ne pas changer, il pleuvait. Cette ville avait sans doute un climat encore plus pourri que celui de Forks.

Maintenant, il allait falloir nous trouver un logement.

Je jetai un regard à Aline. J'allais lui trouver un hôtel, en attendant d'avoir accompli toutes les démarches. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dormir dans la voiture.

Je me garai devant un petit motel ; il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture sur le parking. Je réveillai Aline. Elle me lança un regard embrumé, puis remarqua qu'on était arrêtés.

- On est arrivés ?

- Bienvenue à Prince Rupert, fis-je, théâtral.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dénué d'intérêt au motel.

- C'est notre future demeure ?

- Du moins pour la nuit à venir, souris-je.

- Bien.

_Bien ? C'est tout ? Bien ?_

Je soupirai.

- Allez, dehors. Allons réserver une chambre.

Elle sortit de la voiture sans broncher, et me suivit.

Qu'est-ce qui me prit par la suite ? Qu'est-ce qui me passa par la tête ?

Pourquoi ne réclamai-je au gérant qu'UNE seule chambre ?

Le gérant me regarda avec un regard soupçonneux, puis dévisagea Aline.

- Quel âge a votre amie ? Fit-il, bougon.

Je me renfrognai.

- C'est ma sœur.

Le gérant tiqua.

- Ouais, c'est ça. J'veux pas d'emmerdes avec la police, compris ? Fit-il, me jetant une carte magnétique.

Je le fusillai du regard, le réglai, et guidai Aline jusqu'à sa chambre.

C'était plutôt miteux, mais le grand lit avait l'air propre, et les draps frais. Il y avait une petite salle de bains avec toilettes attenante. Ça ferait bien l'affaire.

- Pourquoi tu n'as réservé qu'une chambre ? Me questionna Aline.

- Parce que je ne reste pas. J'ai quelques courses à faire.

- Et cette nuit ?

Je souris ; heureusement, je lui tournai le dos, et elle ne le vit pas.

Je l'entendis se poser sur le lit. Je me tournai vers elle ; elle me faisait face, assise en tailleur, me dévisageant de ses grands yeux calmes.

- Je ne vais pas passer la nuit avec toi.

Elle continua de me dévisager.

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

J'en aurais eu dans mes veines, j'aurais dit que mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. À vitesse humaine, je me dirigeai vers elle, et, posant mes mains sur le lit de chaque côté de sa taille, je me penchai vers elle. Elle s'inclina légèrement en arrière, mais je suivis son mouvement, et amenai ma bouche à son oreille.

- Parce que j'ai soif, lui murmurai-je.

Je me reculai très légèrement, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, qui se révélait être troublé. Je la sentis frissonner.

Puis je m'enfuis de la pièce à vitesse vampirique.

.

.

_Aline POV_

Ce vampire commençait à sérieusement me faire tourner la tête.

Je m'étais raidie en l'entendant ne demander qu'une chambre ; c'était idiot, je sais. Mais instinctif. Et puis, il m'avait annoncé qu'il ne passait pas la journée avec moi. Et j'avais été déçue.

_Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi avais-je de l'appréhension à l'idée de partager quelques heures avec lui, pour ensuite regretter son absence ?

Pourquoi je n'avais pas eu envie de le repousser, à ce moment où on avait été si proches ?

Maintenant, j'étais assise, sur le grand lit tendu de draps blancs. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit.

- Je t'ai rapporté ta valise, fit Cooper sans me regarder. Et la mienne ; tu y trouveras de quoi te rafraîchir si tu veux. Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre tes affaires de toilette.

- Pas grave, murmurai-je.

Pourquoi ne me regardait-il pas ?

- Tu veux que je te rapporte quoi à manger ?

- Rien, fis-je, étrangement triste.

Son regard se posa enfin sur moi ; je pus y lire de la réprobation, mais malgré tout, il me réchauffa. Je préférais ça à l'ignorance.

- Aline, commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Je veux dire, rien de spécial. Prends ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas difficile.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

- C'est plutôt dangereux de dire ça à quelqu'un qui ne partage pas ton régime alimentaire.

Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

- Eh bien, prends-moi un sandwich. Jambon-fromage. Et une pomme.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est suffisant ça ?

- Oui ! Lui répondis-je, excédée. J'aurais pu être une cinglée de pom-pom girl anorexique se contentant d'un quartier d'orange, aussi. Alors te plains pas.

Il sourit, visiblement amusé par ma réponse.

- Ok, Aline. Y a pas de malaise.

Il disparut à nouveau. Cette fois, pour un petit moment, je le sentais bien.

Je soupirai, et regardai autour de moi.

Mon regard se posa sur ma valise ; les larmes gagnèrent mes yeux. Il avait pris celle que j'avais rangé soigneusement sous mon lit ; la vieille valise de mon père.

Je le bénis intérieurement.

Je m'en approchai, et l'ouvris. Il y avait enfourné mes trois pulls. Deux noirs, un crème. Mon écharpe rouge, mon bonnet assorti, ma grosse veste d'hiver. Quelques débardeurs, et trois jeans. Et des sous-vêtements, constatai-je en rougissant.

Bon, il en avait peut-être été aussi gêné que moi. Autant essayer d'oublier ce détail rapidement.

J'avais bien envie d'une douche.

Je regardai sa valise ; j'hésitais à aller l'ouvrir. J'avais l'impression de fouiller dans son intimité.

Mais après tout, c'est lui qui me l'avait proposé.

J'allais ouvrir sa valise. Et sourit. On voyait nettement que ça n'était pas la même personne qui avait fait ma valise et la sienne. Là où mes affaires avaient été empilées certes pliées mais sans logique, les affaires de Cooper étaient réparties en tas bien rangés. Avec d'un côté les serviettes, gants, trousse de toilette, et de l'autre, les vêtements. Le tout dans un ordre propre et net.

Une femme avait fait cette valise, je n'en doutais pas. Ou une vampire.

Sans plus tergiverser, je me saisis de sa trousse de toilette, d'une petite serviette et d'un drap de bain.

Je me dirigeai vers la petite salle de bain ; je posai les affaires à côté du lavabo, et sortit gel douche et shampooing.

Je me regardai dans la glace ; et sursautai.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je portais encore la robe tachée de sang.

Fort heureusement, avec ma veste fermée par-dessus, le gérant du motel ne pouvait pas avoir aperçu les preuves de mon crime.

_Mon crime. _Quelle blague. Je me déshabillai, jetant mes affaires en boule dans un coin.

Énervée, je rentrai dans la douche.

L'eau chaude glissant sur mon corps me fit du bien ; je la laissais couler quelques minutes, me lavant de la lassitude du voyage, et aussi des évènements de la soirée passée.

Utiliser le gel douche de Cooper, puis son shampooing, éveilla d'étranges sensations en moi ; mais j'aimais bien.

Je retrouvais une partie de son odeur, et ça me donnait l'impression qu'il était là, avec moi. Réconfortant.

Je sortis de la douche peut-être vingt minutes plus tard, extrêmement fatiguée ; je me dirigeai vers ma valise, et passai des sous vêtements.

Mais j'eus beau chercher, je dus me rendre à l'évidence ; Cooper avait oublié de me prendre un pyjama.

_Super._

J'avais une option assez simple, qui était de dormir toute habillée. Pas question. Je ne savais pas dans combien de temps j'allais avoir accès à une machine à laver, je n'allais pas commencer à salir mes vêtements. Je pouvais aussi ne porter qu'un débardeur ; mais si Cooper revenait et me voyait comme ça…

Je me mordis la lèvre.

Je retournai à sa valise, et saisis un sweet-shirt qui avait visiblement connu plusieurs guerres.

Je le portai à mon nez, presque inconsciemment.

Il avait l'odeur de Cooper. Ça me fit monter les larmes aux yeux ; pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je, à être aussi émotive en ce qui le concernait ?

Je passai le sweet sur mes épaules, et le laissai glisser contre ma peau.

Puis j'allai me coucher dans les draps frais. Je m'endormis comme une masse.

Quelques heures plus tard -je crois-, je me réveillai totalement reposée.

Je m'assis dans le grand lit ; mon regard balaya la pièce.

Et tomba sur le sandwich, le sachet de pommes, et le paquet de barres céréalières posés sur la table.

Cooper était revenu, et visiblement reparti. L'idée de l'avoir loupé me fit un léger pincement au cœur.

Mais mon estomac se rappela à moi ; je me levai, et allai manger.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

J'avais trouvé rapidement un petit supermarché pour Aline ; mais j'avais bien passé une demi-heure à chercher sa bouffe, et une demi-heure de plus à payer et retourner à l'hôtel.

Quand j'étais arrivé dans la chambre, Aline dormait.

Je l'avais observé quelques instants ; puis, curieux, j'avais remarqué qu'elle portait un de mes sweet-shirt.

Ça m'avait rendu heureux. Certes, maintenant que j'y repensais, il est vrai que je n'avais pas eu l'idée de lui prendre un pyjama en faisant sa valise ; mais le simple fait qu'elle ait choisi de porter un de mes vêtements pour dormir suffisait à réchauffer mon cœur mort.

J'avais déposé ses victuailles sur la petite table de la chambre, et était redescendu sous le regard blasé du gérant du motel, mon sourire heureux toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Je m'étais rendu ainsi chez l'agent immobilier ; il avait d'ailleurs fait une drôle de tête en voyant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années débarquer et lui balancer qu'il cherchait une petite maison ou un appartement à acheter dans les environs.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Absolument pas. Écoutez… Mon beau-père, Alain Mac Pherson, ne peut pas être là pour l'instant. J'ai procuration pour acheter la maison en son nom. Et il m'a viré l'argent, aussi, fis-je en lui montrant ma carte bancaire.

Il fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu.

Mais il n'avait aucune raison de refuser de me montrer les propriétés en vente ; et en réalité, ça ne prit pas longtemps.

Sur Prince Rupert même, il n'y avait que trois maisons et deux appartements en vente.

Les maisons étaient trop grandes, ou en mauvais état.

Je demandai à visiter les appartements.

Et le deuxième que nous visitâmes me plut.

Certes, il n'avait qu'une chambre. Mais était doté d'une grande cuisine équipée, d'une belle salle de bains, et d'un salon spacieux et lumineux. Le sol était recouvert de parquet, sauf dans la salle de bain et les toilettes, où le parquet était remplacé par un carrelage blanc, net.

- Je prends celui-ci, annonçai-je.

L'agent immobilier eut un sourire un peu narquois.

- Ah vraiment ?

Je le fixai, blasé, et nous repartîmes à son agence.

Je lui tendis ma carte bancaire.

- Vous pouvez effectuer la transaction. Je paie en une fois.

Soupçonneux, l'agent voulut vérifier mes dires ; il afficha une mine surprise, puis réjouie, en voyant que je n'avais pas menti.

L'appartement m'appartenait. Enfin, il appartenait à Alain Mac Pherson sur le papier.

- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Monsieur…

- Spence. Cooper Spence.

Ça me fit penser que je n'avais pas encore révélé à Aline sa nouvelle identité.

Il faisait presque nuit -déjà- quand je regagnai le motel où j'avais laissé

Aline, ceci après avoir été acheté un pizza à emporter dans un petit restaurant. J'avais fait une sale tête en voyant tous les choix qui s'offraient à moi ; puis j'avais pris la plus simple, jambon, champignons, fromage.

Elle était assise devant la fenêtre et regardait le lumières au dehors. Elle se tourna vers moi ; un peu déçu, je constatai qu'elle avait revêtu des vêtements à elle. Mon sweet avait réintégré ma valise.

- Bien dormi ? Fis-je en lui tendant le sachet de nourriture.

Elle me sourit.

- Très bien. Et ta journée ?

_Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être un mari rentrant le soir du travail pour retrouver son épouse ?_

- Je nous ai trouvé un appart, annonçai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Oh. Il sera libre quand ?

- Demain matin, première heure.

- C'est super.

- Tu aurais préféré faire les visites avec moi ? Demandai-je, amusé.

- Non, je fais confiance à tes goûts, répliqua-t-elle.

Je souris.

- C'est bon, ce que je t'ai ramené ?

- Ouais. J'aime bien. Mais je ne finirai pas.

- Moi non plus.

Elle secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de la soirée.

- Il fallait bien que je t'apporte à manger.

- Il me restait des pommes, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux ; troublé, je la regardai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils ; puis je lui souris en retour.

- Tu n'es pas une pom-pom girl anorexique. Quelques pommes ne constituent pas pour toi un repas.

Hélas, pendant les quelques secondes où je l'avais dévisagée, surpris par son changement d'humeur par rapport à ce que je lui connaissais, elle s'était à nouveau refermée sur elle-même.

Je soupirai, et me levai.

- Bon. Je vais te laisser dormir. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu penses te lever demain…

Elle se leva précipitamment, et se mordit la lèvre, soudain inexplicablement triste.

- Déjà ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait beau l'avoir murmuré très bas, je l'avais entendu ; je la dévisageai, surpris. Elle rougit sous mon regard.

- Tu veux que je reste un peu ?

Je pouvais le comprendre. Après tout, elle se retrouvait presque seule, perdue dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, après avoir perdu sa famille.

- Oh, non, tu as des choses à faire… J'allais me coucher, de toutes manières.

Je sentis tout de même poindre de la déception dans ses paroles.

_Juste parce qu'elle est seule, et que tu es son point d'attache_, me répétai-je silencieusement.

- Je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Elle me regarda, une lueur d'espoir et de gratitude dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_Bien sûr que non, si c'est pour faire naître ce genre de sentiments en toi._

Gratitude, et surtout l'espoir.

- Absolument pas. Faut que je me repose, aussi, fis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle me dévisagea, puis haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, portant mon sweet-shirt, et se mordillant les lèvres.

Je souris.

- Euh… ça te dérange pas si je le porte pour dormir ?

- Absolument pas.

Elle hocha la tête ; ses longs cheveux détachés couvrirent ses joues rouges. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, à un bout du lit.

Je ne sais pas si je devais prendre ça comme une invitation, mais j'allai éteindre la lumière, puis me couchai par-dessus les couvertures, à l'autre bout du lit.

Au début, elle ne bougea pas. Puis je la sentis se détendre légèrement.

- Cooper ?

- Mmh ?

- Merci. D'être resté.

Elle me tournait le dos ; je contemplai ce que je pouvais voir d'elle quelques instants.

Au bruit de sa respiration, je sus quand elle finit par s'endormir.

Comme hypnotisé, j'avançai ma main vers ses cheveux, et les effleurai d'une caresse légère. Je laissai glisser ma main sur sa mâchoire, puis sur son épaule ; dans son sommeil, elle frissonna.

Je me levai en faisant bouger le lit le moins possible.

Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces de déposer un baiser près de ses lèvres avant de quitter la chambre du motel.

_Idiot._


	5. Loup ou tourterelle ?

**Et voilà la suite ! Réponse à ma revieweuse non inscrite ^^ :**

**Melo.c.42 : Merci pour ta review ! Ouais, Cooper et Aline iront loin sans doute…Mais à quel rythme ? Et surtout… iront-ils ensemble ? ;)**

**

* * *

LOUP OU TOURTERELLE**

_Cooper POV_

Une heure. J'avais chassé une heure entière. Pas que j'en ai eu besoin, ou que je me sois plus nourri que nécessaire. J'avais traîné.

J'étais à l'ouest. Mais carrément.

Aline m'attirait. Pourquoi ? Était-ce son humanité ? Sa fragilité ? Son caractère ? Sa chaleur ? Je n'avais jamais été attiré par une humaine. Mais ceci dit, je n'en avais jamais réellement fréquenté. Était-ce un truc de vampire de pouvoir ressentir ce genre de chose pour un être humain -cet être que nous n'étions plus ?

Rageur, je repartis en courant le plus vite possible. Vite, jusqu'à comprendre où mes pas me menaient.

L'hôtel où Aline dormait.

Je fermai les yeux ; et m'approchai du pan de mur sous lequel sa fenêtre se situait.

Je collai mon dos contre ; et me laissai aller, perdu.

Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende.

Je n'entendais pas grand-chose, entre la distance, l'épaisseur de sa fenêtre, et le chuchotement qui quittait ses lèvres ; mais je reconnus sa voix.

- Maman… gémissait-elle… Me laisse pas. Pourquoi ?

Mon cœur mort frémit ; je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, et montai. Le veilleur de nuit me regarda passer, surpris. Pourtant, je n'avais pas de sang sur mon pull. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre ; et j'atteignis la porte de la chambre d'Aline.

Je rentrai sans faire de bruit.

Aline était au bord du lit, et se débattait dans ses draps, sourcils froncés.

- Le laisse pas nous faire ça ! Le laisse pas te détruire !

Merde. Devais-je la réveiller ? Je n'avais jamais regardé une humaine dormir. Ni quand j'étais humain, ni vampire.

Je m'accroupis à côté du lit, tout prêt d'elle.

- Aline, commençai-je à chuchoter. Aline, réveille-toi.

- Non !

Elle gigota de plus belle ; désemparé, je lui saisis les poignets.

Erreur.

Elle mit toute sa force à se débattre ; avec hargne, elle chercha à échapper à mon emprise. Et sembla se réveiller.

- Va te faire foutre ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux ; et se figea en me voyant. Elle était maintenant sur le dos, et j'étais penché au dessus d'elle, lui maintenant les poignets sous sa taille. J'avais posé un genou sur le lit pour garder l'équilibre.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Je la laissai reprendre son souffle quelques instants ; puis desserrai mon emprise sans la lâcher pour autant.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je, stoïque.

Stoïque… en apparence.

Elle ferma les yeux et frémit.

- Lâche-moi.

Sa voix était étranglée. Je m'exécutai, et me reculai loin, contre le mur. Elle s'assit les genoux repliés, et passa ses bras autour, le front contre.

- Tu devais chasser.

- Je suis revenu.

- Tu ne devais pas passer la nuit ici.

- J'étais resté dehors.

- Pourquoi es-tu monté ?

- Je t'ai entendu, Aline. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

- Comment _veux-tu _que j'aille bien ! Il a détruit ma famille.

Je frémis ; elle avait mis tant de douleur sans le vouloir dans ses mots. Elle tremblait. Je m'approchai à nouveau du lit, désemparé.

- Que t'a-t-il fait.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de demander qui ; je supposais qu'elle parlait de l'homme qu'elle avait refroidi. Son beau-père.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, fit-elle d'un ton qui interdisait toute objection.

- Il t'a fait du mal.

- Non ! Fit-elle d'une voix bien trop véhémente pour être honnête.

Elle se mentait à elle-même.

- C'est à ma mère qu'il a fait du mal.

- Tu crains le contact, assenai-je tout en m'asseyant en tailleur en face d'elle

- Je ne crains pas le contact, fit-elle, plongeant son regard dans le mien avec hargne.

- À d'autres.

D'un mouvement souple et plutôt rapide -pour une humaine-, elle passa ses jambes sous son corps, se mettant à genoux, et s'approcha de moi, posant ses mains sur le lit de chaque côté de mon corps, puis se pencha jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent.

- J'ai l'air d'avoir peur ?

Je la saisis par la taille, et nous couchai sur le lit ; elle était maintenant sur le dos, et j'étais sur le flanc, à côté d'elle, appuyé sur un avant-bras et mon autre main toujours sur sa taille.

- Tu es crispée, fis-je en commençant à caresser doucement ses côtes du pouce.

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, visiblement furieuse. Elle frémit ; de rage, à en croire le regard meurtrier qu'elle me lança.

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

Je lui fis un sourire en coin.

- Tu commences à craindre les vampires ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que j'aie peur de toi ?

- Je ne le veux pas, Aline. Je suis égoïste. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle ricana.

- À d'autres, fit-elle, reprenant les mots que j'avais déballé plus tôt.

J'haussai un sourcil, figeant ma main dans le creux de sa taille.

Elle se plaça sur le flanc, me tournant le dos.

- Je suis fatiguée.

J'aurais dû me lever, et partir.

Mais j'avais soif ; pas de son sang -enfin, pas trop, grâce à ma récente chasse. J'avais soif de sa chaleur. De son odeur. Des battements de son cœur.

J'avais soif de sa présence.

Je me collai contre elle, et passai un bras sous sa tête et l'autre autour de sa taille, la plaquant contre mon torse ; au début, elle se raidit. Puis se détendit. Se laissa aller contre moi ; et force m'était de l'admettre, nos corps semblaient avoir été créés pour s'emboîter ainsi.

Ok, peut-être n'avait-elle pas _en permanence _peur du contact.

Mais moi, je commençai à craindre ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Sans pour autant pouvoir m'éloigner d'elle.

Sa respiration finit par devenir régulière ; je glissai mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Je sentais la chaleur de sa nuque contre mes lèvres ; et j'avais envie de la mordre.

Mais j'avais encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

_« Elle… C'est un loup une tourterelle… C'est un animal étonnant… »*_

.

.

_Aline POV_

Je me réveillai entourée de quelque chose de plutôt froid ; mais j'étais sous la couverture, ça allait.

- Bonjour, fit une voix.

Je sursautai. Et soupirai. Cooper, bien sûr.

- Bonjour.

- N'aie pas l'air ravi surtout.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois plutôt facile à vivre dès le matin, Cooper.

Je le sentis sourire derrière moi.

- Ah ouais ? Sinon quoi ?

- J'ai mes limites quand même, fis-je en m'extirpant de ses bras pour me lever.

Je me rendis compte que je portais encore son sweet ; il m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. Je rougis, et attrapai mes vêtements. J'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Quand je ressortis, un quart d'heure plus tard, il était habillé. Il m'attendait, appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés.

- Je t'aurais bien pris quelque chose à manger mais je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes.

- Pas grave. Ils ont, en bas.

- On descend alors ?

- Oui, fis-je en mettant mon manteau.

- Je vais descendre nos bagages. On doit rendre la chambre.

Mon ventre se contracta à cette pensée.

J'allais habiter avec Cooper.

La douleur qui hantait mon estomac tous les jours de ma vie depuis des années réapparut ; Cooper avait réussi à la faire disparaître, la nuit dernière. Mais pas définitivement, visiblement.

- Ok, fis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je passai devant lui pour descendre ; je vis bien qu'il me lançait un regard interrogateur. Mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder, et qu'il me pose des questions.

Quand je passai devant le gars à l'accueil, le même que celui qui nous avait reçus hier, il nous lança un regard désapprobateur ; je me crispai, et lui en renvoyai un meurtrier. Je savais très bien ce qu'il imaginait ; que Cooper et moi… et je suppose que je devais lui paraître trop jeune pour ça.

Un rictus ironique et glacial déforma mes lèvres. S'il savait. Je me dirigeai vers le buffet de petit déjeuner.

Le fait est que Cooper jusque là se comportait en parfait gentleman. Il était bien souvent semblable par son comportement aux jeunes de notre âge ; mais derrière cette façade il me semblait bien au contraire plus mature. Très différent. J'avais l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle en présence d'êtres humains ; un rôle qui quelque part, ressemblait à une insulte. Comme s'il se moquait de nous. Et je regrettais qu'il joue ce rôle avec moi.

J'aurais voulu le connaître _vraiment_ ; savoir qui il était au fond de lui, le découvrir.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un être humain. Mais après tout, lui n'était pas humain. Était-ce ça qui m'intriguait chez lui ?

Une fois que j'eus posé sur un plateau deux tranches de pain, une espèce de marmelade qui se voulait « confiture de fraise », et une tasse de café tirée à la machine, j'allai m'asseoir à une table. Cooper, après avoir déposé nos bagages dans la voiture, était resté tout le temps appuyé contre un mur, me regardant faire ; j'avais essayé de l'ignorer, mais son regard fixement posé sur chacun de mes mouvements me rappelait à sa présence.

À peine fus-je assise, qu'il vint nonchalamment prendre place en face de moi. Allez comprendre pourquoi, je me renfrognai. Peut-être parce qu'il semblait si à l'aise, si dans son élément, que je me sentais étouffer ; ou peut-être parce que quand il avait traversé la salle, les femmes présentes l'avaient regardé avec une envie plus qu'évidente. Elles ignoraient sa vraie nature.

_Et alors ? Toi, cette nature ne te gêne pas…_

Je chassai mes pensées d'un claquement de langue agacé. Cooper me lança un regard interrogateur ; je haussai les épaules et commençai à manger.

- Tu bois du café ? Commença-t-il.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas meilleur pour votre santé, le lait ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Je déteste le lait.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard ; et il eut un petit sourire. Comme s'il pensait… quelque chose du genre « ça ne m'étonne pas ». Il garda le silence quelques instants, alors que je continuai à déjeuner, puis reprit la parole.

- Tu n'es pas très prolixe.

- Je t'ennuie peut-être ?

- Absolument pas. Je suis simplement surpris.

- Bien, soupirai-je. Il est normal que tu sois surpris ; après tout, sur ce point nos comportements diffèrent.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais dire par ces mots ; j'attendais que sa curiosité l'emporte.

Gagné ; il haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne te suis pas.

Je souris, et me penchai par-dessus la table ; j'ancrai mon regard au sien, et murmurai.

- Tu n'es pas humain ; et tu te sens obligé de jouer un rôle en société. Je suis humaine ; mais moi, peu m'importe de rentrer dans le moule. N'attends pas de moi que je me mette à babiller sur tout et rien pour te paraître « dans la norme ».

Au début, il resta droit dans sa chaise, semblant méditer ce que je venais de dire ; ou plutôt chercher une réponse. Puis il se pencha vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos yeux ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les uns des autres. Il aurait respiré, j'aurais pu ajouter que nos souffles se mélangeaient.

- Pendant des siècles, j'ai fait comme toi, tu sais. J'ai refusé de m'intégrer. Puis Bella a fait son entrée fracassante dans ma petite existence égocentrique ; et j'ai appris à être heureux.

Je tressaillis, et me reculai.

- Des siècles ?

Il soupira.

- Ouais.

- Combien ?

Il ne me répondit d'abord pas. Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

- Quel âge as-tu, Cooper ?

Il me regarda, ennuyé ; puis détourna les yeux.

- Je suis né en 1784. Et mort en 1805.

Je pris quelques secondes pour digérer l'information ; il ne me vint même pas à l'idée de le reprendre sur le fait qu'il disait être « mort ».

- Tu as 324 ans ? Murmurai-je

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Beau calcul.

- Je te remercie, raillai-je.

- Bien conservé, pour un petit vieux, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Mais quelque chose d'amer avait terni ses paroles.

- Tu… ne vieillis pas ?

- Non. J'aurais toujours 21 ans.

- Ce n'est pas le pire âge pour avoir été… transformé.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Alain ne se porte pas mal, du haut de ses 52 ans.

- Alain ?

- Il te sera présenté, éluda-t-il.

- Oh.

J'avais fini mon déjeuner ; je me mordis la lèvre, me retenant de continuer mes questions ; puis me levai brusquement, et attrapai mes affaires.

Cooper suivit mon mouvement, et me passa devant pour aller régler la note d'hôtel. Je fronçai les sourcils, mal à l'aise ; je savais qu'il était plein aux as ; en plus de 3 siècles, ça s'expliquait. Mais ça me gênait.

C'était décidé, j'allais me trouver un petit travail ; je n'avais que 17 ans, et alors ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne tout en charge.

En revanche, je gardai cette décision pour moi. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne serait pas d'accord ; il allait devoir faire avec.

Une fois qu'il eut réglé, il vint me tenir la porte ; sa galanterie m'étonnait moins, maintenant que je savais à quel époque il avait grandi…

J'allai jusqu'à sa voiture et y montai.

- Au fait, fit-il en s'installant au volant. Tu t'appelles Aline Wingley.

Je tressaillis ; puis fis un effort pour retenir ce nouveau nom de famille.

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Cooper Spence, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Enchanté.

Je souris ; il démarra.

- Direction l'agence immobilière. Des clés à récupérer.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Cette humaine m'énervait.

Elle m'intriguait. J'avais envie de tout savoir d'elle ; mais vraiment tout. Jusqu'à ses moindres pensées, ses moindres sentiments. J'avais envie de savoir s'il y avait d'autres choses que le lait qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et ce qu'elle aimait. Ce qui l'intéressait.

D'où lui venait ce sang froid dont elle faisait preuve quand elle me parlait, se rapprochait de moi, s'éloignait. De savoir pourquoi quand elle disait qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre, son cœur et tout son corps se rebellaient et la tiraient vers le haut.

Car elle n'en avais pas conscience, mais je réussissais à voir les fibres de son être s'exprimer. Quand la colère, la peur, la tristesse, mais encore et surtout cette rage qui la caractérisait enflammaient ses yeux. Quand ses muscles se raidissaient parce que j'étais trop proche, ou parce que d'autres le regardaient et la jugeaient. Quand elle frissonnait, me défiait mais s'arrêtait à temps -avant que je ne perde le contrôle, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

On ne pouvait décemment pas dire que je connaissais cette fille. Pas dut tout. Elle était bien trop renfermée, bien trop indépendante ; du moins la plupart du temps. Mais j'étais pourtant la personne la plus proche d'elle ; les deux seules qui avaient eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur sa vie étaient mortes.

Je nous garai devant l'agence immobilière où j'avais acheté « notre » nouvel appart, hier.

Quand je descendis de voiture, le guignol en costard nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Monsieur Spence ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, fit-il en regardant avec surprise en direction d'Aline, restée dans la voiture.

Je me plaçai dans son champ de vision, mû par une impulsion que je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondis-je.

- Bien… Je suppose que vous venez récupérer les clés de votre nouveau chez-vous ?

- C'est la raison de ma visite, souris-je.

- Très bien, euh… Je vous en prie, suive-moi à l'intérieur. J'ai un papier à vous faire signer, et elles seront à vous.

J'apposai ma signature en bas d'un contrat que l'agent scanna immédiatement ; puis il me tendit deux jeux de clés.

- Eh bien voilà. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous raccompagner à votre nouveau chez-vous ?

- Non, merci. Je me souviens du chemin.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- De même, fis-je en tournant les talons.

Je sortis, et remontai en voiture, énervé ; et le pire, c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Derrière la vitre de l'agence, je surpris le regard de l'homme. Je démarrai en trombe, et nous éloignai de ce type.

J'arrivai rapidement au petit appartement ; je me tournai vers Aline après avoir coupé le moteur.

- Et voici les clés, fis-je en lui tendant le trousseau.

Elle le prit, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Puis fit un petit sourire.

- C'est super ça. Mais… c'est quelle porte ?

Je ris, et sortis. Je fis le tour de la voiture, mais Aline sortait déjà ; je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lui ouvrir la portière. Comment faisait Edward, avec Bella ?

Penser à eux me serra le cœur ; je ne sus pas pourquoi. Mais je me détournai, et précédai Aline jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait… son appartement.

- C'est au huitième étage, fis-je en la guidant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Elle hocha la tête.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant sa porte.

- Quatre-vingt huit ? Fit-elle, surprise.

Je la regardai, me demandant ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Le huit est mon chiffre préféré, dit-elle simplement en ouvrant la porte.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, et haussa un sourcil.

- Faut-il qu'il y ait vraiment une raison ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis lui souris.

- Avec toi, rien n'est dû au hasard. C'est du moins l'impression que tu donnes.

Elle laissa échapper un rire sec, et poussa la porte ouverte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

- Mais c'est immense !

- C'est un appart deux personnes, répondis-je simplement.

Il était pas si immense ! Dans les soixante mètres carrés, me semblait-il.

Elle rentra ; et avant de la suivre, j'eus le temps de voir un tout petit rai de lumière au niveau du judas de la porte d'en face. Je souris. Un voisin curieux ? Il allait falloir aller se présenter.

Je refermai derrière nous. Aline était déjà arrivée dans le salon, et regardait par la grande fenêtre.

- Tu aimes ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. C'est joli, vraiment.

Elle continua son tour ; et fronça les sourcils en arrivant devant la chambre.

- Il n'y en a qu'une, constata-t-elle.

- J'avais cru remarquer, répondis-je calmement.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu as un autre appart ? Me questionna-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.

- Non, souris-je. Je prendrais le canapé ne t'en fais pas.

Elle s'empourpra. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire… Enfin, je me doute bien que tu ne pensais pas à… Mais, tu ne peux pas dormir sur le canapé toute l'année !

C'était ça son problème ? Mon confort ? J'éclatai de rire.

- Ok, Aline, je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Je me rapprochai d'elle ; elle se recula, mais buta contre le mur.

- Les vampires ne dorment pas.

- Jamais ? Déglutit-elle.

- Jamais. Je n'aurai même pas besoin d'un toit pour la nuit, tu sais, fis-je en me reculant brusquement. Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire, si tu veux que je te laisse seule, je te laisserai.

Elle sembla y réfléchir ; puis secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées.

- Ok, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle refit un rapide tour, puis se tourna vers moi.

- On va chercher les valises ?

**

* * *

* Extrait de la chanson Elle, de Didier Barbelivien. Ne me demandez pas comment je connais, question de culture… lol. Et cherchez pas, c'est bien le seul passage de cette chanson qui peut correspondre à Aline… mdr**


	6. Cauchemar

**Bon ben euh… je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir fait patienter deux petites semaines pour ce chapitre ^^' (et encore plus pour Retrouvailles…). Petit ennui, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger dans l'immédiat, à cause de mes partiels imminents et que je n'ai pas encore révisés (OUUUUUH vilaine), mais je trouverai toujours du temps pour vous, ne vous en faites pas !**

**Alors merci de vos reviews, sans lesquelles je ne posterai sans doute plus à l'heure qu'il est ^^ ! Et merci de votre fidélité à tous mes lecteurs !!!**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Alors je commence par la moins anonymes des deux, mon ****Revieweur très très masqué****. Mais qui peut-il bien être ? Si jamais je n'avais pas reconnu le style littéraire, le fait que tu aies fait l'amalgame entre Darcy et Cooper (et oui ! Tu as enfin fait une erreur ! Faut que jcorrige le titre de mon OS au fait -_-) m'aurait éclairée sur ton identité… Bon ton analyse psychologique est tout simplement… épatante. Un conseil : ne pars pas en licence de psychologie ; tu t'ennuierais. En revanche, deviens écrivain quand tu seras grande ! Ta capacité à analyser des personnages relève du génie (ça va, les chevilles ?). Tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie à analyser le rêve que j'ai décrit un peu plus bas ! Oh et pour le Wingley… Fichtre, je n'y avais pas réfléchi ! Je crois que c'est parti en pensant à Windsor H. Lockwood troisième du nom (petit clin d'œil à celles et ceux qui reconnaîtront !), et le -Gley est venu se greffer dessus… peut-être bien pour une obscure raison d'adoration de l'œuvre de Jane Austen, je suppose que mon ça, mon moi ou mon surmoi (ou les trois) a voulu s'exprimer… Oh, tu n'oserais pas m'analyser psychologiquement quand même ?**

**Melo.c.42**** : « On avance, on avance on avance… » Oui, puisque visiblement nous semblons avoir quelques références communes (bien que je n'écoute pas Didier B. d'une manière générale, mais il fait partie des décennies dans lesquelles il m'arrive de me plonger ^^), je commence ma réponse à ta review par un extrait musical… Que beaucoup ont la capacité de reconnaître quand même ! Aline et Cooper avancent, c'est indéniable. À petits pas, mais quand même… oh, et P.S : ne te sens pas obligée de te faire un compte sur le site… c'est surtout utile pour poster des fics ou échanger des messages privés, mais juste pour des reviews… ^^**

**Voilà ! Place à l'histoire !!!! Je vous embrasse tous ^^**

**

* * *

CAUCHEMAR**

_Aline POV_

Cooper s'était éloigné, recevant un appel. Au début, j'étais restée à contempler la ville par la fenêtre ; puis j'avais décidé de sortir. Sans un mot. Je savais qu'il me retrouverait ; il me trouvait toujours.

J'étais partie, prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte ; puis j'avais pensé au fait qu'il devait m'avoir entendu malgré tout.

Je me dirigeai assez rapidement vers l'ascenseur ; descendis au rez-de-chaussée, et sortis de l'immeuble.

Je commençai à me diriger au hasard des rues. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, ni d'où j'allais.

Et je ne parlais pas que de ma promenade.

C'est uniquement quand je me retrouvai face à la mer que je compris que Cooper me suivait. Pourquoi ?

Les regards étonnés des gens en direction de mon dos. Et leurs commentaires. « T'as vu ce gars ? Il est un peu bizarre quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait planté là sous la pluie ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Oui, c'était une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là dans ma vie ?

La pluie commença à tomber plus fort ; mais n'eut pas le temps de me mouiller. Car une ombre s'était développée au-dessus de moi. Un parapluie, que Cooper tenait ouvert. Je lui jetai un regard ; il était tourné vers la mer, comme moi. Il ne parla pas.

« Des nouvelles de Forks ? Demandai-je, faisant référence à son coup de fil.

- Oui. Ils te croient morte. Mais n'en auront la preuve que tout à l'heure.

- Bien. »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« On va faire des courses ? »

J'hochai la tête, et nous tournâmes le dos à la mer.

_Cooper POV_

Bella m'avait appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire que les corps avaient été découverts et me transmettre les premières conclusions du shérif ; ça s'annonçait plutôt bien pour Aline.

J'avais entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Immédiatement, je m'étais tendu, aux aguets ; Aline n'était plus là. Le temps que je finisse ma conversation sans inquiéter Bella, elle était même sortie de l'immeuble.

Ceci dit, grâce à mes sens surdéveloppés, je n'avais pas mis longtemps à la retrouver, parcourant les rues. Pas que j'aie eu peur qu'elle se perde ; les rues de Prince Rupert étaient plutôt parallèles les unes aux autres -ou perpendiculaires. Je l'avais suivie, de loin ; après tout, si elle avait tenu à s'isoler, je n'allais pas venir la coller. Mais la pluie avait commencé à tomber, un peu ; j'étais entré dans une boutique acheter un parapluie, dont je l'avais abritée quand l'averse s'était abattue sur la ville.

Je la guidai vers un petit centre commercial ; la cuisine de l'appartement étant déjà équipée, nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup d'appareils. Aspirateur, télévision, machine à laver, entre autres. Pour le prix que je payai, la livraison était comprise.

Nous déjeunâmes ; ok, elle déjeuna, dans une petite cafétéria. Les gens nous dévisageaient ; mais Aline était dans sa bulle, et moi, j'essayai d'y rentrer.

« On reprend le lycée lundi. Ça va aller ?

- Ouais, ça va aller, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu n'auras eu qu'une semaine de vacances au lieu de deux, souris-je.

- Pas grave, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. De toutes façons, à l'appart, je risquerais de m'ennuyer. »

Je fis la moue, et elle rougit.

« Le prends pas pour toi… Je…

- C'est bon, Aline, ris-je.

- J'ai pas l'habitude… »

J'attendis, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se replongea dans son assiette, mangeant sans appétit.

« Aline ?

- Oui ?

- Dans deux semaines… ce sera la rentrée à Forks.

- Je sais, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vais devoir y retourner. Une semaine, ou deux. Ça serait étrange, sinon… tu comprends ? »

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes ; puis elle baissa les yeux, et picora à nouveau dans son assiette.

« Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix détachée.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seule.

- Tu ne veux pas me ramener à Forks, quand même ? »

Je ne décelai même pas de trace de panique dans sa voix ; cela me fit froncer des sourcils. Elle était complètement déconnectée ou quoi ?

« Non. C'est un vieil ami qui va venir avec toi.

- Un vieil ami ? Reprit-elle vaguement. Il a quel âge celui-là ? »

Je ris.

« Un certain nombre d'années. Il s'appelle Alain.

- Ah… celui que tu as évoqué ?

- Oui. Il saura être discret, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je m'en doute, soupira-t-elle. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, indécis.

« Tu… ça ira au lycée ? »

Elle planta son regard indéchiffrable dans le mien. Un silence plana quelques longues secondes ; puis elle me demanda :

« Tu aimerais que je m'intègre ? Tu as peur que je ne survive pas deux semaines sans toi ? »

Je pris un coup au cœur.

_Non, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu t'intègres._

Quel était mon problème ? Qu'est-ce qui me rendait si possessif ?

Et si elle laissait quelqu'un rentrer à nouveau dans sa vie… Qu'est-ce que je craignais le plus ? Qu'elle me laisse tomber ? C'était la meilleure chose à souhaiter pour elle, pourtant. Car de toutes façons, si dans un an elle choisissait de vivre -et je refusais l'autre option-, je ne pourrai pas rester à ses côtés. Tant que les Volturi feraient régner la loi, ce ne serait pas envisageable. Aussi, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle rencontre des personnes qui sauraient la relancer dans la vie.

Mais ne craignais-je pas plutôt que si elle laissait rentrer quelqu'un dans sa vie, celui-ci la fasse souffrir ?

Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir. Jamais.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question quand elle reprit la parole.

« J'ai passé la plupart de mes années lycée seule ; je n'en suis pas _morte_ » railla-t-elle.

Je la fusillai du regard. Mais elle le maintint.

« Ce n'est pas mes camarades de lycée qui m'ont donné une raison de me coller une balle dans la temps, lâcha-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce, alors » demandai-je, saisissant la perche.

Son regard se fit dur ; puis elle se cala dans sa chaise, et se fit pensive.

Avant de capturer à nouveau mes yeux.

« Bella et Edward. Alice et Jasper. Rosalie et Emmett. Le médecin et sa femme… Esmée. »

Elle s'approcha de la table, et y posa ses coudes.

« Et toi, Cooper ? Tu n'es pas accompagné ? »

Je tressaillis. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air fermé ; aussitôt, des images d'Elizabeth me revinrent en masse, et je serrai mes poings.

« Non. Grondai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Ta réaction m'amène à penser que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas rencontrée. Ton « âme soeur », fit-elle en mimant des guillemets. »

Je me penchai vers la table, me rapprochant d'elle.

« Ne me pose plus cette question. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. »

Contre toute attente, elle me sourit.

« C'est là que je voulais t'amener. Tu as tes secrets, et les questions que tu ne veux pas évoquer. Moi aussi. »

Je sursautai et me reculai, ébahi… et énervé, je devais bien le reconnaître.

Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Elle avait réussi à m'amener sur un terrain qu'elle avait deviné glissant. Je soupirai. J'étais piégé.

« On n'a plus qu'à acheter de l'alimentaire maintenant, dis-je d'une voix froide.

- Allons-y » répondit-elle.

J'allai payer, et nous nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers le centre commercial.

Curieux, j'observai ce qu'elle choisissait dans les rayons. Quelques fruits, des légumes en conserve, de la viande… Pain de mie, eau… Au final, j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait simple. C'est quand nous arrivâmes au rayon hygiène que j'arrêtai de tout décortiquer, gêné.

À un moment, elle se figea, et se fit pensive.

« Un problème ? » Demandai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard.

« Je me demandais si ça n'allait pas te gêner…

- Quoi donc ? » fis-je, curieux.

Elle attrapa un petit paquet violet, et me le montra.

Des serviettes hygiéniques. Évidemment, elle me demandait si l'odeur du sang, plus forte durant… certaines périodes, n'allait pas me déranger. Je me grattai la tête. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air plus à l'aise que moi de me poser ce genre de question.

« Ne t'étonne pas si tu me vois un peu moins… une semaine par mois. »

Elle sourit.

Sur le chemin de retour à l'appartement, nous ne parlâmes pas. Ce silence me dérangeait ; j'avais l'impression de sentir Aline s'éloigner de moi. Peu à peu, mais sûrement. Ça me brûlait de l'intérieur.

Il fallait qu'on parle. Qu'on essaie de rétablir cette connexion… qu'il m'était arrivé de sentir avec elle, au début où je l'avais connue.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte de l'appartement, je rentrai et la refermai derrière nous.

« Aline » dis-je d'une voix sombre.

Elle se retourna ; je la repoussai jusqu'au mur le plus proche et la coinçai entre mes bras.

_Ne pas toucher sa peau. Ne pas se concentrer sur sa chaleur._

« Révèle-moi un truc, demandai-je d'une voix vibrante. N'importe quoi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils ; j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer. La soif monta en moi ; je bloquai ma respiration. J'avais besoin qu'elle me dise quelque chose, qu'elle me laisse apprendre à la connaître.

« N'importe quoi ! L'implorai-je.

- Le huit, fit-elle. C'est mon chiffre préféré… parce que c'est aussi le symbole de l'éternité. »

Je tressaillis, surpris. Et vins la fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Et tu aimes le symbole de l'éternité, toi qui tiens tant à abréger ta vie ? »

Elle sourit d'un air amer.

« Réfléchis, Cooper. Quelle est la seule chose éternelle ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils ; et la réponse qu'elle attendait me sauta à la figure.

La mort. Seule la mort est éternelle.

« L'amour peut l'être aussi, fis-je en la sondant du regard.

- Oh, penses-tu ? Je n'y mettrais pas ma main à couper. »

Je m'éloignai d'elle, la libérant. Elle se dégagea du mur. J'aurais pu répondre qu'il l'était, dans le monde des vampires. Je songeais à Bella et Edward, et aux autres Cullen. Mais je ne voulais pas m'engager sur ce terrain ; car il m'amenait à penser que moi aussi, j'étais amoureux. D'un amour qui ne pourrait plus jamais se concrétiser.

Du moins, tout ça, c'est ce que je pensais quelques temps auparavant. Mais plus Aline me fixait dans les yeux, plus le doute s'emparait de moi.

Et si je m'étais trompé…

Si l'amour n'avait rien d'éternel ? S'il pouvait, à la force du temps, être oublié ? Cela faisait plus de trois siècles que j'avais perdu Elizabeth. Et déjà, à mesure qu'Aline me défiait du regard, son absence me semblait moins douloureuse. Je frémis.

« C'est ton tour, fit-elle.

- Mon tour ?

- Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi. »

Je souris.

« Confidence pour confidence ?

- Un problème avec cette idée ?

- Aucun. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

« Les raisins » fis-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Je complétai :

« C'était mon fruit préféré. Quand j'étais humain. Ça fait partie… de ce qui me manque le plus. »

Je déglutis. Elle semblait songeuse.

« C'est l'odeur du shampooing que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure, constata-t-elle.

- Je sais »

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que je m'en étais souvenu. Quand elle avait ouvert le flacon pour le respirer, l'odeur m'avait atteint, et touché. Parmi les odeurs des composants chimiques, celle du fruit avait éveillé en moi des souvenirs que j'avais enfouis ; le raisin que je piquais à mes voisins, dans leurs vignes vertes où j'allais jouer, à 8 ans, avec les autres enfants de mon village. Le raisin avait toujours été mon fruit préféré, car il avait un goût d'interdit et de bonheur.

Je frémis, et me détournai. Je sentais le regard d'Aline sur moi ; puis elle bougea, et se rendit dans le salon, se plaçant devant la fenêtre.

« On a des voisins, au fait, non ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je souris, repensant au rai de lumière à travers le judas du 87, ce matin, quand Aline avait pour la première fois ouvert la porte de… _notre _appart.

« Au moins un curieux, oui. Tu veux aller te présenter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il fait moche, de toutes façons. Allons-y ! »

Nous ressortîmes et allâmes sonner à la porte d'en face.

C'est une vieille dame à l'air méfiant qui nous entrouvrit.

« Bonjour ! Nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins. »

_Aline POV_

La dame d'en face avait l'air plutôt gentille. Mais… elle m'indifférait. Et ce vide dans mon cœur commençait à me brûler.

Quand nous revînmes dans l'appart, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller.

« Tu m'excuses ? Demandai-je en allant me préparer à manger.

- Mais bien entendu, sourit-il.

Je me fis cuire un steak et des petits pois en conserve puis mis la table -pour une personne. Cooper me regarda m'afférer.

Une fois que ce fut près, j'allai m'asseoir à la petite table de la cuisine ; il ne bougea pas.

« Tu te nourris tous les combien ? Lui demandai-je, curieuse.

- Quand la soif se fait sentir. Avant, on va dire une fois par semaine. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je revoie ma fréquence à la hausse » répondit-il pensivement.

Je rougis, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à… mon sang. Il sourit.

« C'est une mauvaise idée de rougir en présence d'un vampire, tu sais. »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« C'est physiologique. »

Il rit ; puis se calma et me dévisagea bizarrement. Je finis de manger et me levai pour débarrasser, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi t'attaches-tu les cheveux ? » Demanda-t-il

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Il s'approcha de moi lentement, ancrant son regard au mien ; mon cœur s'accéléra, alors que je me sentais comme hypnotisée. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… _Il était désormais assez proche pour que je puisse sentir son odeur ; toute aussi attirante que sa froide beauté.

Je n'avais jamais réagi ainsi à la proximité d'un homme.

« Parce que tu es plus jolie quand tu les libères. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement ; mais je m'efforçai de reprendre contenance. C'est d'une voix rauque que je lui répondis.

« Eh bien, tu tiens ta réponse alors. Peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'on pense à moi comme « une fille jolie » »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis rit en secouant la tête. Son regard se fit intense quand il redevint sérieux. Il tendit la main vers mes cheveux, et fit glisser l'élastique qui les retenait. Ils s'abattirent en cascade sur mes épaules ; Cooper me dévisageait toujours avec intensité. Il joua quelques instants avec mon élastique, puis me le présenta du bout des doigts.

« Tu crois vraiment que grâce à ce minuscule accessoire, tu vas pouvoir passer inaperçue ? »

Je déglutis, et récupérai mon élastique.

« Je vais me coucher » annonçai-je.

Je quittai la cuisine pour la salle de bain ; et une demi-heure plus tard, douchée et lasse, j'allai me coucher dans mon nouveau lit.

.

.

_D'abord ma maison qui s'écroulait. Sans bruit. Je la regardais, incapable du moindre mouvement ; les briques éparpillées commencèrent à disparaître._

_En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était les briques qui disparaissaient, ou si c'était le noir qui gagnait. Une ombre noire, qui s'étendait. _

_Je commençai à reculer ; mais une lueur blanche attira mon regard._

_Un cheval. Le blanc, c'était un cheval. L'ombre arrivait droit sur lui ; je criai_ « Va-t-en ! Enfuis-toi ! LE LAISSE PAS NOUS FAIRE ça ! »

_Le cheval ne bougeait pas. Il ne me regardait pas. Ne m'entendait pas. Je m'approchai de lui ; mais à chacun des mes pas, le froid m'engourdissait un peu plus. Et j'avançais si lentement… Le cheval tourna sa tête vers moi, et je me figeai, horrifiée ; il n'avait plus d'yeux._

_L'ombre noire le recouvrit._

_Mon cœur me criait de partir ; mais mon corps refusait d'obéir. Je sentis soudain mes genoux trembler ; c'était très douloureux._

_Mon corps tombait. Mais je pensais encore au cheval. Le cheval. _« LE LAISSE PAS TE DETRUIRE ! » _lui criai-je, espérant qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire. J'avais besoin de lui pour m'enfuir, je le sentais. Seul un cheval aurait été assez rapide. Mes genoux me forcèrent à m'agenouiller. L'ombre me rattrapait ; je sentais ses doigts froids partout sur moi. La peur me paralysa, alors que je hurlais mon dégoût._

« Aline », entendis-je. « Aline »

_Quelque chose se produisit ; dans un dernier sursaut, mon corps se retourna. Sans ma volonté. Moi, je voulais lutter, et toujours regarder si je voyais réapparaître le cheval._

_Mon corps se retourna, et je vis un mur._

Et me réveillai dans un sursaut.

_Cooper POV_

Aline était encore en plein cauchemar. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ne pas l'attraper, j'avais cru comprendre. Ne pas la toucher. Je l'appelai par son prénom. « Aline… Aline ! »

Elle se réveilla enfin, et se redressa d'un bond. J'étais penché au-dessus d'elle ; je reculai en toute vitesse à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Elle me fixa, hagarde, essoufflée. Et fit la seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses genoux repliés, glissa les mains dans ses cheveux défaits. Et elle pleura, d'une manière qui me déchira à l'intérieur. Paniqué, je me rapprochai d'elle, et vint m'agenouillé en face d'elle sur le lit.

« Le cheval, murmurait-elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Il l'a englouti. »

Mon cœur mort eut un soubresaut. Elle me parlait. Elle semblait prête à me raconter son rêve.

« Qui ? Qui a englouti le cheval, Aline ?

- L'ombre. L'ombre noire. »

L'ombre noire.

« Et toi ? Où es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, ma maison… s'est écroulée.

- Quand ? Quand s'est-elle écroulée ?

- Juste avant que l'ombre n'apparaisse » fit Aline en éclatant à nouveau en sanglots.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, cherchant à mettre fin à ses pleurs ; je ne me dis que trop tard que c'était peut-être une erreur. Peut-être avait-elle au contraire besoin d'espace.

Elle mit fin à mes questionnements en se collant contre moi ; je bougeai légèrement, et elle se retrouva nichée en boule au creux de mes bras.

Je la serrai un peu plus fort, faisant malgré tout attention à ne pas la broyer.

Son cœur finit par retrouver un rythme normal.

Une fois que sa respiration se refit régulière, elle chercha à s'éloigner ; je la relâchai, et elle me regarda. J'eus peur de lire sur son visage cet air renfermé qu'elle affichait d'ordinaire ; mais il en était tout autre.

C'est de la détresse qui agrandissait ses yeux.

« Tu fais toujours le même cauchemar ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis sembla se souvenir d'un détail.

« J'ai entendu mon prénom.

- Je t'ai appelée, lui dis-je, fronçant les sourcils.

- D'accord. Mais quelque chose a changé. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, grave.

« Quoi ?

- Le mur, fit-elle. Il n'y avait pas de mur avant. »

Je ne répondis pas ; ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle s'était adressée. Son visage s'était à nouveau clôt ; mais cette fois, ça ne me fit pas mal comme d'habitude. Je compris que cette fermeture n'était pas un moyen de défense contre moi ; mais contre elle-même. Contre ce cauchemar qu'elle cherchait à refouler.

Elle se recoucha sur le côté.

« Veux-tu que je reste avec toi, Aline ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non. »

Sa réponse fusa, dure, et me fit mal. Mais je l'acceptai.

« Si tu refais un cauchemar, que dois-je faire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis se décida.

« Laisse-le se terminer. Laisse l'ombre gagner. »

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça ; je ne voulais pas laisser l'ombre gagner. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait ; et puis, après tout, significatif ou pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Je quittai sa chambre, la laissant seule face à ses démons.

**

* * *

Vous vous demandez si cette histoire de cauchemar aura une importance par la suite ? Je vous répondrai que oui, bien sûr ;). Je ne suis pas une pro de l'interprétation des rêves, loin de là ; mais j'ai cherché quelques symboles, et bâti une situation et un enchaînement d'évènements à partir de mes propres ressentis ; pour la suite et la décortication, ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres…**


	7. Reapprendre la routine

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, que je me suis dépêchée de terminer pour vous l'offrir en cadeau de Noël ! J'espère que dans mon empressement je n'ai pas négligé la qualité ! La rentrée d'Aline et Cooper est prévue pour le chapitre suivant…**

**Alors j'espère que vous avez passé un excellent réveillon, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde sur la planète. Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, et je reviendrai vous souhaiter la bonne année ! J'espère que notre célèbre bonhomme tout de rouge vêtu aura comblé vos souhaits !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**_Aurélie :_ Et oui, très très tourmentée Aline ! Et pour le premier baiser… aucune idée ^^' désolée… mais ça ne devrait pas prendre 10 chapitres ;)**

**_Melo.c.42 :_ j'aime beaucoup ta review ^^ oui, Cooper, t'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre… quoique non, tout l'intérêt est dans la complexité d'Aline ^^. D'ailleurs en effet son esprit est très… sombre. Mais Cooper ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, il a bien l'intention de remplir sa mission ;-)**

**

* * *

REAPPRENDRE LA ROUTINE**

_Cooper POV_

Aline n'avait pas fait d'autre cauchemar cette nuit. Moi, assis dans le salon, j'y avais pensé pendant qu'elle dormait. Mais je n'avais pas les cartes en main pour déchiffrer les rêves ; je regrettais subitement de n'avoir pas fait de fac de psycho depuis que Bella m'avait obligé à fréquenter les humains. Ce serait mon prochain objectif.

Quoique, à quoi bon, si je n'avais plus Aline à mes côtés à déchiffrer ? Songeai-je avec un pincement au cœur. Elle était la seule qu'il m'intéressait de connaître.

Vers 8 heures, je l'entendis se lever. Elle était plutôt matinale, pour une fille infoutue de faire des nuits paisibles.

Elle passa dix minutes dans la salle de bains avant d'arriver à la cuisine.

« Salut » fit-elle en passant.

Je hochai la tête, et me levai pour venir la voir s'afférer.

Quand elle s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine, devant une tasse de café, je l'observai plus attentivement ; elle avait rattaché ses cheveux, et avait dû se rafraîchir le visage. Mais si on y regardait de plus près, on notait les légères cernes qui assombrissaient ses yeux.

Elle semblait ne pas oser me regarder.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus ; car soudain, une odeur désagréable atteignit mes narines.

Je me figeai, aux aguets ; Aline leva les yeux sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Je grognai, et me levai.

« Ça sent le chien », fis-je simplement avant de me diriger vers la porte de notre appart.

J'avais pensé avoir le temps de sortir de l'immeuble ; mais David était déjà là, devant ma porte, prêt à sonner.

Je refermai derrière moi ; et le détaillai du regard.

« David. Mais tu es bien loin de ton bois !

- Une visite à rendre à un vieil ami, grinça-t-il.

- Mais… tu es habillé ? Comment as-tu fait pour transporter tes vêtements ? » souris-je, moqueur.

Il me fusilla du regard.

« C'est à cause de ce détail que j'ai dû venir en voiture. »

Je ris.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Demandai-je, une fois redevenu sérieux.

- À l'odeur, fit-il en grimaçant de dégoût.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je veux m'assurer qu'Aline Jors est toujours en vie, et qu'aucun suceur de… »

Je l'interrompis, et fis un petit coucou derrière lui. J'avais vu le judas laisser passer un rai de lumière venant de l'appart d'en face. Le judas se referma.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls, grognai-je.

- Parce qu'en plus ils ne sont pas insonorisés ces apparts ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Bref. Je viens m'assurer qu'Aline va bien. »

Je me raidis.

« Elle est en vie. Et… toujours la même.

- Bien. Mais tu m'excuses, j'aimerai m'en assurer. »

Je soupirai, très énervé. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ; il ne faisait que son devoir, en vérifiant que notre pacte n'avait pas été rompu.

Je lui ouvris la porte.

_Aline POV_

Je me demandai bien ce que Cooper avait bien pu vouloir dire par ses derniers mots, et ce qu'il était sorti faire si précipitamment.

J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand la porte se rouvrit. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite ; mais au bout de quelques secondes, étonnée de ne rien entendre, je me retournai vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Et sursautai.

Un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, et très typé indien, me regardait fixement, sourcils froncés. Derrière, Cooper le surveillait, crispé. Je me renfrognai. Je n'aimais pas qu'on m'observe ainsi, comme un… morceau de viande.

« Un ami à toi ? » Demandai-je en fixant l'indien.

Je ne pensais pas l'avoir déjà vu. Il était bronzé, ses yeux étaient du même noir que ses cheveux coupés court, et il était d'une taille et d'une masse musculaire imposantes.

« Absolument pas ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Je souris, moqueuse.

« On dirait pourtant que vous vous connaissez », fis-je en me retournant pour essuyer ma tasse.

Je sentis comme un déplacement derrière moi ; et me retournai, alerte. Je me figeai en remarquant que l'indien s'était rapproché. Me raidissant, je le fusillai du regard.

« Et toi, le connais-tu lui ? » Me demanda-t-il en désignant Cooper.

Je regardai l'intéressé ; il me fixait, inquisiteur.

« Je sais qui il est, en effet », dis-je sans chercher à trop en dévoiler.

Mais quelque chose me disait que l'indien en savait autant que moi sur la nature de Cooper. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Je croyais que c'était impossible, interdit, sauf quand on était vampire. Or, l'indien n'avait aucun trait commun avec les Cullen, ni avec Cooper. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air amis.

« Si tu le connais tant que ça, je te trouve bien inconsciente de lui tourner le dos comme tu viens de le faire. »

Je reportai mon regard sur le jeune homme, et lui offrit un sourire froid.

« Dos tourné ou non, je doute avoir la moindre chance de lutter contre lui s'il en venait à me vouloir du mal. »

L'indien grogna, et Cooper sourit. Je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail.

« Cooper, fis-je en continuant de fixer l'indien, c'est de lui que tu parlais quand tu as dis que ça sentait le chien ? »

Le sourire de Cooper s'agrandit, et l'autre se remit à grogner plus fort ; je ne sursautai pas, mais le son me prit aux tripes.

Ce son n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain.

Cooper redevint soudain grave, et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Je les regardai disparaître, et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé, sonnée.

Qui était ce jeune indien ?

Cooper ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, l'air sombre ; il m'observa d'un air indéchiffrable. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à tenir son regard.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qui il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il réfléchit encore un peu.

« Non, finit-il par répondre. Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

- Ah » répondis-je en haussant les épaules et en détournant mon regard vers la baie vitrée.

Je sentis encore le regard de Cooper sur moi ; je suppose qu'il était étonné de mon manque évident d'intérêt.

Je me mentais à moi-même, et je commençais à en prendre conscience. La vérité, c'est que… je ne me demandais pas tellement qui était ce jeune indien qui avait fait une si courte apparition dans notre appartement. En fait, je me demandais qui il était pour Cooper.

La curiosité était un sentiment qui ne m'avait pas effleurée depuis bien longtemps ; et ce sentiment me gênait, me brûlait. Me brûlait comme m'avait brûlée mon cœur hier, après notre rencontra avec notre voisine d'en face, quand je m'étais rendue compte de mon désintérêt évident pour les autres ; en deux jours, ça faisait beaucoup.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans mes réactions.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux ; encore. Je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pas moi.

Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis des années.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre.

_Cooper POV_

David était passé vérifier l'état d'Aline ; quand je l'avais fait ressortir, il m'avait expliqué -entre deux grognements- que c'était Bella qui avait vendu la mèche.

Je lui avais expliqué que dans un an je quitterai Aline. Sans lui parler de l'alternative selon laquelle je devais la tuer.

Il avait l'air plutôt pressé que cette année s'achève. Moi pas.

Nous nous étions quittés sans un mot ; il était remonté dans sa voiture, et avait disparu au détour d'une rue.

Quand j'étais remonté, Aline était assise sur le canapé ; nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots, qui m'avaient à nouveau prouvé à quel point elle se désintéressait de ce qui l'entourait.

Puis dans le reflet de la vitre, je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Mon cœur se déchira ; je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur que je ne connaissais que trop vint me caresser les narines.

Instantanément, tant que j'en avais encore la force, je me jetai loin d'elle ; j'atterris dans le mur, qui se fissura. Aline bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna vers moi ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur s'affola quand elle croisa mon regard.

Regard qui devait être noir charbon à l'heure qu'il était.

Je fermai les yeux, et bloquai ma respiration ; mais cette lutte contre moi-même n'était pas gagnée d'avance.

Elle s'était mordue la lèvre, et une goutte de sang y perlait.

Il fallait que je tienne. Je le pouvais, je savais que je le pouvais. J'avais plus de deux siècles de régime végétarien, et un siècle passé au milieu de lycées ou d'étudiants qui régulièrement se blessaient.

Et Aline n'était pas ma chanteuse. Elle ne l'était pas ; je n'étais pas plus attiré par son sang que par celui d'un autre.

Mais elle était là, seule, à ma merci.

Non, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense.

« Cooper… » murmura-t-elle.

Je tressaillis, et l'air envahit à nouveau mes poumons ; je me crispai, craignant de sentir à nouveau cette odeur caractéristique du sang frais ; mais ne sentit rien.

Soulagé, je consentis à rouvrir les yeux, et posai mes yeux sur elle ; elle me regardait avec une sorte de crainte.

Elle ne saignait plus. Elle avait dû lécher sa lèvre.

Cette pensée me fit frémir de l'intérieur ; la sensation était nouvelle. Je déglutis, la regardant toujours plus intensément. Mon regard glissa sur sa lèvre rougie.

Comme par réaction à mon regard brûlant, elle se passa la langue dessus.

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, envahi par tout un tas de désirs contradictoires. Une toute nouvelle bataille faisait rage en moi ; je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant en plus de trois siècles, et je n'étais pas sûr que la sensation me plaisait.

Je l'entendis se déplacer, faire un pas vers moi.

Était-elle folle ?

« Cooper, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardai à nouveau ; et une part de moi que je ne connaissais pas encore prit le contrôle sur mon corps.

Je franchis les derniers pas nous séparant, et pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'une douceur irréelle.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul ; mais à l'instar du mien, son corps sembla se dissocier de son esprit, et quand son cœur se mit à accélérer ses battements, ça ne ressemblait pas à de la panique ; plutôt à autre chose, que je ne savais pas définir chez un être humain.

Je me penchai vers elle, mais m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres ; et la fixai droit dans les yeux, déboussolé.

Il ne fallait pas que je fasse ça. Il ne fallait pas que je la goûte.

Je n'étais pas loin de la mordre. Ou de l'embrasser. Quel instinct primait chez moi en cet instant ? Le fait que je me pose la question en soi m'inquiétait déjà…

« Ne te fais plus jamais saigner, Aline. Par pitié. »

Elle eut un hoquet. Je la relâchai soudain, et sortis de l'appartement.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle, et aille me calmer.

.

.

_Aline POV_

Ç'aurait été mentir que de dire que je n'avais rien compris à ce qui avait failli se passer.

Cooper avait été attiré par l'odeur de mon sang. Il avait été à deux doigts de me tuer, et… ça m'avait fait peur.

Peur de mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ?

Et après… Après, que s'était-il passé ? Il était si près, tout d'un coup… mais la peur avait fait place à un autre sentiment.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, déboussolée. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit. Je sortis à mon tour de l'appart, et allai marcher dans la ville.

Je crois que je n'aimais pas cette ville. Grise, industrialisée. Enfin, toujours y avait-il de l'eau. Normal ; nous étions sur une île… je regrettais presque d'avoir dormi quand Cooper avait emprunté en voiture le tunnel sous l'eau qui relie l'île au continent.

Et voilà, je me retrouvais encore plantée devant la mer. Déchaînée.

« Touriste ? » fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai ; me faisait face un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, sans sourire ; décontenancé, il perdit un peu de sa superbe.

« Non, finis-je par dire. Nouvelle dans la région.

- Ah, tu vois, je me disais aussi. Une si jolie fille, si t'avais été du coin, j't'aurais repérée tu vois, d'autant qu'on n'a qu'un lycée… tu vas au lycée ? Puis bon, pour une touriste, c'est space quoi. C'est pas un pays très touristique ici, et t'as pas d'appareil photo. Mais au fait, moi c'est Bill. Et tu es ? »

J'haussai un sourcil, ne sachant trop que répondre à sa diarrhée verbale. Je n'avais pas envie d'entamer la conversation ; mais après tout, il y avait des chances que je le revoie au lycée…

« Pas intéressée », lui répondit une voix derrière moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner ; en quelques secondes, Cooper était apparu à mon côté.

Bill se renfrogna en le regardant ; puis il nous observa tour à tour. Nous ne touchions pas, mais étions proches. Je savais ce qu'il imaginait. Lui, moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure.

« Euh, ok. Bon, ben… on se revoit au lycée je suppose ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

J'hochais la tête, et vit Cooper sourire.

« Mais moi aussi j'y serai ! Alors, à la prochaine ? »

Bill était loin de sourire. Qu'importe.

« Ok. À plus. »

Il tourna les talons, et partit. Cooper l'observa ; moi, j'observai Cooper.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu, commençai-je.

- Je sais. »

Bon. Je n'étais pas de nature bavarde, mais là, son silence commençait à me gaver.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je me sociabilise. Tu l'as fait fuir.

- Parce qu'il t'intéressait peut-être ? Je le rattrape et lui propose de t'emmener au ciné si tu veux, répondit-il, un sourcil levé, moqueur.

- Merci, mais non. Je ne désire pas me sociabiliser… surtout pas avec… »

Oh, je n'étais pas très sympa. Après tout, il était peut-être intéressant à connaître, ce gars.

Même moi j'arrivais pas à me convaincre.

Un sourire victorieux passa sur les lèvres de Cooper.

« Et moi, je peux t'emmener au ciné ? » me demanda-t-il tout à trac, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je le regardai, surprise. Et mon cœur loupa un battement.

Comment aurais-je décemment pu lui dire non ?

« Euh… voir quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- T'es pas contrariant, soupirai-je.

- Tu préfèrerais ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça mettrait de l'animation.

- Quoi, toi ? Tu veux de l'animation dans ta petite vie ? » Nota-t-il, amusé.

Je tressaillis.

Ça, c'était une très bonne remarque.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Allons voir le programme… » marmonnai-je.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Aline avait froncé les sourcils en arrivant devant le cinéma. On aurait dit… qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais vraiment. Aussi, je la saisis par la taille et l'entraînai à l'intérieur, achetant deux places du premier film dont le titre me sauta aux yeux. On fait plus romantique mais…

Oh ! Minute… Mon but n'était pas d'être romantique !

Non, je voulais juste lui changer les idées.

Les lui changer de quoi ? Du fait qu'elle se retrouvait dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec un vampire qui avait failli la vider de son sang ? Du fait qu'elle allait intégrer un lycée où elle ne connaissait personne -quoiqu'elle aurait pu se faire au moins une connaissance, si je n'étais pas intervenu. Mais la gueule du gars ne me revenait pas.

C'était idiot. Une séance de ciné ne lui ferait rien oublier.

J'étais au ciné avec elle parce que j'en avais envie. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment j'en étais arrivé là, mais c'était ainsi.

Je profitai de ma vision périphérique pour l'observer durant tout le temps que dura le film. Elle fixait l'écran, un peu absente ; je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne pourrait dire de quoi parlait le film.

Nous ressortîmes près de deux heures plus tard ; elle frissonna. Je lui passai ma veste, qu'elle accepta après une hésitation.

« Je ne te demanderai pas si le film était bien, souris-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'y être très plongée » ris-je.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire amusé au coin de la bouche.

« Tu m'as observée ? »

Oups. Touché.

« Euh… De temps en temps. »

Elle acquiesça, me dardant de ses yeux pensifs. Et reprit sa marche.

« En effet je n'ai pas regardé le film, me fit-elle juste avant d'entrer dans notre appartement.

- Qu'as-tu fixé alors ?

- L'écran.

- Tu es au courant que tu es une énigme ? »

Elle sourit, s'asseyant sur le canapé pour me fixer.

« Je voyais l'écran, je ne le regardais pas. Et je n'écoutais pas. Désolée que tu aies payé ma place pour rien. »

Je souris, amusé.

« Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. À quoi tu pensais ?

- Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne sais même plus ? »

Je haussai les sourcils, et vint m'asseoir sur le canapé, à l'autre extrémité par rapport à elle. Elle se tourna entièrement vers moi, s'asseyant en un tailleur approximatif, et j'en fis de même.

« Je suppose. Si tu avais voulu me mentir, tu aurais choisi autre chose.

- En effet. J'ai plus d'imagination.

- C'est ça qui me fait peur, souris-je.

- Quoi ? Toi, le brave vampire, je te fais peur ? »

Je sentis mon regard se faire soudain plus sérieux, alors que je l'examinais. Puis je me rapprochai lentement d'elle.

« Peut-être bien. »

Elle se leva pour se préparer à manger. Il était une heure passé.

La fin de la semaine se déroula sans anicroche ; une certaine routine s'installa entre Aline et moi. Nous nous habituions peu à peu à la présence de l'autre ; du moins, elle semblait s'habituer à moi.

Parce que moi, elle ne m'avait jamais dérangée…


	8. Rentree

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard… J'ai laissé un peu les fics au second plan, entrant dans la période redoutée de partiels… que j'avais fort, fort peu révisés ! Ça a été un marathon pour rattraper mon retard… Il faut croire qu'écrire pour vous me motive plus qu'apprendre mes cours de Sciences ^^'. Allez, je cesse de vous embêter avec ma vie :p. Dégustez ce chapitre ; je n'étais pas au meilleur de mon inspiration pour l'écrire, mais je pense que je m'améliorerai par la suite ! J'ajouterai que je devrais être en mesure de vous poster un nouveau chapitre de ****Retrouvailles**** d'ici à la fin du week-end ^^ .**

**Je remercie encore une fois mes revieweurs, qui m'encouragez à continuer, et je remercie aussi ceux qui me mettent en alerte, favoris… et vous tous qui me lisez encore ! J'vous adore !**

**P.S « coup de pub » : Vous pouvez découvrir mon O.S. cadeau pour ma chère revieweuse et amie de plume (mouais, enfin, de clavier) Mushroom-paradiz ! O.S qui s'est transformé en candidat au concours Bloody Valentine… Souhaitez-moi bonne chance :p ! Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, soyez rassurés ; j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire une suite… ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Aurélie : Ah ah, désolée, j'ai été sadique… Ne t'en fais pas cependant, quand Cooper aura compris ce qui se passe en lui, il ne restera pas au second plan… Et ça ne saurait trop tarder ^^ !**

**Melo.c.42 : pourquoi tu sens que la routine ne va pas durer ? Euh… intuition ? Mdr. Quant au titre du film qu'ils sont allé voir… Nos deux futurs tourtereaux ne s'en souviennent pas eux-mêmes ^^.**

**Et… BONNE ANNEE bien sûr !!!!! Avec tous mes vœux de bonheur !!!!**

_

* * *

Aline POV_

Lundi, à 7 heures, mon réveil sonna. Je l'arrêtai, et fixai le plafond, pensive.

Intégrer un nouveau lycée, lier de nouvelles connaissances. Devais-je en avoir peur ? Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'avais pas franchement envie de ça… Cooper me suffisait. Je suis quelque chose qui se rapproche d'une asociale pathologique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'avais aucun ami à Forks.

Et d'ailleurs, la pensée du vampire qui cherchait à tout prix à rectifier ce côté sombre chez moi me fit me résigner. Je pourrais toujours rester avec Cooper. Après tout, ce n'était que quelques mois.

Je me levai, et allai me préparer en vitesse. Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, Cooper m'avait déjà préparé mon petit déjeuner. Je le regardai d'un air étonné.

« Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Euh, bonjour… Merci… »

Je m'assis, un peu sonnée. Il avait enregistré ce que j'avais l'habitude de prendre, visiblement. Jusqu'à la dose précise de chocolat en poudre que je mettais dans un volume précis de lait. Ça me fit sourire. Ce qui le surprit, à en croire le regard curieux qu'il me lança. Je secouai la tête, et avalai mes tartines de pain grillé.

« Je te sortirai bien un truc du style « Prête pour le lycée ? » mais ça serait trop paternel… »

Je me renfrognai.

« N'en sois pas gêné. Mon père n'aura jamais l'occasion de me le demander.

- Il est mort ? » Demanda-t-il tout à trac.

Je déglutis, et reposai ma tasse, incapable de boire une gorgée de plus.

« Oui, murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- … Comment ? »

Je restai un moment silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cooper se leva, et débarrassa, pensant visiblement que je n'allais pas répondre. Je cherchais juste à recouvrer une voix normale, et non surchargée d'émotion.

« Il s'est fait renversé. Tout connement. J'avais six ans, et quand je suis rentrée, ramenée par la fille au pair qui s'occupait de moi, ma mère était en larmes, et il n'était pas là pour la réconforter. » commençai-je alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle.

Il se figea.

« J'ai attendu qu'il revienne. Il n'est pas revenu. »

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais il fallait que je continue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ; j'avais envie d'en parler. De parler de mon père, à Cooper.

« Si j'avais su que la nuit précédente serait la dernière où il me lirait une histoire, je l'aurais écoutée plus attentivement. Je ne me serais pas endormie » terminai-je.

Cooper se retourna, hésitant visiblement sur la manière dont il devait s'y prendre avec moi. Je me levai ; mais en un instant il fut près de moi, et m'effleura la joue, me faisant lever la tête vers lui avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Son étreinte était froide, dure. Et pourtant, confortable. Je glissai mon visage dans son épaule ; et j'oubliai presque ce qui m'avait menée à cette position.

Son odeur effaçait mes tristes souvenirs.

Puis il finit par s'écarter légèrement ; son visage exprimait une sorte de regret.

« On va être en retard. »

Je hochai la tête, et finis d'aller me préparer ; finalement, je rejoignis Cooper, qui nous emmena en silence jusqu'à sa voiture, puis au lycée.

« Tu penses que… ça ira ? » me demanda-t-il.

Non. Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas aller. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Je me détachai et ouvris la portière. Cooper en fit autant, et me rejoignit pour faire face à notre nouvel établissement. Je me crispai sous les regards curieux, et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, nous guidant vers l'accueil de la scolarité. Indifférent aux regards des autres.

La femme à l'accueil n'avait à la base pas l'air aimable quand on arriva ; mais devint plus mielleuse en découvrant le visage de Cooper. C'eut le don de m'agacer. Imperturbable, celui-ci présenta nos papiers, et la femme valida notre inscription, avant de nous tendre un emploi du temps avec salles chacun.

Nous n'étions ensemble que dans deux classes ; sport, et biologie avancée. Ça ne me plaisait guère. Et à Cooper non plus, à en croire son air ; mais après tout, il m'était si inaccessible que je devais rêver. Il m'accompagna à ma première classe ; je me demandais comment il arrivait déjà à se repérer.

Suis-je bête. Il avait déjà effectué une scolarité ici. Bella en avait parlé, avant que nous ne quittions Forks.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de cours, et tendis ma feuille au prof ; un instant, je crus que celui-ci allait me demander de me présenter. Il n'en fit rien, et j'allai m'asseoir au fond, soulagée, sans jeter le moindre regard aux autres.

Je me plongeai dans le cours ; ce fut le seul moyen que je trouvai pour ne pas penser au regard insistant des autres.

Et quand la fin du cours sonna et que je sortis pour changer de salle, je fus soulagée de constater que Cooper m'attendait déjà.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Et voilà, une rentrée de plus. Avec l'intérêt que les filles me portaient, les airs jaloux et méprisants des mecs, et l'ébahissement des profs. Ça aurait pu être routinier ; mais ça ne l'était pas.

Il n'y avait pas Bella, cette année ; personne d'autre tel que moi, personne avec qui jouer le jeu du couple pour que les autres me lâchent.

Ceci dit, je ne perdais pas au change. Il y avait Aline.

Je n'avais pas réussi à me débarrasser de l'espèce de glue blonde accompagnée de deux copines qui l'étaient tout autant, et qui jacassait en me parlant du lycée et des profs. J'avais beau ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole, elle ne me lâchait pas. Qu'importait ; j'étais parti attendre Aline à la sortie de son cours. J'avais mémorisé son emploi du temps pour la journée, et ce soir j'apprendrai son emploi du temps hebdomadaire.

Elle sortit de sa classe, et en m'apercevant, me fit un petit sourire ; le premier depuis la rentrée, à en juger par ses traits tirés. Ça me réchauffa le cœur -façon de parler.

Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant les trois blondes, et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Je me dirigeai vers elle sans un regard pour les autres et passai un bras autour de ses épaules ; elle se détendit et releva son visage vers moi, soulagée. Je lui souris, et son cœur loupa un battement ; comme le mien aurait fait s'il en avait été capable.

La lâcher devant sa prochaine classe me dévora l'estomac ; nous restâmes un moment tous les deux, sans vraiment nous regarder, et sans parler.

Nous n'en avions pas besoin. J'avais juste besoin de sa présence, et ça m'effrayait.

Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne.

Puis son prof sembla s'impatienter.

« Je sais bien que vous êtes nouveaux et que ça n'est pas facile, mais il serait temps d'intégrer vos classes respectives ! »

Aline fronça les sourcils ; je regardai le prof.

« Excusez-nous, monsieur. À tout à l'heure »murmurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, et rentra dans sa classe, fermant la porte derrière elle ; je songeai un instant à sécher mon cours rien que pour rester là, à l'écouter juste respirer à travers le mur.

Mais je me résignai, et rejoignis ma classe. Ma professeur de littérature s'agaça de mon retard.

« Pardonnez-moi, fis-je d'une voix veloutée, je ne trouvais pas votre salle.

- Ah, euh, bien, ok. Mais pour la prochaine fois, faites-vous accompagner. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour le guider cette semaine ?

- Non, merci, déclinai-je alors que des têtes -pour la plupart féminines- se relevaient avec intérêt. Je pense en avoir vu assez, à force de tourner. »

J'allai m'asseoir ; et la prof reprit son cours. Poésie japonaise. Où avait-elle été pêcher un tel sujet ? Il y avait de bons auteurs, je voulais bien l'admettre, mais c'était assez surprenant. Enfin, au moins était-elle ouverte d'esprit. Je passai un bon moment à fixer le mur, bras croisés, quand elle claqua sèchement son livre et se tourna vers moi. Je relevai le regard vers elle.

« Monsieur Spence, puisqu'à l'évidence vous êtes si attentif, peut-être pourriez-vous me citer au moins un poète japonais ? »

Facile.

« Mmh… Kenji Miyazawa ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore abordé, celui-là.

- Il fait partie de mes préférés.

- Ah vraiment ? » Là, elle avait l'air plus que sceptique. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre ; c'était un poète du début du vingtième siècle. « Et pourriez-vous nous citer quelques vers ?

- Naturellement. »

Je pris quelques secondes, faisant semblant de chercher dans ma mémoire en regardant le plafond. Puis je replongeai dans ses yeux.

« Le phénomène appelé moi

Est une lumière bleue

Issue de l'hypothétique lampe

Lampe organique que traversent flux et reflux du courant

Lampe karmique qui jamais ne s'éteint

-Un corps complexe, un composé de tous les spectres-

Qui avec les paysages et chacun des êtres clignote sans cesse

C'est une lumière bleue

La lampe disparaît et la lumière persiste. »

La prof eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

« Euh… Ce n'est pas réellement un poème. Ce n'est que le début de la préface du recueil Printemps et Ashura » fit-elle avec étonnement.

Je haussai les épaules, et cherchai un extrait de poème.

« -Les vrais mots ont pourtant disparus-

Le nuages de déchirent et se dispersent

Au fond resplendissant d'avril

Grinçant, crachant, je vais et je viens

Je suis un _Ashura _»

La prof me regarda, ne sachant visiblement trop que penser de moi. Ce que je peux comprendre ; rares sont les professeurs qui s'intéressent à cet auteur ; en fait, depuis le temps que je vais au lycée, je n'en ai jamais entendu un seul le citer. Elle devait se demander où j'ai acquis une telle culture. Si elle connaissait mon âge…

« Bien, fait-elle avec un sourire. Pourriez-vous maintenant faire une brève analyse de cet auteur à vos camarades ?

- Miyazawa est très difficile à saisir. Un thème qui revient dans ses poèmes est le côté sombre ; et la notion d'_Ashura_, à laquelle il s'identifie.

- Et quelle définition donneriez-vous d'un _Ashura _?

- C'est un terme bouddhique qui désignent des êtres démoniaques égarés, en proie à l'orgueil et à la convoitise ; l'auteur désigne par ce terme la partie sombre en lui. Un de ses poèmes, dédié à sa sœur, fait d'ailleurs référence à ses deux cœurs ; l'un bon, qu'il montre à ladite sœur, et l'autre mauvais, qui appartient au _Ashura_ qui sommeille en lui. »

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, mes pensées s'égarèrent ; le terme _Ashura_ résonna en moi, et son écho me transporta loin.

Pour la première fois, je réalisai pourquoi je ne me séparais jamais du recueil de poèmes de Kenji Miyazawa que m'avait offert Bella, quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt.

Le terme _Ashura_ désignait avec une certaine précision la façon dont je me voyais ; et j'étais bien forcé de le reconnaître, la notion de deux cœurs me rappelait cette scission entre l'humain que j'avais été, et dont j'avais gardé les sentiments, et le vampire que j'étais aujourd'hui.

Je secouai la tête, mal à l'aise, et arrêtai de parler ; mon ton avait dû devenir sombre, car les autres me regardaient tous avec une espèce de surprise et de gravité.

Heureusement, la fin du cours retentit, et je ne restai pas à demander mon reste ; je saisis mes affaires, et quittai la classe alors que je voyais la prof hésiter à me retenir.

Je me dirigeai sans réfléchir vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Aline ; celle-ci était en train de sortir, et je me figeai à quelques mètres d'elle, la regardant. Elle me chercha du regard, et cela me fit mal autant que ça me fit plaisir. Mû par un instinct de protection -mais protéger qui ? Elle ? Ou plutôt… n'était-ce pas moi que je cherchais à protéger ?-, je fis demi-tour et m'éloignai, le cœur déchiré. J'entendis un garçon en profiter pour l'aborder ; et je m'éloignai plus rapidement encore.

C'était la pause de dix heures et demi ; je réussis à me trouver un coin isolé dans une salle déserte, et y restai, les mains posées contre le mur, les poings serrés.

Tous mes muscles se contractaient, alors que mon esprit et mes sentiments se livraient une bataille qui faisait rage en moi ; d'un côté, mon cœur, qui me dictait d'aller la rejoindre, de l'enlever aux autres, de m'enfermer avec elle dans une bulle qui ne serait qu'à nous. Qui me dictait, égoïstement, de m'imposer dans sa vie comme elle s'imposait dans la mienne, et de l'empêcher de s'intéresser aux autres.

De l'autre, ma raison. Raison qui me suppliait de la laisser vivre une vie normale -ou le plus possible. Qui me suppliait de la laisser nouer des connaissances, voire avoir des relations… plus qu'amicales avec des garçons qu'elle aurait choisi. Qui me rappelait que dans un an, quelle que soit la décision qu'elle aurait prise, elle et moi serions séparés.

À moins que…

Je m'éloignai du mur, raide, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante.

Venais-je vraiment d'envisager cette possibilité ? Venais-je réellement d'envisager… la transformer ? Non. Il en était hors de question. Ça n'était pas dans notre marché. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ; je ne pouvais pas prendre sa vie juste parce que j'aimais être à ses côtés, parce que j'aimais être le seul dans sa vie.

Mais n'y avait-il que ça ? Devais-je ignorer cette attirance qui parfois n'avait rien à voir avec son sang ? Devais-je ignorer ces sentiments qui me bouleversaient quand je l'observais, et quand elle n'était pas à mes côtés ?

Je fixai la porte de la salle, celle par laquelle j'étais entré. Mon cœur me dictait de sortir, d'aller la rejoindre. Mais ma raison avait le dessus ; et m'interdit de bouger. Je restai planté là.

.

.

_Aline POV_

Je n'avais pas compris ce qui venait de se passer ; mais j'étais… bouleversée. Inexplicablement triste, le souffle court.

Cooper m'avait tourné le dos. Pourquoi ? N'était-on pas censés rester ensemble ? Et l'autre, comment s'appelait-il ? Mark, me collait aux basques depuis que j'avais franchi la porte de notre salle de cours. Il me posait toutes sortes de questions sur moi, auxquelles je ne répondais que vaguement et avec agacement. Me parlait de lui -comme si j'avais quelque chose à carrer de sa vie.

Il m'invita au cinéma. Je me tournai vers lui, le regard assassin ; le pauvre ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers Cooper.

Vers son absence.

« La cloche va bientôt sonner, Aline, fit Mark. Tu es en quelle salle maintenant ? Je vais…

- Tu viens, Aline ? On a biologie avancée. »

C'était la voix de Cooper, derrière moi ; je me retournai, soudain plus légère. Il eut un hochement de tête à l'attention de Mark, et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Sombre, silencieux. Il ne me regardait pas.

« Où étais-tu ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Même si ma vraie question était _« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? »_

« Peu importe le lieu. Retiens juste que je suis revenu. »

Je fronçai les sourcils ; m'arrêtai, l'obligeant à me faire face. Son regard ambré était indéchiffrable.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Son regard s'enflamma ; il glissa les doigts dans mes cheveux, sur ma joue. Se pencha sur moi ; un instant, je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser, et me raidis. Mais il ne fit que glisser son nez dans mon cou, et… me respirer, en m'approchant de lui d'une main contre mes reins.

« Que je suis égoïste » murmura-t-il si bas que je crus avoir rêvé sa réponse.

Il me relâcha ; pas longtemps, juste le temps d'attraper ma main, et la cloche sonna. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours ; le prof nous salua.

« Eh bien, à moins que vous n'ayez une objection, vous allez vous mettre ensemble à cette paillasse vide au fond ; tous les autres binômes étant déjà formés… »

Nous niâmes tous deux de la tête. Je ne voulais pas faire équipe avec un autre que lui. Nous nous installâmes ; et, alors que le prof commençait le cours, je murmurai :

« Ne le fais plus jamais. Ne m'abandonne plus. »

Je ne sus dire s'il me regardait ou non, je ne le regardai pas. Mais il approcha son tabouret du mien ; était-ce sa réponse ?

Nous ne parlâmes plus du cours. Le cours était théorique, aujourd'hui ; et le prof nous annonça ce qu'on aurait à faire en manipulation au prochain ; heureusement, ainsi j'allais pouvoir me préparer. J'étais certaine que Cooper devait avoir un excellent niveau, et ma fierté m'interdisait de passer pour une élève moyenne à côté de lui.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un esprit de compétition en moi, pensai-je avec un sourire.

La cloche sonna ; et Cooper m'amena à ma prochaine salle.

« Je viens te chercher pour manger » fit-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis. Nous étions bien les seuls à savoir ce qu'il y avait d'ironique dans ces quelques mots.

Je le saluai d'un petit signe de la main, et rentrai en Mathématiques…

.

.

_Cooper POV_

La façon dont elle avait réagi, en me voyant réapparaître -son soulagement, son sourire- me faisait plaisir autant qu'elle m'inquiétait. Mais je n'avais pas menti en lui avouant que j'étais égoïste ; j'aimais l'idée de lui être nécessaire…

Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que ça impliquait. Peut-être que cet attachement, visiblement profond, que j'éprouvais pour elle, était dû à notre passé -le fait qu'elle ait été la première humaine à laquelle je me sois intéressé, la première que j'aie… sauvée. Peut-être n'était-ce que ça. Ou peut-être pas. Mon retour à Forks, m'éloignant d'elle, me permettrait d'y réfléchir, et éventuellement d'en parler avec Bella, Carlisle… Edward, peut-être…

Non, il valait mieux que je ne commence pas à raisonner ainsi. Comme si je pouvais être amoureux d'elle.

Ça ne me paraissait pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas avoir tiré un trait sur Elizabeth.

J'en vins presque à attendre avec impatience l'arrivée d'Alain et mon départ pour Forks…

À midi, je vins la chercher à son cours, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le self. Presque automatiquement, je m'intéressai à ce qu'elle prenait sur son plateau ; cela m'agaça moi-même.

« Alors, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire railleur.

- J'aurais pu, répondit-elle, imperturbable. Mais l'autre nouveau leur a fait peur. »

Je ris.

« Oh, à ce point là ? Je n'ai pourtant pas montré les crocs ! »

Elle releva la tête, regarda mes dents ; cela me fit rire.

« Je me disais bien, que tu n'en avais pas. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Et je t'arrête tout de site, ne crois pas en la plupart des superstitions.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je lis très peu de légendes impliquant des créatures… imaginaires. Enfin… pas si imaginaires que ça, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure pensif.

- Que lis-tu alors ? » Demandai-je curieusement.

Elle me regarda, pensive.

« De tout. Tant que… ça m'instruit. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quel genre d'être humain, notamment de son âge, lisait… pour s'instruire ?

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi, soupira-t-elle. Chacun sa manière de s'évader. »

Je me retins de lui demander de quoi elle cherchait à s'évader ; je suppose que ça faisait partie de cette part d'elle qu'elle désirait me cacher.

« Et toi, t'as réussi à te débarrasser de tes groupies ? Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Jalouse ? Souris-je en me reculant dans ma chaise.

- De quoi ? Après tout, c'est moi qui ait l'extrême chance de vivre avec toi » me sourit-elle en retour, goguenarde.

Cette fille a le don de me couper le sifflet.

Chance… je souris ironiquement. Ce qu'Aline remarqua, visiblement, puisqu'elle reposa sa fourchette pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne te considère pas comme… un monstre, tu sais. Je le pense, en parlant de chance. Du moins le penserais-je si tu n'avais pas contrarié mes plans » ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Mon regard s'enflamma.

« Tu t'instruis pour t'évader, et tu ne considères pas les vampires comme des monstres. Es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir été montée à l'envers ?

- Et c'est toi, qui lutte à chaque instant contre ta nature dans le seul but -illusoire, car éphémère- de me garder en vie, qui me dis ça ?

-Illusoire car éphémère ? Repris-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Quand bien même tu me convaincrais de rester en vie -et note que rien n'est moins sûr-, je finirai par décéder… dans un mois, 10 ans, 50 peut-être, mais un jour ou l'autre, la mort me rattrapera.

- J'en suis bien conscient. Mais à quoi bon la précipiter ? Tu peux rendre des gens heureux. »

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je peux aussi en faire souffrir, si l'on va par là.

- Et alors ? Répondis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. En vérité, je ne crois pas que c'est ça qui te pose problème ; je pense que tu as plutôt peur de souffrir, toi. »

Elle soutint mon regard, fermée. Un silence plana ; puis elle reprit la parole.

« Admettons. Et en quoi est-ce un problème, au final ?

- Il te faut accepter que la souffrance fait partie de la vie ; mais tu connaîtras des moments de bonheur, qui la rendront plus supportable. Ça vaut le coup, parfois.

- Il semble que tu saches de quoi tu parles. »

Sa phrase claqua comme un fouet ; je me reculai, la fixant avec une sorte de frustration et d'agacement mélangés.

« Il y a peut-être de ça, en effet, répondis-je sèchement. »

Nous nous regardâmes encore quelques secondes ; puis elle hocha la tête, se leva avec son plateau.

« Bien. Je vais jouer ton jeu, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je vais même essayer de me sociabiliser, après tout ; c'est ce que font les jeunes de mon âge. On verra si je sais jouer la comédie aussi bien que tu le fais. »

Je me levai à sa suite ; mais au lieu d'aller à la sortie, elle se dirigea vers une table où déjeunait le gars qui était avec elle, à la pause de dix heures.

Elle se pencha vers lui ; et lui murmura à l'oreille -mais mon ouïe surdéveloppée capta ses mots comme si elle les avait criés- que finalement, elle serait ravie de l'accompagner au cinéma.

La semaine prochaine. C'est-à-dire, quand moi je ne serai pas là… pour voir ce qui se passait.

Une vague de mécontentement m'envahit, et je me maudis moi-même en posant sèchement mon plateau. Elle ne faisait que faire ce que je lui avais demandé. Se fabriquer une vie.

Ça n'aurait pas dû faire rugir cette fureur en moi.

« Alors, heureux ? » me glissa-t-elle en posant son plateau.

Une flamme s'alluma dans mes yeux, et je me retins de lui démontrer par des gestes que, non, je n'étais pas « heureux ».

Oui, il me tardait de repartir à Forks. Ça devenait plus qu'urgent. À la condition _sine qua none_ qu'Alain passe son temps à veiller sur elle…

**

* * *

Euh j'm'excuse pour l'analyse du poème de K. Miyazawa… Je l'ai rédigée sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir profondément, et elle n'a pas été corrigée par un spécialiste (d'ailleurs si jamais l'un d'entre vous a un jour vu en cours cet auteur, qu'il se manifeste ; ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'apprendre qu'il y a effectivement des profs qui s'intéressent à autre chose qu'à la littérature européenne, ou parfois américaine…).**

**Prochain chapitre, la fin de la semaine de rentrée d'Aline et Cooper, et, je suppose, leur séparation ^^. On verra en fonction de mon inspiration ! J'essaierai de la poster plus rapidement ; cela devrait être possible, j'aurais repris les cours mais terminé les partiels !**


	9. Passé, présent futur ?

**Eh ben dites donc ! Vous êtes gâtés aujourd'hui !**

**Motivée par la fin de mes partiels du semestre 5, ma muse s'est lâchée, et je peux vous présenter aujourd'hui un chapitre d'une vingtaine de pages Word, et ce, en bien moins de temps que la dernière fois !**

**Beaucoup moins d'action dans celui-là je dirai, mais ! Des révélations !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ;)**

**Ne vous habituez pas à de si longs chapitres quand même hein !**

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**_

_**Melo.c.42 :**_** Et oui, jaloux le p'tit Cooper ! Et il a de quoi hein !!! Enfin… en fait, non, mais il ne le sait pas :p. Reste à voir comment il va intégrer ce nouveau sentiment et cogiter !**

_**Aurélie :**_** alors, le baiser… Eh bien, je pense pouvoir vous affirmer qu'il aura lieu… sans doute pas dans le prochain chapitre, mais celui d'après ! Je ne suis pas certaine parce qu'il n'est pas écrit, mais je l'ai bien en tête et je sais comment ça va se passer ^^ ! Patience… :p**

**Et bien entendu… Bonne lecture !!!**

**

* * *

PASSE, PRESENT… FUTUR ?

* * *

**

_Aline POV_

La semaine de cours s'écoula, trop rapidement. Les autres élèves commençaient s'habituer à nous, et à nous voir tout le temps ensemble, à chaque pause, chaque interclasse. Cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous mêler un peu à eux ; enfin, que je me mêle à eux, plutôt. Cooper ne faisait aucun effort de ce côté. J'aurais aimé faire comme lui, mais moi, je n'avais pas l'excuse d'être un vampire ; aussi acceptai-je les démonstrations d'intérêt que me portaient quelques rares filles et garçons, et essayai-je de ne pas rester passive quand ils me parlaient -en cours, dans la mesure où le reste du temps, j'étais avec Cooper, et que celui-ci les impressionnait.

La semaine défila très rapidement, donc ; pourquoi ?

Parce que je n'avais pas envie de voir Cooper partir. Ça me serrait le cœur, et je ne comprenais pas la raison de ce sentiment ; mais je crois bien qu'il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Je m'attachais à lui, et cela me faisait mal parce que jusqu'à lui, personne d'autre que mes parents n'avait compté pour moi.

Notre samedi fut particulièrement silencieux. À plusieurs reprises, je surpris le regard pensif de Cooper sur moi ; mais il ne disait rien.

Le dimanche, cependant, il fronça les sourcils en me regardant prendre mon petit déjeuner.

« Aline ? Tu as l'air… »

_Quoi ? Triste ? _Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande pourquoi.

« Ailleurs » finit-il après un temps de réflexion.

Je soufflai, soulagée. Ce qu'il remarqua, me faisant rougir.

Et merde, mon corps allait arrêter de me trahir ?

« Je me posais une question… Comment t'as rencontré Bella ? » inventai-je.

Ok, c'était pas tout à fait une invention. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir ; je me demandais aussi… enfin, comment ils en étaient venus à suivre le même chemin.

Jusqu'à ce que je les sépare… pensai-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Cooper sembla se plonger dans ses pensées, sourit distraitement.

« Bella… Je l'ai connue le jour où… elle est devenue vampire. Il y a cent ans. »

Je sursautai, soudain complètement attentive.

« Devenue vampire ? … Comment ?

- Mordue par quelqu'un… qui ne lui voulait pas du bien. En fait c'est faux ; cette femme… cette vampire en voulait à Edward. Mais ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer.

- Ok » acquiesçai-je ; Cooper ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, je pouvais comprendre. Histoires de vampires. « Et donc, cela fait cent ans que vous êtes… amis ? »

Cooper rit franchement.

« Je ne dirais pas ça ainsi. À dire vrai, elle et moi… Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est détestés, au début ! s'amusa-t-il, les yeux brillant à ce souvenir.

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je. J'ai du mal à y croire » ajoutai-je pensivement.

Cooper arrêta de rire pour me dévisager étrangement.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi… quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui fait que… tu as du mal à y croire ?

- … Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait te détester. »

Merde. J'avais vraiment dit ça ? Je savais que je n'étais pas du genre à cacher mes pensées, me moquant de l'avis des autres ; mais là, on parlait de Cooper ; et de… mes sentiments. Je baissai les yeux et me mis à grignoter ma tartine, mal à l'aise. Je sentais le regard intense de Cooper sur moi.

« Ah vraiment, Aline ? Fit-il d'une voix étrange, plutôt doucereuse. Tu m'as pourtant détesté, au début. Du moins, tu ne m'as pas toujours apprécié. »

Je fronçai les sourcils sans relever la tête, cherchant de quoi il parlait ; et ma gorge se serra quand je me souvins de la manière dont je l'avais repoussé le jour où il m'avait invitée au bal.

Oui, à une époque, je m'étais méfiée de lui, et cela ne m'avait pas poussée à l'apprécier.

« Rien à voir. Je te croyais…

- Comme les autres ? » fit-il d'une voix dure, soudain très tendu.

Je relevai enfin les yeux vers lui, et croisai ses yeux furieux.

« Non ! Enfin… je suppose que si, d'une certaine manière » avouai-je en baissant à nouveau les yeux, honteuse.

J'entendis Cooper se lever, déplacer sa chaise pour venir se rasseoir à côté de moi.

Il me prit le menton, doucement, me releva la tête vers lui ; ses doigts glissèrent ensuite sur ma joue, dans mes cheveux. Mais son regard était peiné.

« Je suis désolée, fis-je. C'est une seconde nature de me méfier des autres, et… Toi, surtout toi ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'intéressais soudain à moi. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je comprends, fit-il, malgré tout un peu triste. Si les autres ne s'étaient pas comportés comme ils l'ont fait avec toi, ça aurait été différent. Ça ne fait rien. »

Je me retins de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas que le comportement de mes anciens camarades qui avait forgé mon caractère méfiant.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, d'ailleurs » murmurai-je d'une voix qui me parut inaudible.

Inaudible, mais pas pour lui, bien sûr, me souvins-je en me mordant la lèvre.

« Ne cherche pas de raisons, Aline.

- Dans tous les cas… ça n'était pas pareil, pour Bella. Toi et elle, je ne comprends toujours pas… » trouvai-je, déviant légèrement le sujet de conversation.

Cooper se recula un peu, lâcha mes cheveux. Surprise, je me demandai si ça me faisait une sensation de chaud ou… de froid.

« Nos caractères paraissaient incompatibles à la base. Et, surtout, point commun avec toi, elle voulait mourir. »

J'eus un air surpris.

« Et oui, Aline. Bella et moi, même combat que toi et moi. Je l'ai détestée, parce qu'elle a attenté à ses jours. »

Je détournai à nouveau le regard. Oh. Il me détestait.

Pourquoi cela me faisait-il si mal ?

« Enfin, j'ai mis moins de temps à t'apprécier toi, que j'en ai mis à ne serait-ce qu'à la supporter elle », ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, mon cœur loupant encore un battement, ce qu'il sembla noter avec une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard. Je me renfrognai ; je détestais qu'il puisse écouter ainsi le langage de mon corps.

« Pourquoi voulait-elle mourir ?

- La perte de son amour éternel… éluda-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? Si l'on suppose bien sûr que l' « amour éternel » existe », fis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Cooper planta son regard ambré dans le mien, ferme et légèrement en colère.

« L'amour éternel existe. La preuve, elle l'a retrouvé. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, fronçant les sourcils.

« Edward… murmurai-je.

- Oui, Edward.

- Ok. Mais… vous êtes sortis ensemble, elle et toi, non ? Tu me l'avais dit.

- Oui. Et alors ? Elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais ; et moi… »

Il s'interrompit, se ferma. La curiosité me piqua ; mais je sentis que je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de compléter sa phrase. Ça faisait partie de son jardin secret, celui que j'avais promis de ne pas pénétrer s'il ne s'intéressait pas au mien.

« D'accord. Donc vous ne vous êtes détestés… qu'un temps.

- Oui, sourit-il. Bella tenait à intégrer l'école ; d'ailleurs, elle s'est très rapidement habituée au régime végétarien et à l'odeur de sang. Elle n'a jamais touché un être humain ! Elle m'épatait, même si je me refusais à lui dire. Elle m'énervait, aussi, je ne voulais pas aller au lycée ; mais ça s'est terminé en défi… et de fil en aiguille… »

Je voyais bien que Cooper replongeait dans ses pensées, sourire aux lèvres. Bella avait profondément changé sa vie ; et la mienne, indirectement.

Devais-je l'en remercier ? Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais dit que non, que j'étais mieux morte.

Maintenant, je me posais la question.

Qui était Cooper pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur mes désirs ?

La sonnette retentit, et je sursautai. Cooper n'eut pas l'air surpris ; ce n'était pourtant que la deuxième fois qu'elle était utilisée. La première étant relative au passage de… comment déjà ? David ?

Cooper s'était levé, et avait été ouvrir ; et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

Il posa son regard sur moi, calmement.

Regard ambre.

Je hochai la tête, le dévisageant.

« Alain, je suppose ? Lâchai-je.

- Exact » répondit-il d'une voix posée.

Le silence plana quelques secondes.

« Enchantée.

- De même. »

Non. C'était faux. Je n'étais pas enchantée.

L'arrivée d'Alain signifiait que Cooper allait partir d'un instant à l'autre.

Je déglutis ; mais affichai un sourire de façade. L'homme avait des cheveux gris, lui donnant un air étrange avec ses yeux ambre ; il était assez grand, et se tenait droit. J'avais envie de l'appeler colonel. Idiot, mais c'était tout ce qui me venait. Il me paraissait d'un calme olympien ; je détournai le regard, et Cooper commença à discuter avec lui. Je les écoutai vaguement ; ça parlait d'une certaine Camélia, de Bella et les autres, de voyage, de…

Soudain, Alain posa une question qui me fit tendre l'oreille.

« Combien de temps pars-tu, finalement ? »

Cooper hésita un peu. Je me levai, débarrassai ma vaisselle, me demandant si ces bruits pouvaient couvrir ceux de mon cœur.

Ne voulant pas paraître trop curieuse.

« Deux semaines, répondit-il enfin. Si ça ne te gêne pas de rester tout ce temps.

- Naturellement pas. C'est pas plus mal. » répondit Alain.

_C'est pas plus mal ? _Si ! Je savais que Cooper ne savait pas, à la base, s'il resterait une semaine ou deux à Forks, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence que je n'avais pas osé envisager qu'il parte deux semaines.

Ça me rendait triste. Pourquoi partir tant ? Ma présence lui pesait-elle donc à ce point ? Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je n'étais pas… marrante, comme fille.

_Et s'il décidait de rester plus ? De ne pas revenir ? _Commençai-je à paniquer.

Non, je savais qu'il reviendrait. Le contraire ne lui ressemblerait pas ; pour ce que j'avais cru comprendre de lui.

_Mais quand ?_

Je déglutis, faisant la vaisselle. Les deux vampires continuaient de parler ; et, soudain, je remarquai que le seul bruit qui animait l'appartement, était celui de mes mains dans l'eau.

Je me redressai, et me retournai.

Les deux hommes étaient là, m'observant.

Cooper détourna immédiatement le regard.

« Aline… j'y vais. » lâcha-t-il.

J'y vais. Ses mots étaient tombés comme un couperet, dans l'atmosphère froide de la cuisine. Je ne pus que hocher la tête, l'estomac se tordant sous l'effet de la peine.

Cooper sortit, alla récupérer une valise dans une armoire. Il l'avait déjà préparée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en passant devant la cuisine ; me regarda.

« Eh bien… à plus. »

Il me tourna le dos, et sortit.

Le bruit de la porte claquant derrière lui me fit froid.

Je la regardai un moment ; avant de me souvenir de la présence d'Alain.

Celui-ci me fixait, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi, me déchiffrer. Je fronçai les sourcils, me renfrognant un peu.

« Oh, je sais que je vous n'êtes pas fan des questions personnelles. Je ne vous en poserai pas ; pour l'instant, dit-il.

- Ne me tutoyez pas. Je ne suis pas si _vieille _» lui balançai-je en retour, appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Il sourit, visiblement pas vexé par ma pique sur son âge vampirique. Vint silencieusement se poster à côté de moi, attrapant un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle que j'avais lavée. Je lui lançai un regard sceptique.

« Ne vous forcez pas à ça. Je suppose que vous ne salirez pas plus de couverts que Cooper.

- C'est un fait. Mais je n'aime pas ne rien faire.

- Ça doit être épuisant à la longue.

- Oh, nous avons une bonne résistance à l'épuisement, croyez-moi. »

Je n'en doutais pas… Visiblement, il avait décidé de garder le vouvoiement.

« Ainsi, nous sommes ensemble pour deux semaines, fis-je.

- Déçue ?

- Pas de questions personnelles, me semblait-il.

- Touché, sourit-il.

- Un vampire contre un autre, après tout…

- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas Cooper, cependant.

- Oh, vraiment ? Raillai-je.

- Votre moquerie est-elle un moyen de défense efficace ? »

Je sursaute, lâche l'éponge que j'étais en train d'essorer.

« Jusque là, je n'ai pas eu à m'en plaindre » grognai-je.

Il sourit, et je serrai les mâchoires. Alain avait l'air… il m'énervait.

Peut-être parce que j'avais envie de l'apprécier. Cela me paraissait naturel. Je lui aurais offert ma confiance sans me poser plus de questions ; et ça ne me ressemblait pas. Il était bien le premier à me faire éprouver ça.

Je le laissai dans la cuisine, et allai me glisser sous la douche, ne cherchant pas à y penser plus avant. De toutes façons, j'allais avoir deux semaines pour réfléchir à qui il était…

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Cela faisait quelques heures que je roulais -trop vite- mâchoire contractée.

J'étais en colère contre moi. Mais je ne voulais pas trop réfléchir à la raison qui me faisait éprouver cette rage.

C'était en partie parce que j'avais l'impression d'être parti… comme un voleur.

Aline m'aurait été royalement indifférente, je ne l'aurais pas laissée autrement.

Mais que devais-je faire, hein ? L'embrasser, peut-être, pour lui dire au revoir ? D'une part, je ne pensais pas qu'elle ait eu besoin de ce genre de manifestation ; et puis, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'en aurait pensé Alain.

Il commençait à envisager la possibilité que je retombe amoureux. Et je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il parlait sans connaître mon histoire ; il savait tout, de mon amour pour Elizabeth, puissant et dévastateur, à sa mort, accompagnée de la mort de mon cœur -qui ne battait déjà plus à l'époque…

Il savait que logiquement, ç'avait été elle. La seule, mon unique. Mon âme sœur.

Mais voilà, il y avait Aline. Et je me refusais toujours à croire qu'elle pouvait, d'une quelconque façon, remplacer Elizabeth ; je refusais de tout mon être de ressentir à nouveau les mêmes émotions ; à mon sens, cela signifierait reléguer ma défunte âme sœur aux oubliettes. Et il était hors de question que je l'oublie.

De toute façon, pouvais-je dire que j'éprouvais les mêmes choses pour Aline ? Avec Elizabeth… Il y avait eu la tendresse, l'ardeur sans limites, le bonheur fou d'y être fiancé ; mais pouvais-je comparer les sentiments que j'éprouvais alors à ceux que j'éprouvais aujourd'hui ? À l'époque où j'avais connu Elizabeth, j'étais encore humain.

Du moins, au début ; à un mois de mon mariage, j'avais été transformé. Par un vampire qui avait voulu faire de moi un soldat de son armée de nouveaux-nés, dans le but de détruire un clan adverse.

À peine m'avait-il expliqué quelle était ma nouvelle nature que, rongé par le chagrin et la rage, je l'avais décapité et démembré.

J'avais rapidement compris que pour le détruire totalement, je devais aussi le brûler. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait, hurlant ma douleur à l'idée d'avoir tout perdu -définitivement.

Puis la soif m'avait pris ; et j'avais tué.

J'avais tué le premier être humain que j'avais croisé. Comprenant par le même coup l'horreur de ma nature ; et je m'étais enfui. Loin.

Pour protéger les personnes que j'aimais de… moi. Ma famille, mes rares amis.

Elizabeth.

Pendant deux ans j'avais erré ; tuant des êtres humains, me maudissant pour ça. Et j'avais fini par m'habituer à leurs odeurs ; à pouvoir me tenir à leur proximité sans me jeter sur eux -ceci à condition que je n'aie pas soif.

Mon amour pour Elizabeth, déchirant, n'avait pas cessé ; et, alors que je m'entraînais à rester parmi les hommes, un fol espoir m'avait pris.

Et si je retournais la voir ? Et si… je lui proposais de la transformer ?

Longtemps j'avais envisagé cette possibilité ; je ne voulais pas lui imposer cette demi-vie, mais d'un autre côté… j'étais assez égoïste pour espérer qu'elle l'accepterait, et qu'on serait heureux, tous les deux, voyageant à travers les âges.

Je m'étais décidé finalement à retourner dans mon village natal, trois ans après ma transformation, et à lui proposer de me suivre dans mon existence de vampire ; le cœur brûlant d'espoir qu'elle n'ait pas épousé un autre.

Mais ce que je découvris, arrivé devant la maison où elle avait vécu, fut bien pire.

Il n'y avait plus trace d'elle. Les gens ne la mentionnaient pas. Semblaient l'avoir oubliée. Rayée de leur existence.

Avait-elle épousé un gentleman qui l'avait emmenée loin ?

Non. Un jour, après des mois d'écoute -n'osant pas me présenter devant ces gens qui m'avaient vu grandir-, j'appris qu'elle était morte.

Elizabeth s'était suicidée, deux ans jour pour jour après la date à laquelle on était censés se marier.

Apprenant ça, je m'étais figé ; et la douleur, violente, m'avait dévastée.

J'étais tombé à genoux, criant de désespoir ; et des têtes s'étaient tournées vers les bois où je m'étais caché ; j'avais dû m'enfuir, avant que l'on ne vienne chercher l'origine du cri entendu.

J'avais dû partir, courir. Longtemps. Et, finalement, je m'étais retrouvé devant le cimetière du village ; j'avais attendu la nuit, avais parcouru les tombes, cherchant celle où reposait mon aimée.

L'avait découverte, encore jeune et dégagée. Entretenue avec amour.

J'étais tombé à genoux, encore une fois, devant la stèle blanche. Avais enfoncé mes mains dans le sol que les récentes pluies avaient rendu meuble.

Elizabeth, Elizabeth était morte. Onze mois plus tôt.

Elle s'était suicidée. N'avait pas su m'attendre ; pouvais-je lui en tenir rigueur ? Elle m'avait cru mort. C'est ce que les gens au village avaient dit ; c'était le désespoir de la perte de son fiancé qui l'avait poussée à commettre l'irréparable.

Si seulement j'étais revenu plus tôt… si seulement ! Elle aurait accepté de partager mon existence, je pouvais en être sûr désormais. Elle m'aimait toujours, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais accepté de défier son Dieu en se donnant la mort.

J'étais resté prostré des heures devant sa tombe, pleurant de secs sanglots sur mon amour perdu. Sur mon éternité dont je ne voulais pas, si elle n'était pas à mes côtés pour la partager.

J'avais fini par me relever en sentant des rayons de soleil caresser ma peau ; je connaissais leur effet sur notre épiderme, et si je ne voulais pas surprendre un œil humain par les diamants scintillant sur ma peau, je devais partir.

C'est ce que j'avais fait. J'étais parti. Loin. Vite.

J'avais songé au suicide. Un très court millième de seconde ; et me l'étais refusé.

C'état le suicide de mon aimée qui m'avait rendu si malheureux. Je m'en sentais responsable, c'est vrai ; et je décidai de prendre comme une punition cette éternité de souffrance qui m'avait été imposée.

J'avais continué à errer, seul, et à tuer sans pitié, épargnant malgré tout les femmes et les enfants ; quand finalement ma route avait croisé celle de cet étrange vampire aux yeux ambrés.

Alain. Et son calme olympien, son flegme titanesque, son esprit nomade et ses propres blessures.

Peu de mots avaient été échangés entre nous ; mais sans poser de questions, je m'étais adapté à son régime végétarien. Cela m'avait pris des années à pouvoir supporter à nouveau la présence d'humains, de ce fait ; mais j'y étais parvenu, finalement. Il m'avait aidé. Nous nous étions dévoilés l'un à l'autre au fil des décennies ; et un jour, nos pas nous avaient conduit à Forks.

Puis, un siècle plus tard, à Aline…

Le chemin de la maison de Bella apparut dans mon champ de vision ; et je frémis, me rendant compte que tout le trajet durant je n'avais cessé de revivre les violentes émotions qui m'avaient bouleversé tout au long de mon existence vampirique ; je me garai, faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier.

La voiture de Bella n'était pas là. Elle devait être avec les Cullen.

Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir me rendre chez eux maintenant. Aussi, restai-je doigts serrés autour du volant pendant un temps immesurable…

.

.

_Aline POV_

Des heures que Cooper était parti. Et moi, j'étais sortie faire un tour ; je savais que cette fois, il ne viendrait pas me trouver. Que je tombe sur un camarade, que la pluie m'assaille, ou pour quelque autre raison.

La pluie tombait à flot d'ailleurs ; il semblait que ce temps ne s'arrêtait jamais. Mais cela ne me dépaysait pas tant de Forks ; et même les rues, je commençais à m'y faire. De toute façon, je ne sortais jamais dans Forks.

Je vagabondai, protégée par mon parapluie, dans ma bulle ; j'étais l'une des rares à l'extérieur, d'ailleurs. Je croisai juste un homme sortant son chien avec un air renfrogné. Le chien, lui, avait l'air heureux.

Je passai devant divers magasins ; notai mentalement dans un coin de mon esprit d'aller visiter quelques bars demain, et des boutiques mardi pour trouver un petit job. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alain m'empêcherait d'agir ; lui et son flegme avaient des avantages. Je ne me serais pas étonnée qu'il soit né anglais.

Quand je rentrai, finalement, je le trouvai en train de préparer des œufs.

J'écarquillai les yeux ; il releva à peine la tête à mon entrée.

« Bonne promenade ?

- Temps idyllique… Que faites-vous ?

- Hum, une omelette. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais savoir si je savais encore cuisiner.

- Oh. Et visiblement, vous avez un léger problème pour casser les oeufs. »

Il eut un sourire gêné.

« Trop de puissance dans les doigts. »

Je m'approchai, lui en cassai. Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous étiez donc cuisinier ?

- Exact. Dans une grande cuisine londonienne. »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé, ce qu'il nota avec curiosité. Je secouai la tête.

« Et c'est ce que vous prépariez, ô grand chef ? Raillai-je. Des omelettes ?

- Non, fit-il en roulant des yeux. Je sais ce qu'on dit de la cuisine anglaise, mas il ne faut pas généraliser. Ceci dit, avec ce que contient votre frigo, mes choix étaient plutôt limités. »

Le soir venu, je mangeai prudemment l'omelette préparée par Alain. Elle n'était pas mauvaise. Je soufflai, rassurée d'avoir cassé les œufs et de ne pas avoir à trier les coquilles éventuellement tombées dedans.

Nous ne discutâmes que peu avec Alain ; il savait me mettre à l'aise. Cela m'étonnait, mais je ne me posai pas de question ; j'étais bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je lui étais reconnaissante, finalement, d'être là ; il allait m'aider à supporter l'absence de Cooper.

La nuit, j'allais me coucher malgré tout avec une certaine appréhension.

Mes cauchemars ne cessaient pas.

.

.

_Alain POV_

Ainsi, j'étais devant Aline, cette fameuse humaine qui bouleversait tant Cooper. Il aurait été faux de dire que je n'attendais pas cette rencontre avec impatience.

Et je n'étais pas déçu. Aline me paraissait être une fille très intelligente, quoique sans doute trop mature pour son âge ; cela lui donnait un côté renfermé qui ne donnait pas forcément envie d'aller vers elle. À quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait pas à son cas, bien sûr, car moi, ça ne me donnait que plus envie de la déchiffrer.

Je n'arrivais pas à avoir un avis tranché sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait Cooper pour cette humaine ; je lisais en lui sa tourmente, les envies qui l'attiraient vers elle. Mais je connaissais son histoire, et notre nature complexe de vampire qui nous obligeait à n'avoir qu'un amour -et je savais de quoi je parlais.

C'était à lui de faire son choix. Je craignais simplement qu'il décide de passer à côté d'un bonheur possible avec Aline, par crainte de la blesser, ou de ne pas l'aimer toute son existence.

Ou plus simplement parce qu'il avait décidé, des siècles plus tôt, de se laver de sa culpabilité en se condamnant à une existence de peine. Peine qui s'était amoindrie depuis qu'on avait rencontré Bella, et qu'il commençait à oublier dans les yeux d'Aline. Je me doutais que c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. L'oubli.

Je secouai la tête, décidant de ne plus essayer de tergiverser sur sa situation.

C'est alors qu'elle commença à se débattre dans son lit.

Je relevai la tête, aux aguets ; puis me rendis dans sa chambre, curieux.

Cooper m'avait dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, sans m'en révéler la teneur ; il m'avait prévenu qu'elle ne voulait pas être réveillée. Mais j'étais intrigué.

Aline se débattait ; et se mit à crier dans son sommeil.

« Va-t-en ! Enfuis-toi ! LE LAISSE PAS NOUS FAIRE ça ! »

Elle se débattit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « LE LAISSE PAS TE DETRUIRE ! »

Elle continua à défaire ses draps, en sueur ; puis je sentis une interruption dans son souffle, et disparus à vitesse vampirique, alors qu'elle se réveillait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, je l'entendis s'asseoir sur son lit, le souffle court ; et sangloter le plus silencieusement possible.

Intéressant. Je crois qu'il allait me falloir la questionner sur son rêve, la nuit prochaine…

Le lendemain, Aline partit au lycée assez tôt ; je soupirai, et décidai d'aller faire un tour dans cette ville -que je connaissais déjà, on y avait vécu avec Cooper et Bella.

Le soir, je l'attendis à l'appartement.

Mais elle rentra plus tard que prévu.

Je l'observai, curieux ; mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Bon. Je n'allais pas la forcer à la confrontation, je n'étais pas son père… tant qu'elle rentrait saine et sauve, c'était tout ce qui importait. Mais peut-être devrais-je me méfier de son attirance pour la mort, à l'avenir ; quoiqu'elle ne me paraissait pas si instable que Cooper me l'avait raconté.

Était-elle déjà en train de changer ?

La soirée se déroula presque en silence ; j'attendais avec impatience qu'elle s'endorme. Qu'elle rêve.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, à onze heures du soir.

J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, au bord du lit ; et j'attendis.

J'attendis qu'elle commence à se débattre, à crier.

Elle répéta les mêmes mots ; et c'est au moment où elle cria « Le laisse pas te détruire ! » que je réagis.

Je ne savais pas de quoi, ni à qui elle parlait ; mais je tentai ma chance.

« Va-t-en, Aline, cours. Il est trop tard ! »

Elle se figea dans son sommeil, son cœur loupa un battement.

« Non,me répondit-elle sans se réveiller.

- Cours, maintenant. Cours ! Insistai-je.

- Non ! » hurla-t-elle, se réveillant dans un sursaut.

Elle lâcha un bref cri en m'apercevant du coin de l'œil ; et me dévisagea, ébahie.

« Que faites-vous là ? C'est vous qui avez parlé ?

- Tu t'en souviens ? »

Le vouvoiement n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les souvenirs semblèrent lui revenir.

« Oui. Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit de courir ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qui m'a paru, à ce que j'entendais, le plus logique à faire. »

Un léger silence plana.

« Cooper vous a parlé de mon rêve ? Fit-elle finalement.

- Non. Veux-tu le faire ? »

Aline garda le silence un moment, se refermant sur elle. J'attendis patiemment.

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Demanda-t-elle en se recouchant, me tournant le dos.

- Se laisser prendre par ses rêves n'est pas le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser. Je peux te donner les clefs pour déchiffrer ton cauchemar.

- Ah vraiment ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Laisse-moi essayer. Qu'y perds-tu ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir un peu puis sa voix s'éleva.

« D'abord, ma maison s'écroule.

- Et où te trouves-tu ? »

Elle réfléchit.

« A l'extérieur. Assez loin. Je la regarde, je ne peux pas bouger.

- Impuissante. Ensuite ?

- L'ombre. Une ombre qui s'étend. Je recule, mais j'aperçois un cheval blanc aux yeux crevés.

- … D'accord. C'est à lui que tu cries de s'enfuir ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'avance vers lui… bien trop lentement. Mais il ne bouge pas. L'ombre le recouvre.

- Et que fais-tu alors ?

- Je ne fais rien. Je ne bouge pas. Mon corps est immobile ; mes genoux tremblent, et… je tombe. Enfin, je sens mon corps tomber. C'est comme si… ce n'était pas moi… mais c'est moi… je pense encore au cheval.

- Que veux-tu faire pour lui ?

- Voir s'il y a un moyen de le sauver !

- Il n'y en a pas, Aline. Après ?

- Je sens… comme des doigts froids me toucher. Et c'est… après… je crie et… enfin, depuis peu, mon corps se retourne -alors que je ne veux pas me retourner. Et j'aperçois un mur.

- Un mur ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis, euh… depuis ma première nuit ici. »

Je hochai la tête.

- Ensuite ?

- Rien. Je me réveille. »

Je m'assis contre le mur en tête de lit, étendant mes jambes à côté d'elle. Elle finit par se retourner, et me jeter un regard terne.

« Verdict ? Demanda-t-elle… avec désintéressement, comme si finalement la réponse lui importait peu.

« La maison qui s'écroule, en tout début de rêve. Ça, c'est symbolique d'une perte de stabilité. Ton foyer est devenu instable à un moment, Aline ?

- A la mort de mon père… murmura-t-elle très bas.

- Le cheval. Le cheval peut représenter plusieurs choses. Dans ton cas… Le cheval porte l'homme, et souvent il est associé à la mère, qui porte l'enfant. Ce cheval, c'est ta mère. »

Je restai silencieux quelques instants, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler l'information. Mais elle ne réagit pas vraiment ; j'avais l'impression de ne faire que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait déjà…

« Admettons. Elle a les yeux crevés…

- Elle est aveugle.

- Ma mère ne l'était pas.

- Si, sans doute. Je ne connais pas ton histoire, mais tu sais, la cécité n'est pas uniquement physique ; ta mère, je suppose, était aveuglée par quelque chose. Ou… quelqu'un. »

Aline baissa le regard, soudain mal à l'aise. Ne dit rien. Je décidai de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus ; je n'étais pas là pour deviner son passé, uniquement pour l'aider à décrypter son rêve.

- Pourquoi restes-tu aux côtés du cheval ?

- Il se fait engloutir par l'ombre.

- L'ombre te fait peur ? Elle évoque quelque chose de… mauvais ? »

Aline chercha la réponse dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ses cauchemars ; et hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je la ressens comme telle.

- Pourtant, tu restes.

- Je ne veux pas abandonner le cheval.

- Il est trop tard.

- … Alors il est trop tard pour moi aussi. Je ne peux pas courir assez vite pour y échapper. Seul le cheval est assez rapide.

- Je ne crois pas. Tu dois reprendre le contrôle de ton corps.

- Je ne peux pas ! Le froid m'engourdit, je me… déconnecte !

- Tu n'as pas la volonté, nuance. Le cheval. Tu lui cries de ne pas le laisser vous faire ça. Tu comptes sur lui.

- … Oui. Mais il ne m'entend pas.

- A-t-il aussi les oreilles arrachées ?

- … Non.

- C'est qu'il ne veut pas t'entendre. Ce que je crois, Aline, c'est que ce cheval, quelque part, est ton véritable ennemi. Celui qui t'empêche de te sauver.

- Non ! C'est faux.

- Tourne lui le dos, et tu reprendras le contrôle de ton corps.

- Non !

- Aline. Ton corps veut vivre. Il se retourne de lui-même vers le mur. Tu sais ce que représente le mur ?

- Un obstacle ?

- Non. Pas dans ce cas. Dans ce cas, je crois que ce mur représente la protection. »

Aline tressaillit ; je compris que jamais elle n'avait envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

« La protection… » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Oui, je le pensais. Ce mur était apparu la première nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Cooper. Et j'étais à peu près sûr de moi en affirmant qu'il le représentait.

« Aline, je crois que si tu cours vers ce mur, tu gagneras. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Réfléchit.

« Courir vers le mur… » murmura-t-elle enfin.

Ce fut ses derniers mots de la nuit. Je vis bien qu'elle ne se rendormit que d'un sommeil léger, agité ; mais ne refit pas de cauchemar. Je la veillai une bonne partie de la nuit, pensif.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé des autres choses qui m'avaient frappé.

L'ombre. Elle parlait d'une ombre, mais employait un masculin quand elle criait « le laisse pas nous faire ça »… Inconsciemment, elle savait ce que représentait l'ombre. Il m'aurait été facile de le lui en faire prendre conscience ; mais je la sentais fragile, et je ne voulais pas la braquer.

Et il y avait ce toucher froid, associé à du dégoût. Et, j'en étais sûr, associé à la perte de contrôle sur son corps. En partie.

Je n'avais pas trop de doutes sur sa signification ; mais ça… je ne savais pas si je devais en parler à Cooper.

Peut-être valait-il mieux que j'attende qu'Aline le fasse -si un jour elle avait l'intention de le faire.

En même temps, Cooper ne risquait-il pas de la blesser involontairement par des gestes dénués de méchanceté, mais qui rappelleraient à Aline des moments… douloureux ?

Je décidai d'y réfléchir ; et de parler succinctement à Cooper de mon interprétation du cauchemar d'Aline. Car contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, je pensais qu'il serait mieux que Cooper reste à proximité d'elle la nuit ; pour l'aider à se diriger vers le mur…

La jeune Aline avait encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer sur elle-même avant de pouvoir mener une vie paisible…

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, planté, les mains sur le volant. Mais je sentis une présence -en fait, une odeur- que j'identifiai comme étant celle d'un homme de ma race ; Edward.

Je suppose qu'il me regardait, attendant que je bouge. Ce que je fis après avoir poussé un soupir.

Je sortis de la voiture et me tournai vers lui, le visage impénétrable.

« Edward.

- Cooper. Ravi de te revoir.

- … Moi aussi… même si ça ne se voit pas encore. J'étais dans mes pensées.

- J'ai… entendu. »

Enfoiré de télépathe. Je soupirai à nouveau, détournant mon regard.

« Écoute, reprit-il, si… si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit…

- J'en doute. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit humaine, le problème. Mais… moi. Mon passé. Tout. »

Edward me considéra quelques instants.

« Je ne connais pas ton passé.

- Je ne… suis pas sûr de pouvoir aimer. À nouveau. J'ai déjà eu une âme sœur. »

Pourquoi lui racontais-je ça ? J'avais du mal à me comprendre. Je me refermai sur moi-même.

« Ainsi, tu serais prêt à laisser passer une chance d'être heureux juste parce que tu as… peur de ne pas aimer cette fille pour l'éternité ?

- … Ce n'est pas rien, comme risque. Ça n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. Si je cesse de l'aimer… ça n'est pas moi qui en souffrirait le plus.

- C'est un fait. C'est d'elle dont on parle. Et, Cooper… C'est précisément là où je voulais en venir. »

Edward s'approcha de moi, plantant son regard affirmé dans le mien.

« Laisse-la choisir. C'est à elle de voir si elle t'aime, ou pas. Si elle veut être avec toi, si elle veut prendre le risque de peut-être te perdre. Laisse-la décider… Moi, je ne l'ai pas fait avec Bella. Je lui ai imposé mon choix, et on voit ce que ça a donné.

- Aline n'est pas Bella ! Et je ne suis pas… toi.

- Je sais ! La manière que tu auras de lui prouver ton amour, si amour il y a, te sera personnelle ; votre histoire ne se déroulera pas comme la notre. D'autant que, je te le rappelle, tu ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments à elle. »

Touché.

« Je crois sincèrement que c'est à elle d'effectuer son choix. C'est de sa vie dont on parle. Toi… toi, je doute que tu ailles te suicider quelle que soit sa réponse. Ta vie ne changera pas, en aucun cas. Alors qu'elle… elle pourra rester humaine, mourir, ou être transformée.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de la transformer !

- La question se posera, si elle te laisse entrer dans sa vie.

- … Après tout, il y a peu de chances qu'elle le fasse.

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut prendre cette décision. »

Je regardai quelques instants Edward ; et hochai finalement la tête.

Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser mener par les courants, et à me complaindre dans mon malheur. J'éprouvais des sentiments pour Aline ; amour, simple désir ? Je ne savais pas. Mais je n'allais pas faire l'autruche ; j'avais souffert assez longtemps, je méritais aujourd'hui de me battre pour mon bonheur ; et ce n'était pas forcément renier Elizabeth.

Je laisserai le choix à Aline ; mais pour cela, il allait falloir que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle l'avait.

J'inspirai et soufflai un grand coup.

« Ok. Hum… Vous êtes à la villa ? Pars devant, je viens vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

- On t'attendra. »

Il s'évanouit dans les bois ; je fixai un point lointain, plongé dans mes pensées alors qu'une vieille chanson me revenait en mémoire.

_Largués des hommes_

_Dites où va l'allée_

_Dans quel sombre coin les courants donnent_

_Y a personne qui sait_

_Etres de somme Alias Crusoë_

_Dans la ville y a un gars qui sonne_

_Le passeur est pressé_

_.  
_

_Fort lascif ou beau_

_Elle s'en fout_

_La vie pour elle n'est qu'un détail_

_A peine ici elle aLe temps d'un oubli_

_Mis de l'alarme sous mes yeux_

_Du fard à m'en damner…_

_.  
_

_Quand elle s'égare sous des traits de femme_

_Elle étreint trop _

_Peu s'en faut_

_Saoulé, par elle qui aime les tristes danses_

_._

_Ouest-ou-est_

_Où reste-t-elle_

_J'la sens juste à côté_

_Je vis à cent lieues d'elle_

_Ouest-ou-est_

_Tout mène à elle_

_Quand mon corps égaré_

_Vogue entre terre et ciel_

_Elle est là qui m'appelle_

_.  
_

_Fauche et moissonne_

_Pourquoi pas l'aimer_

_Y a vraiment que les cons qui s'endorment_

_Les fenêtres fermées_

_Vivre et faire comme_

_Mais sans s'encenser_

_Même l'éternité se déforme_

_Pour qui veut l'habiller_

_.  
_

_D'où sont ces routes_

_Qui s'arrêtent où_

_Ma latitude est à sa taille_

_Plonger dans l'au-delà_

_De l'eau des lavis_

_Broyer le noir et penser bleu_

_Aimer s'y mélanger_

_Elle est polychrome et polygame_

_Elle dépeint tout sans pinceaux_

_Saoulé par elle qui aime les tristes danses_

_.  
_

_Ouest-ou-est_

_Où reste-t-elle_

_J'la sens juste à côté_

_Je vis à cent lieues d'elle_

_Ouest-ou-est_

_Tout mène à elle_

_Quand mon corps égaré_

_Vogue entre terre et ciel_

_Elle est là qui m'appelle…_

_.  
_

Ouais… Pourquoi pas l'aimer… Pourquoi pas…

Je redressai le menton, et me dirigeai, à pied, vers la villa des Cullen.

Finalement, je crois que ces deux semaines allaient me paraître bien longues…

**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce long chapitre !!! Avez-vous aimé ? Que pensez-vous du passé de Cooper, du rêve d'Aline ?**

**La chanson, c'est Ouest-ou-Est, de Philippe Lafontaine ; je l'aime bien, celle-là, et je suis HYPER dégoûtée parce qu'il n'y a absolument aucun clip de cette chanson ! Impossible donc de vous la faire découvrir… J'espère que vous connaissez, sinon, eh bien… tant pis…**

**La suite ? Séparation des deux protagonistes, et éventuellement selon le nombre de pages que j'écrirai, leurs retrouvailles ! ^^**

**À bientôt !**


	10. Retrouvailles

**Bonsoir tout le monde !!! Comme promis à ceux à qui j'ai envoyé un mess, je vous poste ce soir le nouveau chapitre de C'était l'hiver !!! Rappel : Cooper est parti pour Forks, pour une durée déterminée de deux semaines... Va-t-il les tenir ? Comment cela va-t-il se passer à son retour ? Vous le saurez à la fin de ce chapitre... ou pas ! ;)**

**Edit du précédent chapitre : j'ai remarqué que la chanson était mal passée, alors j'ai rectifié la forme… voilà, c'était juste pour dire !**

_**Réponse aux anonymes :**_

**Nathyhale : Merci ! Alain est très zen, oui, c'est vrai… En tous cas, ne t'en fait pas, Aline a promis à Cooper de ne pas refaire de tentative de suicide d'ici un an, il la croit capable de tenir sa promesse. Cette chanson que j'ai mise est très belle, en effet… à mon goût, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas mieux connue ! Chapitre plus court, mais bon… bonne lecture !**

**Melo.c.42 : Merci à toi aussi ! Vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir dit du bien de l'interprétation du rêve d'Aline et avoir été ému(e)s du passé de Cooper… Ben maintenant vous en savez plus en tous cas ! ^^ La discussion Edward/Cooper va éviter les blocages dans le futur couple, c'est certain… Encore faut-il que le couple se forme ;)**

**Et bien sûr, bonne lecture à tous !!!**

_

* * *

Cooper POV_

Mes retrouvailles avec Bella et le reste des Cullen furent assez silencieuses ; j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. En fait, mon esprit vagabondait à des centaines de kilomètres de là, jusqu'à une petite ville nommée Prince Rupert où devait, à l'heure qu'il était, dormir une jeune humaine que mon cœur avait choisi d'aimer… pour un temps.

Bella me regardait, pensive. Dans les bras de son futur mari. Cela… me frustrait.

Elle m'avait invitée à son mariage. Avait invité Aline aussi, même si celle-ci n'était pas encore au courant.

Il allait falloir organiser ça. J'espérais seulement que tous les autres invités, à défaut d'être humains, ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal…

Les heures passèrent avec un goût amer, et j'essayai de plaisanter avec Emmett, de couver Bella du regard tout en fusillant Edward, tel que l'aurait fait un grand frère digne de ce nom, j'essayai aussi de philosopher avec Carlisle et félicitai Esmée pour ses talents de décoratrice ; Alice et Rosalie parlaient robes et maquillage, et… j'évitai Jasper, dont je craignais l'empathie. Bella me couvrait de son bouclier, mais je me doutais qu'il pourrait deviner mes émotions rien qu'à discuter avec moi.

L'heure de partir au lycée arriva ; et cela me fit une impression aussi étrange que désagréable. Cette impression que l'on ressent quand on retrouve une routine dont on ne veut pas, après une interruption qui nous a… comme transportés dans un autre monde, monde que l'on aurait voulu ne jamais quitter.

Le lycée m'était familier, et me donna l'impression de n'être jamais parti. Que toute cette histoire incroyable avec Aline n'était jamais arrivée. C'est un peu comme si je m'attendais à la voir surgir au coin d'un couloir, le regard dans le vide, ignorant les insultes des autres.

Pourtant, les autres, eux, semblaient conscients qu'ils ne la reverraient jamais.

La matinée, j'essayai de ne pas écoute leurs conversations ; mais à la pause déjeuner, cela devint impossible.

Partout, à chaque table, ils parlaient d'Aline, et de sa mort surprenante et bouleversante. Du fait qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps. S'échangeaient des hypothèses, des souvenirs qu'ils avaient d'elle -toujours des bons souvenirs, des souvenirs édulcorés. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été la paria du lycée.

Je ne supportai pas ça cinq minutes, et me levai pour quitter le self sous le regard gêné de ma tablée.

L'après-midi, je pris sur moi et essayai de me concentrer sur le cours et non les babillages des autres.

Et je réitérai ce comportement le lendemain.

Deux semaines. J'avais dit que je devais tenir deux semaines. Ça n'allait pas me tuer !

Même moi, mon humour de bas étage ne me fit pas rire…

.

.

_Aline POV_

Le lundi au lycée, sans Cooper, se révéla être une épreuve. Du moins le matin. J'y étais allée à pied, refusant qu'Alain m'y amène ; et tout le long du trajet, j'avais pensé à ce qu'allaient être mes journées sans lui, pendant deux semaines. J'allais redevenir la paria, non ? Mangeant seule en l'attendant, à ceci près que là, je continuerai à faire semblant de discuter avec ceux qui m'adressaient la parole ; à ceci près que les autres, cette fois, ne me rejetaient pas de leur vie.

C'était moi qui le faisait. Mais ça, ça ne changeait pas d'avant.

Je me trompais. L'absence de Cooper fut vite remarquée, et d'autres en profitèrent pour m'inviter à leur table. Je m'assis avec le groupe de Mark ; après tout, c'était avec lui que j'allais au ciné, mercredi.

Il me tardait… pensai-je ironiquement.

« Il est où, ton ami, Aline ? Me demanda-t-on soudain.

- Hum… malade. »

J'avais déjà réfléchi à que répondre. C'est vrai qu'imaginer Cooper malade était tout bonnement… impossible, mais une « raison familiale » n'aurait pas justifié une absence de deux semaines.

« Ah, d'accord… Il est pas… un peu bizarre ? »

Je regardai la fille qui m'avait posé cette question, un peu agacée.

« C'est vrai, il… est intimidant, en tous cas, renchérit un gars.

- C'est pour ça, nous en veux pas, on n'ose pas trop venir te parler quand il est là.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, répondis-je calmement.

- Ok. Alors… tu vis avec lui ?

- Oui.

- Vous… êtes ensemble ? »

Ça m'aurait arrangé de répondre que oui. Pas que ça m'aurait plu, mais…

Ok, je ne voulais as trop réfléchir à si c'est ce que j'aurais voulu. Être avec Cooper.

« Pas vraiment » répondis-je.

Merde. J'aurais pas pu dire non plutôt ?

« Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Ah… c'est ton demi-frère, de toute façon, conclut Mark en haussant les épaules.

- Non. Nous avons uniquement le même tuteur. Nos liens s'arrêtent là.

- Ben ça doit être bizarre d'habiter ensemble… »

Je ne répondis pas, désirant clore le sujet. Et les autres en profitèrent pour embrayer sur ma vie passée ; ce n'était pas forcément mieux. D'où je venais, pourquoi j'avais quitté mon lycée.

Je respirai un grand coup, et leur sortis une version aussi officielle qu'inventée de ma vie.

Cela ne me posait pas de réel problème.

Je crois que je réussissais à rentrer dans le moule, après tout ; j'arrivai même à sourire à leurs blagues, à paraître intéressée par leurs commentaires sur leur dernière sortie ; et quand Mark passa son bras autour de mes épaules, je me raidis un peu, mais je réussis à garder un sourire de façade.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un jeu de rôles…

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Jusque là, j'avais réussi à tenir. Lundi, mardi.

Mais mercredi, mes nerfs me lâchèrent.

Au self, à midi, on parlait encore d'Aline -un peu moins, quand même. J'aurais pu le supporter.

Si une des poufiasses en chef n'avait pas commencé à partir dans des lamentations qui n'avaient rien de muettes, et avaient pour sujet la pseudo-amitié qu'elle avait partagé avec Aline au collège, avant que celle-ci ne devienne distante ; à cette mention, je relevai la tête, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus l'air inquiet de Bella, qui, je le suppose, me découvrit de son bouclier, car je ressentis une vague de calme provenant de Jasper.

Ça aurait pu suffire. Si la poufiasse n'avait pas ajouté qu'elle regrettait tellement Aline, qu'elle se sentait désolée de ne pas avoir pu l'aider ; mais qu'elle avait essayé, pourtant, en tant qu'ancienne camarade ! Foi de … de quoi ? De pom-pom girl ?

La rage m'envahit, et je me levai ; heureusement pour la population humaine située dans mon environnement immédiat, la vague de calme de Jasper m'atteignit, et m'empêcha de commettre un massacre.

Je restai immobile un instant, fixant les têtes ébahies des lycéens autour de moi, qui faisaient peu à peu le silence alors que je les assassinais du regard, comme j'aurais été capable de le faire en à peine quelques secondes de mes propres mains.

Finalement, je saisis mon plateau d'un geste brusque, et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je le posai tout aussi brusquement sur le tapis roulant, et m'évanouis dans la nature.

Je courus dans le bois ; vite, le plus vite possible. Comme si l'on pouvait me rattraper. Comme si l'on pouvait me retenir.

Les Cullen et Bella étaient restés au lycée. Je pouvais deviner leur gêne. Pas face aux ragots ; après tout, il était notoire que j'étais un gars bizarre, et j'avais pour excuse d'avoir été le seul « ami » aperçu à la table d'Aline ; mon chagrin pouvait s'expliquer.

Ils étaient gênés, car commençaient à comprendre ce que signifiaient ces réactions que j'avais à chaque mention du prénom de ma protégée. Car ils commençaient à entrevoir que même trois jours de séparation de cette fille, m'étaient quasi insupportables.

J'arrivai à la falaise, et m'arrêtai net à cet endroit où je m'étais jeté sur elle pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, signant d'un coup mon destin -et le sien.

Je déglutis, et regardai l'eau en contrebas. Ces eaux noires qui semblaient inviter à venir s'enfoncer, pour oublier nos problèmes, nos malheurs. Ces eaux qui représentaient un défi pour les humains inconscients, un amusement pour les loups.

Ces eaux qui semblaient rugir de colère, depuis le jour où je les avais privées du corps froid d'Aline.

Je relevai le menton vers le ciel, et humai l'air, y cherchant un reste de fragrance de cette fille qui avait su si bien retourner mon cœur. N'y trouvant rien. Bien sûr. Ce genre de traces n'est que volatile. Aussi volatile que sera l'image d'Aline dans l'esprit de ses anciens camarades.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi, sur la falaise. Mais quand je rentrai, e soir, à la villa Cullen, ma décision était prise.

Je repartais à Prince Rupert.

Edward me regarda charger ma valise avec un air partagé entre la compréhension et la préoccupation, mais avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Il me demandait silencieusement de tirer de ses erreurs pour bâtir mon avenir avec -ou sans- Aline. Et j'avais bien l'intention de le faire ; quoique personnellement, je n'aurais jamais, je crois, fait ce choix qu'il avait fait d'abandonner Bella pour préserver son humanité.

J'étais bien trop égoïste pour cela…

.

.

_Aline POV_

Je pouvais être soulagée. J'avais réussi à décrocher un boulot dans une boutique de vêtements ; rien d'énorme, deux heures de ménage par jour, et la boutique à tenir le samedi. C'était rémunéré au minimum, mais serait largement suffisant pour payer mes courses. J'espérais juste que Cooper ne ferait aucune remarque ; cela me gênerait de parler argent avec lui.

Nous étions mardi soir ; et quand je sortis de la boutique après avoir signé mon contrat, qui débuterait la semaine d'après, je tombai sur Alain. Je soupirai. Il resta silencieux, au début, alors que nous marchions vers l'appartement ; puis il sourit.

« Cooper va être agacé.

- Je l'emmerde » répondis-je avec humeur.

Il rit.

« Voilà qui est direct. De la rancœur à son égard ?

- Nullement. »

_Si ce n'est qu'il m'a abandonnée_… N'importe quoi, me sermonnai-je, agacée.

« Ah, bon. Hum, demain, si je ne m'abuse, tu sors au cinéma ?

- En effet…

- Bien. Besoin de soutien ? »

Je souris.

« Vous avez l'intention de me chaperonner ?

- Je pensais plutôt t'attendre à la sortie du ciné. Ça devrait être suffisant.

- Mais inutile. Ça ira, merci Alain. »

La soirée se déroula sans que nous n'évoquions à nouveau ni Cooper, ni le ciné, ni mon travail. Alain me demanda juste de lui parler du lycée, rien de plus. Une conversation normale, comme avec… un père.

La nuit, il la passa à mes côtés, une fois de plus. Assis sur une chaise, à côté du lit. Je faisais toujours le même cauchemar ; et si, désormais la projection que je faisais de moi dans mon rêve, arrivait à se détourner du cheval pour regarder vers le mur, j'étais toujours incapable de courir dans sa direction.

Pourtant, je voulais y croire. Je voulais croire que cela suffirait à chasser tous mes anciens démons.

Le mercredi se déroula comme les deux jours précédents ; à ceci près que je dus faire face à l'enthousiasme grandissant de Mark.

Il m'invita à dîner avec lui, mais je refusai, prétextant devoir m'occuper de mon colocataire malade. Excuse pratique.

Le soir, je le rejoignis devant le ciné. Il arriva avec cinq minutes de retard ; cinq minutes de plus, et j'en aurais profité pour rentrer chez moi, faisant semblant d'être vexée.

Nous nous installâmes dans la salle sombre, attendant que le film -un policier, qu'il m'avait laissé le soin de choisir- ne commence.

Mark eut le tact de ne pas passer son bras autour de mes épaules dès que les lumières s'éteignirent. Tout au long de la séance, je me détendis ; ses doigts pianotaient sur notre accoudoir commun, mais il ne saisit pas ma main. Du moins, pas avant le générique de fin.

Ce générique avait à peine commencé à défiler, que je lui avais fait un sourire stéréotypé, et m'étais levée ; et c'est alors que nous quittions notre rangée de sièges que je sentis ses doigts moites s'entremêler aux miens.

La sensation me dégoûta, mais je ne dis rien. Me servis juste du prétexte de tenir la porte ouverte pour dénouer nos mains.

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant le cinéma, nous dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre ; ne sachant trop que dire.

« Bon, euh… c'était sympa, hein ? Commença Mark.

- … Ouais. Sympa.

- … à refaire ?

- Oui… on pourrait inviter les autres la prochaine fois, peut-être ? Ça serait… sympa.

- … Pourquoi pas…

- Bien, euh…

- Tu veux que je te ramène ? »

Je le regardai avec un sourire absent.

« Non, merci. Ça ira, j'habite pas loin.

- Comme tu veux.

- Merci, c'est bon. »

Il arrêta de se dandiner quelques secondes, et me fixa dans le blanc des yeux ; ok, je savais ce qui allait suivre.

Je ne fis rien pour l'empêcher de se pencher vers moi, et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La sensation n'était pas nouvelle, loin de là ; et je retrouvai dans ce baiser une série de souvenirs que j'avais effacés de ma mémoire ; pas vraiment par honte, plutôt par manque d'intérêt.

Je ne le laissai pas approfondir son baiser, me reculai. Je n'éprouvais absolument rien pour lui, pas plus que pour… les autres. Et je ne voulais pas retrouver ce comportement que j'avais eu à une époque.

« On se voit demain » fis-je d'une voix froide -histoire qu'il comprenne que c'était non. Définitivement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre ; je m'effaçai dans le brouillard naissant de ce début de soirée glacial.

Je rentrai à l'appart, tombant sur un Alain qui me lança un regard, mais se retint de m'interroger.

Je le saluai, et allai me coucher. Directement.

Je mis longtemps à m'endormir ; mais réussis, et mon cerveau en éveil recommença à projeter ces images familières qui m'assaillaient, sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Sauf que, cette fois, ce n'est pas la voix d'Alain me conseillant de courir vers le mur que j'entendis.

Mais la voix douce de Cooper m'appelant.

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut, me redressai sur mon lit ; me tournai vers le poids que je sentais s'appuyer à mon côté sur mon lit.

Il était là.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

J'avais roulé des heures durant, toujours plus rapidement ; pressé d'arriver à Prince Rupert. Pressé de la revoir.

Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers me séparant de la porte de notre appartement ; et toquai doucement.

Alain vint m'ouvrir, partagé entre surprise et… le contraire.

Il me fit signe de rester silencieux, et nous sortîmes. Cela me frustra ; j'avais envie de revoir Aline. Maintenant, même si elle dormait.

« Elle a eu du mal à trouver le sommeil » m'expliqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. Lui expliquai que j'avais… tout simplement pété un câble, au lycée. Que je l'avais quitté, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'hypocrisie des anciens camarades d'Aline.

Il m'expliqua l'interprétation qu'il faisait du rêve d'Aline… elle lui en avait donc parlé ? Cela me surprenait, et je ne savais si je devais être un peu jaloux, ou heureux que le contact soit bien passé. J'optai pour l'impatience ; l'impatience de la revoir.

Ce qu'Alain sentit, car avec un petit sourire, il m'annonça qu'il allait chasser.

Il disparut, et je rentrai dans l'appartement comme on pénètre un temple ; je restai quelques instants sur le seuil, humant à nouveau avec un plaisir certain l'odeur du sang d'Aline. Odeur à laquelle s'ajoutaient celle de son gel douche, et de son shampooing. Raisin.

Je déglutis, acceptant la sensation de son odeur dans ma gorge. Il allait falloir que je m'y habitue, si j'avais l'intention de…

De lui faire la cour ? Il semblait que c'est ce à quoi j'allais m'occuper, dans les prochaines semaines…

Je l'entendis gémir, soudain. Son cauchemar. Alain m'avait prévenu qu'elle ne criait presque plus.

Je me rendis dans sa chambre, m'assis à côté d'elle sur son lit. Dégageai doucement ses cheveux de son front brûlant.

Et l'appelai.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se redressa ; et son cœur loupa un battement quand ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens.

« Cooper ! » Hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle me regarda sans avoir l'air d'y croire réellement.

« Je suis là » répondis-je à ses questions muettes.

Je vis sa main trembler sur le drap ; et, comme hypnotisée, elle la leva à hauteur de ma tête, la posa sur ma joue. Brièvement, la retirant comme si elle s'était brûlée -ou glacée.

« Mais, tu… tu ne devais pas… rentrer avant…

- Deux semaines, je sais. Qu'importe, Aline ? Je suis là. »

Je m'attendais à… je ne sais pas à quoi. Un hochement de tête indifférent, sans doute. C'est ce que j'aurais cru le plus possible, venant d'elle, quand bien même ça m'aurait fait mal.

Je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction.

Elle ferma les yeux, alors que son cœur se calmait un peu ; et elle posa son front chaud contre mon épaule.

Je restai immobile, figé par la surprise. Et elle voulut se reculer, sans doute gênée… à la fois de son geste et de ma réaction -ou plutôt, absence de réaction. Mais je l'en empêchai d'une main sur sa hanche. Elle tressaillit.

Je me dégageai d'elle, la regardai dans les yeux, l'air indéchiffrable. La recouchai, m'allongeant face à elle.

Son cœur battait un peu plus fort, et dans son regard, c'est un tas de questions mêlé à une forme d'appréhension que je lus ; cela me serra le cœur, mais elle mit fin à mon dilemme -rester, ou la laisser dormir seule- quand elle me demanda :

« Tu restes, hein ? »

J'hochai la tête, gorge serrée. Et elle ferma les yeux.

Vint placer sa tête sur mon épaule, son bras posé avec légèreté sur mon ventre.

J'inspirai lentement ses fragrances, et remontai la couverture sur ses épaules, alors même que je me réchauffais à son contact.

Je me sentais mal de lui imposer la fraîcheur de mon corps. Mais… elle ne la fuyait pas.

Ne la fuyait plus.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Plus court, je sais... Et au prochain... je vous promet un grand pas en avant ;). N'oubliez pas, une review = un teaser ! J'vous embrasse, et... à la semaine prochaine je pense !**


	11. Emprisonner

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, 8 jours après l'autre ! Pas trop mal hein ! Celui-là, j'y tiens beaucoup, et je l'ai relu plusieurs fois (notez bien que je n'ai pas été la seule à le relire, et je sais que la personne visée se reconnaîtra… Elle se reconnaît déjà, d'ailleurs. Bref.)**

**Je ne vais pas me perdre en blabla… Je crois que ce chapitre, vous l'attendiez avec une certaine impatience. Même si vous n'en étiez pas conscients. Mais si, mais si… Je vous dis que si ! Lol.**

**J'en dis pas plus ;) !**

**melo.c.42 : Ah la la oui ces lycéens… Ils ne changeront jamais, toujours aussi hypocrites. Entre Aline et Alain, en effet, le courant ne pouvait que passer (de mon point de vue). Entre Cooper et Mark… Comme tu dis, ça sera plus difficile. Mais soyons francs, Mark ne soutient pas la comparaison. Tu veux de l'électricité ? Bonne lecture ;).**

**Et maintenant il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture à tous !!!**

_**

* * *

**Aline POV_

Quand je m'éveillai, je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. De… changé.

Je relevai la tête ; pour me plonger dans le regard ambré de Cooper.

« Bonjour, me fit-il calmement.

- Euh… bonjour. »

Il était là. Tous mes souvenirs de la veille me revinrent ; et je fronçai les sourcils en m'éloignant de son torse.

« Alors… tu es vraiment revenu.

- … Oui.

- Tu ne me diras pas pourquoi ? Demandai-je sur le ton de la constatation.

- Si, un jour. Sans doute.

- Juste… ce n'est pas par rapport aux autres ? Ils vont bien ? Voulus-je tout de même m'assurer.

- Non. Rien à voir avec les autres. »

Je ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus. Au ton évasif qu'il venait d'employer, j'avais compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'épancher sur le sujet.

Nous nous levâmes en silence, allâmes à la cuisine.

Je notai qu'Alain n'était plus dans l'appart ; était-il reparti ? Je posai vaguement, la question à Cooper, et il me répondit qu'il s'était seulement absenté pour chasser.

Et les mots quittèrent mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Ils me paraissaient naturels.

« Tu m'as manqué » fis-je.

Il releva vivement le regard, me sonda pensivement alors que je me faisais griller des tartines, comme si de rien n'était. Une fois que j'eus fini de tout préparer, je posai mon petit déjeuner sur la table et relevai la tête pour ancrer mon regard au sien.

« Cooper ? Fis-je calmement, désireuse de briser ce silence dont il profitait pour m'observer.

- Tu es sortie, hier ? »

Je me tus quelques instants, mangeai. Réfléchissant à sa question ; pourquoi me la posait-il… et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

« Oui, répondis-je au bout d'un moment.

- Et ?

- Film pas trop mal.

- Et le gars ? » Demanda-t-il en continuant de me regarder intensément.

Je le toisai quelques instants.

« Lourd » répondis-je simplement.

Je vis passer quelque chose dans son regard.

« Qu'appelles-tu lourd ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je… peu importe ! C'est quoi ta prochaine question ? Quel est mon type de gars ? Quand vais-je accepter de m'ouvrir assez aux autres pour avoir un copain ? » Fis-je avec une certaine ironie.

Cela uniquement parce que je ne voyais pas pour quelle raison Cooper m'avait posé cette question. Était-il déçu que je ne m'intéresse pas à Mark ? S'était-il mis en tête de m'attacher à quelqu'un le plus tôt possible ?

« Pourquoi te braques-tu, Aline ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches.

- Et cela a de l'importance ? Faut-il absolument que j'aie quelque désir caché pour te poser ce genre de questions sans conséquences ?

- Je suppose que la réponse communément attendue à ce genre de question est un non ; mais une part de moi me crie que ce serait faux.

- Allons bon… De quoi peut-on parler alors ?

- … De ton début de semaine ? »

Cooper se renfrogna.

« Non. Va t'habiller, on part bientôt. »

Je le regardai quelques secondes avant de m'exécuter ; j'ignorais ce qui s'était passé à Forks, mais ça avait l'air de le fermer. Si je ne voulais pas qu'il continue ses questions personnelles sur moi, il valait mieux que je ne le pousse pas dans ses retranchements ; je me préparai rapidement, et nous partîmes en silence.

Mais il fallait que je m'assure d'une chose avant.

« Il y a un problème Cooper ? » Demandai-je avant que nous ne descendions de la voiture.

Il tressaillit.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Tu as l'air plus distant depuis que tu es revenu.

- Distant ? Alors que nous avons dormi ensemble ? Enfin… tu, as dormi. »

Je dardai sur lui un regard perçant, et il sembla se demander s'il n'avait pas exagéré avec sa pointe d'ironie.

« Cela ne fait pas tout. Nous n'en sommes pas à un niveau d'intimité tel que nos différends peuvent être réglés sur l'oreiller » répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il sourit, visiblement soulagé que je ne me sois pas fermée -cela me vexait, je n'étais pas si coincée quand même- et amusé que je lui réponde ainsi. Il se tourna vers moi, plus détendu.

« Considères-tu que nous ayons eu un différend ?

- Moi, non. Mais toi, tu es… froid. »

Il s'esclaffa.

« Dans un sens purement littéral…

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ta température corporelle.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être distant avec toi, Aline. Si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

- Ça devrait me suffire pour l'instant, soupirai-je.

- Bien… Viens. »

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes respectives.

« Ainsi, on se voit à la pause.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne me laisseras pas en plan cette fois ? » Demandai-je, railleuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Susceptible ?

- D'ordinaire, non. Mais je peux faire un effort. »

Il sourit, se retourna vers moi.

« Nos chemins se séparent ici. À tout à l'heure, énonça-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Oui. À tout à l'heure. »

Je rentrai dans la classe, hésitant entre le sourire et l'agacement.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Elle était vraiment pas facile, cette fille, songeai-je en écoutant d'une oreille discrète ce que pouvait raconter le professeur. Ok, c'était là son principal intérêt ; elle constituait à mes yeux un véritable défi. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'elle pourrait jamais éprouver pour moi ; mais certaines de ses phrases, de ses expressions me laissaient un petit espoir qu'un jour elle en vienne à être… au moins attirée par moi.

À la pause de dix heures, j'étais devant sa salle pour l'accueillir dès sa sortie. Elle me sourit distraitement, accaparée par… Mark. Je me renfrognai légèrement.

« Aline ? » Fit celui-ci d'une voix basse, sans doute dans l'illusoire but que je ne l'entende pas. « Au fait, dis… après ce qui s'est passé hier… on en est où nos deux ? »

Aline se pinça les lèvres, ne me regarda pas ; elle savait que je les entendais, et visiblement elle aurait préféré que non. Qu'importe, je n'allais pas m'éloigner pour leur laisser de l'intimité ; de toute façon, elle en aurait conclu que je l'abandonnais.

Et puis surtout, la conversation m'intéressait.

« Et bien, Mark, euh… écoute, c'était une soirée sympa, mais… je crois qu'on devrait en rester là. »

En rester là ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la veille ?

« Oh… je pensais que…

- Vraiment, je t'aime bien… Mais pas assez pour sortir avec toi. » trancha Aline en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je me retins d'afficher un sourire content, et me morigénai. Idiot ! Après tout, Aline serait mieux avec lui. Si je l'aimais vraiment, je ne pouvais que lui souhaiter de trouver son bonheur avec un de ses camarades.

Foutaises. Je voulais être celui avec qui elle trouverait le bonheur.

Le couloir s'était peu à peu vidé ; ne restaient que quelques élèves qui passaient par ci par là, à la recherche de leurs amis ou se dirigeant déjà vers leur prochain cours. Mark laissa Aline ; et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux face à la salle de classe qu'elle venait de quitter.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Un peu trop près, peut-être ; mais elle ne fit que relever la tête avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« On écoute aux portes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Puisque tu lances le sujet… Il a l'air de s'en être passé, des choses, hier soir.

- Non. Pas tant que ça.

- Juste assez pour que Mark se demande si vous êtes ensemble.

- Il m'a embrassée.

- Et c'est ça que tu appelles… pas grand-chose ? »

Une certaine forme de colère et de jalousie m'étreignit, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître. Enfin je crois… Aline leva un regard agacé au ciel.

« Oui. Rien d'exceptionnel.

- Dis-moi, tu as beaucoup été embrassée dans ta vie ? Un baiser _se doit _d'être exceptionnel.

- Balivernes de contes de fées. Je pense l'avoir compris, maintenant, n'essaie pas de me faire croire au prince charmant et à l'amour beau et fort » railla-t-elle.

Je plaçai sagement mes mains dans mes poches, et ancrai mon regard au sien.

« Je me demande si c'est l'amour physique qui te fait peur, ou tout simplement d'aimer.

- Peur ? Me crois-tu donc si… prude ? Quant à la peur d'aimer… l'amour ne dure qu'un temps. Pas de quoi trembler. »

Je reçus un coup au cœur. Ainsi, mon innocente Aline… ne le serait pas tant que ça ? Cela m'attristait, quelque part.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu… ne t'es toujours pas montrée aussi fermée qu'aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je en une tentative détournée de savoir… si elle était encore vierge.

Elle comprit où je voulais en venir, et garda un ton froid.

« Exact. Je n'oserais pas avancer de telles affirmations sinon.

- Et tu continues à considérer que les baisers, tout ça, c'est… dérisoire ?

- Oui.

- Es-tu frigide, ou n'as-tu connu qu'un -ou des- amants bien peu doués dans cet… art ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, maintenant visiblement en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, après tout ? Peut-être bien que je suis frigide, oui. Disons cela.

- Mmh… à d'autres. Aline, un baiser, c'est l'exaltation des sens. Un état de communion entre deux êtres, le partage de quelque chose qui devrait être rare ; faire l'amour, c'est donner du plaisir à son partenaire avant de penser au sien. Or, l'être humain le reste du temps est relativement égoïste ; ainsi, faire l'amour devrait être quelque chose de précieux et ne surtout pas provoquer chez une jeune fille avertie qu'un haussement d'épaules. »

Aline fronça à nouveau les sourcils, me sondant du regard.

« Tu me sembles vraiment t'emballer pour quelque chose qui somme toute est plus devenu une banalité et un comportement basique de société ; de nous deux, je commence à me demander si je suis réellement la plus naïve. »

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, et je me redressai, des flammes brûlant dans mon regard.

« Tu penses donc ne jamais rien avoir à ressentir dans un simple baiser, Aline ? Demandai-je d'une voix mesurée.

- Oui.

- Soit. Eh bien, je vais te prouver que tu as tort. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de froncer les sourcils ; je la saisis par les hanches pour la plaquer contre le mur à côté de la porte de la salle de classe. Je l'entendis pousser une brève exclamation ; mais je plantai mon regard dans le sien, et elle se tut, le cœur battant soudain un peu plus vite.

Décidé à ne pas rater mon coup, je pris sur moi pour ne pas fondre sauvagement sur ses lèvres ; d'autant que cela aurait été dangereux pour elle.

Je levai doucement une main, la glissai dans ses cheveux, admirant leur douceur, mais plus encore leur chaleur ; la chaleur qui émanait de sa nuque, réchauffait ma main glacée, irradiait jusque dans mon coude. Je fis glisser un pouce le long de sa pommette, savourant la texture de sa peau, sentant mon estomac se contracter et son souffle s'accélérer. Nos nez se rapprochaient presque sans que l'on puisse rien y faire, nos souffles se mélangeaient ; et j'en profitai pour la goûter -anticiper les sensations que j'allais ressentir. Mes yeux glissaient sur son visage, la ligne de sa nuque, la fluidité de ses cheveux ; tandis que mon autre main, toujours sur sa hanche, tendait à la rapprocher de moi.

Soudain, je ne pus plus attendre.

Je descendis mon visage vers le sien pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord en un chaste baiser qui me fit contracter les abdos.

J'attendis qu'elle s'habitue à la sensation de ma bouche froide sur la sienne, tout autant que je m'habituais à sa chaleur et à l'odeur de son sang, si près de mes dents ; son goût était enivrant, la sensation électrisante, envoyant des décharges dans mon corps. Son cœur s'accéléra, et ma main sur sa hanche se crispa, alors que je me retenais de l'enlever, de m'enfuir avec elle.

Puis elle entrouvrit les lèvres ; et les miennes, jusque là immobiles, commencèrent à se mouvoir un peu en dehors de ma volonté, tandis que je prenais sa joue en coupe et la plaquai contre moi en passant une main sur ses reins ; elle vint poser tout doucement ses doigts sur mes tempes, et les glissa avec hésitation dans mes cheveux.

Ma langue semblait ne pas réussir à se rassasier de sa chaleur, de son goût ; j'en voulais plus, mais ma nature me l'interdisait ; et se chargea de me le rappeler d'une décharge de venin dans ma gorge. Je m'éloignai d'elle avant de ne plus réussir à me contrôler, et c'est avec désappointement qu'elle me regarda.

Je devais être son parfait reflet ; je m'étais laissé prendre à mon propre piège.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça en un simple baiser.

La cloche sonna, nous arrachant à notre monde ; et je découvris alors les autres élèves nous dévisageant avec surprise et sans la moindre pudeur.

Je pris sur moi de les ignorer, et saisis la taille d'Aline pour nous amener à notre prochain cours, biologie avancée, sans un mot ; je savais que je devais avoir l'air désagréable, mais le venin coulait toujours dans ma gorge, et c'était un véritable supplice de la sentir si proche de moi -et pourtant si lointaine.

Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Jamais.

J'espérais au moins qu'elle avait ressenti ne serait-ce que moitié autant de choses que moi dans notre baiser…

.

.

_Aline POV_

Plongée dans un profond mutisme, je dus paraître bien étrange aux yeux de mes camarades de classe. Cooper non plus ne parlait pas, à côté de moi.

Je me sentais minable. Ce, parce qu'il avait réussi son pari.

La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes… c'était inédit. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que c'était parce qu'il était vampire -d'une beauté époustouflante, des siècles d'expérience-, et puis lui et moi avions une relation particulière ; mais je me mentais à moi-même, je le savais, et j'en avais honte.

J'avais honte de m'être laissée ainsi aller avec lui. Avec n'importe qui, déjà… je me l'interdisais. Mais lui ! Lui qui ne pourrait jamais me porter le moindre intérêt -si ce n'est une pure curiosité quant à mon passé et ce qui pouvait bien me passer par la tête pour que je sois si différente des autres-, lui qui avait tellement mieux à voir. Qui partirait faire sa vie dans son coin, dans un an, quoiqu'il advienne.

C'était déroutant. Faire semblant, je savais faire ; je le faisais, auparavant. Ça n'avait rien de sorcier, mais rien d'intéressant non plus ; c'est quand je l'avais compris que j'avais cessé cette mascarade. J'en étais venue à décider avec certitude que je n'aurais jamais besoin des autres, que je mènerai ma vie seule.

Enfin, là… il ne s'agissait plus de subir. Maintenant, il allait falloir que je lutte contre mes émotions pour ne pas laisser Cooper prendre d'importance.

Ou alors il fallait que je le laisse prendre de l'importance…

Je verrai. Je ne voulais pas me faire une ligne de conduite ; je ne les suivais jamais. Je verrai bien.

Le midi arriva vite ; et Cooper m'accompagna au self. Il n'osait pas me regarder. Nous nous assîmes à une table, et je commençai à manger, alors qu'il me lançait des regards à la dérobée.

Je posai ma fourchette en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? »

Il me fixa, partagé entre surprise et inquiétude, avec une dose d'hésitation.

« C'est notre « baiser » ? Demandai-je en mimant les guillemets avec les doigts.

- Parce qu'au final ce n'était rien pour toi ?

- Tu m'as prouvé que tu avais raison ; j'ai ressenti quelque chose avec toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, d'autant que je suppose que mon corps m'a trahie…

- Super. Et tu gardes ton calme.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je pleure ?

- Non ! Enfin… On dirait que ça t'est égal !

- Oh, parce que pour toi ça signifiait quelque chose ? »

Il se leva, les yeux me lançant des éclairs.

« Oui. »

Sur ce, il me planta là, avec mon plateau, et sortit du self.

Je restai conne quelques instants, ne sachant trop comment prendre sa réponse ; et décidai d'aller lui demander directement. Je sortis à sa suite.

Mais il avait disparu.

Déçue, j'allai dans le couloir, m'assis contre le mur ; et bientôt deux filles de ma prochaine classe me rejoignirent. Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler en m'apercevant ; semblèrent hésiter deux secondes, puis vinrent à côté de moi.

« Hey, Aline ! Il s'est passé quoi avec Cooper ? »

Je relevai la tête et les fixai, agacée. Curiosité, il n'y avait que ça.

« Que voulez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? Demandai-je avec énervement.

- Ben, euh… on sait que vous vous êtes embrassés, puis il se barre de la cantine en te plantant… C'est space quoi ! »

J'hésitai à répondre ; puis en fixai une dans les yeux, étendant mes jambes devant moi.

« Ouais, ben… le problème s'était jamais posé entre nous, tu vois, commençai-je en essayant d'adapter le même ton qu'elles. C'est un peu mon beau-frère, alors…

- Ah ouais, ok… Du coup ça fait trop bizarre que tu sortes avec lui.

- Oh non, c'est pas ça. Simplement, je pensais que… jamais il ferait ça, vous voyez. Avec… moi ! »

Pourquoi je leur disais ça ? Je voulais qu'elles me cassent ou quoi ? Je crois que… j'avais simplement envie d'en parler. Parce que j'étais énervée. Et qu'elles étaient là, et que c'était facile de passer mes nerfs en ayant une conversation « normale » avec elles.

Elles me regardèrent d'un air ébahi.

« Tu déconnes ? T'es la seule qu'il regarde ! »

Je les regardai avec un peu plus d'intérêt. Je savais ça, à vrai dire… mais ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être signe d'une quelconque attirance à mon égard. Plutôt que c'était parce que… enfin… à cause de notre histoire quoi !

« Ça ne veut rien dire, commençai-je d'une voix hésitante. On vit ensemble, c'est…

- Et alors ? Justement, du coup il aurait tout le temps de te regarder chez vous ! Mais non, il s'en fout des autres. »

C'est un vampire. Elles ne peuvent pas comprendre ça.

« Mouais, enfin… je doute. Je sais pas.

- Alors vous sortez pas ensemble ? »

Que répondre ? Non, je ne sors absolument pas avec Cooper, il m'a seulement embrassée pour me prouver que ma conception des relations charnelles était erronée ?

« Eh bien, non.

- Et tu sais même pas pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ? Il t'a rien dit du tout ?

- Euh… non, enfin… si… on s'est un peu disputés sur euh… ben les mecs avec qui je suis sortie, mentis-je.

- Et en plus il est jaloux » soupira l'une des filles, rêveuse.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Il veut sortir avec toi ! » S'extasia-t-elle. « C'est clair pourtant ! »

J'haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise. C'était une mauvaise idée de parler avec elles ; elles ne savaient pas tout de ma relation avec Cooper.

Ceci dit, ça m'avait aidé. J'étais plus décidée que jamais à avoir une discussion avec Cooper ; et il me tardait de rentrer pour pouvoir l'avoir.

Mais avant, j'allais le faire un peu chier. Essayer de le semer. Il allait falloir que je le fasse dès ma sortie de cours à ce soir, sinon il n'aurait aucun mal à me retrouver. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas me flairer…

Pendant mes dernières heures de cours, je réfléchis à la manière de lui échapper ; et décidai de ruser en sortant de cours cinq minutes en avance, prétextant de me sentir mal. Le prof n'hésita pas à me laisser partir, dans la mesure où la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir.

Je quittai le lycée silencieux, et me pressai dans les rues de Prince Rupert ; atteignant le centre ville, où je flânai un moment, rentrant dans toutes les boutiques que je croisais. Histoire de mélanger l'odeur de mon sang à celle des autres passants.

Puis, dans une librairie, alors que ça faisait… facilement plus de deux heures que je me baladais, je finis par croiser une paire d'yeux ambrés ; c'était Alain qui avait passé la porte de la boutique, et me regardait avec un certain amusement.

Je le regardai s'approcher.

« Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'ai trouvée. Il est en colère, fit-il.

- Moi aussi. »

Alain éclata de rire.

« Il avait l'air un peu coupable aussi ; aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Il m'a plantée au lycée.

- Quand ?

- A midi.

- Il est revenu. Te chercher.

- Bien sûr. Je m'en doute. Mais quand même.

- Il avait peut-être ses raisons.

- Eh bien, j'ai les miennes aussi.

- Vous êtes deux sacrées têtes de mule, hein ! »

Je souris.

« C'est lui qui a choisi de vivre avec moi. Si mon caractère de cochon ne lui convient pas, il n'a qu'à repartir. »

Alain rit.

« Il n'en fera rien. En attendant, on rentre, et je le préviens que tu es avec moi, fit-il en pianotant un message sur son portable.

- Quoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait ?

- Non ! Il se serait pointé illico sinon. Et je voulais le laisser mariner un peu.

- D'accord.

- Il va quand même falloir que tu lui rendes des comptes. Quand il a vu qu'il ne te retrouvait pas, à la sortie du lycée, il est rentré dans tous ses états et on a décidé de quadriller l'île ; j'ai pris la ville en me disant que si je devais me cacher d'un vampire, c'est là que j'irais. Lui, il était sûr de te trouver vers la plage ou dans les bois.

- Trop facile pour me flairer.

- En effet. Enfin, Aline… il va déjà être plus qu'irrité. Évite de trop l'énerver, je ne voudrais pas… qu'il te fasse du mal sans le vouloir. »

Je pilai, me tournai vers Alain, surprise.

« Vous croyez qu'il pourrait ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas.

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je pensivement. Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de nous laisser seuls, quand même ? J'essaierai de calmer le jeu, promis. Mais…

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Je repars, alors. »

Alain me raccompagna jusqu'en bas de notre immeuble, et se tourna vers moi.

« Je vous souhaite bien du courage, à vous deux, me fit-il. Et surtout à toi, je sais à quel point Cooper peut se révéler insupportable des fois. Fais gaffe à toi.

- Merci, Alain. Pour tout. »

Il hocha la tête, et s'en alla.

De la ville.

Je repris une bouffée d'air pour me donner du courage, et montai à notre appartement. Il était déjà ouvert ; je poussai la porte silencieusement.

J'entrai et la refermai ; et quand je me retournai, Cooper était là. Me faisant face, le visage fermé.

Les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ça allait être tendu…

* * *

… **C'est qui la sadique de service ??? Mouarf. Je serai bien curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du premier baiser de notre futur couple !!! Soyez sympas, dîtes-le moi ! Pour ma part, je vous promets de poster bientôt la suite…**


	12. Oui, non Si Je sais pas

**Hello tout le monde !!!**

**Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre de C'était l'hiver… Un peu plus d'une semaine après l'autre, mais bon, pas beaucoup hein, et pis vous comprendrez… C'est le début de mes vacances (même si j'suis en zone B, mais j'ai qu'une seule petite semaine, snif. M'enfin, en fait, ça me gêne pas tant que ça…), et k'ai fait la fête pour célébrer mes résultats aux partiels.**

**Ici, essentiellement des pensées suite au premier baiser échangé… J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Pour ceux qui suivent Retrouvailles, le prochain chapitre est quasi terminé, et j'espère pouvoir poster dans le week-end ! Avec humour en perspective… j'en dis pas plus !**

**Ah, et je sais que je l'ai précisé à une de mes fidèles revieweuses qui se posait la question, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai fait une mise au point générale... Le rated est encore classé T, parce que pour le moment, y a pas lieu de le monter, mais... ça pourrait bien changer dans un avenir plus ou moins proche ;). Voilà !!!  
**

**Melo.c.42 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review, et heureuse que t'aies trouvé ce baiser si beau ^^. Je l'ai relu un certain nombre de fois pour le faire au mieux :p. Ouais moi aussi pour une fois j'ai pas la haine contre les filles radio-potin comme tu dis ^^. Côté électricité… J'essaierai d'en redonner autant entre nos deux (futurs) amoureux ^^ ! Voilà la suite !!!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont concernés ! Et puis aux autres, courage, dans une semaine ! (si je ne m'abuse…)**

_**

* * *

Cooper POV**_

Elle était rentrée. Elle était là, me faisant face.

Cela faisait des heures que je la cherchais ; depuis la fin de son cours, en fait. Je l'avais attendue à la sortie de sa classe. Elle n'y était pas. Et c'était une de ses camarades qui avait fini par me dire qu'Aline avait été à l'infirmerie ; elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Inquiet, je m'y étais dirigé ; je supposais que ça devrait être vrai. Pourquoi aurait-elle quitté son cours, sinon ? Qu'avait-elle ? J'espérais que ce n'était rien, tout en me fustigeant mentalement.

Les humains étaient souvent malades, et presque aussi souvent ce n'était rien de grave.

Sauf que là, à l'infirmerie, elle n'y était pas. Inutile de chercher, je ne sentais pas son odeur.

J'avais fait le chemin jusqu'à ma voiture, pensant encore naïvement la trouver s'y dirigeant. Bien sûr, elle n'y était pas non plus.

J'avais fait le tour du lycée. Pas d'Aline.

Finalement, j'avais fini par rentrer, rongé d'inquiétude ; mais où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Était-ce à cause du fait que je l'avais plantée, au self ?

_Bien sûr que oui, imbécile_. C'était la deuxième fois en plus, que je la plantais. Mauvais plan pour faire la cour à une jeune fille, bravo. Mais merde, après tout, c'était elle et son caractère de merde, son indifférence coutumière, et la mauvaise volonté qu'elle mettait dès qu'on abordait le sujet des sentiments, qui posaient problème !

Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être rongé de remords.

En rentrant à l'appart, j'avais tout de suite prévenu Alain que je ne savais pas où elle était, et on avait quadrillé une carte ; il allait prendre le secteur Ouest de la ville, moi, l'Est. On devait se prévenir par portable dès que l'un de nous l'avait retrouvée…

Je l'avais cherchée tout ce temps ; et finalement, c'était Alain qui m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il l'avait retrouvée et qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de l'appart.

J'étais rentré à toute vitesse, et les avais attendus.

Et elle était là, alors qu'Alain avait redémarré sa voiture, repartant, je le savais, définitivement vers sa femme Camélia.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester, peut-être. Car là, j'étais dans un état de fureur tel que je me sentais capable de la tuer.

Elle croisa les bras, me regarda calmement. Je frémis de rage.

« Je suppose que tu vas me réclamer des comptes, commença-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était normal que tu aies disparu des heures !

- Je ne me suis pas faite enlever ! C'est moi qui suis partie, et encore, on peut pas dire que je me sois éloignée.

- Bien sûr ! Sans prévenir !

- Prévenir de quoi ? Tu m'as prévenue, toi, peut-être, que tu allais me planter au self ? »

Elle m'énervait.

Elle m'énervait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi, que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre sans lui sortir crûment que j'avais envie d'elle, et surtout, surtout elle m'énervait parce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser, la plaquer contre moi… la mordre.

« Ce n'était pas pareil, crachai-je à son encontre. Je suis parti chasser.

- Eh bien moi, j'ai été me balader. Et si ça te pose un problème, je tiens à te prévenir que ça pourrait bien se reproduire !

- Te balader ! Comme ça, en quittant ta classe prétextant que tu te sentais mal !

- Oh je me doutais bien que si je te laissais la moindre chance de m'attendre à la sortie de mon cours, tu me suivrais.

- Et je suppose qu'après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, la simple idée de ma proximité te déplait !

- Eh, minute ! Ça n'est pas moi qui suis devenue un tombeau après ça ! »

_Ne pas s'énerver. Ne surtout pas s'énerver._

« Non, bien entendu. Toi, tu as choisi l'indifférence.

- Mais bon Dieu, explique-moi ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ! »

_Non. Ne lui explique pas ce que tu aurais aimé. Ne lui montre pas._

« Tu aurais pu avoir… un minimum d'émotions !

- Mais j'en ai eu, fit-elle, un peu railleuse et très amère. Tu l'as bien entendu, non ? Mon cœur qui battait plus fort, mon souffle qui devenait irrégulier ; ça t'était accessible, comme sons !

- Je parlais d'après, Aline. Une simple réaction physique, c'est super, mais ça ne fait pas tout.

- Après ? Mais enfin, j'étais censée faire quoi, hein ? Tu ne m'as embrassée que pour me prouver mes torts, je n'allais pas m'accrocher à tes basques ! »

Je me figeai à ses derniers mots, et nous nous dévisageâmes, en silence.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son cœur eut plusieurs ratés, et je l'entendis déglutir ; mon visage devait exprimer une myriade d'émotions assez impressionnantes.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? » Demandai-je d'une voix mesurée.

Elle recula, buta contre la porte. Je frémis d'envie de la rejoindre ; ne le fis pas. Il fallait que je me contienne.

« Aline, tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? La pressai-je de la voix.

- Plus trop, maintenant… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, me regardant avec appréhension.

_Ne pas la rejoindre. Ne pas la rejoindre._

« Aline… » murmurai-je, torturé.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, le cœur battant beaucoup plus vite ; et je ne pus résister plus.

Je la rejoignis en trop peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse voir mon déplacement ; la soulevai pour l'asseoir sur une commode.

« Cooper » hoqueta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas._

« Cooper ? » insista-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien ; y cherchant des réponses à ses questions -aux miennes. Le genre de réponses que nous avions tout deux, mais que nous n'arrivions pas à formuler.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Est-ce que j'étais réellement en train de… tomber pour elle ? Est-ce que j'étais réellement en train d'envoyer balader des années de souvenirs et de solitude, juste pour elle ?

Elle que je n'étais pas sensé aimer ?

Ses yeux soutenaient les miens, nos regards s'affrontaient ; elle avait compris, que je ne savais pas plus qu'elle se qui se produisait. Et ce qui allait se produire, surtout. Moi, tout ce dont j'avais conscience, c'est que ce qui me retenait de laisser libre cours à mes instincts, n'était non pas nos natures différentes, mais le fait que je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui promettre l'amour éternel.

Mais l'amour éternel… le voulait-elle ?

Elle ne voulait pas de l'éternité. Elle ne voulait même pas vivre plus d'un an. Et je le sentais, elle ne voulait pas de l'amour. Si je m'en doutais déjà depuis un moment, j'en avais été assuré aujourd'hui, à ce moment où je l'avais embrassée.

Je regardais encore dans ses yeux, comme si j'allais pouvoir lire à travers elle ; je respirais son odeur, alors que son souffle à elle, était irrégulier mais plutôt calme.

Elle prenait ça avec calme. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer le fait que son corps réagissait au mien ; elle non plus, ne le pouvait pas. Et pourtant, elle restait calme. Regardait droit dans mes yeux. Semblait attendre que je prenne une décision.

Je ne lui avais rien promis, et pourtant elle était toujours là.

Soudain, je me demandai si de nous deux, c'était elle qui pourrait souffrir le plus de notre relation. Je n'en étais plus sûr.

Soudain, je me sentis comme si c'était moi qui avait tout à perdre. Alors que quelques semaines auparavant, j'aurais juré ne plus rien avoir à emporter dans mon enfer.

Mais j'étais prêt à prendre le risque. Je savais ce qu'était la souffrance, la solitude -ma vieille amie. J'étais prêt à risquer ma perte pour tenter de la gagner, elle. Aline.

Je frémis, et me penchai sur elle, posai ma bouche dans son cou ; il ne fallait pas que je la morde. Mais je voulais la sentir. Désespérément. Avoir son goût sur mes lèvres.

Elle expira profondément, posa ses mains sur mes épaules ; et quand je m'éloignai pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle garda ses doigts crispés sur mon pull.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mesurée.

- Tu te poses bien trop de questions. »

_Et moi aussi._

« Je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Si tu ne t'en poses pas beaucoup, c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe.

- C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer.

- Ça ne s'explique pas, ces choses-là, Aline. »

_Non. Ça s'essaie. Ça se montre par des gestes. Ça demande à être tenté, sans se poser de questions sur l'avenir._

À ceci près que soit elle, soit moi, risquions d'en souffrir à l'issue.

_Si issue il y avait._

Ma vie était déjà un enfer ; avais-je envie que la sienne le devienne ?

_Non, naturellement. Mais étais-je prêt à le risquer ?_

_Peut-être bien que j'étais assez égoïste pour ça, oui._

_Non._

Je la relâchai soudain, la transperçai du regard -un peu comme si je voyais le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, à travers elle.

« Va manger, Aline. Tu commences à avoir faim. »

Je lui tournai le dos, allai m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je ne pouvais pas lui imposer mes envies. C'était à elle de faire ce choix.

_Fais le bon, Aline… Je t'attends…_

.

.

_**Aline POV**_

Bon, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. N'est-ce pas ?

Si. Ses réactions, et son regard étaient pires que tout; j'aurais préféré qu'il m'en veuille simplement d'avoir disparu. Qu'il soit indifférent à ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné, qu'il n'ait pas cette lueur de… désir dans les yeux. Car c'était bien du désir, j'en avais l'impression. Pas le même que celui, lubrique, que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de croiser dans des prunelles humaines, mais un désir brûlant, violent. Qui éveillait en moi des émotions que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir.

En bref, il… m'emmerdait. Simplement. À déranger ma petite vie bien réglée et sans besoins. À m'obliger à remettre en question les valeurs que je m'étais imposées, et à me demander si finalement, il ne faudrait pas que je revoie ma conception de la vie et du bonheur.

Je me préparai rapidement à manger pendant qu'il restait, sur le canapé, à regarder la pluie tomber sur la ville. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pensait ; mais jamais je ne lui aurais posé la question directement. Tout comme jamais je ne lui demanderais ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Je me levai, allai me laver rapidement et commençai mes devoirs. Je supposais qu'il n'avait pas bougé du canapé ; j'en étais même venue à me demander si à force d'être plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas déconnecté du monde réel.

Finalement, je me couchai et éteignis la lumière.

Je n'étais pas encore endormie quand je le sentis venir s'allonger à côté de moi.

Mon cœur loupa un battement ; j'avais peur, cette fois. Vraiment peur, et je roulai jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit ; il s'immobilisa, sembla réfléchir un moment ; puis tendit une main vers moi et m'enveloppa dans les couvertures, comme dans un cocon.

Je le laissai faire, le cœur cognant tout de même douloureusement contre mes côtes. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie qu'il reste, ou qu'il parte.

Finalement, je soufflai et cherchai à me détendre.

Si j'avais peur de lui, maintenant, c'est parce que la donne avait changé. Je ne le croyais plus si indifférent à moi, j'avais lu le désir dans ses yeux, et j'avais peur de ce qu'il voulait.

Pourtant, c'était Cooper. Il n'était pas comme les autres -ceux que j'avais connus. Jamais Cooper ne m'imposerait quoi que ce soit -si ce n'était de rester en vie un an. Jamais il ne me ferait sciemment du mal, je le savais ; car s'il l'avait voulu, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais non, au contraire, à chaque instant qu'il passait avec moi, il luttait contre sa nature et ses instincts primaires ; je supposais que ça devait être réellement difficile. Mais il le faisait.

Je le sentis soudain bouger ; il allait se relever. Je sortis une main du cocon dans lequel il m'avait enveloppée, et attrapai son poignet froid ; il s'immobilisa, puis finit par se retourner vers moi.

Je ne voyais pas grand-chose dans le noir ; mais je gardai les yeux ouverts, légèrement inquiète mais prête à lui accorder ma confiance. Supposant qu'il arrivait à lire tout ça dans l'obscurité.

Sans un mot, il se recoucha, et cette fois je me rapprochai de lui, lui tournant le dos. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, par-dessus les couvertures ; je réfléchis quelques instants.

« Cooper ? J'ai un petit boulot. Je le commence Mardi. »

Je le sentis se raidir.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu sec.

- J'ai cherché un petit boulot. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu me paies tout.

- Al… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, puis de soupirer. « Tu m'énerves. Mais vraiment. Enfin, ok. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, de toute façon. »

Je souris ; et il resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Je m'endormis. Ma confiance, désormais, il l'avait.

.

.

_**Cooper POV**_

Aline s'endormit rapidement ; après la bombe qu'elle m'avait lâché. « J'ai un petit boulot ». Ok, ce n'était rien de grave ; mais quelque part, ça m'énervait, qu'elle…

Soit si indépendante. C'était ça mon problème, je devais bien le reconnaître. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas avoir besoin de moi ; alors que pour ma part, plus le temps passait, plus elle m'était indispensable.

Elle commença à remuer dans mes bras ; je reportai mon attention sur elle.

Son cœur s'accélérait, sa respiration se hachait. C'était son cauchemar ; j'en reconnaissais les signes. Je me souvins de ce qu'avait dit Alain ; elle commença à gémir, à parler au cheval blanc ; et je l'appelai. Je l'appelai, pour que dans son rêve elle se dirige vers le mur qu'elle voyait apparaître.

Elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle continua à haleter ; son cœur se mit à battre très irrégulièrement, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle arrêta de crier, mais commença à se débattre ; puis, soudain, tout cessa.

J'entendis sa respiration redevenir progressivement régulière, à l'instar des battements de son cœur ; et je la sentis se détendre contre moi.

La nuit se passa sans autre manifestation de son inconscient. Elle ne fit que dormir, apparemment paisiblement. Et je veillai sur elle, attentif à ses moindres soupirs…

.

.

_**Aline POV**_

Je m'éveillai lentement, prenant peu à peu conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait. Les couvertures comme un cocon, les bras de Cooper. Ce qui ne me choquait plus, désormais ; ça me paraissait normal.

Ce qui était moins normal, c'est que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir aussi bien dormi depuis… très longtemps.

« Salut » fit la voix de Cooper à mon oreille.

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Salut.

- Bien dormi ? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu le sais mieux que moi » répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit.

« Cooper ? Demandai-je soudain. Je n'ai pas rêvé, cette nuit !

- Si. Fit-il, désormais sérieux. Tu as rêvé.

- … Je ne m'en souviens pas !

- Tu ne t'es pas réveillée. Tu t'es calmée. »

Je ne dis plus rien, essayant d'intégrer cette réponse ; comment cela était -il possible ? Je ne me souvenais de rien. Et je ne m'étais pas réveillée.

C'était… merveilleux. Ça ressemblait à une libération.

Je me levais, me dégageant des bras de Cooper et des couvertures ; il me laissa faire, mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Mon estomac clama sa faim, et avec une grimace, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me préparai à manger alors que Cooper allait prendre une douche.

Un moment plus tard, nous partîmes pour le lycée, toujours en silence ; on aurait pu croire à nous voir d'un regard extérieur que les choses n'avaient pas changé entre nous. Mais c'était faux. J'étais tendue, et je sentais que Cooper aussi. Je compris avec un regret certain mais fugace que plus rien ne serait comme avant, désormais ; il allait falloir que l'on prenne une décision.

Que l'on réfléchisse à l'évolution de nos relations.

Je levai le regard vers lui ; le sien se troubla, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi. Et on se sépara pour gagner nos classes respectives.

On aurait dit qu'il attendait. Que je fasse le premier pas. Ou plutôt, que je prenne la décision ; le premier pas avait déjà été fait. Quand, exactement ? C'était indéfinissable. Mais il était indéniable que les choses avaient déjà changées entre nous.

Il y avait eu le désir dans les yeux de Cooper. Et quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne serait pas que passager. Que ça couvait en lui ; peut-être pas pour réellement longtemps, mais c'était là, malgré tout.

Et il ne voulait pas me l'imposer. Il me laissait le choix.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée ; jamais on ne m'avait laissé le choix. Pas de cette manière, du moins.

Quelques années plus tôt, j'avais décidé de ne plus laisser personne m'approcher aussi près qu'avant. Mais la donne avait changé.

C'était Cooper. Depuis qu'il était passé dans ce couloir de lycée où il avait appris mon existence, il avait été là pour moi. Sans que je le lui aie demandé. Sans rien exiger en retour. Il était là, et aujourd'hui, même s'il voulait autre chose de moi, jamais il ne me le demanderait.

Et moi, dans tout ça, que voulais-je ?

_Qu'avais-je ?_

C'était ça, la bonne question. Et la réponse était plutôt simple.

J'avais un an. Un an à vivre, un an pour prendre une décision. La vie, ou la mort. J'avais un an, moins deux semaines, à vivre ; simplement, sans me poser de questions.

Je pouvais essayer. Je me devais de le faire. Essayer avec Cooper. Je ne pourrais pas en souffrir ; du moins, si j'en souffrais, il me suffirait de réclamer la mort.

Essayer de toucher au bonheur. Celui qu'on décrivait dans les films, les livres. Celui dont j'avais décidé qu'il n'était pas pour moi.

Avec Cooper.

Mon cœur me semblait battre plus fort dans ma poitrine ; beaucoup trop fort. Je serrai les poings, sous la table.

Il avait eu raison, alors, sur la falaise, il y avait moins de deux semaines.

J'avais encore des choses à vivre…

.

.

_**Cooper POV**_

Quand je rejoignis Aline à la pause de dix heures, elle était en train de discuter avec Mark. Et d'autres élèves. Mais elle lui parlait, à lui ; et j'étais jaloux.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et soudain, plus rien n'eut d'importance. Pour elle.

Elle salua les autres d'un signe de tête, et me rejoignit.

Si mon cœur avait pu, il aurait loupé quelques battements.

Elle m'avait choisi. Et je ne savais pas si je pouvais donner la moindre importance au fait qu'elle les avait laissé pour venir vers moi, mais au fond de moi je sentais que quelque chose avait changé en elle ; dans son regard. Son attitude. Elle était plus sûre d'elle, et…

Plus sûre de moi.

Nous allâmes à l'extérieur. Il pleuvait, comme d'habitude ; tous les lycéens étaient regroupés à l'abri, comme d'habitude.

Et comme d'habitude, les autres nous regardaient. Aline et moi. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger ; j'irais jusqu'à dire qu'elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle me regardait. Moi. D'un air impénétrable, certes, mais pourtant j'avais l'impression que nous étions… connectés. Que quelque chose passait entre nous, à cet instant précis. Alors que son cœur battait certes un tout petit peu plus vite que d'habitude, mais régulièrement et avec force. Alors que son souffle était profond, son regard droit et assuré. Autour de nous, la pluie tombait, l'air sentait l'humidité et la fumée -et le sang, pour moi-, que le vent sifflait sous le toit de tôle du bâtiment principal ; il y avait de la vie, autour, mais c'est avec moi qu'elle était.

La cloche sonna, et nous dûmes nous séparer sans avoir échangé un seul mot. J'en étais sûr, désormais ; elle avait pris conscience du fait que nos relations avaient changées. Que nous ne jouions pas.

Et elle n'avait pas fui. Mais restait à savoir ce qu'elle comptait en faire.

Quelque chose me disait que je le saurais bientôt.


	13. Avancer

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Me revoilà au bout de deux semaines (gloups). Et ouais désolée, je pensais mettre moins de temps pour ce chapitre… Mais en fait il est très délicat car amorce le changement cette fois explicite entre Cooper et Aline ; aussi l'ai-je modifié… allant jusqu'à supprimer la moitié du premier jet que j'en avais fait pour partir sur une voie différente !**

**Enfin, en tous cas, le voilà ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**melo.c.42 : Hé oui, fini le cauchemar ! Cooper était la clé ! Enfin... le mur plutôt. Lol. Ah jsuis contente que ça t'aie plu. En effet tu as raison, ça va avancer entre eux ; enfin tu vas voir ;) à bientôt bisous !**

**Bonne lecture !!!  
**

_

* * *

Aline POV_

Quand je m'éveillai, j'étais seule dans le grand lit tiède.

J'ouvris lentement mes paupières ; Cooper était là quand je m'étais endormie. Où était-il passé ?

Je soupirai. Je me posais trop de questions inutiles. Il devait en avoir simplement eu marre de me regarder dormir ; après tout, ça devait être déjà assez ennuyeux de ne plus pouvoir sommeiller, si en plus il devait rester immobile à écouter ma respiration…

Je me levai, ouvris les volets. Et, à ma grande surprise, le sol était recouvert d'un fin manteau de neige blanche.

Je souris. Pas de pluie, aujourd'hui ; j'allais pouvoir sortir me balader.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine ; pas de Cooper. Bon. Je ne m'angoissais pas ; je supposais qu'il était parti chasser. Il avait les yeux un peu sombres, la veille.

Je mangeai très rapidement, et pris une douche toute aussi rapide. Puis je sortis dans la neige ; et décidai d'aller faire un tour vers la mer.

Il y a des gens qui n'aiment pas la mer l'hiver. C'est gris, froid, il y a beaucoup de vent ; et puis, la mer, c'est bien connu que c'est pour se baigner. Pas à Prince Rupert, en tous cas, devinais-je ; j'avais l'impression que même l'été il ne devait pas souvent faire beau temps, et l'eau devait rarement dépasser les vingt degrés.

Cela m'importait peu. Je n'aimais pas tellement me baigner ; ce qui me plaisait, dans la mer, c'était de sentir l'air marin, violent, me souffler dans le cou, et de voir les vagues s'écraser avec rage contre les rochers calmes.

L'eau était assez calme aujourd'hui ; la neige tombait en petits flocons qui s'accrochaient dans les cheveux, sur les vestes, sur l'herbe, les roches et le ciment. Je respirai un grand bol d'air ; il était froid et sec. Salé.

« Tu vas finir par me faire avoir des cheveux blancs. »

La voix de Cooper. Je souris.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si, Aline ; mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiet quand j'ignore où tu es. »

Je me tournai vers lui, penchai la tête.

« Tu es trop protecteur.

- Si tu commences à faire la liste de mes défauts, t'es pas rendue ma pauvre amie. »

Je ris.

« Bonne chasse ?

- Succulente. Bonne promenade ?

- Je ne l'ai pas terminée.

- Tu permets que je te tienne compagnie ?

- Si je te dis non, tu vas me suivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cooper eut un sourire contrit, et je souris en secouant la tête. Je me mis en marche, me rapprochant presque inconsciemment de lui.

« Aline, si je te dérangeais d'une quelconque manière, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Il s'était stoppé ; j'en fis de même, et me retournai pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas si je te le dirais. »

Il eut un air réprobateur.

« Je ne sais pas ! Tu ne me déranges pas, pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si c'était le cas ! Peut-être que je te le dirais, ou peut-être que je me ferais la malle tout simplement. J'en sais rien. » repris-je.

Il acquiesça.

« D'accord. »

Je me rapprochai de lui, levai la tête pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

« Et toi ? Tu me le dirais ? »

Il eut l'air surpris que je lui pose la question.

« Pourquoi me dérangerais-tu ?

- Tu n'as pas le monopole des défauts. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Je pense pouvoir te supporter facilement, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai bien réussi à vivre cent ans avec Bella. »

Je haussai les épaules, et nous reprîmes notre marche.

« Ils vont se marier. Avec Edward, cet été. Date à confirmer, mais on est invités, annonça Cooper.

- On ? Tressaillis-je.

- Oui, on. Tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Euh… ben… »

Cooper me lança un regard un peu peiné.

« C'est juste que je ne les connais pas bien !

- N'est-ce pas une bonne occasion de les connaître ?

- Si, enfin… »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Oui, ok. Ça sera super. Je veux bien y aller. »

Cooper me lança un regard suspicieux ; il doutait de ma sincérité.

Il avait raison.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de connaître les Cullen ; parce qu'ils avaient l'air franchement sympas et…

Dans un an, si je vivais, il me faudrait couper tous les ponts avec eux aussi bien qu'avec Cooper. Je n'avais pas envie de me lier à des gens, de les apprécier, pour ensuite me retrouver seule au monde.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je me voyais ne pas survivre au départ de Cooper. Son absence ne faisait que me donner une raison de plus de mourir ; et c'était effrayant.

J'aurais donc pu lui dire que je ne voulais pas venir ; mais voilà, Cooper y irait à ce mariage. Forcément, avec ou sans moi. Et honnêtement…

J'avais pas envie de rester encore seule les quelques jours pendant lesquels il s'absenterait. Ça allait de paire avec mon… affection grandissante pour lui.

Donc j'irai à ce mariage. De toutes façons, si au bout du compte je mourais dans un an, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose que je me sois liée avec les Cullen ou pas. Et puis Cooper était marrant ; ils n'avaient peut-être pas envie de me connaître plus que ça, eux. Surtout Rosalie.

Peu importait. J'y serai, c'est tout. J'avais quelques mois pour m'y préparer.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Je sentais bien que quelque chose… occupait les pensées d'Aline. Elle était plutôt distante, mais parce que plongée dans son monde. Je ne pense pas que ça concernait ce qui s'était passé entre nous ; pas seulement, du moins. Elle avait plutôt l'air plongée en pleine introspection. Enfin, je dis ça, mais après tout, ce n'était pas moi le psychologue. En tous cas, je sentais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider à y voir plus clair ; je pense qu'elle était dans un de ces passages obligés de remise en question.

J'aurais bien aimé avoir Edward sous la main, tiens. Même si c'était pas fair-play. Ça avait dû l'énerver, le pauvre gars, que la seule fille qu'il ait jamais désirée -Bella- soit également la seule dont il ne pouvait pénétrer les pensées. Cela me faisait rire tellement c'était « pas de chance ». À sa place, je serais devenu fou.

Nous marchâmes un bon bout de temps avec Aline. J'avais envie… de la prendre par la main. De faire ce que les amoureux font.

Je n'en avais pas le droit. Bon sang, je n'avais même pas le droit de le _penser_ ! Alors que j'allais l'abandonner dans moins d'un an…

Quand nous fûmes rentrés, Aline se prépara à manger ; je la regardai faire. À nouveau, je mémorisai ses gestes, ce qu'elle semblait aimer. J'avais l'impression d'être un véritable obsédé.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. Elle allait devoir me parler. C'était décidé. Quitte à lui parler de moi. Il était normal que ça aille dans les deux sens ; tant que nous continuerions à ne discuter que de la pluie et du beau temps, rien n'avancerait entre nous.

_I know you've suffered (Je sais que tu as souffert)_

_But I don't want you to hide (Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches)_

_It's cold and loveless (C'est froid et sans amour)_

_I won't let you be denied (Je ne vais pas te laisser être reniée)_

Je la laissai manger en paix ; puis elle alla se caler sur le canapé.

Me regarda des questions plein les yeux. Normal, j'avais passé mon temps à la fixer.

Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, plongeai mon regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Combien de garçons as-tu connu ? » demandai-je tout à trac.

_Quelle entrée en matière, brillant Cooper… _pensai-je en grinçant des dents.

Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans ses yeux. Un instant, je crus qu'elle allait m'envoyer chier d'une manière aussi sèche que glaciale.

Glaciale, elle l'était, ceci dit.

« Je ne te demande pas combien de filles tu as eues, toi.

- Une. Bella. C'est tout. »

Un éclat dur passa dans ses yeux.

« À quoi joues-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On avance. On fait connaissance.

- Nos relations me suffisaient.

- Suffisaient. Mais aujourd'hui, qu'en est-il ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose ; mais la referma, ayant visiblement décidé qu'il était inutile de me mentir.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- C'est important. Pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas. Six ou sept. »

Je tressaillis. Aline avait eu six ou sept mecs, dans sa vie ? C'était quoi, ce bordel !

« Six ou sept ! Répétai-je.

- Me juges-tu, Cooper ? » Me demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je la considérai quelques instants, puis secouai la tête.

« Non. Je ne peux pas, sans connaître ton histoire. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Pourquoi es-tu… sorti avec Bella ? Demanda-t-elle. Je me souviens qu'elle, c'était parce qu'elle croyait ne plus revoir Edward. Et toi ? Juste un besoin physique ?

- Il y a de l'idée. Mais surtout… je pensais ne jamais rencontrer… l'Amour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà été amoureux, Aline. Et, en plusieurs siècles d'existence, j'ai toujours vu qu'un vampire ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul Amour. Tu as couché avec ces gars ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? »

Aline se raidit ; détourna le visage. Je voyais ses yeux briller, et son cœur s'emballait.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Désolée. »

Ok. C'était trop tôt, peut-être ; mais ça allait venir. Un jour, elle me le dirait.

_Soothing (en t'apaisant)_

_I'll make you feel pure (je te ferai sentir pure)_

_Trust me (fais-moi confiance)_

_You can be sure (tu peux être sûre)_

« D'accord. Tu les as aimés, alors ?

- Non.

- Pas un ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non. Pourquoi tu pensais ne jamais rencontrer l'amour ? »

Je pris une inspiration, alors qu'elle me regardait à nouveau.

« J'ai déjà aimé.

- Ah. Alors tu ne tomberas plus amoureux, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais tu as dit qu'un vampire ne pouvait…

- J'étais humain, quand j'ai aimé, Aline. »

Le silence tomba entre nous, suivant cette information ; je la laissai digérer la portée de mes mots.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement réduite au silence. Pensive.

« Je devais l'épouser, consentis-je à raconter d'une voix atone. Elle était l'amour de ma vie, c'était du moins ainsi que je l'entendais. »

Aline me regarda, son visage ne trahissant aucune pensée.

« Et ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je déglutis, la fixai droit au fond des yeux.

« Tu dois prendre conscience que cette conversation… ce n'est pas rien, Aline. Je vais te révéler des choses… que seules deux personnes connaissent. Alain, et Bella.

- Je ne t'y force pas.

- Personne ne peut m'y contraindre. Mais je veux que tu le saches. »

Elle me fixa encore quelques instants ; et je vis dans son regard qu'elle comprenait que les choses allaient changer. Radicalement.

« Je devais l'épouser, et… j'ai été transformé. »

Mon cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois que j'y repensais ; et je fermai les yeux.

« Elle est morte un peu plus tard. S'est suicidée. »

Je ne rouvris pas les yeux ; je ne voulais pas voir l'expression d'Aline. Pas encore. Je voulais écouter ce que son silence me disait.

J'entendais les battements de son cœur, réguliers. Son souffle, un peu rapide. J'entendis son poing se fermer sur son genou.

Je rouvris les yeux à ce moment là.

Elle me regardait, l'air toujours indéchiffrable.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart (Je veux reconcilier la violence dans ton cœur)_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask (Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque)_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past (Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé)_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart (Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur)_

« C'est pour ça que tu nous en veux. À Bella, et à moi.

- Que je vous en ai voulu. Nuance.

- Ouais. Tu en veux à… cette fille que tu aimais.

- Elizabeth. Je suis conscient d'être le seul à blâmer. Je serais revenu quelques mois plus tôt…

- Faux. Tu lui en veux à _elle_. »

Je m'agaçai. De quel droit se permettait-elle de juger ?

« Tu lui reproches sa mort, et tu reportes ça sur ceux qui la recherchent. Comme moi, comme Bella. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Force m'était d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Je me penchai sur elle ; approchant ma bouche de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent, alors que nous nous défiions du regard.

« Est-ce que ça te fait peur, Aline ? »

Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans ses yeux. Seigneur, j'avais envie d'elle. De l'avoir pour moi, entièrement.

_You trick your lovers (Tu prétends à tes amants)_

_That you're wicked and divine (Que tu es mauvaise et divine)_

_You may be a sinner (Tu es peut-être une pécheresse)_

_But your innocence is mine (Mais ton innocence est mienne)_

« Que tu m'en veuilles ? Non.

- Tu es barrée, comme fille.

- Et toi, imprudent » murmura-t-elle avant d'approcher sa bouche de la mienne.

Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos, la couchai le long du canapé avant de me placer à moitié au-dessus d'elle, à moitié à côté.

« C'est vraiment toi qui me parles d'imprudence ? soufflai-je.

- Nous n'avons pas la même notion de l'imprudence » murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, réchauffant ma tête alors qu'une onde de chaleur se propageait dans mon être.

J'inclinai mon visage, et nos bouches se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois.

Je goûtai ses lèvres, frémissant de retenue alors que chaque fibre de mon être -ces fibres que je croyais mortes depuis longtemps- me criait de me lâcher.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et l'une de ses mains s'enfouit plus profondément dans mes cheveux ; mais elle n'alla pas plus loin, attendant patiemment que je m'habitue à l'odeur de son sang. Je tressaillis, cette manière qu'elle avait de se soucier de moi -de nous- me touchant plus que j'aurais voulu le laisser paraître.

Avant de me rendre compte que si elle arrivait encore à penser à ma nature, c'est qu'elle était en train d'_analyser_ ce qui se passait entre nous.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle analyse. Mais qu'elle ressente.

_Please me (Plais-moi)_

_Show me how it's done (Montre-moi comment ça s'est fait)_

_Tease me (Tourmente-moi)_

_You are the one (Tu es l'unique)_

Je me détachai d'elle, dardant sur elle un regard brûlant.

« Déconnecte, Aline. »

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Je replongeai sur sa bouche, y introduisant ma langue désormais, tout en glissant une main dans son dos pour la cambrer contre moi. Elle eut un gémissement de surprise, et ferma les yeux ; sa main se crispa dans mes cheveux et dans mon dos. Changeant de position, je la couchai plus sur le canapé, et relevai la tête pour l'observer quelques secondes ; le souffle court, les lèvres légèrement gonflées, les yeux reflétant son trouble intérieur, les cheveux défaits…

Elle était magnifique. Je n'avais pas d'autre mot.

Je frémis, et me rebaissai sur elle, goûtant sa peau du bout de la langue, dans son cou.

Sa main quitta mes cheveux, glissant sur mon épaule, mes côtes à travers mon pull ; passa sous l'ourlet, frôlant timidement ma peau.

Je relevai les yeux et nos regards se tinrent quelques secondes ; comme si l'on évaluait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais si auparavant j'avais toujours eu l'intention de lui laisser une porte de sortie, quel que soit le stade de notre relation, désormais, il n'en était plus question.

Je glissai une main dans son dos, la soulevai pour nous asseoir sur le canapé ; lui lançai un regard noir -de désir.

« Il faut que je retourne chasser », murmurai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif.

Je me levai, et en quelques millisecondes, disparus de ses yeux.

Maudite nature de vampire. Jamais je crois, elle ne m'avait rendu si amer.

Sauf peut-être à la mort d'Elizabeth.

Qui était donc cette fille pour me faire éprouver ces sentiments si dévastateurs d'un simple baiser ?

.

.

_Aline POV_

Au départ de Cooper, je fermai les yeux, le cœur battant à une vitesse régulière, mais assez fortement pour que je le sente pulser dans ma poitrine, jusque dans mes tempes.

Nous avions franchi le point de non retour, clairement ; c'était ce que je voulais, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais _prévu_. Du moins, cela ne se _passait pas_ comme je l'avais envisagé.

Les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes. Rien à voir avec mes précédents « amants ». Mais Cooper pouvait-il être comparé à qui que ce soit, humain ou vampire ?

Je me couchai sur le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Blanc, si blanc ; aucune tâche. Je me perdis dans sa contemplation ; y regardai plus attentivement.

Finis par les voir, les tâches. Celles qui prouvaient que cet appartement avait eu une vie. Elles étaient presque invisibles à un œil humain ; invisibles à un œil inattentif, et pourtant présentes et réelles. Un plafond pouvait être comparé à une vie. Une vie n'était jamais un parcours sans tâches ; chaque évènement laissait une trace ; grosse et visible par n'importe quel œil, ou plus discrète, dont seuls étaient conscients la personne en question et ceux qui s'intéressaient assez à elle pour chercher à la voir en profondeur.

Je me retournai sur le côté.

Moi aussi, je cherchais à dissimuler des traces. Et j'y parvenais, jusqu'à présent. Mais peut-on dissimuler quelque chose à un vampire ?

Cooper finirait par savoir. C'était inévitable. Et cela me faisait peur.

J'avais peur de son jugement. Pourrait-il me tourner le dos ? Me mépriser ? Se désintéresser de moi ? C'était ce que je voulais, avant, son désintérêt. Mais là, j'avais le sentiment que cela me…

Tuerait.

Je fermai les yeux.

Et quand je les rouvris, j'étais dans mon lit ; et la nuit perçait à travers les fenêtres.

Cooper était à côté de moi. Je le regardai.

« Rassasié ? » fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux ambrés, qui me fit frémir.

« Pas vraiment. Mange », répondit-il en désignant le plateau qu'il avait apporté et posé sur la table de chevet.

Je me redressai, et contemplai l'assiette de pâtes, un peu amusée. Pris ma fourchette et commençai à grignoter en le contemplant pensivement.

Il en faisait de même, et ça me surprenait.

Une fois que j'eus fini, je me levai et allai faire la vaisselle ; puis passai dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et passer un tee-shirt et un short pour la nuit.

Cooper n'avait pas bougé, quand je réintégrai le lit. Je me couchai à ses côtés, et il passa son bras sous ma nuque en rabattant la couverture sur moi. Je me calai contre lui ; sa fraîcheur ne me dérangeait vraiment plus. Alliée à son odeur, elle était rassurante.

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille ; m'accrochai à lui. Sentis ses lèvres sur mon front.

Mais quand je relevai la tête, il ne fit que me sourire.

« Ne brûlons pas les étapes » murmura-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre, et me soulevai légèrement pour l'embrasser.

« D'accord, répondis-je sur le même ton avant de me recoucher contre son épaule.

- Bonne nuit… »

Ma main glissa sur son ventre de pierre, et je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts.

« Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas rester toute la nuit, fis-je à voix basse. Ça doit être ennuyeux. »

J'entendis son sourire.

« Oh, non, Aline. Ça ne l'est pas… »

Je ne rajoutai rien, me sentant à nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil ; seule la lointaine voix de Cooper parvint à percer un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit embrumé. Il chantait un air que je ne connaissais pas.

_« Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Trust me_

_You are the one… »_

_

* * *

_**La chanson, pour ceux qui connaissent pas ou ont un doute, c'est Undisclosed Desires de Muse !**_  
_


	14. Masques et faux semblants

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu… particulier. J'ai bloqué longtemps avant de réussir à l'écrire (enfin, longtemps… à peine plus d'une semaine), puis la suite a coulé assez facilement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous proposer une playlist pour lire mes chapitres ; mais si cela peut vous aider à saisir un peu l'atmosphère un peu particulière qui va régner, je peux vous suggérer des chansons un peu sombres, telles que certaines d'Evanescence, ou encore certains titres de Linkin Park.**

**Je vais d'ailleurs déposer des liens vers les chansons que je cite sur mon profil !**

**_Melo.c.42 :_ hihi, c'est une question récurrente, ce que cache Aline. Ne vous en faîtes surtout pas ; maintenant que les choses ont avancé entre elle et Cooper, il va bien falloir qu'elle commence à s'ouvrir. Il va commencer à y avoir des indices, puis… ;). J'espère que tu aimeras le tournant que va prendre leur relation !**

**_Aurélie : _Salut ! ^^ Pas grave pour le retard, et ravie de voir que tu continues à lire ma fic ! En espérant bien sûr que ça te plaise toujours !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture…**

_

* * *

Aline POV_

Le dimanche s'écoula tranquillement. Quand je me réveillai, Cooper était toujours là, et me sourit.

Dès que j'eus déjeuné et me fus lavée, nous sortîmes. Simplement, en nous tenant par la main, mais sans être forcément proches. J'aimais bien ça ; je ne me sentais pas oppressée. Je soupçonnais Cooper de l'avoir deviné.

Nous ne fîmes rien de particulier. Juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Du moins, je le supposais. Je n'avais jamais connu ce genre de situation.

Ce fut le lundi matin que je pus prendre réellement la mesure de ce qui était en train de se passer entre nous.

**oOo**

_Lundi Matin._

Lever, 7 h 00.

Cooper était dans la cuisine, nonchalant ; il m'avait préparé mon déjeuner. Je lui souris.

« Tu sais que si je me lève aussi tôt c'est pour faire ce genre de choses ?

_ Eh bien lève-toi plus tard ! Rit-il.

_ Dis tout de suite que je t'emmerde moins quand je dors » souris-je.

Il roula des yeux.

« Disons ça. Bouffe. » répliqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je m'exécutai en le regardant pensivement. Il était en train de devenir un élément indispensable à mon environnement, et j'aurais cru que je détesterais ça.

En fait, j'aimais bien. C'était reposant.

Tant que ce n'était pas à _moi_, qu'il devenait indispensable.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, Cooper passa un bras autour de mes épaules, lançant un bref regard aux autres.

Dans le couloir, il dut me lâcher et me laisser passer devant lui ; je me dirigeai automatiquement vers la salle où je devais avoir cours.

Arrivés devant, je le sentis m'attraper par le poignet, me faire faire demi-tour, et m'immobiliser par les hanches.

Il m'embrassa.

Je me figeai entre ses bras, le cœur battant un peu plus vite ; lui lançai un regard curieux quand il s'éloigna un peu.

« Désolé. Je ne supporte pas de voir les autres garçons te regarder. » fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui lançai une œillade qui se voulait pleine de reproches, incertaine d'avoir réussi.

Il soutint mon regard, un petit sourire en coin scotché aux lèvres. Il avait l'air plutôt fier de lui.

Son amusement fut contagieux, et me réchauffa le cœur ; je lui souris en retour.

Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds, glissai mes mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassai.

« Maintenant, je crois qu'ils ont compris. » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Je le lâchai, et rentrai dans ma salle de classe. M'assis à une table vide, le cœur battant toujours très fort. Une question trottait dans ma tête.

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_

J'avais toujours entretenu cette distance entre les autres et moi. Jamais avant je n'aurais eu ce genre de geste. Pas que je pensais que ça dérangeait Cooper ; en fait ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce que faisaient les autres ados autour de nous.

Mais justement. J'avais déjà essayé de jouer ce rôle. Ça n'avait jamais été mon truc.

Ça devenait naturel, maintenant ?

Quel était ce nouveau rôle ? Je m'étais toujours contentée du minimum. Parler, sourire.

Pas mimer une relation normale.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi pour que j'en vienne à ressembler à l'adolescente lambda alors que ma seule fréquentation était un vampire ? Alors qu'avant… j'étais une marginale, ni plus ni moins ?

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, et tournai la tête pour reconnaître une des filles avec qui j'avais discuté après mon premier baiser avec Cooper.

« Alors… tu sors avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

C'était bien ça. J'avais agi comme une petite amie type. Comme pour montrer aux autres que j'étais cette fille normale, qui sortait avec le mec le plus craquant du lycée -il fallait être réaliste-, et qui était fière de le montrer.

Ce n'était qu'un rôle, et que je le joue si naturellement me décontenançait.

« Oui, finis-je par lui répondre. Je sors avec lui. »

Je me replongeai dans mes pensées -à défaut de pouvoir me plonger dans le cours.

Moi qui m'étais convaincue que l'amour, les petits copains et autres bêtises n'étaient pas faits pour moi.

Ok, on n'avait pas parlé d'amour. Surtout pas. Cooper avait été clair ; il avait déjà été amoureux. Enfin… c'est vrai qu'il avait eu l'air pensif, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait y avoir ce genre de sentiments entre nous. De toutes manières, cela était impossible dans la mesure où l'issue de notre « couple » était forcément la séparation. Pour sa sécurité, pour celle de ses amis. J'avais bien compris ça.

Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je savais que ça changerait ma façon d'agir, d'être.

Mais je ne voulais pas m'attacher, non plus. J'avais perdu tous ceux qui avaient un jour compté pour moi, et je ne voulais pas refaire cette expérience.

Cela ne m'empêcherait pas d'avoir une relation avec Cooper.

Mais je ne craignais, à force de jouer, de devenir une adolescente lambda.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Les deux heures de cours qui suivirent me parurent interminables. Je pensais avec agacement à Aline, qui se trouvait dans une salle de cours toujours différente de la mienne. Que faisait-elle, est-ce qu'elle pensait à autre chose qu'à… nous ? Cette simple idée me donnait envie de grogner, alors que moi, je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir du crâne.

Enfin, nous fûmes à la pause de dix heures.

Et il fallut que le prof nous lâche en retard.

Bien sûr.

Je la rejoignis, alors qu'elle était adossée à un mur, entourée de deux filles et d'un gars, discutant comme une jeune fille de son âge normale.

Son regard croisa le mien.

Mais elle n'était pas _normale_.

Elle me fit un petit sourire un peu… complice.

Les autres ne savaient pas qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Moi, ils m'évitaient. Elle, non, ils l'intégraient. Elle était plus douée que moi au jeu des faux-semblants. Pourtant, j'avais un siècle d'entraînement.

Et elle avait l'humanité de son côté.

Admettons donc qu'on partait avec les mêmes chances au départ.

Oui, elle arrivait mieux que moi à faire semblant.

Elle se décolla du mur, me rejoignit. Ne m'embrassa pas, ne fit que me prendre par la main, pour m'entraîner à l'extérieur. Je la suivis, refroidi par l'idée qu'elle était si bonne actrice.

Et si avec moi aussi, elle jouait un rôle ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce genre de doutes.

D'un mouvement du poignet, je la déséquilibrai alors que nous marchions le long d'un préau.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, et je la rattrapai, la tenant fermement contre moi.

Je me penchai vers elle, et pris ses lèvres, plaquant son corps contre le mien, une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Puis je la repoussai contre un mur, et un quart de seconde, dardai mon regard dans le sien. Enfin, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, sous les pans de sa veste ouverte, et posai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, et glissa en elle alors qu'elle hoquetait de surprise. J'entendis son cœur accélérer violemment sa cadence, et sentis sa peau se réchauffer sans même la toucher, si ce n'est à travers ses épais vêtements. L'air me semblait brûlant entre nous ; et bien que le sang ne coulait plus dans mes veines depuis bien longtemps, je sentis mon corps se mettre à bouillonner.

Maudite humaine.

Maudite nature de vampire.

Je me reculai, avant de la mordre. Elle plongea son regard indéchiffrable dans mes yeux noircis par le désir et la soif.

Un instant, j'envisageai franchement de planter mes crocs dans sa gorge pour la faire mienne, la transformer, l'obliger à devenir comme moi. Elle qui ne voulait plus de la vie. Qui ne voulait plus vivre, malgré moi, malgré tout ce que je voulais lui offrir -et que je ne pourrais jamais.

Elle me regardait toujours, et je sentais son cœur ralentir sa cadence, la chaleur bouillonnante quitter ses veines. Et je haïssais, oui, je haïssais cette capacité qu'elle avait de se refermer sur elle-même, ainsi, même entre mes bras, même quand je venais de l'embrasser. Je haïssais le fait que nous nous trouvions dans un lycée, entourés de nos camarades. Qu'il ne nous restait qu'à peine quelques minutes de pause.

Je la haïssais, autant que je l'aimais, en cet instant précis.

Je fermai les yeux.

_Je l'aimais._

C'était vraiment mauvais, ça.

Je rouvris les yeux.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi ? » grognai-je tout bas.

Elle comprit parfaitement de quoi je parlais. Se rapprocha de moi, glissant une main sur ma nuque, collant sa bouche près de mon oreille.

Elle était en train de prendre le contrôle sur moi, de le reprendre sur elle -je détestais ça. Elle était en train de nous mener, et ça n'allait pas dans le sens que je voulais.

« Je ne veux plus jamais perdre le contrôle. » me répondit-elle.

Elle se dégagea d'entre mes mains, et repartit à l'instant précis où la cloche sonnait, annonçant la reprise des cours de la matinée. Je restai quelques secondes figé par sa réplique, avant de me remettre en mouvement et de rejoindre mon cours, en retard.

Le prof voulut faire une remarque. Se retint après que je lui eus lancé le regard que j'aurais dû lancer à Aline. Plein de colère.

Je m'assis et me fis la promesse de briser ce contrôle excessif qu'elle voulait exercer sur elle. Même si c'était le seul moyen de défense qu'elle avait trouvé pour continuer à vivre. Même si elle en avait eu besoin pour continuer à avancer.

Maintenant, c'était fini. Et je savais que ce contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur ses sentiments, ses actes, ses sensations, était à double tranchant. Il était celui qui l'avait aidée à se relever, quoiqu'elle aie pu voir dans sa vie. Il était celui qui l'avait aidée à tenir dans ce lycée de Forks qui n'avait même pas été un lieu où elle aurait pu s'autoriser à être elle-même.

Il était aussi celui qui l'avait poussée à se coller une balle dans le crâne, sur une falaise, des dizaines de mètres au dessus d'une eau bouillonnant de l'envie de voir s'enfoncer dans ses profondeurs le corps de l'humaine qu'elle avait été.

Je haïssais tout ça. Ça devait se terminer.

Et sous peu.

.

.

_Aline POV_

Je retournai en cours tout en remettant mon masque d'indifférence. Mon masque d'humaine. Celui que mes autres camarades étaient rassurés de me voir porter.

Cooper m'avait percée à jour ; il avait compris que même avec lui, je ne serais plus jamais celle que j'avais été, à une époque. Je pouvais être la nouvelle moi, avec lui. Celle que j'avais construite.

Mais celle que j'avais été avant de le rencontrer était morte.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il comptait en faire.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette barrière que je mettais entre lui et moi ; que je laissais tomber, quand même, parfois, malgré ma volonté.

_Crawling in my skin (Rampant sous ma peau)_

_These wounds they will not heal (Ces blessures ne guériront pas)_

_Fear is how I fall (La peur me fait tomber)_

_Confusing what is real (Confondant ce qui est vrai)_

Oh, non, je ne voulais pas. Retrouver cet état qui m'avait accompagnée, pendant un moment. Avant que je ne réussisse à forger ce masque qui m'avait sauvée.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface (Il y a quelque chose en moi qui m'attire sous la surface)_

_Consuming, confusing (Consumant, confondant)_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending (Ce manque de self-control, je crains qu'il ne finisse jamais)_

C'était ce que je ressentais, avant. Je ne voulais plus de ça. Plus jamais. Tant que je contrôlais mes sentiments, les autres ne me voyaient pas.

_Controlling, I can't seem (Contrôlant, je ne peux paraître)_

Je n'apparaissais pas, telle que j'étais, à leurs yeux.

_To find myself again (Pour me retrouver)_

_My walls are closing in (Mes murs se referment)_

_Without a sense of confidence (Sans un sentiment de confiance)_

_I'm convinced that (Je suis convaincu que)_

_There's just too much pressure to take (Il y a juste trop de pression à supporter)_

_I've felt this way before (Je me suis senti ainsi avant)_

_So insecure (Si mal dans ma peau)_

Laisser ma carapace, les murs que je construisais autour de moi, se refermer. Je me sentais mieux. Moins mal, du moins. Ne pas faire confiance, à personne ; cela m'avait sauvée. La pression des autres, était trop dure à supporter. Ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. La normalité.

Les autres autour de moi m'étouffaient. À une époque. Désormais révolue.

_Discomfort, Endlessly has pulled itself upon me (L'inconfort a finalement pris le dessus sur moi)_

_Distracting, reacting (Distrayant, réagissant)_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection (Contre ma volonté je demeure à côté de mon propre reflet)_

_It's haunting how I can't seem... (C'est hantant, combien je ne peux paraître…)_

J'ignorais si Cooper allait accepter cette part sombre de moi. Ma carapace.

Mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas le laisser la fissurer…

.

.

_Cooper POV_

J'attendais avec impatience ce moment. La fin de la journée de cours.

À chaque pause, nous nous retrouvions avec Aline ; mais nous n'avions pas échangés beaucoup de paroles.

Je lui avais plutôt assuré par le regard que nous n'allions pas en rester sur ce qui s'était passé entre nous à la pause de dix heures.

Et elle avait soutenu mon regard. Sans faille. Visiblement prête à m'affronter.

La rage grondait en moi alors que nous rentrions à l'appartement.

À peine fus-je garé qu'elle s'extrayait de la voiture. Calmement. Sans faire attention à ce que je pouvais avoir envie de dire ou faire.

Je la suivis, lui attrapai la main, et la retins alors qu'elle cherchait à la retirer. Elle se retourna vers moi, me regarda, un sourcil haussé.

Était-ce ça, d'aimer ? Cela comprenait-il de vouloir le cœur de l'autre pour soi, et uniquement soi ? Cela comprenait-il de détester cet autre quand il refusait de nous l'offrir ?

Nous montâmes à l'appartement, et avant qu'un mot ne fut échangé, je refermai la porte et me retournai vers Aline pour la plaquer contre un mur.

Nous nous défiâmes encore du regard. Il n'y avait plus de mots. Ça ne servait à rien. Les mots, on pouvait en faire ce qu'on voulait.

C'était le langage du corps d'Aline que je voulais entendre. Celui qu'elle ne pouvait cacher, ou modifier.

Je m'approchai d'elle, lentement. Je voulais lui faire perdre pied, plus que tout.

Ses yeux semblaient percer à travers les miens, tout en me maintenant à distance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et mesurée.

_ Toi. » répliquai-je.

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard, alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de ma bouche.

« Mais pas comme ça. », grognai-je.

Je l'attrapai par la taille, la menai à vitesse vampirique sur son lit, nous couchai dessus ; et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'analyser où elle se trouvait, je me penchai et pris ses lèvres.

Je voulais la décontenancer. La perdre. Pour retrouver la véritable Aline, celle qu'elle cachait sous une carapace depuis si longtemps que c'était devenu naturel chez elle.

Mes doigts glissèrent sous son pull, coururent sur son débardeur, lui arrachant un hoquet alors qu'elle se cambrait contre moi. Son cœur battait à une cadence effrénée, et un instant j'eus peur qu'il ne lâche.

Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas.

Je fis glisser son pull, l'en débarrassai ; son souffle s'accéléra.

Je l'embrassai, à nouveau, plongeant ma langue en elle tout en plaquant mes mains sur son corps, épousant ses formes, cherchant presque à les modeler.

Elle était si humaine. Si fragile, et pourtant, par certains côtés, bien plus forte que moi. Je détestais tellement ça. Elle semblait bouillir de l'intérieur, assez pour réchauffer mes propres mains, mon propre corps.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux ; et la lueur qui brûlait en eux comme une flamme attisa ma colère, raviva ce sentiment de défi en moi. Elle me repoussa sur le côté, se plaçant au-dessus de moi. Je me laissai faire, essayant de comprendre ce qui passait dans sa tête. Mais elle se pencha sur moi, et m'embrassa à son tour, comme je l'avais embrassée, avec ce désir violent, dénué de toute passion. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, faisant frémir mes muscles, caressant mes côtes pour descendre vers mes reins ; ses pouces atteignirent la lisière de mon pantalon, et une décharge électrique faillit me faire perdre pied et tout sens de la réalité. Mais mon cerveau reprit le dessus ; et me hurla qu'elle était précisément en train de faire ce que je ne voulais pas.

Elle reprenait le contrôle.

Son cœur battait encore très fort, dans sa poitrine ; mais son souffle, quoique plus appuyé, était redevenu régulier.

Elle maîtrisait. Elle _se _maîtrisait.

Je lâchai un grognement, et ses yeux vinrent se fixer aux miens, dangereux.

« Aline. » grondai-je.

Elle ne me répondit rien, se contentant de me darder du regard. Elle était couchée au dessus de moi, ses cheveux emmêlés cascadant d'un côté de son visage, une faible lumière perçant à travers les stores abaissés partiellement les faisant luire d'une couleur ressemblant à un mélange d'or et de cuivre en fusion. Mes mains s'agrippaient à ses hanches, les siennes étaient désormais posées de chaque côté de ma tête. Je la recouchai, sans un mot, lui intimant d'un regard menaçant de ne rien faire de plus. Me repenchai sur ses lèvres, les embrassant jusqu'à lui faire perdre son souffle, puis les quittai pour glisser ma bouche dans son cou, le long de sa carotide.

Son souffle redevenait erratique, et je sentis ses mains s'agripper dans mes cheveux, plus pour se tenir que pour m'approcher ou me repousser. Les miennes reprirent leur lente course à la découverte de son corps, alors que je me rassasiais de son goût, de son odeur, des sons qu'elle émettait, de la vue qu'elle offrait, de la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts. C'était comme ça que je la voulais, entière.

Mais quelque chose se mit à clocher.

Son cœur loupa plusieurs battements, cognant violemment contre ses côtes. Elle hoqueta, ses mains cherchèrent à me repousser. Je m'écartai d'elle, restant au-dessus, immobilisant ma main sur sa taille, sous son débardeur, et elle serra les paupières, fonça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre.

Je ne bougeai pas, alors que seule, elle luttait contre ce qui venait de la paralyser.

Son souffle était encore irrégulier. Mais ce n'était plus dû à ce que nous étions en train de faire.

C'était dû à ce que _je _lui faisais.

« Aline », l'appelai-je, d'une voix hachée par le stress.

_Aline, réponds-moi._

Elle récupéra son souffle, son cœur toujours un peu rapide, les yeux toujours clos.

« Aline, ouvre les yeux. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ouvre-les ! »

Elle s'exécuta, me noyant dans son regard alors que je me figeais.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées ; rapidement, elles retrouvèrent un diamètre normal, mais c'était trop tard.

J'avais vu briller la panique dans ses yeux.

Je m'écartai un peu plus d'elle, et elle se redressa.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi. M'évaluant, fermé. Elle avait retrouvé sa carapace.

Je ne savais pas à qui il revenait de parler en premier. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle aurait pu me dire.

Alors je m'approchai de son visage, la dardant du regard, mêlant nos souffles, et dis les premiers mots qui me passaient par l'esprit.

« Je reviendrai. »

Je m'évanouis hors de la pièce.

_

* * *

La chanson, c'est Crawling, de Linkin Park !_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai conscience qu'il est un peu… bizarre. Qu'il ouvre certaines questions, une nouvelle relation entre Aline et Cooper (et oui, encore une… alors que tout aurait pu être normal…). Mais je suis assez soulagée, car c'est là que je voulais en venir, sans vraiment savoir comment m'y prendre. Alors j'espère que j'ai su vous faire sentir l'atmosphère que j'avais envie qu'il y ait entre nos deux protagonistes !  
**


	15. Blessures, désirs et craintes

**Bonjour bonjour !!!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre sur la relation entre Cooper et Aline ; entre blessures, désirs et craintes… J'espère que vous aimerez, je l'ai un peu retourné dans ma tête celui-là avant de l'écrire. Amorce d'un changement en Aline…**

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Lisez donc ;) !**

**Je tiens à remercier chacune d'entre vous m'ayant laissé une review ; elles sont toujours très gentilles, et même flatteuses pour la plupart. J'espère donc pouvoir continuer d'être à la hauteur…**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Aurélie : merci !!! Et oui, il y a de la tension entre nos amoureux ; je me demande ce que tu vas ressentir dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Melo.c.42 : ah, ravie que toi aussi t'aies eu des émotions ^^. Ben tu me diras également ce que te fais ressentir ce chapitre ? :p Pour les réponses aux questions, ça va en effet commencer à venir, Aline se débloquant un peu suite à l'évolution de sa relation avec son vampire…**

**Macha : … Je sais pas quoi dire, sinon un grand merci. Encore une fois, tu fais partie des quelques unes qui m'a dit avoir éprouvé quelque chose à la lecture du chapitre dernier, et franchement… Je veux pas reprendre une certaine pub, mais pour un auteur (même un auteur bas de gamme qui ne publie que des fanfics), ça n'a pas de prix. Attention cependant, quand tu dis que tu n'es « qu'une » lectrice : je le vois pas comme ça. Pour moi, l'avis de chacun de mes lecteurs compte, parce que vous m'aidez à voir les points forts de mon écriture… et les points faibles, aussi. C'est vraiment important pour moi, sans ça… je ne suis pas certaine que je continuerais à écrire ! Voilà, ça fait une bonne petite réponse ^^'. Honorée d'être une des rares que tu reviewes :p, j'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite !**

**Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Playlist : **_**Fallen**_**, Sarah McClachlan (pour le début surtout… Si vous devez écouter une chanson en lisant le début, essayez celle-là. Enfin si vous aimez.), et **_**What's up**_**, 4 non blondes (entre autres…).

* * *

**

_« Je reviendrai. »_

_Je m'évanouis hors de la pièce.

* * *

_

_Aline POV_

Il était parti.

M'avait laissée seule ; pour un temps indéterminé.

Il avait compris que c'était le mieux à faire. En effet, quand j'entrais dans l'un de ces états de panique profonde, personne ne pouvait rien pour moi.

J'étais la seule à pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. J'avais mis un moment, avant de le comprendre. De le faire. Ç'avait été douloureux. Mais j'y arrivais, maintenant. De plus en plus rapidement.

Cooper semblait comprendre beaucoup de choses concernant ma personnalité… pour le moins atypique. Bien que je lui cache tout ce qui était réellement moi. Il était plus intuitif que la moyenne.

Et surtout, il y prêtait bien plus attention.

Je fermai les yeux, m'adossai contre mon lit.

J'avais toujours cherché à me cacher aux autres. Depuis mes douze ou treize ans, du moins ; je ne savais plus précisément. Ça s'était fait peu à peu, je suppose.

À moins que j'aie toujours été plus ou moins comme ça. Je ne pourrais plus savoir, maintenant.

C'était trop tard.

J'avais toujours voulu mettre une barrière entre les autres et moi. Pensant que c'était mieux pour moi.

Moi. Je me rendais compte, maintenant, que ça avait quelque chose d'égoïste. Maintenant que Cooper était là. Maintenant qu'il voulait me faire revivre, entrer dans ma vie. Ce que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je lui refusais.

Et si je me trompais ? Et si me cacher n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, même pour moi ?

Il était peut-être temps que je change. Même si ça faisait peur. Il était peut-être temps que je m'ouvre à Cooper ; totalement, dussé-je en mourir le jour où il me quitterait.

Il le méritait. Il méritait que je lui offre plus. Que je cesse d'être égoïste avec lui.

Je m'enroulai dans les couvertures ; m'assis dans mon lit.

Je ne savais pas quand Cooper reviendrait.

J'eus soudain une idée.

Je me levai, ouvris la fenêtre.

Appelai.

« Cooper ? »

Seul le silence me répondit.

« Cooper ? » soufflai-je.

Et je fermai la fenêtre. Restai de l'autre côté, regardant la nuit -ce que j'en voyais.

Puis j'entendis le loquet de la porte.

Et, quelques secondes plus tard -comme s'il avait fait le chemin entre l'entrée et la chambre à vitesse humaine-, Cooper apparut dans l'embrasure.

Je le regardai, d'un air un peu inquiet. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui me torturait. Ne me demanda pas.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il.

J'hochai la tête.

Je me rapprochai de lui, avec un peu d'hésitation. Jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son haleine sur ma peau, le froid de son corps atteignant le mien.

Je fis un dernier geste pour m'approcher de lui ; passai une main sur sa nuque, amenai mon corps contre le sien, et passai l'autre main derrière sa taille, alors que lui m'encerclait de ses bras.

Il m'étreignit doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Peut-être était-ce le cas, quelque part.

Je glissai mon nez dans son cou, inspirant son odeur que j'associais maintenant au réconfort. Frissonnai, à la fois de froid et d'émotion.

Le sentis trembler un peu. Et quand je relevai la tête, surprise, ses yeux faisaient passer une intensité qui me cloua sur place, tout en finissant de me persuader qu'à partir de maintenant, j'allais essayer de tout lui offrir. Tout. Tout ce qui était moi -l'ancienne moi, la façon dont la nouvelle s'était formée ; tout ce que je cachais aux autres depuis des années.

Mais pas tout de suite. Pas ce soir, et pas d'un coup.

Sans un mot, Cooper me souleva, et me coucha sur le lit. Se plaça à côté de moi, alors que je m'emmitouflais dans les draps et me rapprochais de lui. Il m'encercla à nouveau de ses bras, et je pus enfin m'endormir.

Inquiète, oui. Mais en paix avec moi-même.

C'est ce soir là que je compris que la paix, par certains côtés, pouvait être bien plus inquiétante et difficile à vivre que la guerre…

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Elle m'avait appelé.

Sa voix avait traversé la nuit noire -oh, pas si noire pour mes sens sur développés-, alors que je m'éloignais vers les bois pour aller me perdre un peu - me perdre, ou me retrouver. Elle avait appelé mon nom ; d'une voix claire la première fois, plus faible la seconde. J'avais levé la tête et rebroussé chemin sans hésiter. Revenant vers elle. Vers sa chaleur, vers son humanité, vers son odeur. Vers toutes ces émotions qu'elle éveillait en moi, et qui me faisaient revivre.

J'étais revenu, et elle m'avait fait oublier cette culpabilité qui commençait à m'étreindre. Elle me l'avait faite oublier en me serrant dans ses bras, en pressant son corps chaud contre le mien. Comme si ce qui venait d'avoir lieu n'avait pas compté.

Pourtant, je l'avais forcée. Je l'avais poussée à bout, au point qu'elle se mette à paniquer. Je n'avais pas été capable d'éteindre cette rage et ce désir en moi, pour écouter ce dont elle aurait pu avoir envie.

Je me sentais sale. Vraiment coupable, encore plus que quand je me nourrissais de sang humain.

Et pourtant, elle m'avait appelé. Et pourtant, elle m'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie, là, paisiblement, contre moi. Comme si je n'étais pas un monstre ; comme si je ne représentais pas un danger.

Son souffle régulier me berçait, cherchait à apaiser la culpabilité qui revenait m'enserrer les entrailles.

« Pardon. » lui murmurai-je.

Elle ne se réveilla pas. Se retourna dans son sommeil, tout simplement. Posa sa tête sur mon épaule, une main sur mon torse, et l'autre repliée entre nous.

Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle. M'accrochant à elle avec désespoir.

Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Et pourtant, j'avais bien failli, avec mes impulsions.

Rien ne vint troubler son sommeil, pas même de cauchemar. Cela me surprit. Avec ce qui venait de se passer…

Mais le matin, quand elle s'éveilla, un peu avant que le réveil ne sonne, elle avait l'air reposé. Vraiment.

Elle me regarda à travers ses longs cils. Me sourit, réchauffant mon cœur.

Puis son regard se voila d'inquiétude ; et elle se détourna. Se leva.

Broyant mon cœur.

Elle fit tous ces gestes routiniers que j'avais appris à aimer ; la cuisine, la douche, se préparer à partir, partir.

Arrivés au lycée, je lui saisis la main. Elle ne me la retira pas ; la referma sur la mienne.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa salle. Hésitai à l'embrasser.

Elle lut mon hésitation dans mes yeux ; et une lueur triste passa dans les siens. Lueur que je ne sus interpréter sur le moment.

Elle se haussa brièvement sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un bref baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

Puis je la regardai s'éloigner.

.

.

_Aline POV_

La tristesse me rongeait le cœur. Sans arrêt, depuis ce matin.

Depuis que je m'étais éveillée, pleine de cette résolution de m'ouvrir à Cooper et de l'espoir de tout arranger ; l'optimisme de parvenir à quelque chose avec lui.

Puis j'avais croisé son regard. Grave, lourd.

Ç'avait été comme un coup de poignard au cœur.

De toute la journée, nous n'avions pas échangé un mot. Pas un.

Avait-il été vexé de ma réaction, la veille au soir ? Avait-il décidé que finalement, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi ?

_Non… pas maintenant que j'ai décidé de m'ouvrir… Pas maintenant !_

L'angoisse m'avait étreinte, au fil des heures. Sans rien pour la calmer.

Le soir était arrivé, et avec, la fin de la journée de cours. Cooper m'attendait, à la sortie, près de sa voiture.

J'allai vers lui ; puis m'arrêtai à distance.

« Je travaille, aujourd'hui. » lâchai-je.

Il semblait avoir oublié ; une lueur passa dans ses yeux, que je ne sus identifier, et je m'éloignai vers la boutique où j'allais passer deux heures par jour du mardi au samedi.

Il ne me suivit pas.

La patronne me vit entrer, me reconnut, me sourit.

« Ah, Aline Wingley. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez l'air en petite forme.

_ Mauvaise nuit, mentis-je.

_ Oh, ma pauvre enfant… Vous savez que vous avez une demi-heure d'avance ?

_ J'avais fini les cours.

_ En effet, je comprends. Vous savez, vous pouvez venir plus tôt si ça vous arrange. Le soir, j'ai moins de clients, vous pourrez travailler tranquillement.

_ Je vous remercie.

_ Mais je vous en prie. »

Je m'attelai directement à mes tâches ; la patronne, très gentille, faisait régulièrement la conversation. D'où je venais - elle ne m'avait jamais vue auparavant, et dans Prince Rupert tout le monde se connaissait -, ce que je voulais faire plus tard, pourquoi je travaillais.

Ce que je voulais faire plus tard. C'était là une question intéressante.

Pouvais-je lui répondre « mourir » ? Cela aurait eu le mérite de la surprendre.

J'avais donc sorti le premier truc qui m'était passé par la tête. Étudier la biologie. Pourquoi la biologie ? Parce que j'adorais cette matière.

La vérité, c'était que si c'était mon cours préféré, c'était parce que j'avais Cooper pour binôme…

Mes deux heures de boulot passèrent vite, finalement, et je rentrai à l'appart.

Le ventre noué.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

J'entendis la clef d'Aline tourner dans la serrure ; me retournai vers elle, de ma place sur le canapé, quand elle apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Elle semblait me regarder avec hésitation.

« Ça a été, au boulot ? Demandai-je pour rompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre nous depuis le début de la journée.

_ Hum, oui. Merci. »

Le silence se réinstalla ; elle ne fit pas un geste vers moi. Je détournai le regard, blessé. Avait-elle peur de moi ? Elle n'en avait pas eu l'air, cette nuit. Mais elle avait eu toute la journée pour se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, et y réfléchir.

Elle s'avança soudain d'un pas ferme vers moi, et je relevai la tête, croisant son regard brillant mais déterminé.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

« Tu m'en veux pour hier soir, hein ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Je me raidis d'un coup, ébahi.

« Quoi ?

_ Ma réaction. » fit-elle en détournant le regard.

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle croyait que je lui en voulais, alors qu'après tout j'étais le seul à blâmer. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Elle allait s'excuser que je l'aie presque forcée à…

« Aline. » fis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. « Aline, regarde-moi. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Je suis le seul à blâmer. Je t'ai poussée à la panique, bon sang ! »

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux sombres. Et toujours brillant. Je voulais effacer tout le chagrin qu'ils contenaient, Seigneur, je le voulais plus que tout.

« Non, Cooper. » fit-elle d'une voix douce. « Enfin… »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

« Si je n'étais pas comme je suis… ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Je cillai.

« Tu dois avoir des raisons. » fis-je d'une voix dans laquelle perçait tout mon regret, tout en effleurant sa joue.

Regret de ne pas en savoir plus. De ne pas savoir quoi faire, comment me comporter. De n'avoir pas connu Aline avant qu'elle ne change.

« Je ne peux pas m'ouvrir comme ça. Il me faut du temps. » reprit-elle comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées.

Je respirai, soudain plus alerte, plus… rempli d'espoir.

Aline voulait s'ouvrir à moi. Même si ça lui faisait mal.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, hasardai-je.

_ Si, il le faut. » répondit-elle d'une voix basse. « Pose moi une question.

_ Pardon ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Pose-moi une question. Quelque chose que tu veux savoir. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, surpris.

Ça allait vite. Très vite. Peut-être même trop vite pour elle.

Alors je choisis de poser la question qui me permettrait, peut-être, de tirer des leçons de mes erreurs avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait peur, hier soir Aline ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Acquiesça. Prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Perdre le contrôle. »

Je penchai la tête.

« Perdre le contrôle ? Tu veux dire… quand je t'ai portée ? … Maintenue ?

_ Non. Ne plus contrôler mes émotions. Mon corps, c'est pas grand-chose, mais ne plus être maîtresse de moi-même… c'est ça, qui m'a fait paniquer. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où était le problème.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas que je l'ai retenue physiquement. C'était que je lui avais fait perdre pied.

Ça s'annonçait compliqué.

« Aline… » commençai-je d'une voix hésitante. « Faire l'amour, c'est accepter de se donner à l'autre. De ne plus être soi, l'espace de quelques minutes. »

Au moment où les mots sortirent de ma bouche, je me rendis compte de leur portée.

Faire l'amour.

Aline était-elle prête à entendre ces mots entre nous ?

« J'en suis incapable. » me répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Incapable de quoi, déjà ? J'avais perdu le fil, chamboulé par ce que je venais de dire.

Ah, oui, de ne plus être elle-même.

« Non. Tu en as peur. Mais tu n'en es pas incapable. Il te faudra juste du temps. Et avoir confiance en la personne à qui tu te donnes. De même, n'oublie pas, Aline ; quand tu… fais l'amour avec quelqu'un, tu perds le contrôle sur tes émotions, c'est vrai ; mais garde à l'esprit que ton partenaire, lui aussi, de son côté s'en remet à toi. Entièrement. Faire ça, c'est… c'est un échange. Et pas seulement de gestes et de baisers. C'est aussi un échange de confiance. »

Aline garda le silence quelques instants, sembla méditer mes paroles.

Releva ses grands yeux sur moi.

« Je te fais confiance, à toi. »

Mon cœur aurait pu, il aurait loupé un battement.

On parlait de faire l'amour. Et Aline venait presque de m'avouer, à mots couverts, qu'elle pourrait me faire confiance pour ça.

On parlait _d'amour_.

Mais j'exagérais sans doute beaucoup. Je voulais aller beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop loin. Je voulais prendre mes désirs pour des réalités.

_Mes désirs._

J'acquiesçai lentement.

Aline se leva, les joues écarlates. Se prépara rapidement à manger, puis partit à la douche.

Quand elle eut fini son rituel du soir, elle s'attaqua à relire un de ses cours ; silencieux, j'allai me coucher.

Et elle finit par me rejoindre.

J'étais couché sur le dos, bras croisés derrière ma tête. Elle s'étendit à mon côté, fixant le plafond, les mains sur le ventre, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que normalement.

Je me tournai vers elle. M'appuyai légèrement sur un coude pour la regarder. Elle rougit un peu.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ?

_ Parce que j'aime ça. » murmurai-je distraitement.

Elle rougit encore plus. Je continuai à la détailler, ma vue surdéveloppée me le permettant malgré l'obscurité.

Elle était belle. Tout simplement. Sans artifices.

Une peau laiteuse, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux sombres et profonds - profonds, quand son masque se fissurait. Des cheveux dont la couleur tirait entre l'or, le miel et le cuivre, resplendissants quand elle ne les attachait pas en une queue serrée. Un corps fin, que l'on devinait aisément souple. Une peau qui semblait - et qui était, mais j'étais bien heureux d'être le seul à le savoir - si douce au toucher.

J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne me lasserais de la regarder.

Elle se tortilla un peu, gênée. Je me recouchai sur le côté, toujours tourné vers elle.

« Je te gêne ? Demandai-je.

_ … Je ne sais pas. On m'a déjà regardée. J'y suis habituée. Mais… pas comme toi.

_ … Comment ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, secoua la tête.

« Pas avec ce respect. Ni cette intensité.

_ Tu n'as donc pas l'habitude d'être respectée ? Relevai-je tristement.

_ Non. »

Elle garda le silence quelques instants.

« Cooper ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… personne ne le sait… Mais je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas me juger ? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de la regarder, et d'acquiescer.

Elle prit une inspiration, sans doute pour se donner du courage.

« J'ai perdu ma virginité… à douze ans. Et c'est à quatorze ans que j'ai cessé de coucher avec des mecs à tort et à travers. »

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration.

J'étais sous le choc.

Je retournai les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, essayant d'y trouver un autre sens que celui, cru, qu'ils portaient.

Elle détourna la tête à l'opposé de la mienne, et je devinai qu'elle pleurait. Je posai une main sur son ventre.

« Je ne te juge pas, Aline. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander qui a bien pu vouloir coucher avec une enfant de douze ans. Il avait ton âge ?

_ Non. » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Je digérai l'information, l'estomac retourné.

« Il t'a violée ? » demandai-je d'une voix brisée.

Il fallait que je sache.

« … Non. »

Elle me paraissait trop raide pour être… à l'aise.

« J'aimerais qu'on arrête d'en parler. Pour ce soir. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ D'accord, d'accord…

_ Merci. » murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je caressai son visage, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé dessus.

.

.

_Aline POV_

J'avais commencé à me confier. Un peu. Disons que Cooper pouvait commencer à entrevoir la dépravée que j'avais été. Même s'il ne connaissait pas franchement le pire de mon histoire.

Mais c'était un début.

Et surtout, il était encore là. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas tout… mais maintenant que j'avais commencé à lui parler, je savais que je le ferais jusqu'au bout, si tant est qu'il acceptait de tout entendre.

Ce n'était qu'une question de courage et de temps. Je savais disposer des deux. Mais pas ce soir.

Il me caressait doucement les cheveux, la bouche contre le sommet de mon crâne.

Je frissonnai ; me tournai légèrement vers lui, respirant l'odeur de sa peau ; sa main glissa dans mon dos, contre mes reins.

Une douce chaleur se répandit aux endroits où ses doigts effleuraient ma peau ; je descendis ma main sur son ventre, et m'étonnai de le sentir frémir.

Je lui lançai un regard curieux. Le sien brillait d'une intensité qui fit frémir chaque fibre de mon être.

Il me coucha sur le dos, se pencha sur moi, faisant glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

« Tu t'étonnes de l'effet que tu as sur moi, Aline ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Ses doigts glissèrent de mes cheveux à mes épaules, puis effleurèrent ma hanche.

« Tu n'as pas conscience de ton odeur. L'odeur de ta peau, et de ton sang, plus attirante et dangereuse. »

Sa bouche embrassa le coin de mes lèvres, puis descendit dans mon cou, sur ma clavicule, déposant des baisers qui, d'abord glacés, devenaient rapidement brûlants.

« Tu n'as pas conscience de la façon dont bruissent tes vêtements, me rendant simplement fou rien qu'à m'imaginer à leur place. »

Je fus secouée d'un violent frisson, alors qu'il serrait ses doits sur l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt.

« Tu n'as pas conscience de la chaleur de ta peau contre la mienne. » continua-t-il. « Mais, par-dessus tout… Tu ne sembles pas avoir conscience du fait que je ne vois que toi, parmi toutes les autres… Même si, des fois, il serait tellement plus simple de ne pas être si aveugle… Mais il n'y a que toi. » conclut-il en posant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Sa dernière phrase me tordit les entrailles, et j'ouvris ma bouche contre la sienne, accueillant sa langue pour lui rendre son baiser avec toute la chaleur qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ma taille, sous mon tee-shirt, et je m'écartai un peu pour reprendre mon souffle, puis passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il passa un bras dans mon dos, et me pressa contre lui ; posa son autre main sur ma hanche, et rompit notre baiser.

Je le regardai, à court de souffle, attendant qu'il refasse un geste. Mais il ne fit que prendre une lente inspiration.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là, Aline. Murmura-t-il, les yeux clos.

_ Pourquoi ? » répondis-je, surprise.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et son regard transforma mon sang en lave en fusion.

« Parce que là, je suis plus un homme qu'un vampire. Et ça, c'est tellement nouveau pour moi, que pour ta sécurité je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation avant d'aller plus loin avec toi. »

J'eus le souffle coupé par sa révélation.

Je me penchai timidement vers lui, effleurai ses lèvres des miennes ; mais, sage, il ne répondit pas à mon baiser.

Je me couchai contre lui, tremblant encore légèrement sous l'effet que son toucher avait eu sur moi.

Il n'était pas le seul pour qui tout ça était nouveau.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

Nous allions explorer de nouveaux chemins. Mais avec lui, ça me faisait moins peur…

* * *

**Voilà voilà !!! Alors, que pensez-vous de cette dernière petite scène d'amour entre Cooper et Aline ? Je serais bien curieuse d'avoir votre avis…

* * *

**

**Oh, et… J'aurais une petite question à poser à ceux d'entre vous qui sont dans les études supérieures, ou un peu renseignés. Pour la rentrée de Septembre, j'envisage de demander un Master dispensé par l'université Paris V… Y en a qui la connaissent ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans le sixième arrondissement, mais je suis pas sûre… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut m'indiquer si c'est le cas, et si il y a des logements étudiants à proximité ? (Paris, ça doit être un peu la galère…). Et, enfin, y en a qui sont en Licence ou Master à Paris V ?**

**C'était le SOS d'une étudiante en détresse :p. Rien à voir avec l'écriture, désolée…

* * *

**

**Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, je m'attelle au prochain chapitre, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Et pour ceux qui suivent Retrouvailles (la plupart d'entre vous, j'imagine), je sais que l'attente est longue… désolée… Je suis en train d'organiser le prochain chapitre ! Faut pas que je le loupe, ce sera le dernier, avant un petit épilogue…**

**À bientôt !**


	16. Revelations

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, ma foi… sera fort en émotion. Et en révélations, surtout. Les révélations que vous attendiez tous, je crois… La première chose que j'ai pensé en bouclant ce chapitre, c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'elles viendraient si tôt. Et puis, j'ai remarqué que c'était le 16ème**** chapitre… Qu'est-ce que ça passe vite… Enfin, pour moi ! Alors… eh bien, dégustez !**

**lena-mccartycullen : hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ça durera !**

**Melo.c.42 : Hello ! yep, je voulais bien dire je le sentis trembler un peu ^^. Alors alors… Tu veux des révélations sur le passé d'Aline ? Ben, ma chère, tu vas pas être déçue (je pense pas du moins o_O) ! Alors je t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, et j'attends avec impatience ta review… ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

_Aline POV_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous avancions doucement avec Cooper. Mes confidences sur mon passé, loin de l'éloigner comme j'aurais pu le croire, nous avaient rapprochés. Au lycée, les autres s'étaient habitués au fait que nous sortions ensemble, et nous n'étions plus le centre des ragots - du moins, à ce que m'en disait Cooper. Nous mangions désormais avec un petit groupe de camarades dont faisait partie Lisa. Enfin, je mangeais.

Nous étions vendredi soir, Mars venait de faire place à Avril, et Cooper était parti chasser une heure auparavant.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi alors que je refermais l'ordinateur sur lequel je venais de terminer mon devoir de Maths.

Je sursautai en voyant une ombre, et soupirai en reconnaissant Cooper. Il sourit, visiblement amusé.

« La porte est fermée à clefs non ? Grognai-je.

_ Mais la fenêtre est ouverte. » fit-il en désignant la fenêtre de la chambre.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Et bien sûr, faut toujours que tu fasses différemment des autres.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » rit-il.

Mon cœur loupa un battement ; il dut l'entendre, car il s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

Le silence régna quelques instants. Du moins, de mon côté, car du sien, il devait entendre pas mal de choses se passant dans ma poitrine.

Puis je me repris, et me levai comme si de rien n'était, avançant vers lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, le fis se reculer jusqu'au lit où nous nous couchâmes, moi au dessus de lui.

« Peut-être. » répondis-je avec un sourire faussement décontracté.

_Est-ce que je l'aime ?_

Je l'embrassai, alors qu'il passait les mains sous mon grand tee-shirt pour frôler mes côtes, m'arrachant un frisson.

Il nous coucha sur le côté, ses doigts glissant sur ma peau, dans mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ils effleurèrent ma poitrine, et je me cambrai contre lui, sentant contre moi l'évidence de son désir.

J'ouvris les yeux, rencontrai les siens ; ils me fixaient avec une intensité qui fit doubler le rythme de mon cœur.

Nous n'avions pas encore été très loin avec Cooper ; et je commençais à me demander quand est-ce qu'il serait prêt… quand est-ce que je le serais.

À la sensation qui gronda en moi, je sentis que c'était ce soir.

Je refermai les yeux, et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, alors qu'il me serrait plus fort contre lui ; maîtrisant malgré tout ses gestes pour ne pas me briser.

Je glissai ma langue sur sa lèvre, dans sa bouche ; jouai avec la sienne tout en m'élevant au dessus de lui. Ses mains agrippèrent ma taille, puis l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt pour le faire passer lentement au-dessus de ma tête ; il ne me lâcha pas du regard, vérifiant silencieusement que c'était bien ce que je voulais.

En guise d'assentiment, je me penchai et embrassai son cou, sa peau de marbre ; et le débarrassai également de son tee-shirt, en profitant pour faire glisser mes doigts sur son ventre et son torse. Ses muscles se contractèrent, roulèrent sous mes doigts, me donnant soudain envie de plus - beaucoup plus, et là je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Mes doigts atteignirent la ceinture de son jean ; et, l'esprit brûlant, je l'en défis sans même vraiment y réfléchir, alors que sa main se refermait sur ma hanche.

« Aline… » laissa-t-il échapper dans un grognement.

Je ne répondis rien, l'embrassai. Nous étions désormais à égalité, lui en caleçon et moi dans mon simple boxer.

_À égalité…_

Je frémis en sentant mon contrôle m'échapper ; j'essayai de garder pied presque instinctivement, mais Cooper sentit la lutte que j'étais en train de mener, et me recoucha pour descendre sa bouche sur ma poitrine et prendre un de mes mamelons entre ses lèvres.

Je gémis, et ne fus bientôt plus consciente de rien d'autre autour de moi que de lui ; sa peau qui se réchauffait au contact de la mienne, sa proximité qui, d'abord glacée, devenait rapidement brûlante, ses doigts qui glissaient le long de mon corps, de ma taille, de ma cuisse, de ma hanche, pour se glisser sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement avant d'en ressortir effleurer mon ventre.

Mon estomac se contracta, et la chaleur entre mes cuisses augmenta ; je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, et ne savais pas si j'aimais ou non, si j'avais envie que ça continue ou que ça cesse ; mais je m'en remis à Cooper. Entièrement.

Je repartis à la découverte de son corps, abandonnant cette lutte déjà perdue contre mes émotions ; il sentit le changement en moi, et me débarrassa de mon boxer.

Je me plaquai contre lui, frissonnant violemment entre ses bras. Je sentis sa main sur ma joue ; il me releva la tête, et j'ouvris les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Comme hypnotisée, sans le lâcher des yeux, je revins me placer au dessus de lui et le débarrassai de son caleçon.

« Tu es sûre ? » Murmura-t-il alors que je positionnais mon entrée face à son sexe.

Je hochai la tête, me mordillant la lèvre ; et glissai sur lui.

Je laissai échapper un hoquet en le sentant entrer en moi ; une décharge de plaisir m'envahit à cette simple sensation, et une larme coula sur ma joue.

« Aline… » s'inquiéta Cooper.

Je l'embrassai pour l'empêcher de se poser plus de questions, et continuai à glisser sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il bute au fond de mon ventre.

Il entama alors doucement une série de va-et-vient, et je perdis totalement pied.

Si je m'étais attendue à retrouver avec lui les sensations - ou plutôt, je le comprenais maintenant, l'absence de sensations - que j'avais éprouvées à l'époque avec d'autres garçons, je m'étais royalement trompée.

Mon corps m'échappa totalement, et j'accélérai instinctivement la cadence qu'il imprimait à ses coups de hanche ; puis, soudain, les parois de mon vagin se contractèrent, et je me sentis exploser dans un cri. Il jouit aussitôt après ; et je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, éprouvant soudain le besoin de lui faire comprendre par mon baiser tout ce qui venait de se passer en moi.

La tension entre nous retomba lentement ; et, comprenant désormais ce que signifiait être comblée, je me laissai glisser à côté de Cooper, me couchant tout contre lui alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ma taille. Pour me ramener au plus près de son corps.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas une parole, à mon grand soulagement ; je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu être dit, et surtout, je ne voulais pas briser cette ambiance qui s'était installée entre nous.

Je m'endormis, enfin paisible…

**oOo**

Quand je m'éveillai, un rayon de soleil me caressait le visage.

J'inspirai ; l'odeur de Cooper m'envahit, et j'ouvris les yeux, relevant légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

Il me fit un sourire un peu tremblant, et fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux, contre ma joue ; puis il m'embrassa, et ce qui s'était passé entre nous quelques heures auparavant me revint en mémoire. Je frémis, lui rendant son baiser.

Puis je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre dans mon dos.

« Elle était encore ouverte hier soir, non ? »

Cooper laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu sais que tu es difficile à suivre parfois ? Oui, elle l'était, mais je l'ai refermée. »

Je lui souris, et l'embrassai à nouveau ; mais il se détacha de moi au bout de quelques secondes.

« Aline… » fit-il, gêné. « Je pense que nous devrions aller dans une pharmacie, ce matin. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?

_ D'un… Tu es couverte de bleus. De deux… »

Il ferma les yeux, visiblement amer.

« Je voulais me retirer, hier soir. Avant de… jouir en toi… Mais ça m'a… échappé. Tu devrais prendre une pilule contraceptive… et éventuellement abortive. »

Un grand vide se fit en moi, et ma respiration se bloqua. Je m'éloignai de lui, fermai les yeux, et déglutis.

« Parce qu'une humaine peut tomber enceinte d'un vampire ? Soufflai-je.

_ Une famille de vampires, les Volturi, se sont posé la question, il y a une trentaine d'années. Ils ont réussi à faire tomber enceinte une jeune femme ; mais elle n'a pas survécu. Je ne veux pas risquer que… »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, et je lui intimai de ne pas continuer d'un geste de la main.

« Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça. Je ne… »

Je rouvris les yeux, regardai le plafond, la douleur me tenaillant les entrailles.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. »

Un silence tomba entre nous.

« … Comment ? M'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

_ Je ne peux plus, si tu préfères. »

Je soupirai, essayant de trouver le courage d'aller plus loin. Il était temps qu'il en apprenne plus sur mon passé ; et il s'agissait là d'une période que j'aurais aimé pouvoir occulter de mon esprit, mais qui y serait toujours gravée.

« Je suis tombée enceinte, à douze ans. De… l'homme qui m'a déflorée… et… »

Les larmes envahirent mes yeux, alors que je me rappelais l'horreur que j'avais éprouvée à cette nouvelle.

_Et pourtant…_

Je chassai mes pensées noires.

« Il était trop tard pour la pilule abortive. Et je ne voulais pas aller dans un centre médical ; je savais très bien que dans une petite ville comme Forks tout se saurait, même si j'étais passée par l'infirmerie du collège. J'ai donc cherché sur Internet un moyen d'avorter seule. Suis tombée sur un historique de l'histoire de l'avortement. »

Je serrai les paupières, resserrai instinctivement la couverture autour de mes épaules.

« Ils parlaient des aiguilles à tricoter. Moyen qui était utilisé, deux siècles auparavant. Alors… »

Je n'achevai pas ma phrase, mais sentis Cooper se raidir à côté de moi. Aussi décidai-je de conclure directement avec la fin de mon récit.

« J'ai évidemment développé une infection. Et à l'hôpital… Le médecin a parlé d'incapacité à la nidation. Je ne pourrai plus jamais porter d'enfant. »

Le silence retomba entre nous, lourd ; je me risquai à rouvrir les yeux pour regarder Cooper.

Il avait simplement l'air dévasté. Il tendit la main vers ma joue, presque avec crainte.

« Je suis désolé pour toi. »

Les larmes envahirent à nouveau mes paupières.

« Moi, c'est pour lui que je suis désolée. Mon enfant… »

Ma voix se brisa, et je me retournai complètement afin que Cooper ne puisse voir mon visage.

« Ce n'était même pas de la consanguinité… » soufflai-je malgré moi.

Cooper tressaillit derrière moi. Je le sentis se rapprocher, passer ses bras autour de ma taille pour plaquer mon dos contre son torse.

« Qui était le père ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Peu importe… murmurai-je.

_ Je ne crois pas que peu importe, non… »

Il sembla hésiter ; je le sentis prendre une inspiration contre ma nuque.

« C'était ton beau-père, n'est-ce pas. »

Il avait parlé sur le ton de la constatation. Je me raidis, et essayai de me dégager, mais il resserra sa prise autour de moi, et son étreinte, loin de me faire paniquer, me calma.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

_ … Parce que tu t'es visiblement questionnée sur les problèmes de consanguinité. Il n'était pas de ton sang, mais c'était malgré tout le mari de ta mère. »

Je fermai les yeux, et finis par acquiescer. Il était inutile de lui mentir.

« C'est donc lui qui… à douze ans… »

Nouveau hochement de tête. J'étais incapable de parler. Je ne voulais pas y repenser.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as honte ? Murmura Cooper. C'est parce que… tu le voulais ? » Hasarda-t-il.

Je me raidis violemment.

« Non !

_ Quoi, non ?

_ Je ne voulais pas de ça ! De… lui. »

Un silence plana.

« Tu m'as dit… qu'il ne t'avait pas violée. »

Je serrai les paupières, tremblante. Déglutis difficilement.

« Je… l'ai laissé faire. Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas su réagir. À l'école… on nous parle, de ça, mais c'est dit d'une façon tellement… neutre, je l'ai pas vu venir, soufflai-je. Je l'ai laissé faire…

_ C'était un viol quand même, Aline. Tu n'étais pas consentante. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

_ Si… J'aurais dû… Au moins pour ma mère, j'aurais dû empêcher ça… J'aurais dû comprendre… »

Cooper se déplaça soudain au dessus de moi, et me plaqua sur le dos.

Il avait l'air dévasté.

« Ça n'était en rien ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, Aline, tu étais bien trop jeune. »

Je levai mon regard brillant de larmes sur lui, tremblante. Il me caressa la joue, passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, torturé.

Je détournai le regard.

« Après avoir avorté… Je l'ai repoussé. J'avais treize ans, et je m'étais rendue compte que ça n'était pas normal, que je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça ; ça, et la peur que ma mère apprenne ce qui se passait entre lui et moi depuis un an. Je l'ai menacé de le dénoncer ; il m'a frappée, mais je me suis défendue, et après ça, il ne m'a plus jamais touchée. Du moins… plus comme ça. »

Je pris une inspiration, et décidai d'en finir avec mes démons. D'un coup.

« Pendant un an, j'ai multiplié les garçons. J'en ai eu six. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour me prouver que c'était moi la fautive dans ce qui m'arrivait ; peut-être pour me punir. Très probablement pour me prouver que je pouvais avoir le contrôle. Sur moi, et sur les autres. »

Je fermai les yeux, et soufflai.

« Finalement, j'ai eu ce que je cherchais. Et je me suis dégoûtée. Alors je me suis éloignée des autres, pour devenir celle que tu as connue. »

Et voilà. Tout était dit. Je ne pouvais faire cesser les tremblements convulsifs qui m'agitaient ; Cooper se recoucha face à moi, et me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer au plus près de lui. Je laissai échapper un hoquet et enfouis mon nez dans son épaule.

« Tu ne t'es pas éloignée que des autres, murmura-t-il. Tu t'es éloignée de toi, aussi. »

Je ne répondis rien.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as tué ton beau-père ?

_ … Non. »

Cooper inspira un grand coup, et je repris :

« Il frappait ma mère. Moi, je me défendais ; mais elle… non. Jamais. Elle lui pardonnait tout. J'ai pas supporté. Et ce soir là… »

Je respirai.

Ce soir là.

Le soir où Cooper m'avait emmenée au bal de la Saint Valentin. Au lycée de Forks.

« Quand je suis rentrée, il était complètement ivre. Il venait encore de tabasser ma mère ; au moment où j'ai passé la porte, il s'est tourné vers moi, fou de rage. Alors… »

J'enfouis ma tête plus profondément dans l'épaule de Cooper. Cette partie là de ma vie ne me faisait plus vraiment mal. Elle avait annoncé la fin de mon calvaire, d'une certaine façon.

« Alors il a voulu qu'on… recouche ensemble.

_ Te violer, Aline. » grogna Cooper.

Je ne répliquai pas.

« Il a voulu, je me suis débattue, et il a menacé de tuer ma mère. Alors j'ai été chercher le flingue que mon père possédait… il a voulu me suivre dans l'escalier, mais il était moins rapide. J'ai tiré sans même comprendre ce qui se passait… je crois… je sais plus. Ma mère s'est mise à hurler… j'ai paniqué… elle avait trop mal au cœur… si mal que j'ai plus pu supporter, et… »

Ma respiration devenait saccadée, et les larmes commençaient à jaillir de mes yeux.

« J'ai couru. J'ai juste couru jusqu'à la falaise. J'ai remarqué qu'à ce moment que j'avais pas lâché mon flingue. Et ça m'a paru le mieux à faire. C'était quoi mon avenir ? J'avais compris que quoi qu'il aie pu faire, ma mère l'aimait. Plus que moi. Je n'avais aucun ami… du moins je ne savais pas que tu… et… je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant… je n'avais vraiment plus rien à vivre, enfin… c'est ce que je croyais. »

Je m'interrompis enfin, resserrai mes bras autour de Cooper. Il me caressa doucement le dos.

« Je suppose que, quelque part, je peux comprendre, murmura-t-il.

_ Et pourtant, tu m'en veux. Toi aussi, tu as souffert… Tu n'as pas choisi la solution de facilité. Tu t'es montré plus fort que ça.

_ Tu es forte, Aline. » fit-il en me relevant le menton pour me fixer de ses yeux brillants. « Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses.

_ J'ai quand même failli me suicider. Je ne me serais pas ratée, si tu n'avais pas été là. Il a gagné, d'une certaine manière.

_ Non. Tu ne t'es plus laissée faire. Ça t'a demandé beaucoup, de réagir ainsi.

_ Quand même…

_ C'est du passé. » soupira-t-il. « Et maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu vas décider pour ton avenir. »

Sa phrase tomba, entraînant le silence entre nous.

Mon avenir.

La simple idée d'en avoir un sans lui ne me faisait plus peur ; elle me terrorisait, maintenant.

_Est-ce que je l'aime ?_

_Oui…_

_Cooper POV_

Je serrai longtemps le corps d'Aline contre moi, alors qu'elle glissait lentement dans un sommeil qui devait lui sembler réparateur, après tout ce qu'elle m'avait confié.

Je comprenais mieux, maintenant. Je comprenais tout.

Et ça me brisait. Ça me brisait de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu endurer, mais aussi et peut-être surtout, ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Cette culpabilité dont elle avait pris la charge, cette horreur avec laquelle elle avait avancé, envers et contre tous. Cet enfant qu'elle se reprochait d'avoir tué - mais sincèrement, quelle vie aurait-elle pu lui offrir ? -, et qui avait emporté avec lui sa capacité à porter d'autres enfants.

Elle se retourna contre moi, plaquant son dos chaud contre mon torse ; je repris sa taille entre mes bras, la ramenant au plus près possible de mon cœur - ce qu'il en restait, et qu'elle avait su faire revivre.

Une fois de plus, nos corps s'épousèrent à la perfection ; si jamais j'avais encore douté qu'elle avait été conçue pour moi, désormais, j'en avais la certitude absolue.

Aline. Celle que j'avais bien failli ne jamais connaître. Failli ne jamais voir. Failli perdre. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'alla n'ait eu le temps de se tirer une balle dans le crâne avant que je ne réagisse. S'il n'y avait pas eu Alain, ramenant Bella à Forks pour la confronter aux Cullen, s'il n'y avait pas eu à inviter une autre afin que Bella aille au bal de la Saint Valentin avec Edward…

Si j'avais refusé de suivre aveuglément mon instinct…

Je resserrai encore mes bras autour d'elle, inspirai une grande bouffée de son odeur.

Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Elle m'était devenue indispensable. Je serais prêt à tout pour la garder près de moi.

Je me mis à fredonner une vieille chanson française.

.

_Je tracerai des cercles autour de toi, dans la nuit,_

_Pour éloigner le mal et les démons de la vie._

_J'ouvrirai les bras,_

_Oui, rien que pour toi._

_._

_J'empêcherai le temps de t'enlever ton sourire._

_Je me ferais marin si, un matin, tu chavires._

_J'f'rai n'importe quoi,_

_Oui, rien que pour toi._

_._

_Je t'aimerai si fort que tu seras la plus belle._

_Je graverai ton nom avec le feu du soleil._

_Je construirai pour toi une autre tour de Babel,_

_Oui, pour toi rien que pour toi._

_Je lèverai des foules et des armées de rebelles._

_J'ouvrirai l'océan, j'déchirerai le ciel._

_Je défierai les dieux pour qu'ils te fassent éternelle,_

_Oui, pour toi rien que pour toi._

_._

_J'inventerai l'amour sur chaque grain de ta peau._

_J'aiguiserai ton corps comme la lame d'un couteau._

_Je t'aimerai comme ça,_

_Oui, rien que pour toi._

_._

_Je cracherai la mort comme un volcan sa brûlure._

_Si l'on fait souffrir pour effacer tes blessures,_

_J'me battrai pour toi,_

_Oui, rien que pour moi._

_._

_Je t'aimerai si fort que tu seras la plus belle._

_Je graverai ton nom avec le feu du soleil._

_Je construirai pour toi une autre tour de Babel,_

_Oui, pour toi rien que pour toi._

_Je lèverai des foules et des armées de rebelles._

_J'ouvrirai l'océan j'déchirerai le ciel._

_Je défierai les dieux pour qu'ils te fassent éternelle,_

_Oui, pour toi rien que pour toi._

_._

_Je t'aimerai si fort que tu seras la plus belle._

_Je graverai ton nom avec le feu du soleil._

_Je construirai pour toi une autre tour de Babel,_

_Oui, pour toi rien que pour toi._

_Je lèverai des foules et des armées de rebelles._

_J'ouvrirai l'océan j'déchirerai le ciel._

_Je défierai les dieux pour qu'ils te fassent éternelle,_

_Oui, pour toi rien que pour toi._

_._

_Je tracerai des cercles autour de toi, dans la nuit,_

_Pour éloigner le mal et les démons de la vie._

_J'empêcherai le temps de t'enlever ton sourire._

_Je me ferais marin si, un matin, tu chavires._

_Je cracherai la mort comme un volcan sa brûlure._

_Si l'on te fait souffrir, pour effacer tes blessures,_

_J'me battrai pour toi, pour toi, oui, pour toi, rien que pour toi._

**

* * *

Chanson : **_**Rien que pour toi**_**, François Feldman**

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ce premier lemon complet entre nos deux protagonistes, et surtout... QU'avez vous pensé du passé d'Aline ? **

**A bientôt...  
**


	17. S'aimer silencieusement

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**AVANT TOUT DÉSOLÉE POUR CEUX A QUI J'AI ENVOYÉ UN MP : JE M'ÉTAIS GOURÉE DE COMPTE. LE MESSAGE QUE VOUS AVEZ REÇU EST BIEN ENTENDU SIGNE EFFEXOR… C'est ça d'avoir la tête dans les nuage. Mais vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je m'y suis habituée et vis très bien avec -_- **

**Bouh je sais, j'ai mis (trop) longtemps à le poster ce chapitre là. Mais là, je vous jure que ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration mais bel et ben par manque de temps… J'étais en vacances (j'le suis plus) mais j'avais plusieurs compte-rendus à rendre. Enfin bon, peu importe ; j'ai avancé ce chapitre petit bout par petit bout, et le voilà terminé !**

**Je tiens à faire, tant que j'y pense, mon petit coup de pub pour une parodie que j'ai commencé à poster avec l'aide de la brillante Claireeclair (ben ouais, lésinons pas sur les mots doux, après tout, la parodie c'est sur une de ses fics à elle… Mais compréhensible sans l'avoir lue, je tiens à préciser !)**

**Cette parodie donc est postée sous le pseudo Soul-And-Flash, et s'appelle **_**Stress and Food**_** ; n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, ça nous fera plaisir ! Beaucoup d'humour de prévu !**

**_Réponse aux anonymes _:**

**Aurélie : Salut ! Oui je crois que j'en ai surpris pas mal avec cette histoire d'enfant perdu et de stérilité… En tous cas, je te remercie de ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Melo.c.42 : Hello ! Ben ouais, t'as raison, quelle famille ! Parce que finalement le beau-père n'était pas le seul salaud… enfin, il avait la palme quoi. En tous cas, attends un peu pour ce qui est des problèmes ; il serait bien possible que le couple Aline/Cooper n'ait pas fini d'en voir… *air énigmatique***

**Christèle : Alors toi ! Lol. Je tiens à te remercier pour chacune de tes reviews (car je ne parle pas que de cette fic, mais également de toutes les autres). Tu m'as fait extrêmement plaisir, et je suis ravie que tu aimes autant ma façon d'écrire et de pouvoir te compter en fan… C'est donc moi qui finalement te remercie de ta gentillesse ! En espérant que le suite ne te déçoive pas !**

**Et bien sûr, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Bisous et merci de me suivre encore.

* * *

**

_Aline POV_

_Carpe diem._

Cette façon de vivre - _Carpe diem_, vivre au jour le jour -, je l'avais adoptée depuis des années. Avancer avec le temps, sans broncher, sans penser au futur, sans penser à rien tout court ; mais si, pendant cinq ans, elle avait été teintée de sentiments sombres et dévastateurs, ou d'une absence de sentiments tout aussi dévastatrice… Eh bien, maintenant, c'était complètement différent.

Et heureux.

Ma relation avec Cooper n'était que de plus en plus forte ; les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre nous, plus puissants chaque jour. Les jours s'additionnaient, sans que je ne voie réellement le temps passer ; et on était arrivés à la fin du mois de Juin sans que je ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Je venais de compléter mon dernier examen terminal.

Je sortis de la salle de classe, et découvris Cooper m'attendant contre le mur en face de la porte, nonchalamment appuyé, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu as déjà fini ton épreuve ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Du gâteau ! » répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire faussement supérieur avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Encore une fois son odeur fut comme une gifle, mais une gifle électrisante pour moi. Je pensais que je m'y habituerais avec le temps, mais visiblement, non.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et soupirai un bon coup.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Mmh.

- … Aline ?

- Hum ? »

Il éclata de rire, et m'éloigna un peu de lui pour me regarder, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et il esquissa un tendre sourire.

Mais avant qu'il n'aie pu dire quelque chose, une de mes camarades sortit en soufflant bruyamment.

« Mais quelle merde cette dissertation ! Les méditations métaphysiques de Descartes… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ce gars ! Il était même pas américain ! »

Je souris en m'éloignant - avec regret - de Cooper, qui ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Moi j'ai bien aimé finir les épreuves là-dessus, souris-je.

- Oui mais toi t'es pas normale ! » conclut Natasha en me donnant quelques coups d'index sur le crâne.

Je lui fis une grimace.

Non, je n'étais pas normale. Mais mes camarades n'en savaient rien. Ils me taquinaient juste parfois à cause de ma relation avec Cooper - le mec trop bizarre - et de mon goût pour les cours.

Et en fait, depuis quelques temps, je commençais à me sentir… « normale ».

Si tant est que c'était possible… enfin… Ce qui me faisait penser ainsi était que je n'avais plus à me forcer, désormais. Tout était devenu naturel. Sourire à mes camarades, déblatérer sur des sujets la plupart du temps superficiels, aller au cinéma avec eux et mon _petit copain_, faire les boutiques entre filles…

Aimer Cooper.

Même si je ne le lui avais jamais dit, je l'aimais. Mais je supposais qu'il le savait, après tout… Mon cœur ne cessait de lui crier ce que ma bouche refusait de formuler. Pas que je n'avais pas envie qu'il le sache, simplement…

Lui avouer une telle chose revenait à faire des projets pour le futur. Or, je savais que mon futur avec lui était compromis.

Mais il faudrait bien qu'on en parle un jour.

Le 14 février prochain.

Mon ventre se serra, et je sentis la main de Cooper se poser sur mes reins alors qu'il se penchait vers moi d'un air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien Aline ? »

Même Natasha me regardait avec circonspection.

« Euh… Oui… J'étais juste en train de penser… que… C'était notre dernier jour au lycée. Ça fait bizarre. » mentis-je.

Natasha hocha la tête.

« Ça, c'est clair ! Mais de toutes façons vous venez au bal, hein ? Faut au moins ça. Après, on va tous être éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde ! »

Plus précisément, certains d'entre nous partiraient dans une université des USA, et d'autres dans une canadienne. Mais je n'avais pas la foi de reprendre Natasha.

Le bal. Effectivement, Cooper m'y avait invitée, en y mettant les formes. J'eus un petit sourire à cette évocation ; il m'avait invitée tout d'abord à sortir - un excellent restaurant français à une centaine de kilomètres de Prince Rupert, mais la distance était vite parcourue avec lui au volant -, puis avait pris ma main pendant le repas, alors qu'une douce musique passait, et m'avait demandé avec une moue faussement timide si j'accepterais de l'y accompagner.

Quelle question. Même si je n'en avais pas forcément envie… Même si j'avais craint, un moment, qu'aller au bal avec lui ne me rappelle ma dernière soirée passée à Forks, au moment où sa demande avait été formulée, je n'avais pu qu'acquiescer avant de me mordre la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes.

Ses yeux s'étaient soudain assombris, et la nuit qui s'en était suivie avait été magique.

_Flash-back_

_Cooper gara la voiture dans le garage privé de notre immeuble._

_Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot de tout le trajet ; en fait, j'avais contemplé le paysage pensivement tout le long. Cooper avait mis un peu moins d'une heure._

_Je ne voulais même pas savoir à quelle vitesse il était monté. J'eus un petit sourire et secouai la tête en y pensant. Cooper m'envoya un regard interrogateur, mais je me fis mutine._

_Il sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour en si peu de temps que j'avais à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir ma ceinture, et m'ouvrit ma portière._

_Je me levai à mon tour, mon regard emprisonné dans le sien, et mon corps entre ses bras sans qu'il ne me touchât pourtant._

_Mon cœur battait fort, mais régulièrement. Martelant son prénom, mon amour pour lui, ou que sais-je encore. Je ne l'écoutais plus. À cet instant précis, j'écoutais plutôt tout ce que le corps et les regards de mon amant me disaient._

_Ses yeux étincelaient, me fixant avec cette intensité qui me faisait chavirer ; ses prunelles, d'un ambre assombri, témoignaient du désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi à cet instant précis, et d'un autre sentiment que j'avais appris à reconnaître en lui - qui faisait écho à ce que moi-même j'éprouvais. Peut-être pas à mon amour - de toutes façons, si jamais il venait à éprouver ce genre de sentiment envers moi, cela ne pourrait jamais être le même amour que celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Parce que lui et moi n'avions pas la même histoire._

_Non, c'était ce truc fort entre nous. Indéfinissable. Un lien, une complicité… et bien plus que ça._

_Il me prit la main, l'amena à sa bouche sans lâcher mes yeux des siens, et posa ses lèvres sur mes doigts, déclenchant une série de frissons en moi. Puis il garda ma main dans la sienne, et nous entraîna à l'appart, refermant la porte derrière nous._

_Il me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui, simplement, sans un mot. Et je finis par le sentir sourire contre mon épaule, qu'il caressa de ses lèvres._

_Je souris à mon tour, détendue, et passai doucement les mains dans ses cheveux. Il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien - et quelque part, si on considérait sa force monumentale, c'était le cas - et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre._

_Toujours debout, il me retira lentement mon pull, embrassant mon cou puis mon épaule. Je gémis ; mordillai l'endroit où sa jugulaire avait battu des siècles auparavant, et le poussai vers le lit, où il se laissa asseoir alors que je me plaçais à califourchon sur ses genoux._

_Je déboutonnai sa chemise en lui lançant un de ces regards qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous et en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il tressaillit, et ses mains vinrent glisser dans mon dos, toujours prudentes et légères. J'avais à chaque fois l'impression qu'il me redécouvrait, avec émerveillement - ce que je ne comprenais pas - mais surtout avec respect. J'étais une chose fragile entre ses bras, et il le savait. Me le faisait savoir._

_Nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'être trop passionnés dans nos étreintes. Et parfois je me demandais si ça me suffirait toujours ; si ça aurait suffi à une autre que moi._

_Mais peu importait. Pour l'instant, pour moi, il était parfait. Nos étreintes, et notre retenue, étaient parfaites. Tout était parfait. Tellement que c'en était grisant et effrayant._

_Je fis glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, et la laissai tomber au sol derrière moi, dans un bruit fluide ; je me mis alors à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, lui, avec ses sens de vampire._

_Il devait être en mesure d'entendre le moindre bruissement de nos vêtements sur nos peaux ; nos moindres souffles, soupirs, gémissements, mes moindres battements cardiaques._

_Il devait sentir l'odeur de nos désirs, de nos peaux, de nos cheveux ; et goûter tout autant._

_Son toucher sensible devait lui permettre de me lire aussi clairement qu'avec les yeux ; ma moindre courbe, la moindre aspérité de ma peau. Il devait être capable de sentir jusqu'à mon souffle sur lui._

_Et ses yeux devaient lui permettre d'avoir une image de tout ce que ses autres sens lui détaillaient._

_Cela devait être bon de faire l'amour, quand on était vampire ; mais l'était-ce autant que la sensation de bien-être que lui me procurait ?_

_Je posai mes lèvres contre sa peau, me concentrant sur son odeur, son goût, et sur les bruits autour de nous ; au début, je n'entendis que le silence, mais bientôt je réussis à percevoir son souffle, léger, et le bruit de mes vêtements sur ma peau._

_Une vague de désir m'envahit, et je levai des yeux noirs vers lui._

_Il me saisit par la taille, nous coucha sur le lit ; fit glisser ses doigts sur ma peau, finissant par s'attaquer à la fermeture de ma jupe - je m'étais mise à porter ce genre de vêtements quand je sortais avec lui, grâce à l'intervention de certaines de mes camarades de lycée je devais bien l'avouer - et la fit glisser le long de mes cuisses, alors que je me soulevais pour l'aider._

_Je me mordis la lèvre avec un sourire malicieux et jouai quelques instants avec sa ceinture, lui arrachant un grognement qui me fit doucement rire, puis je le débarrassai de son pantalon._

_Je remontai lentement ma main dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, m'amusant de le sentir frissonner contre moi. Sa bouche vint se poser sur mon sein, à travers le fin tissu de mon soutien-gorge, et je me cambrai contre lui en étouffant un hoquet. Il en profita pour passer une de ses mains dans mon dos, dégrafant mon soutien-gorge avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui se passait. Juste après, j'eus la sensation de sa langue froide sur ma peau, et une vague de chaleur m'envahit - illogique, mais rien n'était logique avec Cooper._

_Je cherchai à le repousser, mais il s'amusa à me résister au début, m'arrachant un petit rire ; puis il céda d'un coup, et, déséquilibrée, je passai à califourchon sur son bassin alors qu'il me retenait par la taille._

_Je me figeai quelques instants, mon regard planté dans le sien ; je pouvais apercevoir mon reflet dans son ambre noirci de désir, et la sensation était étrange._

_J'étais penchée sur lui, les cheveux emmêlés tombant dans mon dos et sur mes épaules, le souffle court, les lèvres enflées par ses baisers. Et lui, lui était si beau que j'en frissonnais. Son regard était chargé de désir, ses cheveux emmêlés, sa peau parfaite - tout était si parfait, mais ce n'était pas tant son physique que les émotions que je lisais sur son visage qui me tordaient le ventre._

_Je portai une main à son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue._

_« Aline… » murmura-t-il._

_Il se souleva et m'embrassa, passant sa main dans ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui._

_Une vague de chaleur envahit mon bas ventre, et mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup._

_Je repris sa bouche pour un baiser passionné, caressant sa langue de la mienne alors qu'il prenait garde à ne pas me mordre. Je regrettais parfois, qu'il soit ainsi forcé de garder une certaine concentration pour ne pas me faire de mal, mais je m'y étais adaptée ; et les choses devenaient plus naturelles entre nous. Déjà j'avais moins de bleus, n'en ayant plus en général que sur les hanches - au mécontentement de Cooper. Nos corps s'adaptaient à l'autre, à tous les points de vue, et c'était magique._

_Je laissai sa bouche, descendant embrasser sa mâchoire, le creux de son cou, son épaule, son thorax. Ses mains reprirent leur course dans mon dos, sur mes reins, mes fesses, l'arrière de mes cuisses, et je poussai un gémissement qui l'électrisa._

_Il me saisit par la taille, et me recoucha sur le dos, faisant glisser ma culotte sur mes cuisses par le même mouvement. Son bassin se plaqua contre le mien, et à la sensation de son sexe dur contre mon entrejambe, je hoquetai et lui mordis l'épaule. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur mes côtes, puis descendirent sur mon ventre, mon pubis, et enfin son majeur se glissa entre mes lèvres gonflées._

_La sensation de son doigt froid sur mon centre brûlant me fit gémir, et je dû m'accrocher à lui alors qu'il venait titiller mon clitoris, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement. Je me cambrai contre lui, faisant frotter ma jambe contre son membre gonflé, et il ne put retenir un grognement._

_Ma main glissa entre nous ; et je finis par le débarrasser de son boxer, qu'il jeta à côté du lit. J'empoignai son sexe, et il gémit mon prénom - c'était si érotique, dans sa bouche. Je jouai avec son gland quelques secondes, le massai lentement, puis revins jouer avec son liquide pré-éjaculatoire en traçant des cercles plus rapides sur son frein. Il grogna, et finit par se libérer brusquement de moi, proche de la jouissance. Sa bouche se posa fermement sur ma poitrine ; et sa langue descendit le long de la ligne médiane de mon ventre alors que sa main droite emprisonnait ma fesse pour me cambrer vers lui._

_Et soudain, je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres trempées, et sa langue sur moi - en moi. Le plaisir m'envahit par vagues, m'arrachant des cris et de violents frissons. Je fis glisser ma main dans ses cheveux, relevant sa tête avant de perdre pied, et me replaçai au dessus de lui - dans cette position, il avait moins peur de me faire du mal en me pénétrant._

_Je me plaçai au dessus de son sexe,et frottai mes lèvres intimes sur sa longueur, me laissant envahir par une nouvelle forme de spasmes, et ses mains se refermèrent sur mes hanches alors qu'il étouffait un juron. Puis je frottai lentement mon clitoris contre son gland, et le sentis se contracter alors que son souffle se faisait irrégulier._

_Je l'amenai à mon entrée, et le fis glisser lentement sur moi. Puis nos mouvements de bassins s'accordèrent, et la jouissance m'emporta bientôt ; en même temps que lui._

_Il me recoucha tendrement, déposant un baiser sur mon front, et je frissonnai contre lui. Il dut le prendre comme un frisson de froid, car il se releva me chercher un large tee-shirt et en passer un, ainsi qu'un boxer, avant de venir se recoucher contre moi._

_Je me calai contre son épaule, et il se mit à tracer lentement des cercles dans mon dos, m'arrachant des frissons de bien-être._

_Puis le son de sa voix me caressa, alors que je plongeais dans les limbes du sommeil._

_« J'ai besoin de toi… »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Je secouai la tête, chassant le trouble qui s'était emparé de moi.

À côté de moi, Cooper me déposa un baiser sur le crâne.

« J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui te passe par la tête des fois…

- J'en suis pas sûre ! » ris-je.

Il grimaça, m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, et fit le tour pour venir s'asseoir au volant.

Nous arrivâmes à notre appartement en quelques minutes ; et je soupirai. Cet après-midi, je devais me préparer pour le bal ; j'avais refusé l'invitation de mes camarades qui avaient proposé que je me prépare avec elles. Cela m'aurait vraiment trop rappelé… le bal de la Saint Valentin (*), et je n'y tenais pas. Même si le bal en lui-même avait été l'une des plus belles soirées que j'avais passées. Mais pas la plus belle nuit…

J'avais déjà une robe de bal, achetée lors d'une virée shopping avec deux filles de ma promo. Elles s'étaient extasiées à me voir dedans, faisant remarquer avec des clins d'œil coquin que c'était mon _petit ami _qui allait être content.

Je rougissais rarement. Eh bien, j'étais devenu écarlate à cet instant.

Vers 18 heures, Cooper me laissa seule ; il voulait aller chasser, et téléphoner aux Cullen.

Cela faisait un moment que ceux-ci étaient au courant de notre histoire ; quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il allait leur en parler, j'avais d'abord eu peur de leur réaction.

Mais Alice avait simplement décrété qu'elle le savait et était heureuse, Bella avait sauté de joie en émettant tout de même une certaine retenue - même son fiancé Edward l'avait pris de façon plus décontractée -, Jasper avait plaisanté en disant que cette fois il ne risquait pas de mettre en péril ma vie (Cooper avait alors dû m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé pour que les Cullen quittent Forks, le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella, alors qu'elle était encore humaine), Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient que donné leur bénédiction - théoriquement, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec notre histoire, mais ça m'avait quand même fait plaisir -, et Rosalie n'avait simplement rien dit.

Vous croyez que j'ai oublié de citer involontairement Emmett ? Détrompez-vous. En fait, le jour où Cooper a annoncé notre couple, il a même raccroché avant d'avoir sa réaction. Histoire d'éviter les blagues vaseuses.

Alain aussi avait été mis au courant ; et avait simplement dit qu'il se demandait quand ça arriverait. En fait, je le soupçonnais d'avoir dit plus que ça ; mais Cooper avait gardé le silence sur leur longue conversation téléphonique.

Cela n'était pas bien grave, même si parfois ça m'inquiétait…

Je décidai de chasser les pensées qui m'envahissaient pour me concentrer sur la soirée qui venait.

Stressée, je décidai d'aller courir un peu avant de prendre une douche et de commencer à me préparer…

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Il était presque l'heure de partir ; prêt depuis longtemps déjà, j'attendais avec impatience Aline sur le canapé de notre salon. Pas qu'elle mette du temps à se préparer ; mais, pressé comme je l'étais, j'avais l'impression que les secondes défilaient comme des minutes.

Je maudissais cette impression que je donnas d'être comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

_C'est pourtant pas notre premier bal_, pensais-je avec un frisson glacé.

Pour moi, finalement, notre premier bal et le malheur qui s'en était suivi n'avait été que le premier pas vers une existence plus belle ; mais je ne pouvais pas négliger que cette nuit-là, Aline avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait pour ne récolter au final qu'un vampire amoureux et un nouveau nom.

_Ceci dit, sa vie n'en semble pas plus mauvaise, loin de là._

Je me sermonnai intérieurement. À écouter mes pensées, on aurait pu me prendre pour un vampire orgueilleux et arrogant. Ce que je n'étais pas… hein ?

J'émis un léger grognement.

Et comme si elle m'avait entendu, Aline sortit de notre chambre à cet instant précis.

Je me levai d'un bond du canapé ; et me figeai en face d'elle.

Elle était magnifique. D'accord, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais…

Il m'arrivait simplement d'avoir souvent cette impression de la redécouvrir entièrement. Comme si je ne connaissais pas encore son visage, la façon dont ses cheveux l'encadraient, dont ses yeux reflétaient cette légère curiosité quand je l'observais comme maintenant, comme si je ne connaissais pas encore l'éclat laiteux de sa peau, ses moindres courbes, et cette manie qu'elle avait de se tordre les mains quand elle était embarrassée - comme maintenant.

Je vérifiai mentalement que je n'étais pas resté bouche bée à la reluquer, et lui offris un sourire ravageur qui la fit rougir. Ah, parfait ; un partout pour le coup. Il n'y avait pas de raison à ce que je sois le seul de nous deux sous le charme ; sinon, j'étais certain que les autres mecs de la soirée n'hésiteraient pas à me la piquer.

Elle avait passé une robe d'une manière à la fois souple et rigide la courbe de sa poitrine et de ses hanches, et s'arrêtait à mes cuisses ; dans une de ces matières dont le bas était renforcé d'une fine barrette de plomb afin qu'il ne remonte pas sur les cuisses de celle qui portait le vêtement. Elle était d'un blanc irisé, qui révélait ses nuances à la lumière. Une robe des années 2100, à mille lieux de celle qu'elle avait porté le soir du bal de la Saint Valentin quelques mois plus tôt, mais qui lui allait tout aussi parfaitement. Je n'aurais su dire laquelle je préférais. Celle-là, peut-être, car Aline avait l'air plus à l'aise dedans.

Peut-être.

Ce fut Aline qui fut la première à esquisser un mouvement vers moi, et je la rejoignis pour lui prendre le bras. Je pouvais sentir ses longs cheveux me frôler l'épaule à travers le fin tissu de ma chemise, et j'avais plutôt envie de passer mon bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi, mais j'avais décidé de la jouer galant.

Nous sortîmes, et je lui ouvris la portière de la voiture avant d'en faire le tour pour me glisser à l'intérieur. Elle s'était peu à peu habituée à ces marques de galanterie, marques qui n'étaient devenues qu'une légende dans le monde où elle était née.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle des fêtes ; elle avait été louée pour l'occasion, plutôt que la soirée aie lieu au lycée. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien. Je m'en moquais. Tout comme je me moquais de tous ces regards sur moi au moment où je sortis de la voiture et en fis le tour pour aller à la portière passager - même si Aline, à mon mécontentement, n'avait pas attendu que je lui ouvre pour sortir.

En revanche, je me moquais moins des regards que je sentais peser sur elle, et j'oubliai mes bonnes idées de galanterie pour passer un bras possessif autour de ses hanches.

Jaloux, moi ? Quelle question, je n'en avais aucune raison après tout !

Mais malgré tout je l'étais.

Mon comportement fit sourire Aline, qui étouffa un rire. Peu importait. Moi aussi, j'avais bien envie de rire de moi, et un sourire s'installa sur mon visage, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir en compétition avec les autres mâles présents. Ça, c'était bien uniquement depuis que je la connaissais. Avant, mon côté arrogant - que je ne reniais pas, hey, chacun ses défauts ! - m'avait tenu bien loin de ce genre de sentiments.

La musique qui passait non plus n'avait rien à voir avec celle du bal de la Saint Valentin. Normal, c'était les derniers tubes ; principalement de la musique mixée sur laquelle il était presque impossible de danser à deux. Je n'aimais pas ce mouvement musical, mais cela avait le mérite de rendre ce bal si différent de celui auquel j'avais auparavant accompagné Aline, que ça pourrait lui éviter de mauvais souvenirs.

À peine fûmes-nous arrivés que les trois filles avec qui Aline avait principalement noué des liens se jetèrent sur elles. Ou plutôt sur nous, car elles ne se privèrent pas pour me lancer un regard appréciateur, auquel je répondis par mon sourire style Prince Charmant. Du coin de l'œil je vis Aline lever brièvement les yeux au ciel et elle me pinça légèrement de la main qu'elle avait passé dans mon dos. J'étouffai un petit rire.

« Elle est super ta robe ! Ah mais c'est celle qu'on a achetées ensemble suis-je bête ! » s'exclama une fille dénommée Amélia, si je me souvenais bien. Bon, quelque chose comme ça.

Aline acquiesça sans rien répondre. Ses amies partirent sur les sujets de fille - vêtements, coiffure, maquillage -, mais là, elles nous avaient perdus. Elles semblaient ne pas avoir compris que ce n'était pas le genre de conversation auxquelles aimaient participer. Soit, en réalité, Aline parlait peu dans son groupe d'amis. Tout simplement parce que les principaux sujets étaient la mode et le maquillage - pas du tout son trip -, les ragots - elle était bien placée pour les détester et n'y prenait jamais parti -, et les confessions et anecdotes personnelles - hors de question pour Aline de s'étendre sur sa vie. Elle avait simplement brodé de fausses histoires et petites anecdotes évasives sur un passé inventé ; jusque là, j'étais admiratif de voir qu'elle ne s'était jamais vendue sur sa fausse identité. Ça n'était pourtant pas forcément simple de s'inventer une nouvelle vie et de ne jamais trahir les secrets de son ancienne.

Aline me fut enlevée par ses trois amies pour aller danser sur la piste ; mais elle m'était pas franchement à l'aise, et me lança rapidement un regard d'appel à l'aide.

Je me dirigeai sur la piste, l'entoura de mes bras, et souris à ses amies.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je récupère ma cavalière ? »

Elles rougirent - une fois de plus - à mon sourire et secouèrent négativement la tête. J'entraînai alors Aline vers le bar, mais elle me saisit par la main et nous guida plutôt à travers la foule vers la sortie.

Je la suivis sans un mot ; quand nous fûmes au calme, elle s'arrêta et soupira.

« Ce bal… ne m'amuse franchement pas. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, ma plaçant derrière elle, mon torse contre son dos, et plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux.

« Quel dommage. » souris-je en inspirant.

Elle passa ses bras par-dessus les miens.

« Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être convaincant ! Rit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je te mente ? Répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Non ! Non, en fait, c'est bien comme ça. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle écouta le silence et moi les bruits légers de la nuit quelques secondes.

Puis s'appuya un peu plus contre moi, brûlant mon cœur renaissant depuis qu'il était consumé d'amour - quelle ironie, quand on y pensait.

« Tu veux qu'on y retourne ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pas vraiment. » répondis-je à voix basse.

Elle ne dit rien pendant une minute.

« Ça te dirait qu'on rentre ? » Demanda-t-elle comme hésitante.

Je souris dans ses cheveux.

« Faut pas me le demander deux fois. »

Je me détachai d'elle pour la prendre par la main et la ramener à la voiture.

« Ça… ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- De rentrer ? Absolument pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me gêne ?

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir envie d'aller à ce bal… »

Je la stoppai, pour la faire tourner et la prendre dans mes bras, contre moi. La tendresse me dévorait le ventre, et je devinais qu'elle se lisait jusque dans mes yeux.

« Ma douce Aline, je veux juste t'offrir la plus belle vie possible… » fis-je en passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle avait relevé le menton pour plonger ses grands yeux dans les miens.

Je vis son regard briller de larmes contenues. Des larmes de bonheur, et ça me faisait presque mal tellement c'était bon.

« En m'invitant à un bal ? » fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut amusée mais qui se cassa pour étouffer un sanglot.

Je lui souris.

« C'est ce que font les lycées normaux, non ?

- … Et tu me trouves normale ? »

Cette fois, elle avait réussi à parler d'un ton amusé. Je souris et secouai la tête, baissant les armes.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Puis une inquiétude m'envahit.

« Aline… tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« T'en vouloir ? Mais pour quelle raison ?!

- Pour t'avoir traînée au bal… Alors que tu n'en avais pas envie… »

Elle poussa un petit soupir qu'elle voulut agacé, et passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour se serrer plus près de moi.

« Tu ne m'y as pas traînée, j'ai accepté tout de suite ton invitation…

- Tu ne l'as pas fait par obligation ? » M'inquiétai-je encore.

Elle plongea son visage dans mon épaule et soupira.

« Non, Cooper… Je l'ai fait parce que je t… »

Elle s'arrêta, resta dans la même position, m'empêchant de lire son regard ou la couleur de ses joues.

Mon cœur mort fit un soubresaut dans ma poitrine.

Que s'apprêtait-elle à dire ?

Elle releva enfin la tête, et se détourna, un peu gênée, me prenant par la main pour nous ramener vers la voiture.

Nous rentrâmes en silence.

Le regret me dévorait.

Était-il possible qu'Aline… m'aime ? Comme moi je l'aimais ?

J'étais à la fois blessé qu'elle ne puisse se résoudre à le formuler, si c'était le cas, et tourmenté de lui faire éprouver ce genre de sentiments si forts pour moi - à cause de mon espèce.

Mais surtout, je savais que même si elle le pensait, le formuler était une toute autre histoire. De même, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments.

Je ne voulais pas que cela interfère avec la décision qu'elle avait apprendre le 14 février prochain.

Car il était certain que je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour la décider à rester en vie.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse pour moi. Car si elle restait humaine, je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre à ses côtés. Ce serait bien trop dangereux.

Et je doutais encore qu'elle puisse avoir envie de l'éternité que je pouvais lui offrir en tant que vampire, elle qui il y avait encore peu rêvait de ne pas voir le lendemain…

**

* * *

(*) Au fait, y a-t-il des gens parmi vous n'ayant pas lu Retrouvailles ? Je me propose, si c'est le cas, de vous faire un chapitre ou deux qui regrouperaient tout ce que j'ai pu écrire sur Aline et Cooper dans cette autre fic, afin que vous ne soyez pas paumés, et notamment le passage du bal de la Saint Valentin… suffit de demander !**


	18. Quand les Cullen sont de retour

**Hello !**

**Merci beaucoup de suivre encore cette fic ! Et notamment de me laisser vos commentaires, vous me touchez énormément. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et qui ont un compte sur FF, vous avez eu le teaser de ce chapitre, et vous êtes donc au courant… Pour les autres, je vous l'annonce ! Ce chapitre fait revenir les Cullen au grand complet dans la fic ! Et il marque une transition avant un évènement qui inévitablement changera les relations entre les personnages… Mais je ne rajoute rien !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Aleks : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir de nouveaux commentaires, et de savoir que mon histoire plaît bien qu'elle concerne des personnages inventés… ton comm m'a touchée, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Aurélie : hou quelle impatiente. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'adore ça ! Pour les grandes déclarations… Je t'avoue que je ne sais moi-même pas encore comment ça va se passer. C'est un peu comme les visions d'Alice : j'arrête pas d'imaginer des variantes à ma fic en ce moment !**

**Cristèle : Merci !! :p qu'est-ce que vous me flattez, tous, va bientôt falloir que je m'achète des lunettes VIP. Ah, non… J'suis cachée derrière un pseudo… C'est vrai… Bon passé ce moment de délire que je suis peut-être la seule à comprendre, revenons à ta review. Je pense un peu comme toi aussi : le côté offrir son âme et son corps à la personne à qui l'ont avoue son Amour… Cela arrivera bien sûr entre nos deux amoureux. Mais quand et dans quelles conditions, cela reste à déterminer… ;). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Melo.c.42 : c'est très gentil de ta part de plaindre Emmett, à qui Cooper n'a laissé aucune chance de se moquer de lui… Et rassure-toi. Dans ce chapitre, tu verras que notre nounours préféré va trouver un moyen de taquiner Cooper pendant disons quelques siècles ;-). Tu as raison pour les fautes ! Si j'ai le courage j'irai les rectifier :p. Merci !!!**

**Nathyhale : ah mais t'as même pas à t'excuser ! En plus avec le temps que j'avais mis à poster le dernier chapitre… -_-. Bon, jme rattrape, là, il est posté plus tôt celui-là. Alors tu veux savoir si tout ne va pas rester rose… NON ! Sûrement pas :p. J'suis plus sadique que ça ;-). Happy end or not… Reste à voir ! Mais bon j'tiens quand même à prévenir, j'ai des limites dans mon sadisme. Et toi aussi tu plains Emmett… t'inquiètes, même s'il ne fait qu'une brève apparition dans ce chapitre, tu noteras qu'il va trouver de quoi embêter un peu Cooper. Il lui en faut pas beaucoup ;).**

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end à tous ! Merci pour votre fidélité !**

_

* * *

**Cooper POV**

* * *

_

Les semaines passaient. Et, avec Aline, on ne les comptait pas.

Depuis que les vacances d'été avaient commencé, nous avions eu nos résultats - tous deux diplômés. Nous l'avions fêté comme il se devait - bien entendu… -, puis j'avais demandé à Aline de choisir la fac où elle désirait s'inscrire. Elle en avait choisi une du Canada ; afin que je puisse m'y inscrire aussi.

Le fait qu'elle ait fait ce choix sans même y réfléchir, le fait qu'il lui devenait naturel de faire avec mon état de vampire, me réchauffait le cœur à un point que je n'aurais pas imaginé possible.

J'aurais pu craindre qu'une part d'elle rejette le vampire en moi. Même inconsciemment. Cherche à l'oublier. S'attache à une humanité normale.

Il n'en était rien. Elle était toujours prudente dans ses gestes ; nos baisers, notre passion. Elle lisait dans mes yeux le niveau de ma soif, et je n'avais même plus à la prévenir de quand j'allais chasser. Elle s'habituait à tout, au fait que je ne pouvais sortir au soleil non plus.

Le soleil.

Un jour, je l'avais entraînée, en voiture, en un lieu où je savais que cet astre brillerait ce jour là.

Je voulais lui montrer. Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je lui en laissais la surprise ; elle ne savait pas où je l'emmenais, ni pourquoi, et elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi je ne me montrais jamais au soleil.

Pas qu'elle ne me l'aie jamais demandé, mais… je ne lui avais jamais dit. Juste : « Un jour, je te montrerai. ».

Et ce jour-là…

_Flash-back_

_Je me garai dans une zone rocheuse, habituellement déserte, surtout à cette heure de la journée - début d'après-midi. Mais, avant de me risquer à faire un pas hors de la voiture, j'ouvris la fenêtre et respirai l'extérieur._

_Pas d'odeur humaine, si ce n'était celle, bien plus que familière, d'Aline à mes côtés._

_Je fermai les yeux un instant, le cœur serré. Apeuré._

_J'avais décidé qu'aujourd'hui, je lui montrerai cette dernière chose qu'elle ne savait pas à propos de ma nature. Une preuve de plus que j'étais différent d'elle. Comme si elle en avait besoin…_

_Des fois, je me disais que oui, elle en avait besoin. Parce qu'il était étrange de voir à quel point elle s'accoutumait à ma nature. À quel point cela l'indifférait - oui lui plaisait, allez savoir. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle était tout à fait consciente de nos différences, et du danger que je représentais pour elle, à sa façon d'agir avec moi. Mais cela lui importait peu._

_L'amour que j'éprouvais elle me brûlait la poitrine._

_Toujours assise à côté de moi, elle me lança un regard curieux. Patient._

_« Tu sais pourquoi on est là, Aline ?_

_- … On est seuls ? Demanda-t-elle en réponse._

_- Oui._

_- On est là parce qu'il… fait beau, alors ?_

_- … Oui. »_

_J'avais entendu son cœur manquer un battement, cogner un peu plus lourdement. Mais elle avait pris sur elle pour garder son calme. Cela m'avait fait sourire._

_Elle patientait, simplement._

_J'ouvris la portière, mais lui lançai un regard un peu craintif._

_Elle haussa un sourcil amusé, et posa une main sur ma cuisse comme pour me retenir._

_« Tu vas pas te désintégrer sous mes yeux ? » Rit-elle._

_J'éclatai d'un rire clair._

_« Non. »_

_Mon regard ambré fixa ses prunelles avec amusement et tendresse. Elle le savait ; elle savait que si les vampires s'atomisaient sous l'effet du soleil, j'aurais tout fait pour éviter cette source de lumière tant qu'elle serait à mes côtés. Elle le savait, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour me détendre._

_Et elle avait réussi._

_« Tu fermes les yeux ? » lui murmurai-je._

_Elle acquiesça, et s'exécuta._

_Je sortis de la voiture ; et, immédiatement, ces milliards de petits diamants que j'abhorrais se mirent à scintiller sur ma peau, sous l'effet des rayons lumineux._

_Je restai un instant au soleil, m'imprégnant de sa chaleur. Laissant mon ventre se calmer à l'idée que bientôt Aline aurait une preuve de plus de ma monstruosité._

_Puis je fis le tour de la voiture, à vitesse humaine - je ne l'avais jamais fait aussi lentement, même quand je jouais le jeu au lycée. Et je lui ouvris la portière._

_Lui pris la main pour qu'elle sorte._

_Et la lâchai, me reculant de trois pas._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux._

_Et rien ne se passa._

_Elle me regarda, simplement. Fit glisser ses yeux sur ma peau ; la peau de mes bras, révélée par les manches courtes du tee-shirt que je portais, la peau de mes jambes, mise en évidence par mon corsaire. Elle remonta à mon torse, puis à mon visage, et enfin à mes yeux, et ancra son regard neutre au mien._

_Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot pendant un moment._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais mon cœur, lui, le savait._

_Il lui criait merci._

_Elle ne me jugeait pas. Ne tombait pas dans le piège de ma chimérique beauté, destinée à piéger l'œil humain ; ne s'enfuyait pas en courant, non plus. Quoique cela, ça m'aurait étonné venant d'elle._

_Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. S'approcha de moi, faisant les trois pas qui nous séparaient, et posa ses mains sur les miennes ; puis les remonta lentement le long de mes avant-bras, de mes bras, jusqu'à mes épaules. Elle les fit glisser sur mon torse, suivant de ses yeux le mouvement qu'elle imprimait sur mon corps. Elle m'effleura, légère, avant de remonter à mon visage et de faire glisser ses doigts sur mes lèvres, et enfin jusqu'à mes pommettes, où ils s'immobilisèrent. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens, et elle prononça les seuls mots auxquels je n'aurais jamais pensé, mais qui me firent éprouver le plus grand bonheur._

_« Tu es toujours le même. »_

_La passion me brûla, et mes bras encerclèrent d'eux-mêmes sa taille pour la plaquer contre moi._

_Je t'aime ! Lui hurla mon cœur._

_Mes yeux relayèrent le message, et elle cligna les siens._

_Comme si elle me disait « moi aussi »._

_Était-il possible que nous nous soyons ainsi compris, sans un mot ?_

_Mon cœur me brûla encore, et je me penchai pour attraper ses lèvres._

_Son odeur et son goût me frappèrent comme un fouet. Mélangés à l'odeur de la forêt qui s'étendait derrière nous, de la poussière chauffée par le soleil, du sang des quelques animaux dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres, autant d'odeurs que j'aimais respirer - mais moins que j'aimais la respirer, elle._

_Je raffermis ma prise dans son dos, et elle glissa une main dans mes cheveux, se cambrant jusqu'à ce que je la soulève pour aller la déposer sur un tapis de feuilles un peu plus loin._

_Je restai au-dessus d'elle, la dévorant du regard - encore une fois. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se mordilla la lèvre, gênée et étonnée de ce qu'elle lisait dans mes yeux. L'étonnement. C'était un sentiment perpétuel entre nous. Cet émerveillement que nous éprouvions chaque jour ne faiblissait pas. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, d'une certaine manière, mais qui me confortait dans mon idée._

_Je ne pourrais plus vivre, après Aline. Il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Il y avait eu Elizabeth, il y avait Aline ; mais si elle venait à mourir, je la rejoindrais. Et tout ce que je pensais de ceux qui se suicidaient, avant, avait changé. J'en venais à l'envisager._

_Mais je préférais ne pas y songer. Juste vivre l'instant qui s'offrait à moi._

_Je repris ses lèvres, et elle cambra doucement son corps contre le mien. Ses mains glissèrent doucement sous mon tee-shirt, dans mon dos, sur mon torse, sur mon ventre. Je me débarrassai de son pull, goûtant sa peau de ma langue, traçant des sillons ardents sur ses courbes et ses creux ; lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés. Mais je ne voulais plus qu'elle étouffe ses sensations._

_Ma bouche se fit plus exigeante contre sa peau, et elle me débarrassa de mon tee-shirt._

_Lentement, nous nous débarrassâmes des vêtements de l'autre ; j'en fis un tapis pour la coucher plus confortablement, mais ce fut elle qui me retourna contre le sol réchauffé par les rayons du soleil pour m'enjamber._

_Je caressai son dos, chassant doucement la poussière qui s'y était déposé, lissant sa peau qui avait pris la marque du tapis de feuilles - comme ces matins où elle se réveillait, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. _

_Elle tressaillit, et m'embrassa en frottant son sexe bouillant et humide contre le mien ; et soudain, elle fut sur moi. Je fus en elle. Je ne savais plus vraiment ; mon souffle s'accéléra, et je gémis contre sa bouche._

_Elle entama une série de va-et-vient extrêmement lents et doux ; et j'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder._

_Mon cœur explosa._

_Le soleil faisait briller ma peau de millions de petits diamants ; scintillements qui se reflétaient sur elle. Sur son corps qui, recouvert d'un fin film de sueur, me renvoyait la lumière que reflétait ma peau. _

_Elle brillait comme moi, comme un vampire. Et les différences qui auraient dû nous séparer s'estompèrent._

_Je le retournai soudainement, la couchant sur notre tas de vêtements, et la pénétrai à nouveau, d'un rythme un peu plus soutenu._

_Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer, alors que venait la jouissance ; et bientôt, ma vue se brouilla, ainsi que tous mes autres sens._

_Sauf l'odorat._

_Son sang hurla mon nom, et quand je rouvris les paupières, sa carotide pulsant rageusement dans son cou apparut dans mon champ de vision._

_Le venin se mit à couler dans ma gorge, inondant ma bouche, et mes lèvres se posèrent instinctivement sur son artère, mes dents à quelques millimètres de sa peau tendre._

_Et elle attrapa mes cheveux pour redresser ma tête, posant sa bouche contre la mienne au moment où la jouissance nous emporta._

_M'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable._

_Je me raidis, et me couchai à côté d'elle une fois la vague de plaisir retombée, mais sans la toucher._

_J'haletais, et la regardais, paniqué._

_Son regard me renvoyait un air grave. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer._

_Je n'étais pas sûr que j'aie été sur le point de la tuer. Je ne pensais pas._

_Mais j'avais été sur le point de la transformer. De la faire mienne, de la manière la plus absolue qui soit._

_J'avais failli boire une gorgée de son sang tout en lui injectant ce qui faisait l'être que j'étais… mon venin…_

_Je frémis, fermai les yeux._

_Et je me demandai si j'aurais réellement regretté un tel geste…_

_Fin du Flash-back_

C'était quelques semaines auparavant. Et depuis, rien n'avait changé entre nous, je crois. Mais notre relation, pourtant, me paraissait plus profonde encore.

Elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais mis tant de temps à lui présenter mon apparence au soleil. Je lui avais avoué que c'était d'une certaine manière par honte. Et, après m'avoir rassuré, elle avait pris le parti de chasser mes doutes en me taquinant. Ainsi, parfois, elle m'appelait « mon bijou », m'arrachant inévitablement un grognement.

Je souris en secouant la tête, alors que par la fenêtre de la voiture défilaient des arbres. À mes côtés, Aline dormait. Plus pour longtemps. Nous arrivions à destination.

La villa Cullen.

Cela me faisait intensément plaisir des les revoir ; de revoir Bella. Ma Bella. Et Alain, qui nous rejoindrait d'ici deux jours.

Nous étions la veille de l'enterrement de vie de célibataire d'Edward et Bella ; l'avant-veille de leur mariage. Je serais bien retourné les voir plus tôt, mais c'était exposer Aline au danger d'être reconnue à Forks plus longtemps ; ce n'était pas envisageable, pour moi.

J'avais prévenu les Cullen et Bella de ma relation avec Aline. Et ils avaient eu diverses réactions qui ne m'avaient pas laissé vraiment surpris. Ça correspondait aux caractères que je leur connaissais.

Celle que je craignais le plus était Rosalie. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas semblé rageuse quand elle avait appris la nouvelle.

Non, elle était restée plutôt calme. Effet de Jasper, ou s'était-elle assagie avec le siècle passé ?

Je supposais que j'allais bientôt avoir la réponse.

Et justement, nous arrivions.

Et ils étaient tous là à nous attendre.

_

* * *

**Aline POV**

* * *

_

Cela faisait 27 heures que nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen, avec Cooper.

Et après un rapide dîner - comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? J'avais l'habitude de manger avec un vampire, mais d'être la seule à manger au milieu de neuf personnes avait quelque chose d'intimidant -, j'étais partie me coucher pour me reposer de la journée de folie qui venait d'avoir lieu - l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella.

Il était presque effrayant de voir l'imagination dont ses amies avaient fait preuve. C'était proche de l'acharnement.

Le temps parmi eux se passait bien ; Bella, le premier soir, s'était occupée de moi en priorité par rapport à Cooper ; quand j'avais rougi et lui avais fait remarquer - après tout, c'était lui son meilleur ami -, elle avait ri en me rappelant qu'elle allait avoir toute la nuit que je passerais à dormir pour discuter avec lui.

Évidemment.

Alice aussi me tournait autour comme un rapace. Mais elle, on m'avait prévenu, c'était autant pour finir de préparer ma tenue pour le mariage que pour faire à fond ma connaissance dans la mesure où j'étais avec Cooper - elle me définissait ainsi comme la copine de son beau-frère par alliance de sa meilleure-amie-qui-était-aussi-un-peu-sa-sœur avec son frère Edward. Le tout dit à vitesse peut-être humaine mais grand V, je n'avais pas vraiment tout compris, et n'avais fait qu'acquiescer. Elle avait souri et avait conclu en m'appelant belle-sœur par alliances. Oui, alliances avec un S. Mon alliance avec Cooper, et l'alliance d'Edward et Bella.

Pourquoi compliquait-elle tout ?

J'avais répondu à son monologue : « Sinon, tu peux aussi m'appeler Aline. »

Cela lui avait coupé le clapet une seconde, et avait eu le mérite de faire éclater de rire Emmett.

Emmett, qui ne lâchait plus Cooper depuis que je l'avais appelé « Bijou » alors qu'il se moquait gentiment de moi.

Je regrettais presque d'avoir fait ça. Cooper m'avait simplement taquinée, mais Emmett allait me venger pendant à peu près dix siècles en rappelant à Cooper ce surnom que je lui avais attribué.

Ceci dit, c'était assez comique.

Je revins à mes pensées concernant la journée qui allait se dérouler le lendemain ; le mariage de Bella.

Je sortis de la douche, me dirigeant vers la chambre où j'avais dormi la veille. Personne n'était là ; ils étaient tous partis chasser.

Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais.

Je sursautai en croisant deux prunelles ambrées. Les prunelles qui, parmi toutes les autres, me faisaient aussi peur qu'elles m'intriguaient.

Celles de Rosalie Hale-Cullen.

La magnifique vampire était assise sur le lit, tranquillement. Pas au milieu ; et je compris que je devais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Mais j'attendis qu'elle me le propose. Elle m'intimidait.

Et, d'un geste de la main, elle m'invita à m'asseoir.

Le cœur battant encore régulièrement, mais un peu plus fort - ce dont elle devait bien sûr avoir conscience -, je m'exécutai.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Aline. Commença-t-elle.

- Rosalie. Répliquai-je, absolument pas sûre de moi.

- As-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Ne trouvai pas. Alors je décidai de la jouer un peu froide.

« Tu étais censée chasser. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Elle eut un très bref sourire, plus de forme que de réel amusement. Me fixa intensément.

« J'en déduis que tu ne veux plus mourir ?

- Non. Déduis-en que je ne veux pas que ma mort cause des tensions dans votre famille. » Répliquai-je du tac au tac.

Mais sincèrement, désirais-je encore mourir ?

_Oui, si Cooper n'est pas là pour partager ta vie…_

Rosalie émit un petit soupir. Il y avait de cela quelques mois, je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Mais vivre avec Cooper et m'efforcer à développer mes sens pour décrypter ses émotions me permettait de saisir un peu plus de choses qu'avant.

« Veux-tu être transformée, Aline ? »

Et là, je me raidis, alors que tout l'air que mes poumons contenaient me sembla expulsé.

Mon souffle se bloqua, et un sentiment de panique m'étreignit soudain.

Transformée. Vampire. Moi ?

Non !

Je ne voulais pas vivre pour l'éternité.

Je ne le voulais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_Même avec Cooper ? _Me souffla une petit voix insidieuse.

_Je… je ferais tout pour Cooper !_

_Oui… C'est exactement ça._

_Mais vivre pour l'éternité_… La voix de la panique me criait que je ne pourrais jamais le supporter.

Jusque là, mes souvenirs ne m'étaient pas trop difficiles à porter. Parce que jusque là, je vivais en me disant que le 14 février, je mourrais. Aussi, je m'efforçais simplement de les reléguer dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Mais il était vrai qu'à bien y repenser…

Le 14 février venu, aurais-je le courage de demander à Cooper de me tuer ?

Alors qu'il avait d'ores et déjà réussi son défi. Me prouver que ma vie pouvait valoir la peine d'être vécue, malgré - ou grâce à - tout ce que j'avais perdu.

Il devait me quitter. Alors oui, j'aurais le courage de mourir.

Mais pas de lui demander à _lui _de me tuer.

« Aline ? » M'appela Rose d'une voix assez fermée, me ramenant sur terre.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Rosalie me dévisagea plusieurs secondes. Son regard était impénétrable.

« Tu n'aimes pas assez Cooper pour ça ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Si ! » répondis-je immédiatement.

Avant de mesurer la portée de mes paroles;

Je venais de lui dire que je l'aimais. Je venais d'avouer mon amour à voix haute.

Mais pas à Cooper. À Rosalie, ce vampire étrange qui ne m'intégrait pas comme les autres le faisaient, et avec qui, pourtant, je me sentais une étrange connexion.

Je fermai les yeux, vaincue.

Et Rosalie attendit un peu avant de revenir à la charge d'une voix plus douce.

« Aline… On ne sait pas grand-chose de toi. Juste que tu es avec Cooper. Et que quelque chose a fait que tu ne peux plus tomber enceinte. »

Je tressaillis.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » demandai-je sèchement.

_Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Aline… à part que c'est la conséquence des monstruosités que tu as commises ?_

Mon cœur s'affola. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu cette voix en moi. Cooper avait réussi à la faire taire ; je l'avais crue disparue. Mais visiblement, tôt ou tard mon passé devait me rattraper…

« Si ton rythme cardiaque n'avait subi aucun changement, j'aurais pu te croire. En fait, c'est Edward qui s'en est inquiété et a voulu savoir si Cooper se protégeait… Et il a répondu que tu ne pouvais physiquement plus procréer. En soi, ça n'est pas un problème tant que tu es avec Cooper, Aline… au moins, tu ne risques pas ce danger. »

Elle marqua une pause. Pas pour reprendre son souffle, plutôt pour ne pas me perdre. Un vampire n'a pas forcément besoin de reprendre son souffle lors d'un monologue n'est-ce pas ?

« Là où je voulais en venir… »

Elle sembla hésiter.

« Tu sais… Si Jasper, parmi nous, a été le plus long à s'habituer au régime végétarien, moi, j'ai été la plus longue à m'habituer au statut de vampire. Pour diverses raisons. Et aujourd'hui, je vais mieux… Mais j'ai toujours un regret. Une douleur. »

Elle planta son regard dans le mien.

« Celle de ne pas pouvoir tomber enceinte. »

Je lui rendis son regard, n'étant pas sûre du terrain où elle voulait m'amener. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant que je n'allais pas répondre à ça.

« Ce que je veux dire, Aline, c'est que je me suis faite à tout le reste. Même s'il m'a fallu près de deux siècles. J'ai réussi à passer par-dessus tous mes mauvais souvenirs, grâce à Emmett. Ce que j'ai pu vivre avant lui n'a plus la même importance, ne peut plus m'empêcher d'être heureuse. »

Je tressaillis, et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

Que savait-elle sur moi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui fait ton passé. Mais la part que j'ai enterrée de moi reconnaît quelque chose en toi. »

Je détournai le regard, vaincue.

Je n'avais pas eu à prononcer une parole.

Elle savait.

Qu'avait-elle vécu, pour qu'elle devine la part sombre en moi alors même que Cooper n'y était pas parvenu ?

« Tu as été violée ? Soufflai-je.

- Oui.

- … Par qui ? »

Je ne voulais pas de nom. En quoi ça m'aurait avancée ? Mais je voulais savoir qui il était pour elle.

« Mon fiancé… et ses amis. »

J'hochai la tête, sans la regarder. Et je sentais qu'elle non plus, ne me regardait pas. Nous parlions à voix basse, comme si nous étions dans un lieu sacré.

Celui de nos souffrances passées.

« Tu lui faisais confiance, alors ?

- Pas vraiment. Je ne le connaissais pas réellement… à l'époque, ce n'était pas comme maintenant, les mariages. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Et toi, Aline ? Tu lui faisais confiance, à celui qui t'a fait ça ? »

Je fermai les yeux, les larmes menaçant d'affluer.

« Non. Il n'était pas grand-chose pour moi. Je le haïssais presque autant que je me haïssais moi. »

Elle ne dit rien. Et je pus rouvrir les yeux pour la regarder à nouveau.

Elle releva le regard vers moi, et nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

Elle ne chercha pas à me dire que ce n'était pas ma faute. Que je n'étais pas responsable. Que je n'étais pas sale. Parce que d'une part, elle devait savoir que Cooper l'avait déjà fait, comme, je supposais, Emmett avait dû faire avec elle. Et, d'autre part, elle savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'on nous le disait que la douleur était moins vive. Les autres pouvaient bien essayer de nous rassurer, de nous dire que nous étions les victimes. Ça n'aidait pas réellement. Ils pouvaient bien essayer de nous faire oublier, ce n'était qu'un but chimérique. On apprenait à faire avec, et c'était tout. Mais ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être effacé.

Nous ne parlions plus depuis un moment. Nos visages étaient fermés, et un spectateur extérieur aurait pu croire que nous étions en mauvais termes. Mais en réalité, Rosalie venait de devenir la deuxième personne sur qui j'acceptais de me reposer. Et une part de moi me chantait qu'elle ressentait aussi ce lien entre nous, que nous ne pouvions avoir avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas notre passé.

Finalement, elle finit par se lever, et se pencha sur moi, gracieuse.

« Tu as compris ce que je voulais te dire, Aline ? L'éternité n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, et on arrive à enfouir nos mauvais souvenirs. Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir tomber enceinte. Mais dans ton cas, je suis désolée d'être aussi brute… même humaine, tu ne le pourras pas. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour à une humaine, mais… réfléchis. Tu as peut-être plus à gagner qu'à perdre à devenir comme nous. Si tu aimes Cooper, s'entend bien. »

Elle se redressa, et disparut sans un bruit…

**

* * *

Alors ? Êtes-vous surpris de cette conversation Aline/Rosalie ? Je pense que peu d'entre vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit Rosalie qui propose à Aline de réfléchir à devenir vampire hein… J'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi, dans le cas d'Aline, elle ne trouve pas que ce soit une erreur !**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**


	19. Quand le vent tourne

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre, celui qui reprend le mariage de Bella… Un peu en retard, mais bon, pas beaucoup !

Je tiens à vous avertir : je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, et la semaine d'après encore moins… Pour cause de partiels ! Sincèrement désolée pour vous, mais bon, là il s'agit de ma licence… Serait temps que j'oublie la littérature deux ou trois semaines pour me concentrer sur la biologie !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Aurélie :** c'est ok, je t'excuse pour l'expression :p !

**Melo.c.42 :** ouais, moi aussi j'en ai marre que Rose soit la méchante de service ! Nan mais ! Lol. Ravie que t'aies apprécié son point de vue sur la transformation d'Aline alors… Et que va-t-il se passer entre elles maintenant qu'elles se sont trouvées ? Roulement de tambour…

**Cristèle :** comme tu dis, Rose et Aline peuvent se comprendre, et pas seulement au vu de leur passé, mais aussi et surtout du fait que l'une comme l'autre elles ont du mal à accepter le fait qu'elles ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte. L'une parce qu'elle a été transformée, l'autre parce qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle considère comme une erreur… quoique… Merci pour tes reviews. N'importe quel auteur en témoignera : chacune des reviews (sauf quand elles sont réellement insultantes) est un vrai bonheur…

_**Je tenais aussi à vous faire part de mon « projet » (là tout de suite j'ai pas d'autre mot) de me créer un profil facebook Effexor. Ceci principalement pour que mes lecteurs n'ayant pas de comptes puissent avoir un moyen de me joindre par MP s'ils le souhaitent, ou encore pour qu'ils puissent me faire le demande d'avoir des teasers ! Si je me crée ce profil, j'y posterai donc teasers, infos sur mes fics, mais aussi, pourquoi pas ? Des écrits qui n'auront rien à voir avec fanfiction. Est-ce que cela vaut le coup que je le fasse, ou pas ? Si la réponse est non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne journée !**

_

* * *

Aline POV

* * *

_

Je n'arrivais pas à me rassasier de toutes les merveilles que cette journée promettait.

La décoration, d'abord, était splendide. Nous étions dans le jardin arrière des Cullen, celui qui se poursuivait par la forêt ; si j'avais bien compris, c'était Alice et Esmée qui avaient décidé de la manière dont devait être dressée la table, des fleurs et des arbres qui devaient nous encadrer, des musiques qui devaient passer - sauf celle qu'Emmett avait rajouté en douce dans la playlist, une chanson française qui devait dater d'un ou deux siècles -, bref, de tout. Et les autres n'avaient eu qu'à courir partout suivant leurs ordres ; finalement, ces deux femmes d'apparence tendres et joviales commençaient à me paraître effrayantes.

Les vœux avaient été prononcés quelques heures plus tôt ; Bella et Edward étaient enfin mariés, et quelque part, après le discours d'Emmett, je me sentais… troublée.

Edward était magnifique, tout simplement, dans son costume de marié ; et il avait été si touchant - et Dieu sait que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me sentir touchée pour un marié, quelques mois auparavant - à paraître d'abord si nerveux, puis si émerveillé, et enfin si amoureux…

Quant à Bella… elle était d'une beauté époustouflante dans sa robe de mariée blanc cassé : le col drapé effleurait doucement sa peau de marbre, le corset épousait ses formes divines, la jupe fluide glissait à partir de ses hanches le long de ses jambes. Ses cheveux bouclaient autour de son visage en forme de cœur, et ses yeux brillaient des mêmes émotions que celui qui était désormais son mari ; était-il réellement possible d'être aussi connectés que ces deux-là semblaient l'être ? Comment pouvait-on goûter la douceur d'être dans la bulle qu'ils semblaient partager, et finalement en sortir pour sourire, rire, vivre avec les autres ?

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'eux, et ce fut une personne que je n'avais vue qu'une fois mais qui m'avait manquée malgré tout qui le remarqua. Alain.

« Perplexe, Aline ? »

Il était apparu dans mon dos sans que je ne le sente s'approcher. Je souris, ne me retournai pas. Jetant un bref regard à Cooper, qui semblait en discussion animée avec Emmett et Rosalie, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Pourquoi, je devrais l'être ?

- Non. Enfin, une humaine normale ne devrait pas l'être.

- Je pourrais prendre assez mal ce que vous venez de me dire.

- Trouves-tu insultant de ne pas être commune ?

- Qu'appelez-vous commune ?

- Disons, à peu près tout ce que tu n'es pas. » rit-il.

Il tourna son regard vers Cooper quelques instants, puis se plaça face à moi.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez pu avancer tous les deux.

- Ah bon ? Vous le cachez bien. »

C'était pas tout à fait vrai. Alain ne semblait pas s'opposer au couple que je formais avec Cooper, mais je pouvais malgré tout lire une certaine réserve dans ses yeux.

« J'ai peur pour votre évolution.

- Notre évolution ? » Répétai-je lentement.

Mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Sauf que je ne voulais pas en parler. Pas aujourd'hui, pas encore. Pas comme la veille, avec Rosalie.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir un débat avec toi sur ce sujet. Votre histoire ne peut être écrite que par vous. Mais, Aline… »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et je relevai la tête.

« Tu as le pouvoir de le faire souffrir. À un point que tu n'imagines même pas possible. »

Il pressa mon épaule, puis me lâcha.

« Je t'inviterais bien à danser, mais je crois que David était sur le point de le faire. » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

Je me retournai. En effet, l'indien qui était venu nous rendre visite à l'appart, au début de mon emménagement avec Cooper, s'était rapproché et me regardait.

Il me tendit la main, et pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je l'acceptai. Il ne m'entraîna pas vers la piste, et nous commençâmes à nous mouvoir à distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre.

« Il y a une raison à cette invitation ? » demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

Son corps était chaud ; non, brûlant. Bouillant, comme s'il était consumé de fièvre ; Cooper m'avait prévenue. C'était agréable, en cette nuit où la température, même relativement douce, commençait à tomber.

« Tu veux dire, autre que le fait que toi, au moins, tu ne sens pas le cadavre à des kilomètres à la ronde ? Même si l'odeur de ta chauve-souris attitrée t'imprègne. »

Je ne vis ni n'entendis, mais imaginai très bien Cooper grogner et lancer un regard assassin à David.

« Et autre que le fait que je suis la seule ici à supporter ton odeur de clébard. Enfin, celle que tu es censée avoir.

- Tu as gagné, Cooper jubile à nouveau. Qui t'a appris pour les loups ?

- Lui. Il n'a pas eu le choix, soit dit en passant.

- Tu es donc dangereuse, toi qui connais notre secret.

- Tu en connais un sur moi aussi : le fait que je suis encore en vie.

- C'est vrai. À mon grand étonnement.

- J'aurais pu te croire si tu avais fait un effort pour mentir. T'es pas étonné.

- Ok, j'avais relativement confiance dans le contrôle de ton buveur de sang. Je ne m'attendais en revanche pas à ce que vous veniez à former un couple.

- Oh, tu es donc au courant.

- Il faudrait être aveugle. Là, je parie qu'il enrage à l'idée qu'une deuxième musique vient de commencer et que nous dansons toujours.

- Parce que tu penses qu'il est jaloux de toi ?

- Il ne l'est donc pas ? Tu me brises le cœur. » lâcha-t-il.

Je souris.

« Je pourrais m'excuser. Mais j'ai pas l'habitude de mentir par diplomatie.

- Intéressant. Pour quoi mens-tu, alors, d'habitude ?

- Des choses sans importance, telles que mon parfum de glace préféré.

- Menteuse.

- Touchée.

- Il va me falloir m'effacer, je le crains. Ton ami commence à craindre que tu ne tombes sous mon charme.

- Aucune chance. T'as pas ma gueule d'ange, mon loup. » fit la voix de Cooper alors que David me lâchait.

Il nous adressa un signe de tête.

« Passez une bonne soirée ; et fais gaffe au couvre-feu, Aline. C'est mal fréquenté, dans le coin. »

Je souris, et me retournai vers Cooper, qui me prit dans ses bras en fronçant le nez.

« Tu pues le chien.

- Tu veux peut-être que j'aille me débarbouiller, fis-je en pinçant les lèvres, faussement vexée.

- Non. Je vais juste te tenir quelques instants dans mes bras, ça devrait suffire à chasser l'odeur.

- Trop aimable de ta part.

- Toujours prêt à rendre service.

- Ça je l'ai bien remarqué ; mais à qui, par contre… »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ok. Peut-être bien que pour le coup, c'est à moi que j'ai rendu service en délogeant le loup et en te gardant contre moi. »

Je me serrai plus à lui, levant mon visage vers le sien, éclairé par la lune et les lampadaires.

« Il avait donc raison ? Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Raison… Oui et non. En fait, c'est de toi dont j'étais jaloux. J'aurais bien aimé danser avec lui, moi aussi. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, rentrant dans son jeu. Il rit, et posa son front contre le mien.

« Aline… »

Ses yeux se rivèrent aux miens, intenses, et je frémis.

« Un jour, je te dirai les mots que je pense si forts mais que je retiens, parce qu'ils n'ont pas lieu d'exister entre une humaine et un vampire. Parce qu'ils impliquent soit une transformation, soit de la douleur à l'état pur. Parce qu'ils impliquent l'éternité ; même si l'éternité, c'est long. Un jour, je te dirai tout ça. Mais ce soir, je continuerai à jouer le jeu du petit ami détaché. Sache juste qu'on a dépassé le point de non retour, et que, que tu sois prête ou non, un jour, je t'avouerai que rien ne pourra plus jamais redevenir comme avant qu'on ne se connaisse. »

Ses mots, murmurés à mon oreille, m'arrachèrent une série de frissons, et ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur mon cou ; là où battait ma carotide, puissamment sous l'effet de mon cœur affolé.

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, et je saisis ses cheveux pour l'embrasser doucement ; oui, nous l'avions passé, le point de non retour. Je ne savais même pas quand. Mais il était passé ; sauf que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler plus profondément. Trop d'oreilles autour de nous, trop de témoins de cet amour que je voulais ne partager qu'avec Cooper.

Mais un jour, Cooper et moi allions devoir avoir une discussion sur mon avenir. Sur le choix qu'il m'avait laissé pour le 14 février prochain… Ceci dit, rien ne pressait… N'est-ce pas ?

C'était ce que ce croyais, à ce moment précis ; mais j'allais vite déchanter…

_

* * *

Cooper POV

* * *

_

Nous avions fini par quitter la cérémonie du mariage de Bella et Edward au petit matin, avec Aline. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque, mais elle avait de plus en plus froid, et était réellement fatiguée.

Nous nous étions couchés dans la maison encore vide des Cullen - dans la mesure où ils étaient toujours dehors à faire la fête -, et, malgré sa fatigue, Aline s'était enroulée autour de moi. Nous avions fait l'amour, encore. Et ç'avait été magnifique, une fois de plus.

Je ne pourrais simplement jamais me lasser d'elle. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Et cette nuit, j'enviais Edward. Je l'enviais d'avoir réussi à passer cet anneau au doigt de l'unique personne qui pouvait le rendre totalement heureux, et comblé. Je les enviais d'avoir l'éternité, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas obtenue dans des conditions idéales… Maintenant, ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Aline s'endormit rapidement. Et je l'écoutai respirer, sentant son souffle léger sur mon épaule à chaque expiration. Sa douce chaleur m'irradiait, et ironiquement sa fragilité me réduisait à un état de faiblesse avancée.

Je l'aimais. Et il me tardait de le lui dire à haute voix ; même si le jour où je le ferais, ma déclaration serait suivie d'une question.

_« Il y a des ombres dans je t'aime_

_Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça…_

_Des traces de temps qui traîne,_

_Y a du contrat dans ces mots-là… »_

_(Jean-jacques Goldman, __Sache que je__)_

La question de sa transformation…

**oOo**

Nous étions sur le point de repartir. Pour quelle destination, je ne savais pas. J'avais envie de faire voyager Aline. De l'emmener je ne savais où, juste nous deux.

Et puis, tout changea…

Le matin, alors qu'Aline était en train de déjeuner, en présence des Cullen et d'Alain, elle s'arrêta et grimaça, portant la man à son bas-ventre.

Je levai le regard, et la questionnai silencieusement.

Elle secoua la tête, sourcils froncés. Prit sa tasse de café.

« Ça va, Aline ? demanda Alice.

- Euh… Oui, merci.

- Ah ? T'as l'air d'avoir eu mal… Oh, tu t'apprêtes à avoir tes… euh… règles ? »

Aline secoua la tête.

Non, c'était pas la période. Elle les avait déjà eues une ou deux semaines avant.

« C'est rien. C'est passé. »

Nous reprîmes notre conversation où elle en était ; à savoir ce que nous allions faire pour les semaines à venir. Bella et Edward étaient partis en lune de miel la veille ; après avoir détruit le lit de Bella dans son ancienne maison, à force de s'acharner dessus. Anecdote qui avait bien fait rire Emmett, qui s'était malgré tout proposé pour essayer de le réparer…

Puis Alain se figea, et je le vis se concentrer, du coin de l'œil.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il tourna le regard vers Aline.

Les autres durent sentir une tension s'installer. Ils nous regardèrent avec perplexité.

Sans rien dire, Alain se leva, et sortit de la maison pour disparaître en quelques secondes.

On en était encore à se demander ce qui lui avait pris quand il réapparut, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous pourriez aller chasser ? » Fit-il. « Pas que je veuille vous commander, mais j'aimerais parler à Aline. Seul à seule. »

Les autres hochèrent les épaules, sortirent. Pas moi. Il en était hors de question. La curiosité et le malaise me brûlaient.

Il se pencha vers Aline, l'entraîna à l'écart ; je les rejoignis.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles utiliser ceci. » était en train de dire Alain en tendant une boîte à Aline.

Elle l'attrapa, et fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Puis ses yeux se remplirent de douleur, et elle détourna le regard.

Je la rejoignis et la pris dans mes bras. C'était un test de grossesse.

« Pas la peine, Alain. Je ne peux pas tomber enceinte. Mais c'est sympa de t'en inquiéter. »

Alain fronça les sourcils. Puis leva une main… et la posa sur le ventre d'Aline, lui arrachant un mouvement de recul, alors que je refermais mes bras sur sa taille, surpris du geste de mon ami.

« Cooper me l'a dit. Mais t'a-t-il parlé de mon pouvoir ? Je ressens l'aura des êtres, Aline. Et l'ennui c'est qu'en ce moment précis, je ressens trois auras en face de moi. »

Ses mots tombèrent dans le silence de la pièce.

« Pardon ? » fit Aline d'une voix tremblante.

Alain ne répondit pas, se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux. Elle se mit à trembler, se dégagea de mon étreinte et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain des Cullen, à l'étage.

J'étais dans un état second.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Aline ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte.

Il ne fallait surtout pas.

Alain me jaugeait du regard.

Les minutes passaient, et Aline ne faisait plus de bruit.

Je me décidai à aller la rejoindre d'un coup, et gravis les marches quatre à quatre à vitesse vampirique. Je frappai à la porte. Elle était ouverte, je la poussai.

Aline était assise par terre, le test dans les mains. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Je suis enceinte. »

L'horreur s'abattit sur moi comme une chape de plomb.

Je tressaillis, fis un pas en arrière. Puis deux. Enfin, je me remis à avancer vers la fenêtre de la salle de bain, et l'ouvris pour appeler Carlisle d'une voix puissante.

Derrière moi, Aline s'était relevée. Elle recula quand je me retournai, le regard méfiant. Heureusement, avant que j'aie eu à dire quoi que ce soit, le médecin de la famille se matérialisa dans la salle de bain.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Aline est enceinte. » Dis-je d'une voix sèche, le visage fermé.

Le visage d'Aline perdit des couleurs. Elle se raidit, voulut reculer encore un peu, mais son dos rencontra le mur.

« Je croyais que c'était impossible ! S'étonna Carlisle.

- Moi aussi. » fis-je sèchement.

Aline serra les poings.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de m'accuser d'avoir voulu te faire un enfant dans le dos ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et vibrante, saturée de colère.

J'avais conscience que mon regard devait être noir de haine, à cet instant précis. Mais cette haine, ce n'était pas pour Aline que je l'éprouvais.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille dire ça, intervint Carlisle. Bon, essayons d'y voir clair… Tu viens de faire un test, c'est ça ?

- Il est positif.

- Que t'a dit le médecin qui a diagnostiqué ta stérilité, au juste ?

- Incapacité à la nidation. Mon utérus n'est plus censé être capable d'accueillir un œuf fécondé… »

J'essayais de me calmer, vraiment. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas.

Aline était enceinte. De moi. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Elle allait en mourir.

Carlisle réfléchissait, fixant le ventre d'Aline, qu'elle couvrit en un geste protecteur. Je me raidis.

Elle se montrait protectrice envers le monstre qui s'était implanté en elle ?

« Ok. Ce que je crois, c'est que ton utérus ne peut accueillir un œuf humain. Mais l'enfant d'un vampire… visiblement, plus agressif, il dû réussir à s'implanter en toi… »

Agressif. Putain, cette chose en elle n'avait que quelques cellules, et elle avait déjà réussi à creuser un trou dans l'utérus d'Aline ?

Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû le prévoir.

J'aurais dû l'empêcher. Nous protéger. LA protéger.

« Il faut que tu la fasses avorter, Carlisle. » lâchai-je d'un ton glacial.

Aline tressaillit, ses yeux se remplissant d'horreur, de peur et de colère alors qu'elle resserrait encore sa main sur son ventre.

« Quoi ? NON ! NON, vous ne POUVEZ PAS me faire ça ! »

Elle commença à reculer vers la porte, alors que Carlisle se tournait vers elle.

« Aline, c'est très dangereux. Tu ne peux pas le garder. Il va te tuer.

- NON ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Je fis un pas vers elle, mais son visage se mit à exprimer le rejet, et elle se retourna vivement, sortant de la salle de bain en claquant la porte pour essayer de nous ralentir. Je me précipitai à sa suite ; elle était en train de dévaler les escaliers.

Carlisle me retint.

« Cooper. Je ne sais même pas si je peux l'avorter. Si cet œuf a pu s'implanter dans un utérus qui normalement ne pouvait pas l'accueillir… Rien ne garantit que je puisse l'en déloger.

- Il le faut ! » M'écriai-je.

Je me dégageai de sa prise, et dévalai les escaliers à mon tour. Aline était sortie de la maison, mais où comptait-elle aller au juste ?

Je le compris quand j'atteignis l'extérieur et que l'entendis hurler à pleins poumons le prénom de Rosalie.

Mon corps se glaça - si tant est que c'était possible -, et je sus que les choses se compliquaient quand le vampire blond apparut aux côtés d'Aline, la regardant, puis me regardant tour à tour, étonnée.

Aline se jeta derrière elle, hors de ma vue, sanglotant. Rosalie se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

« Ils veulent tuer mon enfant ! Rosalie, ils veulent me faire avorter !

- Pardon ?! Aline, j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu es enceinte ?

- Oui ! Et normalement je ne devrais pas ! »

Tous les Cullen nous avaient rejoints, désormais, attirés par les cris. Ils regardaient la scène, choqués, à différents niveaux. Mais moi, je ne regardais qu'Aline, par-dessus l'épaule de Rosalie, et Aline ne regardait que sa sauveuse. Ne voyait qu'elle.

« C'est ma seule chance de tomber enceinte ! Les laisse pas tuer mon enfant ! » fit-elle avant de tomber en sanglot dans les bras de Rosalie.

Celle-ci se retourna vers moi, l'air mauvais. Je fis un pas vers elles, mais Aline leva la tête, et ses yeux se remplirent de peur.

« Le laisse pas m'approcher ! »

Son cri tomba entre nous comme un coup de fouet, alors que l'horreur de ses paroles m'atteignait.

L'horreur de ses paroles, l'horreur dans ses yeux.

J'avais perdu sa confiance. En l'espace de quelques minutes - putain, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures ! -, j'avais réussi à briser tous les espoirs qu'elle avait ms en moi, en nous. Tout ce que nous avions construit, toute cette belle confiance qui nous unissait, cette complicité qui n'était qu'à nous.

Tout était brisé, à cause de moi, à cause de cette chose qui allait grandir en elle et tuer la femme que j'aimais.

« Aline ! Tu ne peux pas le garder ! » m'écriai-je, torturé. « Cette chose va te tuer !

- Ta gueule, Cooper ! Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à avorter, il n'en est pas question ! »

Bien sûr, Aline avait choisi la bonne personne en appelant Rosalie à son secours. Je savais qu'elles avaient discuté, la veille du mariage de Bella, mais je ne savais pas de quoi. J'aurais dû me méfier.

J'aurais dû… tant de choses.

« Rosalie, Aline, on va essayer de se calmer… » intervint Carlisle. « Comprenez Cooper. Cette grossesse est dangereuse. Les Volturi ont essayé, plusieurs humaines sont mortes !

- Si une telle grossesse est possible, c'est qu'elle peut être menée à terme ! Ainsi est faite la Nature, si la mort était la seule issue possible, jamais Aline ne serait tombée enceinte !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! » Répondis-je à Rosalie. « Je ne pourrai souffrir de voir Aline mourir à cause de… ça !

- « Ça », c'est notre ENFANT, Cooper ! » Hurla Aline en réponse.

Une vague de calme nous atteignit - Jasper. Mais, étrangement, Aline sembla y résister. Et Rosalie resta malgré tout collée à elle, faisant rempart de son corps face à nous.

Carlisle soupira, vaincu.

« Soyons clairs. Je ne peux pas procéder à un avortement sans ton accord, Aline. Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. En tant que médecin. Et, de plus, je doute que… votre enfant puisse être délogé par une méthode traditionnelle. Mais il te faut un suivi médical, Aline. Tu dois me laisser voir où cette grossesse va te mener. »

Aline lui lança un regard méfiant, se raccrocha à Rosalie.

Celle-ci me lança un regard mauvais, puis regarda Carlisle. Réfléchit.

« Je crois que Carlisle a raison, finit-elle par concéder. Sans lui, tu as peu de chances de mener cette grossesse à terme. En revanche, Aline, ne t'en fais pas. Je resterai avec toi. Tout le temps. Pour vérifier qu'ils ne cherchent pas à nuire à ton enfant. »

Non ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Ça ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer !

Ce n'était pas un enfant, c'était un monstre ! Un monstre, qui allait se nourrir d'Aline ! Mon Aline !

Je voulus faire un pas vers elle, mais elle se recula.

« Ne le laisse pas me toucher, Rose ! S'il te plaît ! »

Sa voix était paniquée, incontrôlée. Son visage, effrayé ; et une pointe me déchira le cœur.

J'avais réellement tout perdu. Elle allait mourir ; mais, surtout, elle allait mourir par ma faute et en me haïssant.

« Aline ! » suppliai-je. « Aline, essaie de comprendre…

- Ne m'approche pas ! »

Emmett vint vers moi, posa une main sur mon épaule, plantant son regard dans le mien. Mais je ne voulais pas le regarder, c'était Aline que je voulais. Juste Aline. Comme avant. Comme quand elle n'était pas enceinte, et que tout allait bien entre nous.

Jasper nous rejoignit. Esmée, elle, s'était rendue vers Aline.

Elle était en train de lui murmurer qu'il fallait me comprendre. Que j'avais juste peur pour elle, que c'était difficile pour moi d'accepter _ça_. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ; c'était trop tard.

J'avais perdu la confiance qu'Aline avait placée en moi.

Le chagrin s'abattit sur moi.

Je me sentais mourir ; pour autant qu'un vampire puisse mourir.

Et le dernier regard brisé qu'Aline me lança avant de rentrer dans la maison, escortée des Cullen, me tua un peu.

Et voilà ! finalement, un œuf mi-humain mi-vampire a réussi à s'implanter dans l'utérus stérile d'Aline…

Je tiens à préciser que pour la suite, la grossesse d'Aline n'aura pas grand-chose à voir avec celle de Bella, que j'ai trouvée, quand je l'ai lue, franchement illogique. M'enfin bon. Vous verrez bien ce que je vais en faire !

**

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, en ce qui concerne la relation d'Aline et Cooper ? Les choses vont-elles s'arranger d'elles-mêmes, ou va-t-il falloir un coup du destin ? Cooper va-t-il finir par accepter l'enfant en Aline ? Ou va-t-elle devoir fuir avec Carlisle et Rosalie afin de terminer sa grossesse en paix…**

**Je suis une fois de plus désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous dire quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, à cause de mes partiels. Mais sans doute début juin au plus tard… Croyez bien que c'est pas de gaieté que j'abandonne nos deux amoureux pour de lourds classeurs de cours ! À bientôt j'espère !**


	20. Séparation

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Surpris(es) de me revoir ? Et oui, en quelques pauses entre mes révisions, j'ai réussi à taper quelques pages du chapitre suivant de cette fic... Bon, chapitre court pour le coup. Mais on peut pas tout avoir hein !

Je tiens à préciser que cette fois je ne reviendrai pas avant dans deux semaines... Faut pas abuser, déjà cette semaine j'ai pas été très sérieuse, faut que jme rattrape pendant les partiels ^^' (vous connaissez les groupes facebook du style "Si toi aussi, les partiels, t'y vas au talent" ou encore "Parce que toi aussi tu crois pouvoir apprendre tout le programme en 3 jours" ? J'en fais partie -_-). Mais bon, j'le vis plutôt bien hein ! Lol.

Bon, autre chose : j'ai pas trop le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois, ce qui signifie également pas de teaser... Désolée, vraiment ! Mais je promets de me rattraper plus tard ! En tous cas, merci pour vos messages d'encouragement ! Je vais carburer, avec ça ! (... ou pas, mais j'préfère me la jouer optimiste).

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite un bon week-end ! à dans deux semaines (si j'me suis pas étouffée avec mes cours d'ici là... Les manger pour les assimiler, c'est une mauvaise idée vous croyez ?)

__

* * *

Aline POV

* * *

**2 semaines de grossesse**

J'en revenais à un point où la peur m'accompagnait en permanence. J'avais cru, alors que mon histoire avec… Cooper était épanouie, que la peur ne reviendrait pas. Mais je m'étais trompée, de toute évidence…

Et à nouveau, comme il y avait moins d'un an, j'avais sans arrêt peur. Au point que je ne voulais même pas m'endormir.

Mais la peur n'était pas revenue seule. Elle était revenue avec cette envie de me battre qui m'avait accompagnée dès le moment où j'avais commencé à me dresser contre mon beau-père. Et, cette fois, s'y mêlaient l'espoir et le bonheur d'avoir pu tomber enceinte, alors que normalement je n'aurais pas dû.

Tomber enceinte de celui que j'aimais. Car j'aimais Cooper ; même si tout venait de changer. même si, maintenant, j'avais peur de lui.

Ça me brisait ; et un instinct en moi grondait de ne pas y penser. Faire fi de tout ça ; pour ne pas entrer dans un état de stress qui aurait pu être fatal à notre enfant. Je ne savais pas si ça pouvait arriver ; mais je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour avoir cet enfant.

_Mon_ enfant, Cooper semblant ne pas vouloir en entendre parler, sauf si c'était pour l'avorter.

J'avais bien pensé à m'enfuir. Mais il aurait pu me retrouver. Il était un traqueur, après tout… Et puis, je faisais confiance à Rosalie.

Parce que je savais qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour un enfant, d'une part.

Parce qu'elle comprenait ce désir que j'avais de mener à terme une grossesse que normalement, je n'aurais pas dû connaître.

Et enfin, parce qu'elle savait cette peur au fond de moi. Elle comprenait mes craintes, mon recul instinctif face au père de mon enfant, elle avait une idée de mon passé. Elle savait…

Cooper n'avait pas essayé de m'approcher à nouveau, en une semaine. Je ne savais pas si c'était de sa propre volonté, ou si c'était encore les autres qui le retenaient. Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle, que Rosalie avait ralliés à ma cause. Notre cause.

Emmett aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le bonheur de Rosalie. Jasper, lui, respectait ma décision. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ressentait mes émotions. C'était d'ailleurs cette raison, à en croire Alice, qui le tenait éloigné de moi. Et enfin, Carlisle… Il avait revêtu la blouse de médecin. Quoique jusque là, je n'en avais pas besoin…

J'en étais à deux semaines de grossesse, selon Carlisle. Il l'avait déduit de mon taux d'hormones, de la date de mes dernières règles, et d'une supposition qui n'était pas vérifiable : la douleur que j'avais ressentie, le matin où j'aurais dû partir avec Cooper, correspondrait selon lui au moment où l'œuf, agressif, avait creusé son chemin dans ma cavité utérine. Et, chez l'homme, l'implantation se passe environ 7 jours après la fécondation. C'était il y avait une semaine.

Carlisle pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à ce que ma grossesse se déroule à un rythme anormal. Tout simplement parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'étais humaine, et mon utérus ne pouvait se développer plus ou moins rapidement que son rythme physiologique. Mais cela restait à vérifier.

Il avait fait ses recherches ; les femmes que les Volturi avaient réussi à faire tomber enceintes étaient mortes d'exsanguination. Il avait donc décidé de me faire régulièrement des analyses sanguines afin de vérifier mon taux de globules rouges.

Rosalie ne me lâchait pas ; sauf quand le besoin de chasser se faisait trop pressant ; alors, Esmée et Alice prenaient son relais. Mais j'étais plus tendue avec elles. Je craignais qu'elles ne laissent Cooper s'approcher de moi.

Bella et Edward, eux, n'étaient pas encore au courant. En lune de miel, je n'avais pas voulu que les Cullen les dérange. Ils apprendraient à leur retour.

Pour ma part, j'allais très bien. Mes nausées étaient faibles ; et, sincèrement, j'ignorais si elles étaient dues à mon enfant, ou à la pensée de Cooper et de son regard haineux fixé sur mon ventre.

Cooper…

Un sanglot monta dans ma gorge, et je me détournai de Rosalie, vers la fenêtre.

_

* * *

Cooper POV

* * *

_

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Aline. Parce que les gars m'en empêchaient, parce que Rosalie aurait été prête à m'arracher la tête pour peu qu'Aline le lui ait demandé, parce que… je n'en avais pas la force.

J'étais responsable de son état. J'allais être responsable de sa mort. Avec mes putains de conneries, j'allais la tuer !

Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Mais d'un autre côté, le choc passé… Bien évidemment que je comprenais l'envie d'Aline de garder cet… enfant. C'était sans doute sa seule chance… concevoir avec un vampire.

Une seule et unique chance.

Et, visiblement, elle tenait plus à cette chance qu'à sa propre vie.

Elle était prête à faire un trait sur tout ce qu'on pourrait partager pour cet enfant qui allait la tuer. Bon Dieu, il ne pouvait même pas être viable ! Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était qu'elle ferait rapidement une fausse couche. Même si c'était affreux de le souhaiter.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de la voir. Pas encore. Et, de toutes façons, elle ne le voulait pas.

Alors je partis.

**oOo**

**Un mois de grossesse.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais parti de Forks, où Aline était restée. Deux semaines que je ne vivais absolument plus ; pour autant qu'un vampire puisse vivre.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche ; et je l'attrapai, tremblant. À chaque fois, je craignais que ce soit Carlisle m'annonçant la mort d'Aline.

Mais là, c'était le numéro d'Edward qui s'affichait.

Je décrochai.

« T'es où ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Prince Rupert.

- J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé du salon que j'avais partagé avec Aline.

Et je ne bougeai plus. Si Edward avait quelque chose à me dire, je n'allais pas le fuir…

_Non, c'est pas du tout ton genre de fuir hein !_

Je grognai contre moi-même.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward était là.

Il ne frappa pas. Il défonça la porte, et se planta devant moi.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison d'être ici et pas à Forks. »

Je détournai le regard.

« Elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Bien sûr qu'elle ne veut plus te voir ! Putain, Cooper, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu es devenu fou de rage en apprenant sa grossesse !

- Parce que ma réaction est dénuée de sens, peut-être ? » M'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond du canapé.

Edward souffla en se pinçant le nez.

« Non. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je t'avouerai que je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais réagi si c'était arrivé à Bella… (*) Quoique, moi, je n'aurais pas couché avec elle. (**) » rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Je me retournai vers lui, les muscles crispés.

« Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? Elle n'était pas censée pouvoir tomber enceinte !

- Non, Cooper, je n'insinue rien ! » Se défendit-il en levant les mains. « Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute à _elle_ non plus !

- Peut-être, mais c'est elle qui refuse d'entendre parler d'avortement !

- Essaie de la comprendre ! Sa seule chance d'être enceinte !

- Et tu parles d'une chance ! Elle va en mourir ! À quoi ça aura servi, hein ? Elle va mourir, et cet… enfant aussi ! »

Je fermai les yeux, rongé de douleur.

_Je vais perdre Aline…_

_Finalement, je crois que je l'ai déjà perdue…_

Edward fit un pas vers moi, et je rouvris les paupières, lui intimant du regard de ne pas s'approcher. J'étais furieux. Contre elle, contre les autres qui protégeaient l'« enfant », contre moi.

« Et si elle ne mourait pas ? » Fit soudain Edward.

Je poussai un soupir agacé.

« Toutes les autres sont mortes.

- Il n'y a eu que six essais. Et puis, c'est les Volturi qui les ont menés. Eux et les soins…

- Arrête ça, Edward ! Tu essaies quoi ? De me donner de l'espoir ? Je ne ferai que tomber de plus haut quand elle mourra !

- Cooper… »

Il sembla hésiter.

« A la vérité, je ne comprends que trop bien ta réaction. Comme je te disais, à supposer que ce soit arrivé à Bella quand elle était encore humaine… J'aurais pété un câble. J'aurais tout fait pour la convaincre d'avorter. Je lui aurais même payé une fécondation _in vitro _avec du sperme humain si ça avait pu aider ! Mais… »

Il pesa ses mots quelques instants.

« Aline, c'est sa seule chance. Elle ne pourra pas survivre si elle ne la saisit pas. Ça aussi, ça la tuerait. »

Ses mots tombèrent comme un couperet entre nous.

Je me crispai encore plus, bientôt secoué de tremblements alors que le chagrin me submergeait. Edward se détourna vers la fenêtre, gêné.

« On était heureux, avant, soufflai-je. Ça allait, putain. Elle aurait pu s'en passer.

- Tant qu'elle ne croyait pas une grossesse possible, oui. Mais là… Elle en a besoin. Pour être accomplie, elle en a besoin ! »

Je m'abattis dans mon canapé.

Bien sûr, je comprenais Aline. Même si je lui en voulais, et même si je m'en voulais de la comprendre.

Même si je m'en voulais de commencer à appeler la chose qui grandissait dans son ventre « enfant ».

« De toutes façons, elle ne veut plus de moi. »

Edward poussa un soupir tirant entre le cri de victoire et l'agacement.

« Rappelle-moi, c'est quoi que tu me reprochais, à la base ? »

Je pris mon temps pour répondre, de mauvaise humeur.

« Hein ? Me relança-t-il.

- D'avoir fui. Grognai-je.

- Bien ! Ça te dérange pas de refaire l'erreur ?

- Rien à voir ! Elle ne veut plus de moi, elle me craint ! »

Ma voix se brisa à ces mots. Edward acquiesça.

« Pour la partie « elle ne veut plus de moi », tu peux encore tout changer. après tout, quand Bella est réapparue dans ma vie… Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'un couple avec moi. Et regarde ! On est mariés. »

Il souffla.

« Après, pour la partie « elle me craint », c'est sûr que ça pose un chouïa plus de problèmes… »

Il se déplaça, vint devant moi, bras croisés.

« Mais, Cooper, t'as réussi à la faire s'ouvrir à toi ! Elle t'a tout donné, malgré toutes les putain de choses qui ont pu lui arriver ! Elle est prête à mettre au monde un enfant, alors qu'à la base elle ne supportait pas de passer un jour de plus sur cette putain de planète !

- Deux « putain » dans la même phrase ? Relevai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh ça va ! Tu lui as redonné goût à la vie, tu lui as offert ce qui lui manquait !

- Un nouveau moyen de se tuer ?

- De l'amour, du bonheur, un avenir, un enfant !

- On en revient au problème de base !

- Cooper… » souffla-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Elle a besoin de toi. Tu comprends ça ? Malgré le fait qu'elle cherche à la jouer solitaire. Ajouta-t-il en grognant.

- Solitaire ? Elle est collée à Rosalie !

- Non. Elle s'en est détachée dès que tu es parti. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Et compris.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

« Bien sûr. J'étais la seule menace, une fois éliminé de l'équation, elle redevient comme avant. Solitaire et autonome. » murmurai-je.

_Indépendante._

Edward resserra ses doigts sur mon épaule.

« Maintenant, ce qu'on attend de toi, Cooper, c'est que tu acceptes son choix. Et que tu la soutiennes. »

Je secouai la tête, déchiré.

« On ? Réalisai-je soudain.

- Oui. Tout le monde. Et inutile de t'apprendre que Bella est furieuse contre toi.

- Furieuse… soufflai-je.

- Oui, folle de rage ! C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui suis là. Elle était prête à venir t'arracher la tête !

- Ça n'aurait pas arrangé le problème d'Aline.

- Mais ça l'aurait calmée. »

Je soupirai.

« Oh, au fait… Il serait bon que tu reviennes auprès d'Aline… Si, et seulement si tu en as envie ! » rajouta-t-il soudain d'un ton glacial.

Je me redressai d'un coup, le regard noir.

« T'insinues quoi ? Que je… que… je… »

_Que je ne l'aime pas ?_

Mon cœur me fit l'impression de se fendre.

Je ne lui avais même pas dit.

« Il serait temps, tu crois pas ? » répondit Edward à mes pensées.

Je me levai d'un bond, avec colère.

« Putain de télépathe. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, définitivement fracassée. Me tournai vers lui, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Bon, on décolle ou tu restes planté là ? »

Il sourit.

« Heureux de te revoir, Cooper. »

Je soupirai, et nous descendîmes.

« Au fait, votre lune de miel ?

- C'était génial. »

Je remontai dans ma voiture, et lui dans la sienne. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de démarrer que j'étais déjà parti dans un crissement de pneus.

* * *

*** Nous on sait !**

**** Alors ça c'est même pas vrai !**


	21. Retour en force

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

Je vous reviens, enfin, après une longue semaine et demi de partiels (y en a ptêtre qui trouveront ça court mais là j'en pouvais plus) et un début de vacances très mouvementé (mais j'vais pas raconter ma vie, c'est pas ça que vous êtes venues lire hein !).

Je voulais faire un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner de mon absence ; mais les idées ne sortaient pas, et comme je ne voulais pas trop vous faire atendre, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre tel quel.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, et vos encouragements ; d'ailleurs…

J'ai obtenu ma licence de biologie, et avec mention !

*saute partout de joie*

Merci pour tous vos encouragements. Allez savoir, il se peut que ça y ait fait ;)

Ce que ça veut dire concrètement pour vous ? Ben, pas de rattrapages, pas de dernières révisions… Et comme je ne travaille pour le moment que le samedi (je travaillerai plus dès la fin du mois de juin), je peux vous consacrer une bonne partie de temps à l'écriture ! J'ai d'ailleurs pas mal de projets. Avancer Mon requiem, participer au concours Hot Summer (j'ai deux idées pour ça), écrire un ou deux OS, etc…

Mais avant tout, poursuivre cette fic !

Allez, je vous lâche ! Bonne lecture !

_Résumé des semaines précédentes ? Aline est enceinte, et tout le monde l'accepte plus ou moins… Sauf Cooper, qui doit désormais la récupérer… C'est là que ça devient bon, hein ? On va voir comment il va s'y prendre ;-)_

**

* * *

Aline POV

* * *

**

_Un mois de grossesse… Moins un jour _

J'avais obtenu des Cullen qu'ils me lâchent plus ou moins la grappe… Même si je ne leur avais pas demandé ainsi, bien sûr. J'avais simplement fait comme avant : je m'étais renfermée. Jasper l'avait senti de suite, Bella débridant son pouvoir en permanence pour qu'il s'assure que je ne ressentais aucune douleur ou émotion trop forte.

Des émotions trop fortes. Pour ça, je n'en avais pas.

Comme avant.

Et d'ailleurs, il y en avait un que ça étonnait, visiblement.

J'étais en train de faire de la vaisselle quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je savais que les Cullen me surveillaient en permanence, mais ils le faisaient discrètement, comme des ombres, comme si… Je rêvais. Comme si ils n'existaient pas, presque. Sauf Carlisle, qui mesurait régulièrement mon tour de ventre - qui n'évoluait pour le moment pas - et Rose, qui ne se sentait pas rassurée si elle ne m'observait pas deux fois par jour.

Mais là, la présence était dans mon dos, et je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

En attrapant un torchon pour m'essuyer les mains, je me retournai pour faire face à Jasper. Tiens, je me serais attendue à tout sauf lui.

Je m'attendais à Rosalie, vérifiant que je ne me coupe pas avec la vaisselle - à se demander si c'était vraiment mon enfant qu'elle maternait, ou moi - ; à Emmett, s'amusant à essayer de me dégoûter en m'apportant des trucs de différentes odeurs ; ou encore à Bella, qui tournait en rond en assurant que si elle retrouvait Cooper, c'était pour le décapiter. Quoiqu'elle évitait de prononcer son prénom devant moi. Donc elle évitait de se retrouver face à moi.

Jasper me regardait, songeur.

« Je m'attendais à ressentir de la douleur venant de toi. De la tristesse. Une déchirure, je sais pas ! Tu ne l'aimes pas, Cooper ? »

Je soupirai, d'une manière qui, je le savais, lui parut ennuyée. La vérité, c'était que c'était un masque. _Mon_ masque.

« Tu nous la joues service psychanalyse ?

- Ouvert 24 heures sur 24, répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

- Hey Jazzman, t'es au courant que des psys comme toi, elle en bouffe quatre au p'tit déj' ? » intervint Emmett en passant devant la porte de la cuisine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, attendant la suite.

« Au fait, Aline, pour ton midi, je te ramène un ou deux cerfs ? »

Et la voilà, la suite. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, à l'instar de Jasper.

Emmett haussa les épaules, et comprit qu'il devait nous laisser. Il sortit, et la maison redevint plus silencieuse qu'une tombe. Enfin… Pas vraiment.

Depuis une semaine, je me rendais compte que… j'entendais plus de choses. Ou j'entendais mieux, plus simplement. Je ne savais pas vraiment.

Le bruit de mon cœur. Les pas étouffés. Le vent dans les feuilles, quand je sortais. Les sons me semblaient plus accessibles…

Je me faisais peut-être des idées. Peut-être était-ce le fait de vivre au milieu d'une forêt, entourée de vampires - autant dire dans le silence.

Peut-être qu'il y avait un rapport avec le père de mon enfant.

Jasper attendait d'ailleurs toujours que je daigne lui faire part de mes sentiments. Il pouvait bien attendre.

Il avait plusieurs siècles, après tout.

Il soupira et reprit la parole.

« Je ne crois pas que tu ne l'aimes pas. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à ressentir d'émotions autres que ton envie de t'éloigner.

- Euh… Parce que c'est la seule chose que je ressens, peut-être ? » Tentai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il secoua la tête, me dardant de son regard inquisiteur, absolument pas dupe. Mais il devait bien comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'évoquer Cooper. Je n'avais même pas l'intention de penser à lui ! Enfin, ça, c'était ambitieux.

Il me manquait, et c'était déchirant. C'était précisément la putain de raison pour laquelle je me repliais sur moi-même. Il n'était pas capable de comprendre ça, l'empathe ? Il ne pouvait pas juste me laisser vivre ma vie ?

« De la colère, c'est un peu mieux. Tu commences à éprouver des choses. »

Je le fusillai du regard.

Rosalie intervint à ce moment et grogna sur son frère.

« Fous-lui la paix toi ! Tu crois que c'est bon d'être énervée, dans son état ?

- Ça va, je ne suis pas malade, non plus, m'énervai-je encore plus.

- Bien, Aline. Maintenant que tu n'es plus qu'un bloc de glace, ça fait quoi si je prononce le prénom de Cooper ? » reprit calmement Jasper.

La douleur me déchira, et je me retournai vivement vers la fenêtre face à l'évier pour leur cacher mes larmes.

J'entendis clairement la colère de Rosalie, et Jasper sortit de la maison - calmement, je supposais. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Mais pourquoi ?

J'avais retenu trop longtemps mes larmes. Elles ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler de mes yeux, désormais ; et je savais que Rosalie était derrière moi. Attendant simplement que je fasse un signe annonçant que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Je ne remarquai que je serrais fortement le torchon qu'un temps indéfini plus tard, et je le jetai plus loin sur le plan de travail, en colère.

Je repris mon souffle, contrôlai ma respiration, et reprit mon activité : frotter mon verre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus brillant qu'un diamant.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, légère ; et je me raidis violemment. Même si je savais que c'était Rosalie. Même si je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour me rappeler son soutien. Même si…

Elle me prit le verre des mains et le posa à côté de l'évier, me forçant à aller jusqu'au canapé où je m'assis sans la regarder. J'avais honte. J'étais minable.

Oui, j'étais minable sans _lui_. Et lui, il était où ? Il n'était plus là. Il ne voulait pas de notre enfant. De mon enfant.

« Tu lui en veux ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Non. »

Je baissai le regard.

« Je suis juste triste.

- Arrête. T'es déchirée.

- Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit de l'être ? M'énervai-je soudain.

- C'est pas la meilleure réaction ! Tu es en droit de lui en vouloir à mort ! S'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

- Oh, oui, ça m'avancerait, c'est vrai.

- Aline ! Ça na te ressemble pas vraiment de te laisser abattre ainsi ! »

Je relevai pour la première fois les yeux vers elle, et lui lançai un regard froid, la coupant.

« Ah oui ? » Fis-je d'une voix mesurée. « Qu'en sais-tu ? »

Elle garda le silence, visiblement surprise. Hésitante.

Je me levai, une main protectrice sur mon ventre.

« Tu étais au lycée, toutes ces années. Et tu ne m'as pas vue. Tu n'as rien vu, comme tous les autres. Pas que je vous en veuille, à toi ou à n'importe qui ! Mais si, ça me ressemble de me laisser abattre. Je me suis laissée enliser des années. Je l'ai laissé faire - mon beau-père. Je lui ai laissé le pouvoir, j'ai même laissé ma mère se tuer pour lui ! Je… »

Mes mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge, et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mon corps était secoué de tremblements, et j'avais la nausée.

Un haut-le-cœur me souleva soudain l'estomac et je me précipitai aux toilettes, rapidement rejointe par Rosalie qui, contrairement à son habitude, ne me tint pas les cheveux pendant que je rendais mon dernier repas.

Elle attendit que j'aie fini, calmement ; puis me tendit de quoi me débarbouiller quand je me relevai.

Je me sentais vide. Si vide.

Et pourtant, il y avait cet être en moi, qui complétait ma vie.

Les larmes aux yeux, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

« Je n'ai pas ta force. » murmurai-je simplement à Rosalie…

**

* * *

Cooper POV

* * *

**

_Un mois de grossesse plus un jour._

En quelques heures Edward et moi avions rallié Forks ; je sortis de la voiture, et voulus me diriger vers la maison des Cullen, mais Bella m'intercepta, l'air mauvais.

« Toi et Moi. Une discussion. Tout de suite ! »

Oups.

« Tu ne préfères pas plutôt que j'aille rejoindre Al… tentai-je d'une petite voix.

- TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Elle était vraiment en colère. je grimaçai, et Edward m'adressa un pauvre sourire.

Bella m'entraîna dans la forêt, et je la suivis sans rechigner. À quoi bon ?

Quand nous fûmes assez loin pour éviter les oreilles humaines - mais pas vampiriques, hélas, et j'imaginais déjà Emmett tendant l'oreille en se frottant les mains -, elle se tourna vers moi, toujours rageuse, et je me refermai, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Cooper.

- Bella.

- Ravie de te revoir dans la région !

- J'adorerais discuter nouvelles du coin avec toi, mais là, j'ai quelqu'un à revoir. Sans vouloir te froisser. »

J'y allais au culot. Mais finalement, elle m'énervait un peu ; je ne lui avais pas demandé de se mêler de ma vie.

Ok, elle non plus ne m'avait rien demandé quand je m'étais mis en tête de la recoller avec Edward. Mais ç'avait toujours été comme ça entre nous : on assurait les arrières de l'autre et on s'arrangeait pour qu'il vive le plus heureux possible.

Je savais où était mon bonheur. Je savais aussi qu'en l'occurrence, ça allait être l'enfer, à attendre de voir si sa santé faiblissait ou non. Mais je savais que, cette fois, j'étais prêt à l'assumer.

Et Bella me retardait.

« Tu te soucies d'elle, maintenant ? Avait-elle enchaîné.

- C'est parce que je me suis toujours soucié d'elle que je me suis barré !

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai qu'en vous séparant de quelques centaines de kilomètres, tu étais plus à même de la protéger !

- Rien ne peut la protéger de la décision qu'elle a prise !

- Peut-être, mais ton soutien est souhaitable, merde !

- C'est bien dommage, parce que ce n'est pas pour lui apporter mon soutien que je suis revenu, crachai-je.

- Génial ! Fit semblant de s'extasier Bella avec de grands gestes.

- C'est parce que je l'aime. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle pense le contraire. Parce que je en veux pas qu'elle soit seule pour ce qui… va suivre. Parce que finalement, je suis égoïste et je ne veux pas la laisser aux mains d'autres personnes, peut-être ! Mais cet enfant, cette chose qui grandit en elle… ça n'aurait jamais dû être ! »

Suite à me tirade rageuse, Bella se calma ; elle commença à me regarder vraiment, alors que je sentais la fureur la quitter.

Et, soudain, elle redevint la Bella plus fragile et compréhensive qui avait été ma confidente pour bien des choses.

Elle était même triste pour moi, je le voyais, et ça me tuait.

Elle s'approcha de moi, me serrant contre elle.

« Ok, Cooper… »

Je posai mon front contre le sien, soufflant profondément.

Puis je me mis à trembler, incapable de me contrôler. Serrant les poings pour ne pas devenir fou. M'empêchant d'aller déraciner quelques arbres pour évacuer ma colère. Grognant pour évacuer la tension qui m'habitait - mais rien ne partait. Je devenait fou, elle me manquait, je l'aimais, j'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin de la rejoindre, tout de suite. Mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas être très réceptive, et je savais aussi que j'étais trop tendu pour ne pas risquer de lui faire du mal si elle réveillait la fureur en moi.

Putain de merde.

Soudain, un violent choc me coupa le souffle, et je reculai, me tenant le ventre à deux mains.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de sentir Bella bouger.

Je ne l'avais pas vu esquisser ce geste en arrière.

Et, alors que des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux… Bordel, elle avait beau être moins forte que moi, avec l'effet de surprise et la vitesse qu'elle y avait mis, je dû mettre quelques secondes à retrouver une posture à peu près normale et à pouvoir la regarder avec étonnement.

Reprenant un souffle plus profond quoiqu'un peu sifflant, je récupérai assez d'air pour lui demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle me contemplait avec de grands yeux calmes.

« Parce que t'étais en train de partir en live. Il fallait que tu te calmes avant de repartir voir Aline. »

Elle se retourna, commençant à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêta et me regarda une dernière fois.

« Oh, et parce que j'en avais envie. Bon courage, Cooper ! »

Elle m'adressa un signe de la main, et disparut, alors que je secouais la tête, vaguement énervé, mais également plus détendu.

Elle m'avait bien eu pour le coup. À l'occasion, faudrait que je trouve à me venger.

Mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, j'avais quelqu'un à retrouver…

**

* * *

Aline POV

* * *

**

Assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine des Cullen, je grignotais du boudin noir crû tartiné sur du pain quand une présence se fit sentir dans mon dos.

Mais, cette fois, étrangement, la dite présence me fit me raidir et frissonner.

La colère me gagna alors qu'un grondement me semblait sortir de mes entrailles - il allait falloir que je réfléchisse à ces manifestations étranges à l'occasion -, et je _sus_ avec certitude mais sans comprendre comment qui avait pénétré la cuisine.

Je ne me retournai pas. Je repris une bouchée de ma tartine.

Je m'attendais à pas mal de choses, encore une fois. Ressentir de la peur, de la méfiance, de la colère. Et encore une fois je fus surprise. De la colère, il y en avait ; mais ce qui l'emporta fut l'agacement.

« Salut. Oh, et bon appétit. » fit-_il_.

Je me retournai, lui adressant un regard froid. Derrière lui, j'aperçus Rosalie, qui, les bras croisés, lui renvoyait la même regard que moi. Il devait savoir qu'elle était là. Ça ne semblait pas le troubler. Mais, étais-je bête ? Rien n'était de nature à le troubler.

« Je lis de la colère dans tes yeux. J'm'attendais pas à ça. » commenta-t-il en penchant la tête.

Je me retournai pour me faire couler un verre d'eau.

« Ravie de te revoir. » balançai-je d'une voix froide. « Tu t'y attendais à ça ?

- A ce que tu fasses de l'humour ? Certes pas.

- Alors tu ne crois pas que je sois ravie ? Fis-je en lui faisant à nouveau face.

- C'est une question piège ?

- Parce que je suis du genre à poser des pièges dans ce que je dis ?

- Ça, c'en est une.

- Tes réponses ne sont pas constructives.

- Ton comportement non plus.

- C'est toi qui me parles de mon comportement ? » M'énervai-je.

Il sourit.

Je me renfrognai. C'était donc ça, qu'il voulait ? M'énerver ?

Je pinçai les lèvres et le retournai vers la fenêtre.

« Je ne veux plus te voir. Fis-je froidement.

- Dommage. Je crois pas que t'aies la force de me déloger. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

Et puis, soudain, je n'en avais plus envie de cette tartine de boudin crû… Putain d'envies de femme enceinte !


	22. Quand on aime

**Bonjour bonjour !**

_Me voilà aujourd'hui avec un léger retard par rapport au jour où je poste d'ordinaire… Pas par manque d'inspiration, plutôt par manque de temps et de bonne volonté de la part de mon ordi. Qui décide de planter alors que je suis en train de taper la suite des retrouvailles difficiles de nos amoureux. Quelle plaie. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je change d'ordi cet été._

_Enfin bref me revoilà quand même ! Et j'espère que vous allez aimer. On n'avance pas beaucoup dans le temps ; parce que j'ai décidé (hey, il y a des privilèges à être l'auteur ;-) ) que c'était plus intéressant de s'attarder sur le retour de Cooper auprès d'Aline. Enfin, je vais pas trop en dire, hein ! Je vous laisse découvrir ! _

**Melo.c.42 : Merci ! Ouais, y a comme un courant d'air froid entre nos deux amoureux hein… Mais quand est-ce que, et comment, ça va se réchauffer ? Haha…**

_

* * *

Un mois et deux jours de grossesse

* * *

_

**Cooper POV

* * *

**

Bon. Il faut ce qu'il faut, comme on dit, hein !

J'avais laissé à Aline la nuit pour bien se mettre dans le crâne que j'étais de retour. Salut, la compagnie, j'arrive, je dépose mes valises et je m'installe pour quelques mois. J'avais décidé de lui laisser quelques heures de tranquillité, mais pas plus ; faut pas abuser.

Il était 8 heures. Aline était réveillée. Et moi, j'étais prêt à commencer mon opération de réhabilitation. Parce qu'après tout, il s'agissait bien là de réhabilitation…

J'attendais qu'elle apparaisse dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement que d'y passer. Grossesse oblige.

Je l'entendis descendre après un passage à la salle de bains et aux toilettes ; j'étais assis sur le plan de travail, à côté de l'évier. L'attendant calmement.

Ok… Calmement, en apparence. C'était le principal.

Elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et se figea en me voyant.

Elle m'observa quelques secondes, impénétrable, puis fit demi-tour.

Ce fut Rosalie qui apparut derrière elle pour venir chercher de quoi lui faire un petit déjeuner, me fusillant du regard au passage. Et merde. J'avais zappé cette alliance. Ça n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche.

Je soupirai, et me levai pour me rendre dans la salle à manger, où s'était assise Aline.

Elle se raidit légèrement quand elle me sentit arriver derrière elle, mais ne réagit pas plus.

Je m'assis en face d'elle.

Je la regardai.

Et elle leva les yeux, croisant les miens ; me surprenant violemment.

Elle soutenait mon regard. Sans ciller.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Je pensais qu'après mon éclat, Aline me craindrait. Que je verrais la peur dans ses yeux, qu'elle aurait des mouvements de recul, que…

Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse.

Je me levai brusquement, et sortis, sonné.

Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Le problème n'était pas qu'Aline avait peur de moi, non…

Mais maintenant que j'y repensais… devais-je vraiment être étonné ?

Je me rappelai nos débuts. Avant, quand on ne se connaissait pas… Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle ne regardait personne, pas même les Cullen.

Puis je l'avais défendue. Elle ne m'avait pas accordé plus d'attention pour autant. Ni la première fois, alors que je ne lui avais même pas adressé la parole, dans le couloir. Ni la deuxième fois, où je l'avais invitée - ok, forcée -, à se joindre à nous à table, et où les Cullen avaient commencé à lui parler.

C'était moi qui était revenu vers elle. Pour l'inviter à ce foutu bal de la Saint Valentin.

C'était elle qui m'avait dit non, sèchement. Mon premier râteau. Y repenser me fit rire.

C'était moi qui avait lourdement insisté. Elle semblait craindre mon contact. Elle semblait ne vouloir qu'une chose ; disparaître. Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à me tenir tête.

Je me souvins de ses cheveux tirés en arrière, mais brillant quand même sous l'éclairage au néon des couloirs ; de l'odeur attirante et émouvante de son sang, que malgré moi mon corps avait appris à reconnaître. De ses yeux noirs trop souvent baissés mais qui, quand ils se relevaient vers moi pour soutenir mon regard, m'entraînaient dans un gouffre de profondeur et de tout un tas d'émotions. Je me souvenais de la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts, de la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre les lèvres pour contenir le plaisir qui montait en elle - entre nous - quand on faisait l'amour. J'avais presque l'impression de sentir la pulpe de ses doigts, chaude et douce, parcourir mes muscles figés, les faisant revivre et trembler d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je me sentais à nouveau entrer en elle, m'investir dans sa chaleur, et je me revoyais la ramener prudemment à moi - je la voulais toujours près, le plus près possible, j'aimais sentir jusqu'au moindre frisson de sa peau contre la mienne. Je sentais encore ma peau se réchauffer contre la sienne, et ma main se referma comme pour étreindre son imaginaire présence à côté de moi.

Le rêve s'enfuit et la réalité me revint ; l'odeur du bois mouillé venant remplacer celle de la peau d'Aline, le vent frais venant chasser la sensation de sa chaleur. La lumière grise me faisait mal aux yeux, remplaçant la pénombre qui faisait toute l'intimité de nos étreintes. Le vide m'envahit et je me forçai à d'autres souvenirs pour ne pas laisser la mélancolie m'infiltrer.

Je souris en repensant à notre conversation, ce jour où je m'étais assis à sa table au self.

**oOo**

_Flash back_

Je m'étais assis face à Aline, et elle avait levé la tête.

« Je peux ? Avais-je demandé.

- Question de pure forme. » avait-elle fait d'une voix sèche et un regard noir. « Tu n'as pas attendu ma permission. »

Ma bouche avait béée, et je l'avais regardée avec des yeux ronds.

Elle était bien la première à m'avoir parlé ainsi, et franchement, venant d'elle, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

« Tu veux que je me relève et te repose la question ? » Avais-je fait, une fois le choc passé.

Elle avait serré la mâchoire.

« Non. C'est moi qui m'en vais. »

Sonné, je l'avais rattrapée sans même y réfléchir.

Déjà, à cet instant précis, j'avais pu être certain que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres.

_Fin du flash-back_

**oOo**

Mon cœur se dilata quand je songeai au moment où elle m'avait enfin dit oui.

Je fermai les yeux.

J'aimais cette fille. Plus que tout, et ce, depuis cette première vraie discussion en tête à tête - même si je ne l'avais alors pas compris.

Je souris à nouveau en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait répondu quand je lui avais dit ne pas être quelqu'un de bien.

_« Oh. Et tu me dis ça, comme ça. Après m'avoir invitée à un bal ? »_

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Elle avait gardé son calme, ne s'en était pas inquiétée et n'avait pas non plus haussé les épaules avec un rire de dinde et un commentaire du style « comme tu es drôle ».

Je secouai la tête, avec un sourire. Ça c'était certain, Aline n'était pas une dinde.

Et déjà à cette époque où son beau-père était toujours en vie et où elle ne savait rien de moi, elle n'hésitait pas à me tenir tête.

Non, elle était timide et renfermée ; mais pas peureuse, ça, jamais. Elle était combative. Et j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Bien entendu qu'elle n'allait pas me fixer avec un regard apeuré.

Et bien entendu que j'allais patiner pour réussir à gagner à nouveau sa confiance.

Mais putain quel con. Ok, je ne regrettais pas le fait de ne pas vouloir de cet enfant. Il était nuisible pour elle, merde ! Mais je n'aurais jamais dû réagir si violemment. J'aurais dû rester calme, lui expliquer mon point de vue. Peut-être en plus qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurais eu une chance de la convaincre d'avorter. Je ne savais pas. Mais ce qu était sûr, c'était que j'aurais pu rester à côté d'elle.

Sauf que le choc m'avait aveuglé, la peur m'avait tétanisé. Hé oui. De nous deux, j'étais celui qui était immortel. Le plus fort, le moins vulnérable. Celui qui ne risquait pas sa vie.

Mais de nous deux, c'était moi qui avait peur.

Je me redressai, agacé.

Et remarquai Rosalie, les bras croisés, m'observant d'un air fermé. Elle me fit un signe de tête, et je la suivis dans les bois. Visiblement, elle avait des choses à me dire, et il ne me serait d'aucune utilité d'espérer y échapper.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quand nous fûmes assez éloignés de la maison des Cullen.

Elle me regarda avec agacement, elle aussi.

« Bon, écoute, Cooper… C'est plutôt sympa de ta part d'avoir rejoint Aline après l'avoir lamentablement laissée tomber, mais là, tu dois bien te rendre compte que ta présence l'énerve plus qu'autre chose !

- … Et alors ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle poussa un profond soupir rageur.

« Fous-lui la paix ! Tu crois que c'est bon dans son état d'être en permanence sur les nerfs ?

- Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans votre conversation, Rose, Aline avait déjà des sautes d'humeur avant son retour… fit la voix d'Emmett, qui sortit la tête de derrière un gros chêne.

- EMMETT ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! C'est une conversation PRIVEE ! Retourne chasser tes grizzlys ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux face à l'éclat de la belle blonde. Oh la vache. Ça devait être quelque chose, de vivre des siècles avec elle !

En ricanant, Emmett repartit. Tant pis pour son soutien.

Rosalie se retourna vers moi.

« Bon. On en était où ? Écoute, je pense que tu dois lui laisser du temps, je suis d'accord pour essayer de la calmer à ton égard, mais, finalement… Tu devrais attendre la naissance de son enfant, tiens ! »

_À condition qu'il naisse…_

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense connaître Aline encore un petit peu mieux que toi. » commençai-je à m'agacer à mon tour. « Alors ok, je sais que je l'énerve. Ok, je sais que ça ne va pas s'arranger en deux jours. Mais j'ai fait une erreur en la quittant, et je ne pense pas que c'est en repartant quelques mois que je vais la réparer ! »

Rosalie me lança un regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Et puis merde ! C'est vrai que si elle avait accepté d'avorter, je me sentirais mieux, je ne vais pas le nier ! Mais elle a fait son choix, et tant pis, j'assume désormais ! J'ai pas envie d'être absent au cas où ça se passerait mal ! » repris-je, éprouvant le besoin de tout lâcher.

Elle soupira, et secoua la tête, le regard toujours noir.

« Tu ne veux pas admettre que ça peut bien se passer, hein ?

- Non ! Parce que, vois-tu, je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans le futur avec Aline en bonne santé et un bébé dans ses bras ! J'ai beau m'y efforcer, je n'arrive pas à le _voir_.

- A croire que les mecs aussi peuvent faire un déni de grossesse.

- Ahah, très drôle. Tu permets, je la note celle-là. J'essaierai de la replacer !

- C'était pas pour te faire rire !

- A ce qu'il me semble, Alice a beau se concentrer, elle non plus n'arrive pas à voir Aline vivante !

- Elle ne la voit pas non plus morte, je tiens à te signaler ! Elle ne voit rien !

- Futur incertain, génial, j'adore !

- Faut-il donc toujours que tout soit prévu dans ta petite vie, Cooper ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était quoi ces accusations ? S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne faisais jamais, c'était des plans pour l'avenir ! J'avais toujours été du style _Carpe diem_. Vivre au jour le jour.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Repris-je.

- Oui. Parce que toi, tu fais n'importe quoi. »

Félicitations à Rosalie. Elle avait réussi à m'agacer. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

Et merde. Finalement, elle n'avait pas - tout à fait - tort. Je jouais au yoyo, pensant Amour éternel avec Aline, puis me barrant, puis revenant…

« Qu'importe. Finalement, c'est pas ton problème. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, j'ai une ex à reconquérir. » lâchai-je sèchement.

Elle fit un geste évasif du poignet.

« Fais donc. Mais, Cooper… »

Elle se rapprocha de moi, plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Tu sais, ce sera plus facile pour elle de t'accepter le jour où tu accepteras _votre_ enfant. »

Je ne pus empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma poitrine à la mention de _notre_ enfant, et Rosalie grogna à son tour.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard ainsi pendant un long moment ; et je finis par faire demi-tour en direction de la maison - en direction d'Aline.

Je n'avais même pas envie de penser aux derniers mots de Rosalie. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui comptait réellement. Aline. Et pas le parasite qui grandissait en elle.

Quoiqu'on veuille bien essayer de me faire accepter.

**oOo**

_

* * *

Un mois et quelques jours de grossesse

* * *

_

**Aline POV

* * *

**

« Salut Aline ! » chantonna une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me renfrogner. Cette fois, je pouvais en être sûre. Cooper n'était pas prêt de repartir en escapade.

« Cooper. » répondis-je en prenant un bol dans le placard.

Je réfléchis deux secondes, fis la moue, regardai dans le frigo, et finalement attrapai un paquet de céréales dans le garde manger à côté.

Rosalie fit son apparition, et me sortit une brique de lait quand je m'assis.

« Elle n'aime pas le lait. » fit Cooper avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Je regardai Rosalie avec un petit hochement de tête pour confirmer, et elle rangea le lait. Elle sortit de la cuisine.

Il était celui qui me connaissait le mieux. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Ça, même ma grossesse ne l'avait pas - encore - changé. J'avais toujours détesté le lait.

Je mangeai en silence, sans _le _regarder. De toutes façons, il était toujours à proximité. Sauf la nuit ; je supposais donc qu'il avait chassé pendant que je dormais, cette nuit. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs que la veille.

Étrangement, Rosalie ne restait pas forcément toujours dans les parages. Elle n'hésitait visiblement pas à me laisser parfois seule avec Cooper. Je supposais donc d'une part que mon enfant ne risquait rien avec lui, malgré la haine qu'il affichait pour lui, et d'autre part qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle espérait. Une réconciliation, par exemple.

Mais bien sûr.

Mon cœur battait toujours pour Cooper. Sauf que mon enfant était à mes yeux le plus important. Sans discussion possible. Et le fait que Cooper le refuse…

Ça avait cassé quelque chose en moi. Entre nous.

C'était un mal pour un bien on pouvait se dire. Au moins désormais je pouvais envisager l'avenir sans Cooper. Je n'en étais plus dépendante ; et cette dépendance commençait à me faire peur.

Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais. C'était si facile de dire ça… quand il était loin de moi. Mais là, il était à côté. Et il me regardait sans ciller.

Je finis par relever la tête pour ancrer mes yeux aux siens.

J'étais juste incapable de l'ignorer. Une part de moi était incapable de ne pas l'affronter. Même si ça me brisait. Même si ça me demandait un effort pour ne pas le lui montrer. Mais… il y avait cette rancœur en moi. Cette rancœur qui faisait que je soutenais son regard, espérant peut-être… Quoi ? Y voir de la culpabilité d'avoir rejeté notre enfant ?

Ses yeux dorés me sondaient. Puis c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il me demanda :

« T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

- Tu as fait la tête en ouvrant le frigo. Je suppose que tu n'y as pas trouvé l'aliment que tu voulais. »

Je suppose que mon regard s'assombrit. Il me connaissait réellement mieux que personne.

« Je demanderai à Rosalie de m'acheter un ou deux trucs.

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger. » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et détournai mon regard aussitôt.

Très drôle.

« Aline, je vais à l'épicerie. De quoi t'as besoin ? » Demanda soudain Rosalie, qui passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Je pouvais être certaine que Cooper jubilait intérieurement.

« De foie… » grognai-je.

Les deux vampires m'entourant haussèrent les sourcils.

« J'ai envie de foies de volaille, repris-je.

- Ah… Ok, je vais te chercher ça… » répondit Rose d'une voix hésitante.

Quoi ? En quoi était-ce dégoûtant ? D'accord, j'avais déjà mangé du foie quand j'étais plus jeune ; j'avais alors eu un problème de carence en fer, et c'était mon médecin - Carlisle, je m'en souvenais désormais - qui m'avait conseillé de manger des aliments riches en fer. Mon père, alors encore en vie, m'avait nourrie de foies de volaille et d'épinards.

Je n'avais pas aimé à l'époque, mais là, j'en avais envie.

« Du foie, hein ? » commenta Cooper avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Je relevai le regard ; je n'aurais pas dû.

Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens ; et soudain, le nouveau monde que je tenais tant à me créer se mit à tourner et celui que je partageais avec Cooper quelques semaines auparavant revint timidement pointer le bout de son nez.

Ses yeux ambre clair me fixaient avec tout un tas de lueurs différentes, que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'arrivais à distinguer chez _lui_. Il y avait du regret, de l'amusement, de la douleur, de la détermination. Toutes ces émotions que je lisais en lui, se répercutaient en moi et je savais qu'il pouvait lui aussi les lire dans mon regard. J'éprouvais les mêmes, à ceci près que chez moi il n'y avait pas d'amusement mais sans doute… de la déception.

Mon regard glissa sur son front ; ses cheveux blonds coiffés en piques désordonnées m'attirèrent soudain, et je réprimai l'envie de glisser ma main dedans - comme j'aimais le faire toutes ces nuits où nous avions dormi ensemble… Où j'avais dormi avec lui, plutôt.

Sa peau de marbre semblait immobile ; il _était _immobile. C'était tout à fait lui, finalement. Une valeur sûre, sur laquelle j'aurais pensé pouvoir m'appuyer non pas toute ma vie, mais un an durant… c'était ce qui hier me faisait peur, mais aujourd'hui me manquait.

Et demain… ?

Oui, de quoi demain allait-il être fait ? Serait-il encore là, une fois mon enfant né - je n'arrivais pas à imaginer une autre possibilité - ? Je doutais, je doutais tellement depuis un mois. Je regrettais ces moments où tout était évident. Où je prenais les jours comme ils venaient, sans songer à l'échéance que Cooper m'avait accordée.

Je m'en étais voulu pour ça, mais oui, j'avais besoin de lui. Même encore aujourd'hui. Et le réaliser me fit détourner le regard en même temps qu'une pointe me lacérait le cœur.

En face de moi je sentis qu'il s'affaissait légèrement, et quand je lui jetai un discret coup d'œil, je notai qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et qu'il semblait soudain fatigué.

Qu'étions-nous en train de devenir ?

Le chagrin m'assaillit et je me levai brusquement, plaçant mon bol et ma cuillère au lave-vaisselle. Mais avant que j'aie pu quitter la cuisine les bras de Cooper m'encerclaient, et je hoquetai, divisée entre la peur qui me tenaillait les entrailles et me criait de m'échapper de son étreinte, et mon corps qui refusait au contraire de bouger, qui me suppliait de me laisser aller. Son odeur m'envahit comme un cocon et je le sentis enfouir son visage dans mon cou, ses bras raffermir sa prise autour de ma taille pour coller mon dos à son torse, et ses formes épouser les miennes.

Combien de temps dura notre étreinte ? Dix secondes ? Plus ?

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et je me mis à trembler à son contact froid et bouillant à la fois ; je me mordis la lèvre pour que les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux ne coulent pas, et je serrai les poings pour contenir les frissons qui agitaient mes muscles.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il soudain contre la peau de mon cou.

Mon cœur explosa.

Mon estomac se contracta.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent.

Ma main l'effleura.

Mon esprit se connecta de nouveau au sien.

Ma peau appela son contact.

Puis mon corps se reprit, et dans un raidissement se dégagea de ses bras froids, et je sortis de la cuisine, de la maison et de l'étourdissant monde dans lequel il m'entraînait dès qu'il posait le regard sur moi…

**oOo**

**

* * *

Cooper POV

* * *

**

Aline était en train de m'échapper, et tout ce que je ressentais, c'était cette si désarmante détresse, cette douleur qui me déchirait, et…

Je ne pouvais juste pas la laisser s'éloigner. Seigneur, comment avais-je pu partir deux semaines loin d'elle ?

Je m'élançai à sa poursuite ; elle était déjà dehors, à l'orée du bois. J'étais donc resté figé si longtemps ? Je sentais d'ici l'odeur de ses larmes, et si j'arrêtai de courir à vitesse vampirique, néanmoins j'avançai à grandes enjambées vers elle. Je ne voulais pas la surprendre, la mettre mal à l'aise, je voulais qu'elle me voie approcher… et elle me sentait derrière elle, je le savais.

Elle se retourna violemment vers moi, et je stoppai net. Son regard m'interdisait d'approcher. Elle était bouleversée. Moi aussi. Nous l'étions tout autant l'un que l'autre, et qu'y faire ? Je voulais juste me laisser aller à nos sentiments. Et elle voulait se laisser aller au fruit de notre amour. Alors pourquoi nos chemins semblaient-ils se séparer ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et je me figeai en attendant sa réponse à l'aveu de mes sentiments.

* * *

**Pom pom pom pom… J'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage en attendant la suite… Mouarf. Hésitez pas à envoyer des messages de soutien à mon ordinateur, qu'il réussisse à tenir jusqu'à ce que je lui achète un remplaçant (enfin, seulement si vous m'en voulez pas trop de vous laisser avec une fin si sadique…)**


	23. Papa

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour l'attente… Pas que mon ordi ait planté, mais mon inspiration, un peu ^^. Et ce chapitre est très important (du moins de mon point de vue), donc je ne voulais surtout pas le bâcler… Vous allez voir pourquoi.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Elles me motivent à continuer cette histoire OC ; ben ouais, après tout, c'était un petit peu risqué de poster une fic avec pour personnages principaux deux personnes ne sortant pas de Twilight…**

**Donc je vais me taire et vous laisser lire. En cadeau d'excuse, je vous livre un chapitre plus long que d'haitude.**

**Un merci à **_**Aurélie**_** (enfin, Aurlie, mais j'suppose que c'est juste une erreur de frappe ^^) pour ta review. J'irai faire un tour sur tes fics ! Et si tu veux des conseils pour poster sur FF, n'hésite pas à me demander.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

Aline POV_

_Je t'aime._

C'était tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait murmuré contre ma peau…

Tout ce que je savais déjà, au fond de moi, parce que son corps l'avait toujours dit au mien. Durant nos étreintes, nos peaux se disaient ces mots que nous nous interdisions. Ces mots qui sonnaient comme un danger… Ou comme une sentence inéluctable. Une histoire qui n'avait rien d'impossible, mais qui impliquait soit une fin avortée - si, fragile humaine, je venais à mourir -, soit une transformation - afin que nos natures différentes ne nous séparent plus.

Nous nous aimions, et j'avais appris à nouveau à lui faire confiance. Alors oui, peut-être, très certainement même, j'aurais fini par parler de transformation avec lui.

Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait. L'aurait-il accepté ou non… Je ne savais pas. Edward ne l'avait pas voulu pour Bella. Mais Cooper avait condamné cette décision.

Alors peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il était, je pourrais être vampire, ou en voie de le devenir.

Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Pas que je croyais réellement au destin, auparavant. Pas que j'en avais réellement quelque chose à faire de savoir si une force guidait nos devenirs ou si tout était aléatoire.

Notre bébé était là, et tout avait changé. Pas la force de nos sentiments, non. Mais la voie que notre couple suivait.

Et nous étions séparés. Je lui faisais face, à l'orée du bois, les larmes aux yeux. Lui ne pouvait pleurer, mais je pouvais lire la détresse dans son regard. Son regard qui se posa sur ce qui nous éloignait, ce qui était venu se placer entre nous, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré.

Mon ventre. Notre enfant.

Je posai ma main dessus, geste se voulant protecteur, mais si futile ! Et le regard de Cooper s'assombrit.

Il releva finalement les yeux vers moi, mais son regard sembla me traverser pour aller se poser derrière moi… Comme s'il ne me voyait plus.

Pourtant, il me parla.

« Je t'ai perdue, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il, assez fort cependant pour que je l'entende.

Je ne réagis pas de suite. Je baissai simplement le regard.

Signe que non, il ne m'avait pas perdue. Presque à mon grand désespoir.

Non, je ne me méfiais pas de lui. Au fond de moi, je savais que, même s'il avait réagi violemment à l'annonce de ma grossesse, jamais il ne se permettrait de me faire du mal. De me retirer cet enfant que je désirais plus que tout. Jamais il ne lèverait la main sur moi, jamais il ne permettrait que je souffre. Il préférerait… Tout, mais pas ça. Même si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant.

« C'est plutôt moi qui t'aie perdu, en fait. » soufflai-je en réponse.

Il se fixa à nouveau sur moi, les pupilles rétrécies, alerte. Ne comprenant pas réellement ce que je venais de dire… Ou plutôt pourquoi je pensais ça.

« En désirant garder cet enfant. Je sais que tu ne me le retireras pas. Mais je sais aussi… que tu ne le veux pas. C'est ma décision qui nous sépare. » conclus-je.

Il fit un pas vers moi, rapide, et mes yeux se soudèrent aux siens.

Nous étions immobiles, distants de quoi ? Dix mètres ? Mais c'était comme si tout nous séparait.

« Aline, ce n'est pas de cet enfant dont je ne veux pas. »

Mon estomac se tordit, et un tas d'émotions m'envahit. Toutes ces choses que je ressentais avant, pour lui - ces souvenirs. Le souvenir de ses bras autour de moi, de son étreinte réconfortante. De son odeur, de la fraîcheur de sa peau, à laquelle mon corps s'était habitué. La façon dont son contact éveillait mes sens.

« C'est de ce qu'il pourrait te faire. » acheva-t-il.

Ma main resta posée sur mon ventre encore plat ; je ne savais que lui répondre au final.

Alors je choisis de lui dire juste ce que je ressentais. Même si c'était irrationnel et sans doute… idiot.

« Je ne le ressens pas comme un danger… Cooper, c'est comme si… je le sentais. Et je sais que ça ne peut pas être possible. Pas à ce stade de la grossesse, mais… »

Mon regard était planté dans celui du père de mon enfant. Presque implorant. Non, pas presque ; j'implorais vraiment Cooper de me croire. Je l'implorais de me _faire confiance_.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il me protège. »

De la souffrance à l'état pur passa dans les yeux ambre.

Il refit un nouveau pas vers moi, plus hésitant. Plus prudent. Sondant mes yeux comme par crainte que je ne m'enfuie.

Je me m'enfuis pas.

Il refit un autre pas, puis un de plus. Très lentement, il franchit la distance nous séparant ; et quand enfin il fut à ma hauteur et que son odeur, et son électrisante proximité, furent à ma portée… Je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Levant seulement la tête pour que mon regard lise toujours le sien.

Et il leva sa main.

Tremblante.

Il était un vampire. Tellement plus fort que moi, tellement plus fort que mon enfant. Tellement plus fort même, que mes plus mauvais souvenirs. Il avait tout vaincu, mes craintes, mes résistances. Je m'étais offerte à lui, et j'étais toujours, quoique je veuille bien montrer aux autres, dépendante de lui.

Mais il tremblait. Comme quand il me caressait, les premières fois.

Il trembla quand sa main vint se poser sur mon abdomen, et une chaleur intense m'envahit en même temps que des larmes commençaient à investir mes yeux.

Ma main se posa sur la sienne, et je l'abaissai un peu. La guidant à cet endroit où, je le sentais, notre enfant grandissait.

Où une part de lui vivait et me rendait plus forte.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse te tuer. Murmura-t-il.

- Et je ne supporterais pas qu'on me l'enlève. »

Il retira vivement sa main de moi, comme si mon contact - ou celui de notre enfant - l'avait brûlé.

« Je ne supporterais pas qu'on t'enlève à moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me prends pas contre toi ? » Lâchai-je dans un murmure douloureux.

Il tressaillit, et me saisit presque violemment, me ramenant contre lui - là où était ma place. Ses bras se refermèrent dans une étreinte possessive, et mon visage retrouva son cou. J'étais à nouveau coupée du monde, et complète.

Plus complète que jamais, avec notre enfant grandissant en moi.

« Je le déteste. » Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Et cela me fit mal. Mais je connaissais les raisons de sa haine. Et quelque part moi non plus, je ne me sentais pas toujours capable de porter cet être. Peut-être n'en avais-je pas la carrure. Qui pouvait assurer que j'avais la force de porter l'enfant d'un être aussi fabuleux que Cooper ? Moi qui, quelques mois plus tôt, désirais plus que tout mourir.

J'avais mal, mais mes bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Cooper.

« Et moi, je t'aime. » fis-je enfin.

Je le sentis trembler contre moi.

J'étais lasse. Soudain très fatiguée. Je voulais… Je voulais que tout ça se termine.

En bien, ou en mal. Mais que tout soit terminé, et le doute évanoui.

Je ne remarquai même pas que je m'étais endormie dans ses bras.

_Cooper POV_

_Trois mois et deux semaines de grossesse._

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous nous étions, avec Aline, avoué nos sentiments.

Nous ne pouvions pas dire que notre couple était redevenu… Si uni que nous pouvions l'être auparavant.

Si uni que nous _aurions dû _l'être.

Mais je m'impliquais. Je faisais des efforts pour lui montrer qu'à défaut d'être en accord avec sa grossesse, je l'acceptais. Tout comme elle, faisait des efforts pour accepter le fait que je… n'avais pas un esprit paternel.

Rosalie et Bella m'en voulaient d'ailleurs pour ça. J'avais beau faire les courses d'Aline, m'inquiéter de sa santé, la soutenir dans ses nausées - quoique cela, ça faisait un moment que ça lui était passé -, elles me tenaient rigueur du fait que je ne me sentais absolument pas protecteur ou simplement heureux pour… le bébé.

Jamais je ne l'avais appelé _notre_ bébé. C'était toujours _l'enfant d'Aline_.

Et d'une certaine manière, je m'en inquiétais. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas ressentir une once de la joie que même « Oncle Emmett », comme il s'était autoproclamé, semblait ressentir quand il posait le regard sur le petit ventre d'Aline.

Je m'en voulais, à moi-même, de ne pas pouvoir éprouver cet amour si particulier que je lisais dans les yeux de mon âme sœur.

Enfin, ça, c'était jusqu'à _ce_ jour.

_Ce_ moment.

Cet instant précis où, assise sur le canapé à mon côté, Aline poussa un petit cri en sursautant, et saisit la main de Rosalie, assise à sa gauche, pour la poser sur son ventre.

Je vis le regard de Rosalie changer et une expression de choc mêlé d'hébétude se former sur son visage ; et, comme craintive, Aline se tourna vers moi, et prit avec hésitation ma main pour la poser doucement sur son ventre.

Je dus attendre un peu, puis je les sentis.

Les petits coups.

Comme des papillons.

Entre son nombril et son pubis, quelque part sous une couche de peau, notre enfant bougeait.

_Notre_ enfant.

_Notre_ bébé.

Le fruit de _notre_ amour.

Mon estomac se tordit violemment, et je m'arrachai à la petite main d'Aline couvrant la mienne par-dessus son ventre.

Je me levai précipitamment, le cœur au bord des lèvres - j'ignorais qu'un vampire pouvait éprouver autant de sensations.

Je quittai le salon, la maison. N'entendant pas le grognement de Rosalie, ni l'appel de Bella.

Je venais de comprendre, je venais de réaliser.

Tout ce que j'avais, et tout ce que j'avais renié.

Tout ce que je devais réparer.

_Aline POV_

Il était parti.

Il était parti, me lâchant - lâchant mon enfant. Le reniant, chassant la joie que j'avais éprouvée en sentant ses tout premiers mouvements.

Et instantanément les larmes emplirent mes yeux, et une étreinte froide - mais pas celle que j'aurais désiré - se forma autour de moi.

Rosalie me berça contre elle, un peu fort - je savais qu'elle avait envie, à cet instant, de tuer Cooper.

Bella nous avait rejointes, et s'était elle aussi assise à mes côtés, cherchant à m'apporter du soutien - mais rien n'y faisait.

Il était parti. Il ne voulait pas. Rien ne pourrait jamais faire qu'il accepte notre enfant.

Et, soudainement, je ne savais plus si j'aurais la force d'avoir ce bébé.

D'élever un enfant.

Et de l'aimer comme il le méritait, alors que son père - celui que j'aimais, celui que mon cœur avait choisi - ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

« Aline. C'est un idiot, et je peux te l'assurer, un jour, il regrettera ce qu'il te fait. Fit Rosalie, sentant que je lui échappais.

- Non ! Non, rien n'y fera plus jamais ! » Me mis-je à hurler, créant le silence autour de moi.

Sous le choc, Bella et Rosalie se concertèrent du regard, consternées.

Je me levai brusquement, m'arrachant à leur contact. Ma peau frissonnait violemment, et je me sentais mal. Si mal. Soudain, je me dégoûtais. Tout me dégoûtait.

Et, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose changeait, mon bébé bougea encore.

« Non ! » hurlai-je, les larmes s'écoulant de mes yeux, mon ventre me semblant se déchirer de l'intérieur. « Je pourrai jamais, je pourrai pas ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! »

Folle de douleur, je reculai, et me penchai vers l'avant, alors que mon cœur accélérait. J'entendis à peine Bella crier, affolée. J'entendis à peine Rosalie hurler le nom de Carlisle. J'entendis à peine les autres rentrer.

Je m'attendais presque à ce que tout s'arrête étrangement. À ce que celui qui s'était désigné mon médecin m'injecte un sédatif. Je n'en voulais pas ! Je savais que ça n'arrangerait rien.

Et il n'en fit rien, et le noir ne vint pas.

« Aline, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Cooper, cet abruti ! » Grogna Rosalie. « Il s'est barré quand le bébé a bougé !

- Le bébé a bougé, Aline ? »

Je mis un certain temps à me sentir à nouveau à peu près maîtresse de moi-même, et le remords m'envahit - même si la douleur ne me quittait pas. La douleur au cœur.

« Elle n'est pas en train de faire une fausse couche, hein ? Elle ne va pas perdre son bébé ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne me semble pas. Aline, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'aurai pas la force de l'aimer comme il le mérite… » répondis-je simplement dans un sanglot.

Et le silence se fit.

**oOo**

J'avais passé la nuit seule. Contrairement aux dernières, durant lesquelles Cooper s'asseyait sur un petit fauteuil dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée.

Il ne me touchait pas, ces nuits-là. Même si j'en avais envie, je ne le lui demandais pas. Il ne dormait pas avec moi ; je veux dire, ne se couchait plus auprès de moi. Mais il était là, et cela me suffisait.

Sauf cette nuit là. Et mon bébé ne se manifesta plus, à mon grand désarroi. J'avais l'impression de jouer les montagnes russes avec lui. L'aimant au point de me séparer de Cooper, puis le rejetant le temps de quelques minutes, et enfin désirant à nouveau ardemment le sentir vivre en moi.

Mais c'était un peu comme s'il me punissait de cette crise que j'avais eue la veille, et je me sentais seule. Si seule.

Quand je descendis dans la cuisine, le matin, j'avais très peu dormi.

Dans les escaliers, j'entendis des voix.

Et quand je m'approchai du salon, j'entendis juste un « Ce que tu peux être con ! » et le bruit d'une claque.

Et je sus que Cooper était reparu.

Et je sus que Rosalie l'avait accueilli à sa façon.

Ce que je ne compris pas, en revanche, fut pourquoi, quand j'entrai dans le salon, elle le serrait dans ses bras.

Bella et Esmée se tenaient un peu plus loin, un sourire ému sur les lèvres. Leurs maris les tenaient dans leurs bras, visiblement soulagés. Emmett ricanait joyeusement.

« Ça c'était de la claque ma Rose. »

Alice et Jasper avaient juste l'air heureux. Et décidément, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout ça. Pourquoi Rosalie avait visiblement frappé Cooper avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il se tourna vers moi, mais je me reculai.

Méfiante, cette fois.

Non parce que je croyais qu'il pouvait vouloir faire du mal à mon enfant.

Mais parce que je savais qu'il avait le pouvoir d'éveiller en moi la même douleur que la veille.

Et je ne voulais plus jamais ça.

Je posai une main sur mon ventre, grognant presque en défiant Cooper du regard, dans une attitude défensive.

Il tressaillit un peu, mais s'avança vers moi. Plus rapidement que je ne me reculais. M'atteignant sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour lui échapper.

Et les autres ne firent pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Même Rosalie.

« Suis-moi juste. » dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

**oOo**

Il m'avait fait fermer les yeux.

Il me guidait à l'extérieur.

Ma tête était remplie de questions, et mes sens non bridés cherchaient une réponse au moins quant à la destination, espérant que cette réponse en entraînerait d'autres.

Je sentais sous mes pieds le terrain, légèrement meuble. Terre.

Mon ouïe m'apportait au nez des odeurs qui me laissaient un arrière goût sur la langue. Odeur de terre et feuilles mouillées. Forêt.

Et mes oreilles captaient le son de la respiration profonde du vampire derrière moi, des légers pépiements d'oiseaux, des rares bruits de buisson.

Nous suivîmes ce que je supposais être un sentier sur plusieurs centaines de mètres ; je sentais que Cooper se retenait de me porter pour aller plus vite, mais lui sentait que ma méfiance ne lui autoriserait pas ce genre de gestes.

Puis il s'arrêta, me fit tourner et me dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il était face à moi.

Il était beau. Ce fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Avant même que je me demande pourquoi nous étions sur la falaise où j'avais voulu mettre fin à mes jours. Une partie plutôt isolée de cette falaise, du moins, en retrait du sentier emprunté par ceux qui visitaient la région.

« Tu ne te retournes pas ? » me demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Tout semblait si doux aujourd'hui sur lui.

Je le contemplai encore quelques instants, sous le charme, comme si c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais.

Comme si quelque chose avait changé.

Je m'exécutai au bout d'un moment.

Et, après mon demi-tour sur les talons, je me retrouvai face à un magnifique chalet en bois.

Je sentis Cooper faire un pas dans mon dos, se rapprochant de moi, et quand l'une de ses mains se posa légèrement sur ma hanche, la seconde me tendit une clé.

Je la saisis, et la regardai avec étonnement. Puis le regardai, lui.

Il me fit un signe du menton vers la jolie porte en bois.

J'avançai, et glissai la clé dans la serrure ; j'entendis un petit déclic, et poussai la poignée.

À l'intérieur, une pièce principale avec une charmante petite cheminée, une table de taille moyenne, un tapis simple et chaleureux. Un vaisselier et une armoire en chêne clair.

Et, autour, quelques portes.

« Commence par celle de gauche. » me souffla Cooper à l'oreille.

Docile mais toujours silencieuse, je me dirigeai vers la porte de gauche, et l'ouvris sur une chambre aux tons clairs, avec un grand lit contre l'un des murs, une commode et une immense penderie.

« C'est Alice et Esmée qui m'ont aidé à choisir les meubles. Edward et Emmett, au passage, m'ont aidé à monter le chalet. J'ai été acheter de quoi faire ça hier, après… être parti. Désolé pour ça, d'ailleurs. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant.

- Tu me devras des explications, tu le sais ça. Murmurai-je en regardant encore la chambre.

- Je le sais. » souffla-t-il.

Je ressortis de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte, et me dirigeai vers la pièce voisine.

J'ouvris la porte sur une immense salle de bain, dont les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de ce type de plancher imperméable et très cher que l'on voyait dans les magasins de décoration d'intérieur depuis une dizaine d'années. Le reste était décoré dans des tons assez anciens, et j'aimais ça. Avec un lavabo tout simple, au robinet cuivré, une douche assez grande et une vaste baignoire. La salle de bains devait sans doute être plus grande que la chambre que nos venions de voir.

« C'est magnifique. » dis-je simplement.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

« Tu peux passer la porte suivante. C'est les toilettes. J'aimerais plutôt beaucoup que tu ouvres la dernière porte. Alors, je pourrai t'expliquer mon comportement d'hier. »

**

* * *

oOo**

**Tadaaaaam ! Alors, que cache cette dernière porte ? Surpriiiiise.**

**Non, je plaisante ! Ne me balancez pas de tomates ! La suite quelques lignes plus bas !**

**oOo

* * *

**

Je me rendis donc jusqu'à la porte de droite, et l'ouvris, la main un peu moite.

Et ce que j'y découvris m'émerveilla, et me fit fondre an même temps. Des larmes montèrent, encore une fois, aux paupières, et je maudis ma grossesse de me rendre si sensible ; mais je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler d'émotion devant le spectacle s'offrant à mes yeux.

La pièce, de la même taille que la première chambre, était décorée dans des tons clairs. De jolis meubles en chêne trônaient contre les murs ; une commode, une armoire, et une malle qui pouvait aussi faire office de table. Une petite chaise était d'ailleurs posée devant. Au centre de la pièce, un petit lit de bébé ; avec des couvertures jaunes où des moutons sautaient par-dessus des barrières. Un mobile pendait du plafond, et un lustre diffusait une lumière douce et agréable. En plus de tout cela, quelques jouets étaient disséminés dans un faux désordre autour du lit. Une balle en mousse, un petit cheval en bois, un plateau avec des objets de différentes formes à empiler. Deux peluches, un immense nounours marron avec un nœud rouge, et un petit loup noir.

Je m'avançai dans la pièce, en faisant le tour avec émerveillement, caressant les meubles, les draps du lit bébé, les deux peluches. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, et la joie profonde ainsi que la douceur m'envahissaient.

J'avais encore le loup noir dans les mains lorsque je me tournai vers Cooper.

Il semblait gêné. Je savais que c'était par mon émerveillement. Pour se donner une contenance, il désigna la petite peluche que je serrais entre mes mains.

« J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. L'idée que notre enfant joue avec et martyrise un loup me faisait plaisir alors…

- _Notre_ enfant ? » le coupai-je, le souffle court.

Il s'interrompit, et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour les poser sur moi.

Il s'avança, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se frôlent, et je levai sur lui de grands yeux humides de bonheur et d'espérance.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et huma mes cheveux.

« Oui, Aline. Si tu veux bien me pardonner mes conneries. Même si tu ne veux pas, d'ailleurs… J'ai réalisé, hier. La première fois que je l'ai senti bouger, contre ma paume. Dans ton ventre. C'est _notre_ enfant, et quoiqu'il se passe, je sais que je l'aimerai. Je l'aime déjà. Pas depuis longtemps, c'est vrai. Je désespérais même d'un jour… éprouver ça mais… »

Il soupira dans mes cheveux, et je le serrai soudainement dans mes bras. Fort, le plus fort possible.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, Cooper. Pas le chalet, je veux dire… ça. Ton amour. Pour notre enfant. C'est tellement… »

J'étouffai un sanglot de joie dans son épaule, et il se mit à me bercer doucement.

J'étais heureuse. Juste heureuse.

Et…

Comblée. Quoique… Pas tout à fait.

Ses bras étaient sagement passés autour de moi, mais malgré tout leur fraîcheur électrisait ma peau. Et son odeur… Sa délicieuse odeur, qui m'avait tellement manquée, réveillait dans mes reins une sensation que je commençais à trop connaître.

Un peu joueuse, je mordis doucement son cou, puis suçai tendrement sa peau de marbre.

Il tressaillit, et se dégagea légèrement et me regarda, surpris. Lui renvoyant un air taquin, je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise. Les siennes glissèrent sur mes hanches, et je pus noter son regard noircissant presque imperceptiblement alors que l'odeur de mon excitation s'imposait à lui.

Je me collai à lui, et, dans un grognement, il me serra plus fort et me poussa contre un mur, avant de lier nos lèvres.

Sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche.

Ses dents frôlèrent sans mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

Ses mains se firent possessives.

Et mon cœur explosa.

**oOo**

_Cooper POV_

Je n'attendais pas particulièrement qu'Aline me saute dessus pour ce cadeau que je lui avais offert - pour l'assurance d'un tout frais sentiment d'amour pour la petite chose qui grandissait en elle. Non, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

Mais son corps contre le mien m'avait manqué. Ainsi que le goût de sa bouche, sa chaleur, l'odeur de ses cheveux - toujours ce shampooing aux raisins dont j'avais décidé qu'il me rappelait mon enfance -, la sensation de ses doigts parcourant mon corps, et ses gémissements à chaque fois que je frôlais cette zone sensible au creux de ses reins.

Je remontai mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, bouillante, et elle se cambra contre moi avec un grognement qui me rendit très dur dans mon pantalon.

Elle me rendait fou. Et j'essayais d'être prudent avec elle, mais merde… Elle était si excitante.

Si exigeante.

Son bassin se frotta lascivement au mien, et je perdis pied. Je la soulevai, lui faisant enrouler les jambes autour de ma taille, et lui lançai un regard sombre.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse l'amour dans la chambre du gosse ? Fis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Fais-moi ce que tu veux, où tu veux, mais fais-le. » grogna-t-elle en réponse.

J'aurais été humain, j'aurais pu dire une connerie du style « mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines ». Je ne l'étais pas, et pour le coup, je me retins de dire une telle aberration. Je ne fis que la soulever dans mes bras - ils étaient peut-être deux, mais elle me semblait si légère -, et la portai en dehors de la chambre d'enfant. Merde, j'étais pas ce genre là quand même. Quoique.

Je lorgnai la table du salon, mais me décidai à aller jusqu'à notre chambre.

Nous tombâmes sur le lit, et les formes de son corps épousèrent presque douloureusement les miennes.

Nos lèvres se joignirent, et je l'embrassai avec urgence, me retenant à grand peine de la mordre ; un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, et mes mains reprirent leur parcours le long de la peau brûlante de mon Aline.

_Mon âme sœur._

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse, et, d'un geste brusque et surprenant, elle déchira ma chemise, dont quelques boutons lâchèrent.

Je l'aidai à m'en débarrasser, et elle s'attaqua à son pull, croisant les bras pour en attraper les bords, et le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête en même temps que le débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous ; et mes mains caressèrent la peau satinée alors que ses dents venaient à nouveau trouver mon cou.

Je glissai mes doigts sur ses reins, puis sur ses fesses par-dessus son jean, et elle échappa un grognement en s'attaquant à la ceinture de mon pantalon.

« Merde, Aline ! » gémis-je quand elle le fit glisser le long de mes jambes.

Elle me lança un regard noir.

« Commence pas à apprendre tes grossièretés à notre enfant.

- C'est rien à côté du comportement de sa mère. »

Elle sourit en reprenant ma bouche, et sa main s'aventura sur mes reins pour venir plaquer mon érection à son entrejambe.

Lentement, je descendis ma bouche dans son cou, et ouvris en même temps les boutons de son jean. Elle gémit d'impatience et se tortilla sous moi.

Je fus pris d'un doute.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Haletai-je en me décollant un peu d'elle.

- Cooper ! Gémit-elle.

- Le bébé ?

- J'ai lu des tas de magasines à la con de Rosalie. Y a aucun risque ! »

Je grognai et me penchai pour saisir entre mes lèvres un de ses tétons durcis, faisant glisser dans le même temps son jean et sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Elle se débarrassa de mon boxer, mais je me figeai au-dessus d'elle, les coudes posés de chaque côté de sa tête, et je me forçai à reprendre un souffle profond et régulier.

Sa petite main saisit mon membre dressé, et je gémis, crispant mes muscles pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Elle était là, ouverte, offerte ; et il aurait été si facile de me perdre en elle.

Mais elle n'était pas qu'une fille avec qui j'aimais coucher.

Elle était la femme que j'aimais, et que j'avais failli perdre avec mes conneries.

Je fondis sur sa bouche, et l'embrassai longuement, avant de m'écarter un peu, de lui lancer un regard de braise, et de la retourner.

Ma bouche se posa sur son épaule, et se mit à tracer un lent chemin sur sa peau, jusqu'à son omoplate, alors que ma main droite effleurait ses côtes.

Mes lèvres suivirent sa colonne vertébrale, se délectant des frissons qui la parcouraient.

Ma langue se rassasia de son goût si particulier, quoique pas assez.

Et je me présentai doucement à son entrée ; vérifiant du bout d'un doigt qu'elle était prête pour moi, et glissant lentement dans sa chaleur.

Un soupir s'échappa de concert de nos lèvres quand nous retrouvâmes la sensation familière d'être imbriqués l'un dans l'autre ; et je restai immobile quelques secondes, savourant la sensation de ses fins muscles vaginaux autour de moi.

Elle commença à onduler des hanches, et je plaçai mes mains sur elle, lui imposant un rythme plus doux.

Plus profond.

Plus intime.

Je voulais lui faire l'amour d'abord avec toute la tendresse que j'avais.

Puis avec toute ma passion, alors j'accélérai mes coups de hanches.

Et enfin, avec toute la force de mes sentiments, et je rentrai en elle presque avec violence, la menant à l'orgasme, avant d'exploser en elle.

Et ça me parut une éternité après, que je retombai à côté d'elle et pus la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre mon cœur…

**

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fois, le chapitre est fini. Ben ouais, quand même.**

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette réconciliation ? Avez-vous aimé ?**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**


	24. Des signes qui ne trompaient pas

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Ou bonjour, c'est selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces lignes bien sûr.

Tout d'abord je vous envoie un énorme désolé pour la durée que vous avez patienté avant la parution de ce nouveau chapitre ; je suis impardonnable. Il faut croire que pendant les vacances (enfin si on peut parler de vacances mais bref), je trouve encore moins de temps pour écrire...

Bref, je reprends bientôt mes cours. Donc, on peut l'espérer, un rythme de posts plus régulier.

En attendant, ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes : réponse aux reviews !

Aurlie : Et oui, l'était temps que notre grand garçon ouvre les yeux ! Mais heureusement c'est fait. Reste à savoir si les amoureux et les Cullen n'auront pas quelques autres ennuis...

joliebrunette-80 : ravie que tu aies aimé la réconciliation et tout ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents (faut bien ça après ces longues semaines de vide) : Aline est enceinte de Cooper, qui au départ a énormément de mal à accepter l'idée. Ce parce qu'il craint pour sa vie ; toutes les femmes qui jusqu'à présent étaient tombées enceintes de vampires sont décédées.

Puis Cooper sent enfin remuer l'enfant d'Aline dans son ventre, et à ce moment saisit qu'il va être père.

Un petit nid douillet pour la future famille, une réconciliation torride... Et la vie reprend son cours chez les Cullen. Mais jusqu'à quand... ?

* * *

**

* * *

Cooper POV

* * *

**

_6 mois de grossesse_

Cela faisait six mois qu'Aline portait notre enfant. Six mois et elle était, à mon grand soulagement, dans une forme olympique. Voire même guerrière.

Inépuisable. Surtout en ce qui concernait le sexe. Autant dire qu'au début je ne m'en étais pas plaint – au contraire – mais là... Je commençais à être surpris, voire réticent.

C'était vraiment sans danger pour l'enfant, autant de rapports par jour ? On tournait en moyenne à cinq fois par vingt-quatre heures.

Ce qui, au passage, amusait beaucoup Emmett.

Aline débarqua dans la cuisine, gonflée à bloc – et je ne parlais pas de son ventre déjà bien rond. Elle était souvent sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, et ses sautes d'humeur étaient parfois aussi surprenantes que contagieuses.

Je me souvenais de l'une des plus récentes.

_Flash-back_

« Cooper. J'ai faim.

_ T'as mangé il y a une demi-heure !

_ Je sais... Mais j'ai la dalle. »

J'avais soupiré.

« Bon, ok. Tu veux quoi ?

_ Du boudin. Noir. Crû.

_ Il n'y en a plus... T'as fini le reste ce matin.

_ Et tu n'en as pas racheté ?

_ Mais Aline, on doit faire les courses demain !

_ Oui mais maintenant j'en veux ! T'aurais pu y penser ! Avait-elle commencé à bouder.

_ Désolé, Alice n'a pas eu de vision sur une envie de boudin à trois heures du mat'. » M'étais-je agacé.

_Ou alors cette enfoirée s'est bien gardé de me le dire_, avais-je grogné intérieurement.

« Et alors ? C'est ton devoir d'anticiper les désirs de ta femme, non ?

_ Tu n'es pas ma femme. Avais-je grogné.

_ Quoi ? Alors maintenant tu vas me reprocher qu'on ne soit pas mariés ?

_ T'ai-je reproché quoi que ce soit ? Avais-je fait en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Dans ce cas c'est que tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie. C'est ça ?

_ Mais, Aline, j'ai jamais dit ça !

_ Ta tête parle pour toi.

_ Oui ben encore faudrait-il que tu saches la lire, ma tête ! M'étais-je énervé.

_ Tu insinues que je en suis pas attentive à toi ?

_ Je n'insinue rien, Aline, en revanche, je vais t'affirmer une chose. Tu es franchement susceptible ! » Avais-je explosé.

Elle s'était un peu reculée dans le lit et son visage avait pris cette expression que j'abhorrais tant parce qu'elle me faisait inévitablement sentir coupable.

Un vrai monstre.

La tristesse imprégnait désormais ses traits, et je me détournai, agacé de ma faire avoir à chaque fois.

« C'est ok... Je vais aller t'en chercher du boudin... »

Et voilà comment en plein milieu de la nuit je m'étais retrouvé à forcer une petite épicerie locale, évitant les différents pièges anti-voleurs, et déposant la somme correspondant aux dix paquets de boudin noir que j'avais dérobé – autant en prendre un max – au niveau des caisses...

_Fin du flash-back._

La première chose qui aurait dû m'alarmer – nous alarmer, tous – était le fait qu'Aline débordait d'énergie. Tout le temps, et je ne parlais pas que pour... La bagatelle. Elle aurait dû être fatiguée non ? Un minimum ! Eh bien non. Elle était toujours en mouvement, et c'était dur de la tenir enfermée dans la villa. Elle allait régulièrement se promener dans nos bois, où je l'accompagnais à chaque fois : il ne s'agissait pas qu'un humain du coin ne la croise et la reconnaisse. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plus de six mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu un seul être humain...

La deuxième ? Ç'avait été quand Jasper, un coup, à côté d'elle sur le canapé, avait froncé le nez et l'avait considérée avec réflexion quelques secondes. Il s'était ensuite retourné vers nous.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle sent moins le sang ? » Avait-il demandé.

Nous nous étions regardés sans trop savoir que dire, puis avions conclu qu'à force de vivre avec elle et qu'elle imprègne les murs de la baraque de son odeur, nous étions moins sensibles à son sang. Une réponse facile et raisonnable.

En troisième position, nous aurions dû remarquer qu'Aline mangeait relativement peu de légumes, fruits, laitages, biscuits salés ou sucrés et autre nourriture d'omnivore, pour dévorer de la viande rouge et surtout, SURTOUT ! Du boudin et du foie. Autrement dit du sang.

Mais ce qui fut le déclic, ce qui nous fit comprendre que quelque chose avait changé, fut le jour où le facteur frappa à la porte pour nous remettre un colis des Denali.

On frappa à la porte ; nous devions bien être la seule porte du coin à ne pas avoir de sonnette. Une lubie de Rosalie, qui avait eu peur que le bruit strident ne perturbe Aline pendant sa grossesse. Ne la réveille alors qu'elle était en plein repos. Conneries ; c'était presque Aline qui nous épuisait, à gigoter tout le temps, et, surtout, c'était pas comme si on avait souvent de la visite. Oh, mais bon, on ne contrarie pas Rosalie Hale Cullen.

Bref, on avait sonné, et Aline était dans le salon, juste à côté de l'entrée. Invisible au facteur ; il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il la reconnaisse tiens.

Esmée avait été ouvrir ; et là, alors qu'elle discutait brièvement avec le brave homme, nous qui étions dans le salon, à savoir Edward, Carlisle, Jasper et moi, nous avions clairement vu Aline se redresser et son regard...

S'assombrir.

Si tant est que c'était possible. Elle avait déjà les yeux noirs à la base. Mais là, c'était comme si la pupille noire se dilatait...

Jasper, empathe de son état, avait également ressenti cette sensation qui l'avait taraudé des siècles durant.

_La soif._

Même si Aline, alors, n'avait pas compris quelle était cette étrange sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge.

Esmée avait refermé la porte sur le facteur, et Jasper s'était tourné vers nous, grave.

« Carlisle. Je crois qu'Aline est... Je sais pas. Peut-être en cours de transformation. »

Le silence était tombé.

« Quoi ? » Avait fait la principale intéressée. « Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'était enquis Carlisle.

_ La soif. Pas très forte. Aline, tu as bien ressenti cette brûlure dans ta gorge ? »

Aline, surprise, était restée muette un moment, puis avait lentement acquiescé.

« Euh... Oui. Je l'ai ressentie. J'ignore ce que c'est. C'est la première fois.

_ C'est la première fois qu'un humain s'approche. » Avait ajouté Edward.

Nous nous étions concertés, surpris ; et alors, tous ces petits trucs que nous avions occultés nous étaient venus à l'esprit, et Carlisle avait réalisé un prélèvement au niveau des glande salivaires d'Aline.

Pour déceler, en plus de la salive humaine, des traces de venin.

La nouvelle était tombée avec surprise, et quand tout le monde était revenu et de la chasse, et des courses, un grand conseil avait été organisé.

Le bébé d'Aline était en train de la transformer. Et quoi de plus logique ?

Il grandissait en elle, mi vampire mi humain – nous supposions, rien n'indiquant qu'il ait pu tout prendre du père ou de la mère – et répandait son venin dans le sang de sa mère, la transformant à petit feu.

Carlisle avait d'ailleurs évoqué, en tout début de grossesse, la possibilité que le petit émette du venin pouvant changer Aline en vampire. Mais il avait oublié l'idée, considérant que la barrière placentaire était trop épaisse pour laisser passer cette molécule particulière.

À un endroit ou à un autre, il s'était fourvoyé...

Je déambulais seul, dans la forêt.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

D'un côté je savais que cela avait du bon qu'Aline soit en pleine transformation ; les femmes que les Volturi avaient... inséminées, je crois qu'on pouvait vraiment utiliser ce terme, n'avaient pas eu cette 'chance' et étaient toutes mortes en quelques semaines de grossesse.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elles étaient décédées là où Aline elle, semblait prendre des forces ?

C'était une question à laquelle je ne jugeais plus forcément urgent de répondre, depuis que la santé d'Aline était en train de se renforcer visiblement.

Non, les questions que je me posais, maintenant, étaient plutôt d'ordre... Moral.

Si on voulait.

Simplement, je me demandais si Aline, une fois la joie de la grossesse et de l'accouchement passée, n'allait pas tout regretter.

La perte de son humanité, notamment.

C'était un sujet que nous n'avions pas encore réellement évoqué.

Quand j'avais connu Aline, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mourir. Et pas en se transformant en cet être mort que j'étais, non. La mort pure et dure, celle après laquelle il n'y a plus rien.

J'avais pu la convaincre de tenir un an de plus. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste alors, mais avait accepté – elle n'avait pas franchement eu le choix.

Et maintenant... Maintenant, alors qu'on n'en avait jamais parlé, elle allait être transformée. Sans qu'on ait pu choisir d'éviter ceci ou non. C'était irrémédiable.

On aurait dû l'évoquer, c'est vrai. On aurait dû tant que rien n'était programmé. Je supposais qu'on aurait dû en parler dès qu'on avait commencé à entretenir une relation amoureuse – même si au fond je me demandais pas si dès nos premiers mots on ne pouvait déjà pas parler d'amour de ma part. Mais je craignais alors qu'elle soit trop fragile, je craignais de la brusquer, la buter.

Je voulais attendre qu'elle prenne sa décision seule.

Puis elle était tombée enceinte.

Et, plusieurs fois, je savais qu'elle avait voulu aborder le sujet de sa possible transformation avec moi. Mais trop souvent je l'avais détourné ; pourquoi ?

Parce qu'alors, je croyais qu'elle allait mourir.

J'en étais persuadé.

Et ça me tuait. Et je ne voulais pas croire. Je ne voulais même pas_ espérer_ qu'Aline puisse avoir son bébé sans mourir.

J'avais bien trop peur de sa mort, et pour ne pas souffrir plus encore, je refusais d'envisager l'hypothèse qu'elle soit une jour des nôtres – éternelle.

Alors j'avais refusé d'en parler. Et désormais, j'ignorais vraiment si elle était consciente de ce que sa transformation à petit feu impliquait. J'ignorais si elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour l'apprécier.

J'ignorais si elle voulait réellement d'une éternité auprès de notre enfant... Et de moi.

Pour ma part, il était évident que je voulais cette transformation. Égoïsme, peut-être. Je n'étais absolument pas capable de faire preuve de l'altruisme d'Edward – même si j'avais encore du mal à considérer le fait qu'il ait abandonné Bella humaine comme de l'altruisme – et laisser à Aline sa chance de vivre, vieillir, et mourir.

Elle n'aurait pas été enceinte, elle aurait refusé toute transformation, elle aurait voulu mourir...

Je ne garantis pas que je n'aurais pas envisagé de la mordre contre son gré.

Oh, je l'aurais peut-être regretté. Je m'en serais peut-être voulu. Elle m'en aurait voulu, ça certainement.

Et c'était un peu lâche de ma part, mais j'étais heureux que ce bébé dont je n'avais pas voulu à la base, soit en train d'accomplir cet acte égoïste que j'aurais peut-être réalisé s'il n'avait pas existé.

J'étais heureux qu'il la transforme.

Même si je craignais, quelque part, qu'un jour Aline vienne à le regretter.

Pourrait-elle en vouloir à son enfant ?

Je secouai la tête, un peu inquiet, un peu retourné.

Quel était notre avenir à Aline, notre enfant et moi ?

Déjà, ces deux premiers étaient-ils hors de danger ? Pouvait-on être certains que la suite allait aussi bien se passer, maintenant qu'on savait qu'Aline nous rejoignait dans notre demi-mort ?

Une odeur si familière maintenant envahit mes sens, de même que j'entendais les pas légers – quoiqu'un peu moins que ceux d'un vampire – dans mon dos.

Je ne me retournai pas, sachant que la détresse devait envahir mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas alerter Aline, qui visiblement s'approchait de moi.

« Cooper ? »

Elle était là.

Je me composai un masque le plus assuré possible – vraiment très dur, malgré tous les jeux de rôle grandeur nature que l'on avait pu faire avec Bella – et fis volte-face vers elle.

Elle ne fut pas dupe, et ses yeux noirs quittèrent les miens pour se fixer sur les cieux ; la nuit commençait à tomber, doucement.

« Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un temps de silence.

_ Et toi ? » Répliquai-je d'une voix serrée.

Elle eut un petit sourire étranglé.

« J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais.

_ C'est faux.

_ Ok. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas toujours su. Mais je le sais depuis que je suis enceinte. »

J'eus un petit sourire un peu vide.

« Tu ne savais alors pas que tu allais être transformée.

_ Tu sais très bien que je voulais que tu me mordes.

_ Oui, mais quand tu en parlais, Aline... C'était pas encore inéluctable. T'aurais toujours pu me dire 'finalement je veux réfléchir' ».

_T'aurais toujours pu me dire 'Finalement non'._

Un silence plana entre nous, puis elle se retourna vers moi, et d'une main sur mon poignet me força doucement à lui faire face.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu choisir de continuer une vie humaine ? Avec un enfant vampire ? »

_Non._

_Je ne le crois pas._

J'avais toujours des inquiétudes, c'était vrai.

Et malgré tout un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

Malgré tout je sentais qu'au fur et à mesure qu'Aline allait devenir vampire, moi, j'allais redevenir le Cooper d'autrefois.

Celui qu'elle avait connu, blagueur et sans aucune crainte.

Parce que finalement, j'allais avoir – je l'espérais du moins – ce que j'avais toujours espéré sans y croire depuis des décennies.

Une âme sœur à mes côtés.

Et même un enfant.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

« On ne parle pas que de ton bébé, tu sais, Aline. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, attenant la suite.

« Si tu deviens vampire, c'est moi que tu vas devoir supporter pour l'éternité. »

Elle fit d'abord mine de froncer les sourcils, réprobatrice, puis l'humour illumina ses traits, et en un instant, elle devint plus belle encore – était-ce seulement possible ?

Sa moue se fit mutine, et elle me lança un regard qui m'embrasa.

« En effet. Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

_ Vous autres humains n'avez aucune jugeote. »

Elle se renfrogna et son poing entra en contact avec mon ventre ; je notai que comme avant, cela ne me faisait absolument rien, mais qu'en revanche, elle, ne criait plus de douleur en se frottant le poignet.

« Je peux te quitter.

_ Je suis un traqueur Aline. Crois-moi t'iras pas loin.

_ C'est peut-être moi qui deviendra insupportable à tes yeux. Contra-t-elle.

_ Ben moi je pourrais toujours me barrer. Je suis certain que tu es nase à la chasse. »

Elle s'offusqua, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, me tournant ostensiblement le dos. Je ris, et en profitai pour la saisir par la taille et coller son dos contre mon ventre, savourant sa chaleur – chaleur qui, si j'avais bien compris, n'allait plus durer longtemps.

Elle se colla à moi, frémissante, et à la sensation de cette réaction de son corps le mien s'éveilla.

Je penchai la tête et titillai délicatement, du bout des lèvres, son épaule.

Elle se lova plus contre moi encore, et sa main glissa jusqu'à ma nuque, coulant dans mes cheveux, rapprochant ma bouche de sa joue.

Elle tourna légèrement sa tête, et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Rapidement notre baiser devint plus passionné.

Il avait le goût d'une promesse.

La promesse d'un avenir qui ne serait pas toujours radieux, peut-être, mais qui serait le nôtre.

Une promesse d'éternité.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est un très court chapitre, c'est vrai. Mais je tenais quand même à le poster ; cela faisait trop longtemps que j'étais absente de vos écrans radar. En espérant que vous ne m'en veuillez pas trop...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent encore !


	25. Découvrir l'autre

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Je vous reviens après une trèèèès longue absence, désolée... Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si dur de concilier master et écriture.

Je ne vous abandonne pas, pas plus que je n'abandonnerai cette histoire (ni même les autres fics auxquelles je compte apporter une suite), ne vous inquiétez pas.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et je ne l'aime carrément pas ; j'aime autant vous prévenir qu'il n'y a pas d'action dedans. Juste, disons, un retour dans le passé.

Nous pouvons considérer que ce chapitre est un échauffement avant de me remettre à fond dans l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux, et surtout avant...

Je ne vous dirai rien.

Je peux vous promettre une reprise de l'action pour le prochain chapitre ; mais je crois que vous en aurez une idée en lisant les dernières lignes de celui-ci...

Je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews cette fois-ci ; mais je vous remercie énormément pour vos commentaires, qui me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur. J'espère que vous n'abandonnez pas la lecture de ma fic à cause de mon retard... Et vous remercie, le cas échéant, de votre fidélité. N'oubliez pas que c'est toujours pour vous, que je poste sur ce site. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant cette histoire et ses personnages quand tout sera fini...

Je vous embrasse !

* * *

**Aline POV**

J'en étais à huit mois et demi de grossesse, et là, je commençais légèrement à...

Paniquer.

Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, il y avait des moments où je ne savais plus comment me poser. Et puis quand il – ou elle, mon bébé, quoi – me donnait ses brusques coups de pied, ça avait un côté pas toujours agréable.

Je grimaçai en notant que l'une de mes tuniques femme enceinte, confectionnée par Alice, commençait à être un peu trop juste.

« J'espère qu'ils sont pas deux. Grommelai-je.

_ Dommage que Carlisle ne puisse pas voir d'image nette à l'échographie. J'aurais bien aimé connaître le sexe de l'enfant. » Commenta Alice en réponse.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

« Moi, pas. Je préfère avoir la surprise.

_ Mais enfin ! Comment je fais moi si je dois faire des petits vêtements plutôt roses ou plutôt bleus pour lui ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ceux que t'as faits, blancs et jaunes sont déjà très bien.

_ N'empêche j'aurais aimé savoir. Fit-elle avec une moue.

_ De toutes manières j'aime pas le rose.

_ C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour ton bébé.

_ Parce que tu crois que ça a une importance pour lui ? » M'exaspérai-je vaguement.

Cooper arriva derrière moi en riant en m'enlaça en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

« Va savoir. Regarde, Edward, si ça se trouve sa faible virilité s'explique par le fait qu'il a porté trop de vêtements roses quand il était bébé. »

Je sermonnai vaguement mon compagnon tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie ricanaient et que le principal intéressé grognait. Bella souffla, exaspérée à son tour.

« Cooper... »

Depuis que Cooper et Edward se connaissaient, et ce, malgré qu'ils partagent une amitié forte, c'était un véritable concours de piques. Concours de tout, en fait ; course à pied, en voiture, concours d'insolence en cours – même si Cooper n'y allait plus beaucoup depuis l'annonce de sa paternité future – et autres dont je n'avais même pas envie de connaître la teneur.

Cette pensée me ramena à une discussion que j'avais eu un jour avec Bella sur son passé avec Cooper.

_Flash-back_

« T'aimerais savoir comment c'était au début avec lui ? » Me demanda Bella alors que tous les autres étaient partis chasser et que nous regardions son album photo de plus d'un siècle.

Nous nous étions arrêtées sur une photo de Cooper fixant pour une fois sans raillerie ni pitrerie l'objectif, Bella prenant une photo de lui.

J'acquiesçai sans quitter la photo des yeux, le cœur cognant très sourdement mais puissamment contre mes côtes.

« Bon, tu sais comment j'ai été transformée... Par une vampire qui avait une revanche à prendre vis-à-vis d'Edward. Tu sais aussi que ce sont Cooper et Alain qui m'ont trouvée et sauvée de la mort. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, alors qu'elle revivait ses souvenirs datant d'un siècle, et un petit sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

« Au début, on ne s'appréciait vraiment pas avec Cooper. Pas que j'aie eu beaucoup de mal à m'adapter à ma condition de vampire ni au régime végétarien ; sans doute parce que j'avais connu la famille Cullen auparavant. Mais je le trouvais à le fois... Insolent et trop sombre, et lui s'agaçait de me voir pleurer silencieusement tout en refusant de me confier à eux sur ce qui me rendait si triste et m'empêchait de leur raconter ma vie passée. »

Je ramenai mes jambes sous moi en continuant de regarder Bella, sachant déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal à s'adapter l'un à l'autre sans vraiment qu'on m'ait dit pourquoi un jour.

« Cela ne facilitait pas la vie à Alain, qui commençait même à désespérer de réussir à nous convaincre de ne plus nous ignorer froidement comme on le faisait. »

Bella tourna une page de son album, et désigna une photo où Cooper et elle figuraient en uniforme d'étudiant.

« La première année où je me suis inscrite à la fac, enfin, où j'ai repris des cours quels qu'ils soient, l'idée a agacé Cooper également.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, surprise.

_ Cela faisait dans les deux ans que j'étais vampire. Et Cooper, lui... Considérait que les vampires et les humains ne devaient pas se mêler. Pas par une quelconque arrogance... Mais je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il a vécu dans les débuts de son vampirisme, le suicide de la femme qu'il aimait... Enfin, quand il était humain. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre en me jaugeant, craignant de m'avoir blessée. Bien entendu, la mention de cette femme qu'il avait aimée brûlait toujours une petite partie de mon être, mais elle était morte et enterrée – il ne devait même plus franchement en rester grand chose – et Cooper avait surmonté ça pour se lier à moi. Je n'éprouvais pas de réelle jalousie ou rancœur.

« Ça va Bella pas de problèmes.

_ Ok... Oui, donc depuis, il s'était muré dans son monde entre vampires et ne voulait en aucun cas empiéter sur celui des vivants... Enfin, des mortels. Et, surprise... Alain l'a poussé vivement à s'inscrire avec moi. »

Bella eut un petit rire à ce souvenir.

« Il l'a refusé net, et j'étais tout autant contre cette idée. C'est d'ailleurs, je crois, ce qui a convaincu Cooper de s'inscrire finalement. L'idée de me faire chier. »

Je souris à mon tour ; c'était en effet parfaitement le style de Cooper.

« A la fac, c'était pas comme au lycée. On n'était pas forcés à nous mêler à l'heure du repas aux autres étudiants ; juste pendant les cours. Ça a été une épreuve, notamment pour moi. J'étais très jeune vampire, et si j'avais toujours eu des facilités à me contrôler face à du sang humain, être entourée de centaines d'étudiants n'était en revanche pas aisé. Cooper avait un peu moins de mal ; et malgré nos différends, il ne m'a jamais laissée tomber. Il était souvent à mes côtés – nous partagions tous nos cours sauf une option – et sa présence me réconfortait en ce que je savais que si je venais à péter un câble il me sortirait de l'amphi avant que j'en ai tué un.

_ Chevaleresque, souris-je.

_ Ça le définit, même si c'est pas toujours d'une manière noble. » rit Bella.

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

« Bon, on a commencé à s'envoyer des piques en permanence. À se grogner dessus, parfois. Il m'excédait, et c'était réciproque... »

Bella eut un regard un peu lointain, et un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

« Jusqu'à ce que les autres commencent à s'approcher de nous. »

Je la regardai, cherchant ce qu'elle entendait par là.

« Pendant quelques années, nous avons souvent voyagé avec Alain. On commençait une première année de fac par-ci, par-là... On avait aussi fait deux années de terminale, même si Cooper faisait un peu vieux. Les autres ne cherchaient pas à communiquer avec nous. Puis un coup, on s'est posés, et on a décidé de faire un cycle universitaire entier. En première année, on est très nombreux. Les étudiants sont en groupe et font des connaissances quand leurs groupes se croisent en général. En deuxième année, c'est différent. Il y en qui ont échoués, d'autres qui sont allés ailleurs. En troisième année, pareil. On commence à bien connaître les visages de la promo. Et on commence à tisser des liens... »

J'acquiesçai, et Bella poursuivit.

« C'était bien sûr arrivés que certains gars veuillent venir me parler, ou certaines filles draguer Cooper. Mais qu'on se déteste ou pas, on se retournait l'un vers l'autre et on dressait un mur où l'on aurait presque pu voir une pancarte clignoter ' Ne pas approcher, on ne veut pas vous parler '. Et puis on a... envisagé de faire semblant de sortir ensemble. »

Bella eut une grimace, et j'haussai un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Franchement à l'époque ça avait un côté comique. Par commodité on essayait de faire semblant, mais... Dès que les autres ne nous regardaient plus, nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre en nous fusillant du regard. »

Elle rit un peu, et je souris en essayant d'imaginer Cooper détester quelqu'un avec autant de force... Et de mauvaise foi, puisque aujourd'hui lui et Bella étaient quelque chose comme les meilleurs amis.

« Puis un jour... »

Bella s'interrompit, et me jaugea d'un coup d'œil ; je compris qu'elle en venait au moment où... Leurs relations s'étaient... arrangées. Je l'incitai à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.

« Bon, finalement, on a appris à... S'accepter l'un l'autre, se supporter à défaut de s'apprécier, et un jour, alors qu'on chassait, tout a basculé. »

Bella sembla littéralement s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, et ce fut un peu atone que sa voix resurgit.

« Je suis tombée sur une clairière. Une clairière qui m'a rappelée... Celle où Edward m'amenait des fois. Quand j'étais... Humaine. »

Je contemplai le visage de Bella, perdu dans ses pensées ; elle eut un sourire qui réchauffa un peu ses traits, quoiqu'absent.

« Je me suis arrêtée, et j'ai pas pu empêcher de laisser mes émotions me submerger. »

**BELLA POV**_ : flashback_

Figée, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour lutter contre toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qui m'envahissaient par vagues puissantes... Non, violentes, violentes et destructrices, me noyant dans leur sillon.

J'étais incapable de pleurer, et pourtant c'était ce que je faisais en mon for intérieur.

Je hurlais silencieusement mon chagrin et ma déchirure.

C'était une prairie vraiment... Semblable. Avec même un grand chêne près d'un petit chemin forestier, qui rappelait la position du vieux sapin à côté d'un chemin semblable, dans la clairière de Forks.

Nous étions en France, mais j'eus l'impression de faire un bonds dans le temps et dans l'espace, et, les jambes soudain plus molles que du coton, je n'eus d'autre choix que d'y assister.

Et je nous revis.

Lui et moi.

Edward...

Oh Seigneur.

Je fermai les yeux, dévastée, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je sentis son odeur, juste à côté de moi.

Je sursautai, et ouvris les yeux, me retournant vers Edward...

Puis le charme se brisa.

Ce n'était pas Edward qui était à côté de moi.

C'était Cooper. Qui me regardait, l'air impénétrable.

Et pour une fois, je n'eus droit à aucun sarcasme de sa part.

Je ne l'aurais pas supporté...

Je baissai les yeux, la douleur se faisant moins violente, mais toujours persistante dans mes entrailles.

« Il te manque ? »

La voix de Cooper résonna dans le vide, me faisant tressaillir.

Je relevai la tête vers lui ; il ne me regardait pas.

Regardait l'horizon.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, je lui répondis d'une voix prudente, pour la première fois peut-être dénuée d'animosité.

« Oui. »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le vide.

Puis il s'assit, et, après une hésitation, j'en fis autant.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans parler, juste assis, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Et au bout d'un moment qui devait se compter dans les dizaines de minutes, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

« Tu sais, de toi et ton ex...

_ Ce n'est pas mon ex. Je ne peux même pas considérer être sortie av...

_ Peu importe les termes que tu emploies, s'agaça-t-il légèrement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Contrairement à ce que je veux bien faire croire, tu n'es pas, à mon sens, celle qui est le plus à blâmer dans votre histoire. Je veux dire, je t'en veux moins de ne pas vouloir le rechercher, que je ne lui en veux à lui de t'avoir quittée. »

Je tressaillis, surprise ; Cooper avait débité sa tirade toujours le regard fixé sur l'horizon, impénétrable.

J'avais beau chercher, je ne décelai pas la moindre trace d'ironie dans ses propos.

« Tu ne vas pas me sortir un truc du style ' Même si je comprends qu'il soit parti loin de toi et fissa ' ? » demandai-je prudemment.

Je vis le coin des lèvres de mon meilleur ennemi vampire frémir, et il esquissa un léger sourire.

« J'y ai pensé mais l'occasion s'y prête pas trop.

_ Je me demandais si t'étais pas malade.

_ Malade ? Un vampire ? »

Je haussai les épaules, reportant mon attention sur l'horizon à mon tour, alors que Cooper me détaillait.

« Ainsi tu lui en veux... » Murmurai-je pensivement.

Du coin de l'œil je le vis baisser la tête.

« Si j'avais pu avoir une chance de passer le reste de mon éternité avec Elizabeth... Si elle avait été d'accord, comme toi tu l'étais... Merde, je me serais pas enfui.

_ Il considérait que c'était de l'égoïsme de me transformer. Répliquai-je pensivement, un peu automatiquement – alors que je ne partageais pas cette opinion.

_ C'en était pas de te laisser crever de chagrin ? De te laisser en danger face à Victoria ?

_ Pour Victoria je ne pense pas qu'il s'est douté un seul instant. Fis-je en posant ma tête sur mes genoux repliés.

_ … Par contre, tu ne me contredis pas sur ' crever de chagrin '. »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite ; je fermai les yeux, dévorée par la douleur.

« Moi aussi je lui en veux ! » lâchai-je au bout d'un moment, dans un couinement.

Cooper ne dit rien, sur le coup. Et je continuai à sangloter de sèches larmes quelques minutes... Peut-être quelques heures.

Il faisait nuit quand sa voix blasée retentit.

« Tu es pathétique. »

La rage m'envahit en un éclair, et je lançai mon bras vers lui ; pour me retrouver, en un millième de seconde, bloquée sous son corps de marbre, nos yeux se défiant.

« Toi aussi.

_ Assurément. »

Ce ne fut pas sa bouche qui fit le trajet jusqu'à la mienne.

Ce ne fut pas la mienne non plus qui se releva vers lui.

Nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, agressives, tourmentées...

Mais il aurait été mentir de dire que nous ne l'avions pas voulu.

Nous étions pathétiques.

Mais nous étions deux...

_fin du flash-back_

**Aline POV**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le souffle court.

Aussitôt Cooper se pencha sur moi, moins inquiet qu'il ne pouvait l'être avant, mais me sondant pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

_ Rien. Notre enfant s'excite. »

La main de mon amant s'égara sur mon ventre tendu, et je frissonnai sous sa fraîcheur, le souffle un peu court.

Nos yeux s'attachèrent, et je lus dans les siens toute l'émotion que je lui inspirais.

Mon cœur frémit, et je me rapprochai de lui, demandant ses lèvres ; sa langue se lia à la mienne...

Et Emmett hurla dans nos oreilles.

« PAS SUR CE CANAPE, MERCI ! »

Je sursautai violemment, et Cooper poussa un rugissement qui eut pour effet d'éloigner Emmett d'un pas en arrière.

« Aïe ! »

Ledit Emmett se frotta l'arrière du crâne en lançant un regard noir à Rosalie, qui montra littéralement les dents.

« On ne fiche pas les jetons à une femme enceinte, ducon !

_ Roh, ça va, je voulais juste les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se mettent à poil sur le canapé familial ! En plus, pour une fois que Cooper ne m'a pas entendu venir...

_ On n'allait pas se foutre à poil, on a plus de tenue que toi ! » Grogna Cooper, vexé d'avoir fait preuve d'inattention.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais Edward passa la porte du salon, et lança un regard blasé à son frère.

« Comme si toi et Rosalie ne l'aviez pas déjà baptisé, ce canapé. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et me relevai, arborant une mine dégoûtée sous les ricanements d'Emmett.

Ricanements qui lui valurent une deuxième tape.

« Aïe ! »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, et se détourna ; mais j'eus le temps de voir apparaître sur son visage une émotion qui se grava quelque part en moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui lançai-je.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Edward se retourna vers moi, alors que le reste de la famille arrivait.

Edward avait à nouveau un visage neutre.

« Comment ça ? »

Exactement. Un visage neutre, et non surpris, comme il aurait dû l'être si la question qu'il venait de me poser avait été spontanée.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« T'as l'air préoccupé. »

Il sourcilla, et haussa une épaule.

« Comme tout le monde par ta grossesse Aline. »

Toute la famille Cullen me regardait, maintenant.

Je commençai à ressentir un malaise.

« Tu me caches quelque chose ? Demandai-je plus sur le ton de la question que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_ Non Aline. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et me retournai vers le reste des Cullen.

Croisant leur regard curieux.

« Pardon, j'ai dû me tromp... »

Je m'arrêtai en posant mes yeux sur Carlisle, qui fixait Edward d'un air préoccupé.

Je me raidis, et croisai les bras.

« Vous deux, vous me ou nous cachez quelque chose, plus la peine de le nier ! » affirmai-je avec colère.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer ; mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Alice poussa un petit cri.

Se figea.

Et quand elle revint à elle, j'aurais juré que si elle avait pu pâlir, elle l'aurait fait...

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que qu'Alice a vu selon vous ?

Je vous laisse élaborer quelques théories. Le chapitre suivant, étant plus intéressant, devrait me poser moins de problèmes et donc arriver plus vite.

A bientôt si vous décidez de continuer l'aventure !


	26. Donner vie

Tadam !

Et comme promis dans mon nouvel OS _Valeurs opposées_, me revoilà avec la suite de C'était l'hiver !

Bonsoir tout le monde, d'abord, j'espère que vous passez de belles journées en cette fin d'année (les rues sentant le vin chaud, le marché de Noël, les vitrines décorées, les villes illuminées... Perso, j'adore).

Je vous livre ici un nouveau chapitre assez court et sans répondre à vos reviews... :s sincèrement désolée mais en ces temps de partiel j'économise mon temps...

Je crois que le titre du chapitre est assez parlant. Et c'est aussi un chapitre contenant bon nombre de révélations...

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et espère que vous allez aimer !

Bisous à tous et un grand merci pour continuer à me suivre, reviewer et à me mettre en alerte et fav. Croyez-moi, et tout auteur le confirmera, ça aide vraiment à poursuivre dans les moments de doute et de fatigue...

* * *

**COOPER POV

* * *

**

Aline avait raison, et cela me surprenait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aient remarqué avant elle, le fait qu'Edward et Carlisle semblaient réellement cacher quelque chose.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Alice eut une vision, et quand elle revint à elle, la panique emplit son regard.

« Les Volturi arrivent. Je ne les ai pas vu avant, ils ont réussi à me le cacher ; ils ont déjà atterri, ils seront là d'une heure à l'autre ! » S'écria-t-elle.

La surprise et la peur nous plomba tous ; sauf Carlisle et Edward, qui se regardèrent avec appréhension.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Sifflai-je, venimeux.

Nouveau regard entre eux, air gêné. Bella commença à secouer la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ¨Pourquoi vous n'avez pas l'air surpris ? Ne me dîtes pas que...

_ Non, attendez, c'est pas ce que... Intervint Edward.

_ Tout est de ma faute. » Coupa Carlisle.

Le silence se fit entre nous, et neuf paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

« J'ai pas été assez prudent quand j'ai fait mes recherches. Je veux dire... J'avais pas vraiment le choix, non plus. J'ai essayé de me documenter sur des thèmes divers, mais les Volturi ont dû remarquer que j'accédais à leur base de donnée principalement pour me renseigner sur les études sur la grossesse de femmes mises enceintes par des vampires. Et... je pense qu'ils veulent vérifier que nous n'essayons pas de reproduire leurs... Expériences. »

Je sourcillai, énervé.

C'était pas comme si je l'avais voulue, cette grossesse... A la base, même si maintenant j'étais heureux qu'Aline m'ait tenu tête et ait gardé l'enfant.

« Et bien on va leur expliquer que... ça s'est présenté ainsi, et que nous n'avons pas pu convaincre Aline d'avorter. » Dis-je simplement.

Edward et Carlisle s'échangèrent un regard, et Aline croisa nerveusement les bras.

« Mais il y a un autre problème, hein ? »

Un nouveau silence se fit, pendant que les deux Cullen sur le grill détournaient le regard, embarrassés.

« Quoi ? … Dites... Est-ce que par hasard... Vous auriez trouvé des résultats dont vous ne nous avez pas fait part ? »

Edward et Carlisle soufflèrent, et ce dernier prit la parole.

« Non. Les résultats étaient tous concordants. Mort de la femme a bout de 1 à 7 mois de grossesse. »

Un nouveau silence se fit, et Aline fronça les sourcils ; un peu curieux, nous la regardâmes se concentrer en fixant tour à tour Edward et Carlisle, et elle prit la parole avec une certaine hésitation.

« Sauf que... Je suis encore vivante. »

Edward acquiesça.

« On s'est demandé, avec Carlisle, en quoi les soins que l'on t'avait apportés pouvaient faire que tu avais survécu, et aucune autre.

_ Et... Vous n'avez pas trouvé de raison valable.

_ Non.

_ Donc vous en avez conclu que les résultats des Volturi étaient trafiqués ? »

Le silence retomba entre nous ; et Carlisle eut un geste de la tête.

« Ça fait deux jours qu'on est arrivés à cette hypothèse. On ne l'avait pas envisagée avant. Et je crains que les Volturi ne viennent s'assurer... Que... »

Nouveau silence ; je me raidis, et croisai le regard d'Aline, puis de Rosalie, qui semblaient aussi tendues que moi.

« Vous pensez que les femmes sont toujours vivantes ? Avec des bébés vampires ? » Interrogea Rosalie.

Nous nous concertâmes tous, inquiets.

« Il est étonnant de la part des Volturi qu'ils aient trafiqué des résultats. » Répondit Esmée d'une voix douce. « Ils ont beau être de véritables royalistes, à tendance dictatoriale, leur rigueur scientifique est indiscutable... Ou... Presque.

_ Ce qui signifie que si ils ont décidé qu'il était dans leur intérêt de trafiquer des résultats... Poursuivit Carlisle.

_ C'est que ça les mettait en danger et qu'ils ont très certainement eux-mêmes tué les femmes et les enfants, si les enfants sont nés. » Souffla Bella pour conclure.

L'atmosphère devint pesante, et Aline finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête basse.

« Ils vont me tuer. » Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Un grondement puissant s'échappa de ma gorge, et je me précipitai à ses côtés, lui prenant la tête pour la forcer à me regarder.

« Jamais je ne les laisserai faire.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils te détruisent aussi ! Paniqua-t-elle.

_ Il faudra pour ça qu'ils nous détruisent tous. » Tempéra Edward. « Un Cullen n'abandonne jamais sa famille. Et vous en faites partie.

_ Et autant tuer Edward doit pas être trop difficile, autant pour me passer sur le corps ils auront du mal. » ricana Emmett.

Il se récolta quelques regards noirs et d'autres simplement agacés, mais sa petite pointe d'humour détendit tout le monde, et le tension retomba un peu.

Alice secoua la tête, la respiration plus calme.

« Ils ne sont que trois. Aro, Demetri et Alec ; ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de faire venir Jane, vu que Bella nous couvre tous. Ils ne débuteront donc pas les combats aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'ils espèrent soit que nous n'hébergions personne d'enceinte, soit... Que nous la livrions sans rechigner. »

Je regardai un regard à Aline, qui semblait prête à combattre à mains nus avec chacun des trois ; cela me fit sourire.

Elle n'avait plus envie de mourir, cet enfant lui avait au moins apporté ça.

Elle était prête à se battre jusqu'au bout pour vivre...

**oOo**

Nous étions dans le salon quand leur odeur nous frappa.

Et quelques secondes après, la sonnerie retentit. Esmée alla leur ouvrir.

« Nous vous attendions.

_ Bonjour, Esmée. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Je note en effet que vous n'avez pas l'air surprise.

_ Ni ravie. » Sifflai-je alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon.

Les trois Volturi me lancèrent un regard glacial, et je leur renvoyai un sourire poli.

Puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur Aline.

« Je vois que nos craintes étaient fondées. Commentèrent-ils simplement.

_ Vous voulez dire à propos du fait que vous avez très probablement arrangé vos résultats sur les enfants vampire-humain ? »

Un silence glacial s'installa dans l'assemblée ; pendant lequel Aro Volturi ne lâcha pas Aline des yeux, haineux.

Un grondement s'éleva de moi, et je me crispai à côté de ma compagne ; celle-ci, très calme malgré les circonstances, attrapa ma main et la caressa dans un geste réconfortant.

De la moquerie apparut dans les yeux du chef Volturi, et je me levai d'un bond, me plaçant entre Aline et lui.

« Vous vous attendiez à notre visite et craignez visiblement ce qui va se passer. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas juste tenté de cacher cette... Fille ?

_ Je pourrais répondre que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire bien, et que nous craignions que ce soit un jour ou l'autre découvert. Mais la vérité, c'est que nous, nous ne renions pas nos actes. » Attaqua Carlisle avec calme.

Demetri perdit son calme, et un instant, nous crûmes tous qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de notre patriarche ; mais d'un regard, Aro et Alec lui intimèrent de se contrôler.

« Livrez-nous l'humaine.

_ Sûrement pas. Répliquai-je.

_ Elle doit mourir. Vous avez enfreint plusieurs règles ; aucun rapport entre les vampires et les humains, ne jamais mettre les humains au courant de notre existence, et, enfin, ne pas reproduire les expériences de fécondation.

_ Expériences ? Nous ne faisons pas d'expériences, monsieur ! Cet enfant est le fruit de l'amour ! » S'indigna Esmée.

La surprise et une forme d'amusement s'empara de notre clan ; jamais nous n'avions vu Esmée, la douce Esmée dans cet état.

« Qu'importe des règles primordiales ont été enfreintes, et si vous acceptez de livrer sans heurts l'humaine, nous ferons un geste et effaceront ces fautes. »

La rage m'envahit, mais Edward me devança.

« Dîtes plutôt que devoir tous nous détruire serait coûteux et... Dommage. Contra-t-il.

_ En réalité, cela fait un petit moment que nous envisageons de tuer chacun d'entre vous. » Intervint Alec pour la première fois, avec calme et froideur.

Aro se tourna vers lui, et lui intima le silence.

Mais le message était passé.

Nous considérâmes les trois vampires qui étaient devenus nos ennemis, attendant la suite.

Suite qu'Aro finit par consentir à nous fournir.

« Votre clan devient trop grand, et concentre trop de pouvoirs.

_ Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu, répliquai-je.

_ Ça n'en est pas moins vrai. » Finit Aro d'une voix cassante.

Un bref silence s'installa, et Rosalie prit la parole.

« Et c'est à 3 contre 10 que vous comptez nous détruire ? » Sourit-elle avec dédain.

Je sourcillai. Elle comptait Aline ?

Les Volturi ne réagirent pas.

« C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous vous proposons de ne pas vous sanctionner, à condition que cette humaine soit détruite. Livrez-la, vous préserverez votre clan. Refusez, et vous mourrez tous.

_ Vous pouvez aller former votre petite armée, elle reste avec nous. Décrétai-je.

_ Je ne crois pas que la décision vous appartienne. Carlisle ? Vous êtes le chef de clan, et un vampire que je respecte beaucoup. À vous de voir ce qui est le plus dans votre intérêt. »

Carlisle et Aro se jaugèrent du regard ; et notre chef de clan sourit, très calme.

« Vous attendiez vous à ce qu'il y ait le moindre suspense ? Vous savez Aro... Je ne suis pas de nature belliqueuse. Mais aujourd'hui, il me tarde que vous déclenchiez une guerre contre nous. Nous serons prêts. »

Un silence mortel régna dans la pièce ; Aro lança un dernier regard méprisant à Aline, et recula d'un pas.

« A bientôt. » commenta-t-il simplement.

Et les trois Volturi repartirent.

**oOo**

Toujours installés dans le salon, une heure après le départ des Volturi, nous étions en train de nous préparer aux événements qui allaient suivre.

Rosalie leva un index.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué. Quand j'ai dit que nous serions à 10 contre 3.

_ Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alec ou Demetri se moque. Aline étant humaine, fit Edward.

_ Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait... »

Nous nous imprégnâmes de cette information, et nous tournâmes tous vers Aline.

« On peut se demander quel danger il y a eu pour les Volturi, pour qu'ils détruisent toute trace de grossesse. Réfléchit Jasper.

_ J'ai eu l'occasion d'y repenser depuis que je me suis rendu compte du manque de logique entre leurs résultats et la grossesse d'Aline. » Fit Carlisle. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais si on réfléchit d'une manière générale... Quels sont les vampires les plus puissants ? »

Nous réfléchîmes tous quelques instants, puis Jasper donna la réponse.

« Les nouveaux-nés.

_ Exact. Pourquoi ?

_ Probablement à cause du sang qui circule encore dans leurs veines pendant un an.

_ Oui. Or, Aline a encore du sang, puisque je lui en prélève régulièrement pour examen – et pour le lui réinjecter, au cas où il y aurait hémorragie. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Tu penses qu'Aline et le bébé... Pourraient être plus puissantes que des vampires ? Un peu comme... Des nouveaux-nés ? »

Le silence tomba ; et Rosalie acquiesça.

« Ils ne se sont pas moqués d'elle en tant qu'adversaire, parce qu'ils la craingnent. Mais ils veulent nous cacher cette crainte.

_ Et s'ils ont trafiqué les résultats et tué les femmes qu'ils ont mises enceintes avec leurs bébés, c'est qu'ils mettaient en danger leur règne.

_ Aline ? Tu voudrais bien faire un bras-de-fer avec Emmett ? » Proposa Edward.

Nous nous regardâmes tous avec circonspection, Aline la première, mais elle acquiesça lentement, et Emmett éclata de rire.

« Quand tu veux, petite. »

Dix secondes plus tard, Aline lui écrasait le bras sur la table du salon.

Et trente secondes plus tard, elle avait, sous nos yeux ébahis, remporté trois manches... Sur trois.

Encore soufflés par la révélation, nous gardâmes quelques instants le silence.

Puis Alice sourit.

« Selon mes visions nous avons deux semaines avant que les Volturi ne reviennent. Et je crois que beaucoup de clans vampiriques, et même de nomades, accepteront de lutter à nos côtés. Ah, et Aline... Je pense que tu accouches dans trois jours. »

Aline et moi nous raidîmes, et si mon cœur avait pu, il se serait emballé.

**

* * *

ALINE POV

* * *

**

Si j'avais pu remonter le temps, à cet instant précis, j'aurais tout fait pour avorter.

En fait, cela faisait trois jours – depuis l'annonce d'Alice – que je paniquais.

Je dormais très peu, au grand désespoir de Cooper ; je ne cessais de lui demander si je serais vraiment une bonne mère pour l'enfant. Si c'était une bonne chose de donner la vie dans un monde tel que le nôtre. Je pleurais à l'idée de la guerre que cette grossesse allait déclencher.

J'étais dans un état impossible. Et il fallait vraiment tout le calme de Cooper pour essayer de me ramener à la raison.

Et puis un coup de poignard. Violent, directement dans les reins, un matin aux environs de 5h.

Je me redressai en hurlant, alertant Cooper et tous les Cullen ; en un instant, la chambre d'amis, où j'avais emménagé suite à la révélation d'Alice, était envahie de monde.

Un peu fatiguée, divagante, je ne trouvai qu'une chose à dire.

« Je vais avoir mes règles. »

J'eus à peine le temps de voir les autres s'échanger un regard que je me rendormais.

6 h 03, 6 h 16, 6 h 22. Nouveaux coups de poignards, et cette sensation... Comme si mon bas-ventre se déchirait. Les larmes me grimpèrent aux yeux, et je hurlai.

Ça avait commencé, et je le savais.

Mon souffle se raccourcit, alors que Carlisle faisait sortir tout le monde hormis Cooper ; mon cœur monta en puissance et ses battements redoublèrent ; tous mes muscles se contractèrent, et je hurlai, avant de prendre un bol d'air qui me parut insuffisant.

Carlisle me fit coucher sur le dos, mais je commençai par me débattre.

Il dut faire rentrer Edward et Emmett ; à trois, ils réussirent à me maintenir par les épaules pendant que Carlisle examinait l'ouverture de mon col ; je me débattais en hurlant, comme possédée.

« Ne me touchez pas ! NON ! Je ne veux pas, je suis pas prête... Cooper, arrête ça ! »

Je ne savais plus ce que je disais ;la douleur s'intensifia, encore, toujours plus. Les contractions me paraissaient à peine s'arrêter.

Je ne sus combien de temps se passa.

A un moment, la douleur devint carrément ingérable ; et dans un mouvement d'une force incroyable, je réussis à me libérer de l'emprise des hommes pour me mettre debout.

Le soulagement fut instantané, mais un vertige m'envahit ; Cooper me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe. Carlisle l'empêcha de me recoucher, et me fit placer dos au mur, jambes écartées.

Je saisis la main de Cooper et l'entendis craquer alors qu'une nouvelle contraction me déchirait les entrailles ; j'entendis à peine Carlisle crier qu'il voyait la tête.

Hurlant de douleur, saignant, pleurant, je poussai ; sourde aux autres, complètement centrée sur mes instincts et ce que me dictait mon corps.

Puis la douleur diminua en intensité, et, les jambes comme du coton, je m'écroulai ; je fus rattrapée par Cooper, et déposée sur le lit.

Et quand j'ouvris les yeux, Carlisle me le tendit.

« C'est un garçon. » Sourit-il simplement alors que le prenais, émerveillée.

* * *

Bon je tiens à m'excuser... J'ai sans doute pas super bien décrit l'accouchement. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse... J'ai jamais eu d'enfant ! Et ouais. ^^

En tous cas si il y en a qui se demandent, oui, l'accouchement d'Aline s'est passé de manière normale.

Et oui, c'est voulu. Je n'estimais pas nécessaire de faire de cet accouchement un évènement particulier... Si ce n'est, rappelons-le, qu'il a transformé Aline en une espèce de sur-femme et sur-vampire ^^. Enfin, vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle se mette à voler comme Superman ou n'égale les talents de Walker Texas Ranger (ironie quand tu nous tiens...)

Je pense vous dire rendez-vous aux vacances de Noël ! D'ici là, je m'enterre et n'existe plus que pour mon église : la fac ! Cela étant, vous aurez sans doute droit à un 2eme OS participation au concours Opposed Passions (en plus de _Valeurs opposées_) vu qu'il est quasi fini...

**Mais je vous embrasse quand même ^^ et suis pressée de vous retrouver !**


	27. Alliances

Bonsoir les gens !

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre et la suite de la naissance de... Nan jvous dis pas de nom, vous allez bientôt découvrir.

Il a été un peu compliqué à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai même dû recommencer, parce qu'à la base j'comptais y commencer la guerre avec les Volturi... Mais c'était trop "rapide". Enfin bref.

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews. Vous êtes toutes (tous ? Mais j'doute là) mes coach personnels...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aline POV

* * *

**

« Albert.

_ Non, Angel. » fit Alice, les yeux brillants. « Il ressemble tellement à un ange !

_ Gustave ! Gustave, c'est chouette.

_ Mais t'es pas bien Emmett ? Ferme-la, tiens, ça nous fera des vacances !

_ Anton ? » Proposa Edward.

Je me frottai les yeux, fatiguée et énervée.

« Merci, Edward. Anton c'est le meilleur prénom de la liste de deux cent prénoms que vous avez proposé mais...

_ T'as compté ? M'interrompit Emmett en ricanant.

_ 198 exactement. » le coupai-je sèchement. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment... S'il vous plaît, que vous nous laissiez seuls avec Cooper. Vraiment, seuls. »

Le silence se fit, et ils se rega rdèrent tous.

« S'il vous plaît... C'est à nous deux de choisir. On le regrettera si vous nous influencez. » les suppliai-je.

Esmée et Carlisle, après un dernier regard à notre enfant, prirent chacun de leurs enfants adoptifs par une manche pour les rabattre vers la sortie de la chambre, malgré les râles d'Emmett et Alice.

Et en quelques minutes, tout le monde était sorti ; le silence revint dans la grande maison, alors que Cooper regardait par la fenêtre ; sans doute les Cullen partaient-ils chasser.

Il se retourna vers moi, et me sourit en venant s'allonger à mes côtés.

Sa main se glissa dans mes cheveux, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes ; nos langues se lièrent, et je frémis sous l'intensité de notre baiser.

Jusqu'à ce que notre enfant se rappelle à nous d'un gazouillement, et nous rîmes en nous séparant. Cooper me le prit des bras, le regardant pour une fois de plus – cette fois, je n'avais pas compté – avec émerveillement.

Un fin duvet blond recouvrait déjà bien son crâne, et ses grands yeux étaient d'un vert pailleté d'or... Non, d'ambre. Sa peau était pâle, exactement de la même carnation que la mienne désormais. Une couleur de peau tendant entre celle d'un humain et celle d'un vampire. Il pesait près de quatre kilos et mesurait 58 centimètres.

Un nourrisson un peu plus grand que la moyenne.

Je savais qu'Emmett avait apprécié ça. Sans doute avait-il eu peur de se retrouver face à un enfant trop fluet, à qui il n'aurait pas pu faire tout ce qu'il envisageait. D'ailleurs, l'idée qu'Emmett serait un oncle pour cet enfant me fatiguait d'avance... Mais de toutes manières, avec un père tel que Cooper, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion.

Le but ne serait pas d'avoir un enfant sage, mais plutôt un enfant pas trop turbulent...

Un sourire fit frémir mes lèvres et un sentiment de bonheur pur fit gonfler mon cœur.

Je fermai les yeux, réprimant l'envie de serrer le plus fort possible mon enfant et son père ; et dire que j'avais failli louper tout ça. Dire que j'avais voulu mourir.

Cela me paraissait si loin. Comme si ça s'était produit des siècles auparavant.

Je rouvris les yeux en sentant la main de Cooper me caresser tendrement la joue.

Une larme perla au coin de mon œil, et je me calai contre lui.

« Je t'aime... » me murmura-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un baiser.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, de quelques centimètres, nos yeux se baissèrent sur le fruit de notre amour.

« Alice n'a pas tort. Il ressemble à un ange. Murmura Cooper.

_ Oui... Mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce prénom. Angel.

_ Moi non plus. Gabriel ? Raphaël ?

_ C'est joli.

_ Prenons le temps de réfléchir... On a... L'éternité. »

Un frisson me secoua, et malgré moi, je resserrai mes bras autour de mes deux hommes.

On n'en était pas sûrs. Carlisle le pensait, dans la mesure où après analyse sanguine, il semblait que du venin ait immortalisé mes cellules. Un peu comme des cellules cancéreuses... à ceci près qu'elles étaient incapables de se diviser.

Il avait fait une analyse pour notre enfant, aussi. Mais cela semblait différent.

Carlisle supposait que c'était pour permettre la croissance de son organisme. Et qu'après, son sang deviendrait goutte par goutte identique au mien.

Seul l'avenir nous l'assurerait...

**

* * *

Cooper POV

* * *

**

« Jolan. » Annonçâmes Aline et moi d'une même voix aux Cullen, quand ils revinrent de leur chasse.

Chacun vint embrasser notre enfant, s'habituant au prénom ; et Aline reprit.

« Jolan Esmaël – c'est ce que Cooper connaissait de plus proche d'Esmée, en, masculin – Carlisle. »

Les deux chefs de famille Cullen eurent un sourire attendri, et allèrent serrer Aline dans leurs bras.

« Merci, les enfants. C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faîtes...

_ Ça a été assez dur de se décider, vu la taille de la famille... Bon, il y a tous les oncles et tantes, Rosalie, Emmett – et s'il te plaît, fais pas n'importe quoi avec ton neveu -, Edward, Bella, Alice et Jasper... On a ajouté vos prénoms, Carlisle et Esmée, à Jolan... Et j'aimerais bien qu'on désigne Alain et sa femme Camélia en tant que parrains. Terminai-je.

_ Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de faire la fête ! » Hurla Alice.

Jolan se mit à pleurer, et Aline fusilla la petite brune du regard.

« Oups... » souffla Alice, penaude.

À la lueur dans les yeux d'Emmett, je sentis qu'il allait lui ressortir pendant longtemps cette anecdote.

Et je n'allais pas m'en priver non plus.

Puis deux odeurs de vampires, une étant familière ; et Bella et moi nous regardâmes, soudain plus joyeux.

« Alain ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que Bella s'était déjà précipitée pour lui ouvrir.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras en riant.

« Alain, tu arrives juste à temps ! Oh, bonjour, Camélia... »

Une femme vampire aux cheveux d'un blond tirant sur l'argent, qui avait dû être transformée vers la fin de la quarantaine, entra derrière Alain avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je lui souris en allant vers elle, Bella monopolisant Alain.

« Camélia. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur vous. Commençai-je, vaguement railleur.

_ Cooper... Même si je ne t'avais pas reconnu à ton sourire de diable, ces simples mots m'auraient rappelé qui tu es. »

J'entendis Aline étouffer un rire dans une toux, derrière moi, de même que les reste des Cullen.

Cela regonflait mon ego. Oui, je faisais ma fierté de mon sourire de diable et de mes... traits d'esprit.

Les yeux de Camélia se posèrent sur notre fils, et se remplirent de tendresse et d'émerveillement.

« Oh ! Quel magnifique enfant ! C'est...

_ Un garçon, comme son père, fanfaronnai-je.

_ Mes condoléances... » S'excusa Camélia en me contournant et en allant serrer Aline dans ses bras.

Aline eut un très léger, quasi imperceptible – en fait, je supposais que j'avais été le seul à le percevoir – mouvement de recul, puis se laissa aller à l'étreinte de la femme d'Alain.

Alain qui, à son tour, vint la saluer après m'avoir adressé une courte accolade.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir, Aline. En vie, j'entends...

_ Ou presque, sourit ma compagne.

_ Ou presque... » Répéta Alain en la considérant pensivement.

Puis son regard se reporta sur Jolan.

« Je peux ? » Demanda Camélia en tendant les mains.

Avec un peu de retenue, Aline accepta de lui confier notre enfant ; Jolan commença à pleurer, mais Camélia lui murmura quelque chose très bas, si bas que même nos ouïes vampiriques n'en saisirent pas le contenu ; cela ressemblait à une berceuse fredonnée dans une langue étrangère, et Jolan se calma.

Il finit même par gazouiller, et ce son m'émut tellement que mon ventre se serra douloureusement.

Je profitai que pour une fois, les bras d'Aline aussi bien que les miens soient libres pour aller l'enlacer. Ses mains crochetèrent ma nuque, et nos langues se lièrent passionnément.

Un très court sifflement derrière nous, le bruit d'une claque, et un aïe de la voix d'Emmett ne parvinrent même pas à nous détacher l'un de l'autre.

Mais la suite, si.

**

* * *

Aline POV

* * *

**

Un mauvais pressentiment m'étreignit soudainement, et je me raidis ; contre moi, Cooper sentit le changement dans mon corps. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il se recula légèrement pour me regarder.

« Ça va ? »

Je ne pus même pas lui répondre. Un instinct d'une puissance que je ne connaissais pas me hurla que mon fils était en danger, et je tournai la tête vers lui.

Il ne gazouillait plus dans les bras de Camélia ; l'espace d'une demi-seconde, je me demandai si on ne s'était pas trompés.

Sur elle.

Était-elle de notre côté ?

Camélia releva la tête, et la seconde d'après je compris ce qui se passait.

Alice était figée ; plongée dans une vision.

Jolan était en danger, comme nous tous.

Les Volturi approchaient.

Alice sortit de sa transe, et son regard était plus résigné qu'inquiet.

« On remettra à plus tard les réjouissances pour la naissance de Jolan... Fit-elle un peu tristement.

_ Combien de temps ? S'enquit Carlisle.

_ Deux jours. Et ils sont nombreux. »

Elle souffla.

« Seuls, nous n'y arriverons pas. Je nous ai vus. »

L'atmosphère se fit lourde, macabre.

« Actuellement, ma vision annonce notre mort à tous. » Compléta notre voyante.

Et à nouveau, alors que la peur s'emparait de nos entrailles, quelque chose changea.

« Je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis pour ça, si j'étais toi, Alice. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Alain.

**oOo**

« Ce qu'il y a de bien dans le fait d'être un vampire nomade, et ce durant des siècles, c'est qu'on rencontre des tas de gens. » Commença-t-il. « C'est pas pour rien que Camélia et moi avons raté la naissance de Jolan. »

L'espoir renaissait en nous.

Visiblement, Alain avait un plan ; qu'Alice, trop concentrée sur les Volturi, n'avait vu venir.

« Nous les avons tous contactés. Des clans, des solitaires, des nomades et des sédentaires. Ils se sont tous passé le mot. Au début, Camélia et moi n'arrivions à rassembler personne ; aucun vampire n'était assez fou pour avoir le courage de se mesurer aux Volturi. »

Chose qui était, apparemment – finalement, j'étais la seule de la pièce à ignorer à quel point ces rois pouvaient être dangereux –, non surprenant.

« Puis la nouvelle a fait le tour du globe. Chaque vampire a reçu l'invitation à se joindre à cette guerre de la part de plusieurs autres. Ils en ont parlé. Et maintenant, nous sommes des milliers. »

Esmée écarquilla les yeux, aussi surprise que chacun d'entre nous. Des milliers... des milliers de vampires de notre côté ?

Réellement ?

Le vertige s'emparait de moi, et je dus m'asseoir, sentant à peine la main de Cooper me dispenser une caresse rassurante, serrant mon enfant contre moi.

« Les vampires non Volturi en ont plus que ras-le-bol de leur despotisme. Je crois qu'une révolution est en marche.

_ Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? » Intervint soudain Edward.

Nous tournâmes tous le regard vers lui, surpris.

« Pardon ? Fit Rosalie sèchement.

_ Il a raison, le soutint Carlisle.

_ Les Volturi sont peut-être ce qui se rapproche de dictateurs – ok, ce sont des dictateurs – mais sans les règles qu'ils ont instauré, le monde, et notre relation aux humains, ne seraient pas les mêmes. Reprit Edward.

_ La guerre au cours de laquelle j'ai été transformé. » Fit soudain Jasper. « Si les Volturi n'étaient pas intervenus, il y aurait peut-être encore des clans en train de se livrer une bataille acharnée aux dépends des humains.

_ Ou peut-être qu'il n'y aurait même plus d'humains... » Souffla Rosalie.

Un silence tomba entre nous, alors que le doute s'installait dans nos ventres.

Qu'allions nous faire ?

Si nous renversions le pouvoir, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Serait-ce l'anarchie ?

Tout basculerait-il ? Des vampires révéleraient-ils notre existence aux humains ?

Les soumettraient-ils ?

Leur feraient-ils du mal, les réduiraient-ils à l'esclavage ?

S'entretueraient-ils pour le pouvoir ?

Le vertige me reprit à nouveau, et je me sentis mal.

« Nous ne pouvons malgré tout pas les laisser nous prendre Aline et Jolan ! Rugit Cooper.

_ Sans compter qu'ils vous tueront tous. » Fit Alain.

Une larme perla au coin d'un de mes yeux ; et l'assemblée se tourna vers moi.

C'était un cauchemar.

Un vrai cauchemar ; pas un Enfer, non. L'Enfer, ç'aurait été sans Jolan, sans Cooper... Mais c'était un cauchemar.

Cooper me prit dans ses bras pour me murmurer des mots doux et rassurants, mais rien n'y faisait ; le vertige me tirait vers le fond.

« Je suis la responsable de tout ça... » eus-je juste le temps de souffler avant de m'évanouir sur le canapé, Jolan dans mes bras.

**oOo**

Je me réveillai un temps plus tard... Quand ? Je ne savais pas.

Mon regard se posa sur une horloge ; et je commençai à reprendre mes esprits.

Quelques minutes. Je m'étais à peine évanouie quelques minutes.

Cooper me regardait avec inquiétude, une main sur ma joue, l'autre sur ma hanche ; je me redressai, encore un peu groggy, la gorge sèche.

Mon regard, automatiquement, se mit à chercher Jolan ; il était dans les bras d'Esmée, qui lui fredonnait une berceuse que je supposais très vieille.

« Tu vas bien ? Me murmura Cooper.

_ Oui...

_ Prends ça. »

Carlisle me tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge bordeaux ; je n'eus pas vraiment à chercher pour comprendre ce que c'était, et ce fut avec une forme très atténuée de regret que je le vidai.

Peut-être était-ce dû à ma nouvelle constitution. J'aimais le goût du sang. Modérément, à peine plus que tout autre aliment... Et je savais que Carlisle me « nourrissait » de sang animal. Un problème éthique qui ne se posait pas à moi.

« Je pense qu'elle en manquait. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est évanouie. » Expliqua-t-il à Cooper, qui ne me lâchait pas du regard.

J'adressai un sourire rassurant à mon compagnon, mais la conversation que nous avions avant mon trou noir me revint, et une certaine tristesse m'envahit.

« Non, Aline. Ne fais pas cette tête. Je t'en prie.

_ Vous vous apprêtez à vous battre contre ceux qui sont vos rois depuis... Quoi, des siècles ? À cause de mes choix... Et vous ne savez pas les conséquences que ça peut avoir.

_ Qu'il y ait un pouvoir pour gouverner les vampires est indispensable, on est tous bien d'accord. Mais les Volturi ont dévié, et ils en abusent désormais. Il suffit de voir qu'ils ont trafiqué des résultats d'expérience pour qu'aucun vampire n'apprenne qu'il existe plus fort que nous ! Fit Edward.

_ Plus fort que vous, à part nous, tu veux dire ? »

La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte dans un claquement ; et nous nous tournâmes tous vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Je reconnaissais ce garçon très typé indien, pour l'avoir vu auparavant à l'appart que je partageais avec Cooper, à Prince rupert, mais aussi au mariage de Bella et Edward.

David.

Le chef de la meute des loup-garous, à en croire ce que m'avait dit Cooper un jour.

Une dizaine de jeune pénétra dans la maison, le nez plissé ; ils étaient suivis de cinq personnes qui, sans nul doute possible, étaient des vampires.

« On vous amène ces suceurs de sang. On les a intercepté avant qu'ils ne pénètrent sur notre territoire, et ils nous ont parlé d'une petite guerre qui se préparerait ? Reprit David froidement.

_ C'est pas des histoires de gamins. » Se permit de railler Cooper.

Je le fusillai du regard.

David, lui, ne réagit pas, mais il me sembla entendre grogner quelques uns de ses amis.

« Quelle. Est. Cette. Histoire. » Demanda-t-il à Carlisle.

Le patriarche Cullen eut un air un peu résigné.

« Les Volturi veulent nous prendre deux membres de notre famille. Il est simplement hors de question de les laisser faire, et une contestation de notre part entraîne des représailles.

_ De quoi déclencher la quatrième* guerre mondiale ? S'agaça un des indiens dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

_ Les Volturi ont trop abusé. De nombreux clans viennent nous prêter main forte.

_ Dont eux, j'imagine ? » Fit David en se tournant vers les cinq vampires nouvellement arrivés.

Le visage de Carlisle se réchauffa.

« Carmen, Eleazar. Tanya, Kate, Irina, je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

Je me souvenais d'eux maintenant... Les Denali.

Quelques étreintes débutèrent, et David souffla, agacé.

« Proposez-leur un verre, tant que vous y êtes.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir si on avait autre chose que du chien sous la main. » Rétorqua immédiatement Cooper.

De nouveau deux ou trois grognements montèrent de l'assemblée d'indiens de la Push, mais Carlisle intima du regard le silence à Cooper.

« Bien. Nous nous inquiétons de l'idée qu'il y ait une guerre de sangsues à Forks.

_ Oh, c'est donc lui ! Il est si mignon ! Je peux le prendre ? » S'extasia une magnifique vampire blonde qu'il me sembla identifier comme étant Tanya.

Coupant royalement la parole à David, la blonde s'installa à côté de moi sur le canapé, et tendit une mais vers Jolan ; l'aura qui émanait d'elle m'incitait à lui faire confiance, et je lui tendis mon fils.

Elle le prit avec précaution, alors que mes yeux ne s'en détachaient pas.

« Une sangsue de plus... Marmonna un des indiens.

_ Pas tout à fait. » L'interrompit Carlisle. « Mais là n'est pas le problème. Nous craignons en effet de ne devoir nous battre ici. Parce que les Volturi font le déplacement.

_ Mais nous n'empiéterons pas sur vos terres. Enfin, nous. Si les Volturi le font, vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voudrez on vous en tiendra pas rigueur. Fit Jasper.

_ Ils ont quand même intérêt à nous en laisser quelques uns pour jouer. » Se renfrogna Emmett.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

Cela devait être fatiguant d'être la femme d'Emmett.

« Nous nous battrons avec vous. »

Un silence tomba dans l'assemblée ; et il me sembla remarquer un intense regard entre David et Irina**, mais le premier détourna trop vite son visage pour que je puisse être sûre de moi.

Les Cullen dévisageaient les loups, et je voyais une certaine dose d'espoir renaître en eux.

La perspective d'une alliance me réchauffait le cœur.

C'était beau. Des loups et des vampires de toutes origines, de toutes convictions – végétariens ou non – allaient s'allier contre un pouvoir qui était devenu une dictature...

« Merci. Fit simplement Carlisle.

_ C'est pas pour vous. » Grogna David. « Forks fait partie des territoires que nous protégeons. C'est ainsi. »

Il détourna le regard en disant ça, et le mien voyagea entre lui et Irina ; je sentais..._ ressentais_ quelques chose de fort entre eux. Quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

Un silence plana quelques instants dans la pièce, puis Alice se mit à sautiller.

« Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle vision. Brouillée. Mais globalement, ça sent meilleur ; et d'autres clans devraient nous rejoindre dans les deux prochains jours. »

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur nous, et je savais que ce n'était pas dû qu'au pouvoir de Jasper...

* * *

* Ben ouais, dans cent ans y en aura sûrement eu une nouvelle, vu la manière dont le peuple humain est incapable de rester en paix... C'était la petite remarque pessimiste.

** Petit rappel, dans Retrouvailles, au mariage de Bella et Edward, la question de l'imprégnation entre David et Irina est lancée...


	28. A la guerre comme a la guerre

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ouh là, j'ai super honte de ne me présenter à vous que maintenant... A la base j'étais censée faire une pause dans ma fic pour passer mes partiels de première année de master, puis penant les vacs j'ai été assez occupée, et y a eu Echec et Mat m'inspirant bien plus, et les mois ont passé...**

**Mais bref, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Toutes mes excuses, je pense que vous avez pas mal oublié la fic entre temps et j'en suis navrée... Que cela me serve de leçon, je ne laisserai plus jamais s'écouler un tel délai entre deux post de chapitre !**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, et les quelques MP que j'ai reçus me demandant si j'abandonnais la fic ou quand je comptais reposter... C'est grâce à ces reviews et messages que je ne perds pas la foi et continue d'écrire après une absence si longue !**

**Donc je réponds à ma review anonyme et vous laisse découvrir la suite - et fin, ou presque - de la vie d'Aline et Cooper...**

**oOo**

**Ptitoon : Merci ! Voilà enfin la suite :)**

**oOo**

_Rappel : Aline et Cooper sont désormais heureux, en couple, et leur fils Nolan a vu le jour au milieu de tous les Cullen. Alain et sa compagne Camélia son arrivés parmi eux, mais Alice a la vision d'une prochaine visite non amicale des Volturi..._

_Alors que tout semble désespéré, Alain explique avoir réussi à réunir des milliers d'alliés parmi les vampires nomades, et le clan Denali arrive dans la foulée... Attirant les loups-garous derrière eux._

_Ne reste plus qu'à accueillir les Volturi !_

* * *

**COOPER POV**

* * *

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et fis le vide pour essayer de localiser l'odeur annonciatrice du début de la fin.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » Demanda Edward.

J'inclinai la tête vers lui, pensif. Les loups-garous s'étaient postés en un large cercle autour de nous, cachés dans les broussailles, leur odeur masquant celle des autres vampires attendant, répartis en groupe, dans les bois. Même en ayant des renifleurs dans leurs troupes les Volturi n'arriveraient jamais à compter combien de vampires les entouraient, attendant la première occasion pour leur sauter dessus. Nous étions plus de 2000.

Moi, en revanche, en faisant le tri, j'arrivai à définir qu'ils étaient venus à 50. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas osé imaginer que nous nous opposerions autant à eux ; leur excès de confiance serait leur perte. Les visions d'Alice étaient bien plus rassurantes désormais que tous les vampires alliés étaient arrivés parmi nous.

Les loups avaient décidé de s'ajouter à nos effectifs le temps de virer les Volturi, à la promesse qu'après tout ceux qui n'étaient pas les Cullen ou Aline, Jolan ou moi s'en aillent.

Aline...

Je tournai la tête et la vis dressée, la tête haute, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, dans la direction par laquelle on le savait, les Volturi arrivaient. Ma mâchoire se contracta ; j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste loin de cette bataille, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle estimait que cette histoire était de sa faute et qu'elle devait faire partie de ceux qui la règleraient. Elle avait donc confié la garde de notre fils à Esmée et Camélia, restées à la villa, et entourées de plusieurs clans de vampires dont les Denali. Je savais que Jolan ne risquait rien, mais Aline... Je n'aimais pas la savoir exposée.

Je tuerais quiconque la toucherait.

Son regard croisa enfin le mien, et elle le soutint avec défiance. Un sentiment contradictoire m'envahit, que je connaissais bien ; cette force en elle, je l'aimais tant, mais je la haïssais quand elle se retournait contre moi.

« Les amoureux, ça suffit le regard de braise. » plaisanta Emmett. « Ils arrivent. Ils sont si proches que d'ici je peux sentir l'odeur de leur peau qui ne va pas tarder à cramer ! » Finit-il gaiement.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'est pas dit qu'on ait à les tuer, s'agaça-t-elle.

_ Je serais si déçu, répliqua son mari.

_ Et puis faut bien nourrir les toutous, ça fait deux jours qu'ils sont en planque, ils attendent la pâtée ! » Ajoutai-je avec un sourire narquois.

Un grognement s'éleva non loin, et Bella me fusilla du regard. Je haussai les épaules.

« Ça suffit. Les voilà. » Lâcha Carlisle, et cette fois, nous nous tournâmes tous vers le chemin qui débouchait dans la clairière dans laquelle nous attendions les Volturi.

Et ils arrivèrent.

Conformément à la vision d'Alice et à ce que m'indiquait mon odorat, ce fut une cinquantaine de vampires qui déboucha tranquillement dans le sous-bois humide, leurs yeux rouges vrillés sur nous alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient en cercle tout autour. Pensaient-ils vraiment nous intimider en nous encerclant de la sorte ?

_N'oublie pas qu'ils sont là pour vous détruire jusqu'au dernier..._

Qu'ils essaient !

Je soupirai avec emphase.

« Quelle mise en scène ! Oh, et voilà les rois, Gaspard, Balthazar et Melchior... Quoi, c'est pas ça, vos noms ? Lançai-je avec un rictus en voyant Aro, Marcus et Caïus fendre la foule avec un regard fermé.

_ Cooper. Cela faisait longtemps, votre immaturité nous manquait, claqua sèchement Aro.

_ Sûr qu'un peu de sang neuf dans vos troupes ne ferait pas de mal. On croirait que vous recrutez en maison de retraite.

_ La dernière fois qu'il vous a été proposé de les rejoindre, vous avez refusé. Répondit Marcus, faussement affable.

_ Si votre offre tient toujours, je songerai à vous envoyer C.V. et lettre de motivation.

_ Vous ne nous proposez pas un en-cas Carlisle ? Je vous ai connu plus avenant avec vos invités.

_ Nous ne nous souvenons pas avoir envoyé un carton, intervint Rosalie.

_ Et vous nous en voyez froissés. Il semblerait que nous aurions pu recevoir un faire-part de naissance, il y a peu... » Fit Aro d'une voix froide.

Aline feula, et quand les rois reportèrent son regard sur elle je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre devant elle, tendu et aux aguets.

« La jeune mère... » Siffla Aro, une expression tirant entre la crainte et la curiosité brûlant dans ses yeux.

Carlisle, Edward et Emmett se placèrent à leur tour entre Aline et les Volturi, mais elle se fraya un chemin, agacée et prête à se défendre à mains nues.

Aline était certes, en sa qualité de mi-humaine, mi-vampire, plus forte que nous...

Mais était-elle plus forte que 50 vampires réunis ? Ils étaient tous venus pour la tuer elle, et notre enfant. Et il était hors de question qu'ils parviennent à ne serait-ce que l'écorcher.

« Si nous cessions les politesses. » Intervint Carlisle. « Nous connaissons parfaitement l'objet de votre visite.

_ Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous pensez pouvoir nous contrer avec quelques loups ? » Ricana Caïus.

Bella laissa échapper un rire sardonique. Le fait de laisser les loups nous encercler avait fonctionné au-delà de nos espérances ; les Volturi n'avaient pas fait attention à l'odeur de tous nos congénères réunis autour de nous. Ils pensaient que la victoire leur était acquise...

Les loups en profitèrent pour sortir des bois, encadrant les vampires de manière trop espacée pour que les Volturi s'en inquiètent.

« Une alliance avec ces chiens galeux... Vous êtes tombés bien bas, Carlisle.

_ Dit celui qui impose sa loi avec tyrannie depuis trop longtemps désormais. Répondit le blond.

_ L'heure n'est pas à discuter de la légitimité de mes actions.

_ Trouvez-vous légitime de falsifier des résultats d'expérience menées sur des êtres humains afin de cacher votre faiblesse ?

_ Les Volturi n'ont aucune faiblesse à confesser. » siffla froidement une blonde qui sortait du rang.

Jane Volturi, suivie de son pot de colle Alec. Ben tiens. Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là ; mais elle en revanche n'avait pas dû oublier Bella et son pouvoir bouclier, qui contrait parfaitement ses attaques de garce Volturi.

Bella soutint son regard avec un sourire railleur, et la blonde fulmina.

« Je m'assurerai que tu sois la première à crever, et crois bien que je ferai souffrir longtemps ton mari quand tu ne seras plus là pour le protéger ! » Siffla cette dernière.

Edward grogna en se décalant pour se placer devant Bella, mais Aro leva la main.

« Du calme, Jane. Souviens-toi de ce dont on a parlé. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et serra les mâchoires.

« Écoutez, Carlisle. Vous êtes quelqu'un de raisonnable, je le sais. Nous avons été amis à une époque, et j'ai de la peine à venir en ennemi devant vous aujourd'hui.

_ Vous pouvez toujours repartir et nous oublier, Aro.

_ Nous aimerions beaucoup. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons un pacte à vous proposer. »

Carlisle leva un sourcil intéressé, et je soupirai, impatient. Hors de question que nous acceptions le moindre pacte. Les Volturi étaient venus dans le but de décimer notre clan, à commencer par ma femme, ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer ainsi.

« Vous êtes bien conscient, je le sais, des dangers que représente un être plus puissant qu'un vampire, Carlisle. Nous voulons simplement rétablir l'équilibre en nous débarrassant des deux seuls qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. »

Aro avait lâché ça d'une voix froide, sans même regarder Aline, et je me retins de me jeter sur lui ; Aline avait posé une main sur mon bras, tendue et certainement prête à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour protéger Jolan.

Mais elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Je me sentais soudain la force de décimer ces cinquante vampires sanguinaires pour la regarder vivre et voir notre enfant grandir.

« Nous vous proposons donc la mort de la compagne de Cooper et de leur enfant contre votre liberté. Il n'y a aucune discussion possible, et vous acceptez ce marché ou c'est votre mort à tous qui sera programmée.

_ Très bien, Aro. Je préfère quand vous ne tournez pas autour du pot, et nous allons éviter de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde. Nous aussi nous avons un marché à vous proposer. » Lança Carlisle.

Aro leva un sourcil, et Alain s'avança, attirant les regards sur lui.

« Vous faites demi-tour maintenant et nous oubliez pour l'éternité, ou nous vous détruisons. » Lâcha-t-il.

Un silence de mort tomba dans l'assemblée que nous formions ; puis le rire d'Aro s'éleva, clair et cruel.

« Cher Alain, votre culot ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Il se pourrait que j'en vienne à le regretter dès que votre tête brûlera aux milieu des membres de vos amis.

_ Votre suffisance vous perdra, Aro.

_ Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir nous vaincre à 11 et quelques loups contre 50, Alain ? »

Alice se mit à ricaner, et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

« Vous croyiez vraiment qu'on ne chercherait pas une solution à partir du moment où vous avez pris la décision de nous décimer ? Vous êtes ma foi plus idiots que nous l'imaginions. »

Aro fronça les sourcils, et alors que sa si petite armée commençait à se préparer au combat, une foule approcha de tous côtés ; des vampires bien trop nombreux pour pouvoir tous rentrer dans la clairière, sourire vainqueur aux lèvres et lueur bestiale dans les yeux...

Les Volturi se dressèrent et se mirent à tourner vivement sur eux-mêmes pour essayer de compter le nombre de nouveaux assaillants ; Aro perdit de sa flegme habituelle, et la rage monta en lui comme un grondement.

« Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Vous vous soulevez contre notre pouvoir ?

_ Votre tyrannie dure depuis trop longtemps Aro, lança Eleazar Denali.

_ Tyrannie ? Notre monde ne serait pas le même si nous n'avions pas été là pour fixer des règles depuis le début !

_ Nous le savons. Et cela nous chagrine d'en arriver là, mais vous dépassez les bornes en détruisant des innocents uniquement par crainte de nous voir vous attaquer.

_ Vous rendez-vous compte de l'implication de la force de votre compagne et de votre enfant, Cooper ? Si leur... Race se répandait, celle des vampires serait en danger. »

La rage m'envahit et je me précipitai sur le vieux roi, le soulevant par le col pour nous projeter contre l'arbre le plus proche. Ses sbires voulurent se jeter à leur tour sur moi mais chacun se fit arrêter par trois vampires alliés.

« Je ne tolérerai plus que vous parliez de ma femme et de mon enfant ainsi, Aro. Regardez-nous ; nous sommes 2000 au bas mot. 2000 vampires, et nous serions bien plus si nous avions eu plus de deux jours pour nous préparer à votre attaque ! Vous ne croyez pas que si nous voulions renverser votre pouvoir, nous aurions attendu votre visite ? Je n'aurais pas risqué la vie de mon âme sœur en lui faisant un enfant juste pour venir vous cueillir... Vous êtes bien mégalomane pour penser le contraire.

_ Lâchez-moi.

_ Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Une soudaine et extrêmement violente douleur m'envahit tout entier, et je lâchai le roi en hurlant, tombant au sol ; quasi immédiatement, la douleur cessa, et je compris que Jane n'avait pu s'empêcher d'utiliser son don sur moi, puis que Bella l'avait bloqué.

Quand je pus à nouveau ouvrir les yeux , je ne vis qu'une tête blonde voler au milieu de vampires qui commençaient à se battre ; et le temps de me relever, je saisis le regard froid d'Aline, qui terminait de démembrer la Volturi qu'elle venait juste de décimer.

Les Volturis se battaient contre nos alliés, Emmett hurlant de joie en se jetant dans la mêlée et les loups hurlant et grognant, crocs à peine sortis se plantant déjà dans la chair vampirique.

Mais seule Aline m'importait, et je lui souris au milieu de ce champ de bataille.

« J'aurais préféré que tu mettes un peu plus de temps à la tuer ; j'aurais au moins pu profiter d'un combat de filles dans la boue. »

Aline leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri nous interrompe.

« STOP ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Aro Volturi, cessant le combat – même les loups, bien que ce fut plus difficile pour eux d'obéir à un vampire et de lutter contre la possibilité d'en tuer quelques uns d'entre nous. Mais ils ne tenaient visiblement pas à risquer d'avoir des blessés dans leur clan.

Mes yeux naviguèrent autour de moi ; cela ne faisait qu'une minute que les premiers combats avaient commencé, et déjà le nombre de Volturi s'était réduit à une vingtaine de vampires, tous encadrés par au moins dix des nôtres.

Le regard d'Aro brillait de peur et de honte mêlées.

Il venait de se prendre une pâtée monumentale, et savait parfaitement qu'il ne repartirait pas vivant – ou appelez notre état comme vous le souhaitez – s'il ne levait pas le drapeau blanc.

Il baissa la tête, et pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles d'existence, je vis un signe d'humilité chez lui.

« Ça suffit. Vous avez gagné. De toute évidence, de nombreux vampires sont désormais prêts à se soulever contre nous, et quand bien même nous aurions gagné aujourd'hui... »

Je reniflai ironiquement. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

« … Notre pouvoir est en danger tant que nous ne revoyons pas nos règles. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose... Un débat pour déterminer quelles lois doivent être changées pour que nous puissions conserver la paix. Une hiérarchie est nécessaire parmi les vampires pour éviter tout débordement, je pense que vous êtes tous d'accord sur ce point. »

Les vampires se réunirent en rangs serrés, Volturi et alliés mêlés.

« Et tout d'abord je tiens à présenter mes excuses et mes félicitations à la jeune mère. » Lâcha finalement Aro en posant son regard sur ma compagne.

Aline leva un sourcil, mais conserva son masque de froideur, absolument pas affectée par cette nouvelle preuve de respect.

« Il va sans dire que si vous souhaitez rejoindre nos rangs, vous êtes la bienvenue.

_ Dois-je rire ? Répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

_ Je me devais d'essayer. »

Aro haussa les épaules, et se retourna vers l'assemblée.

« Que commence le débat... »

Aline me serra la main doucement.

« Je retourne avec Jolan.

_ Je viens avec t...

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas, reste et... Surveille que ce débat ne vire pas au grand n'importe quoi. » Sourit-elle.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

« Je t'aime, Aline.

_ Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser chastement, et je regardai s'éloigner mon âme sœur alors qu'allait commencer une nouvelle ère pour les vampires...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est l'heure de l'épilogue...

Alors comme j'ai honte de vous avoir plantés comme ça, je vous propose un "cadeau" : y a-t-il un épilogue que vous aimeriez avoir en particulier ?

Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez ; est-ce que vous avez envie que je parle de l'imprégnation de David et Irina ? Que j'écrive un jour de la vie de famille de Jolan avec tonton Emmett ? Un dernier lemon entre Aline et Cooper ?

Vous commandez, et si vos idées ne sont pas compatibles, je choisis celle qui m'inspire le plus !

Si plusieurs idées m'inspirent, ma foi... Je pourrais éventuellement faire des bonus après l'épilogue ;)

Alors lâchez-vous si vous avez envie de voir quelque chose en particulier !

Des bisous à tous, profitez bien du soleil !


End file.
